


Picking Lemons

by ArtworkerGEMS



Category: League of Legends
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Canine Cock, Canine Penis, Cheating, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Creampie, Death, Dog Cock, Dom/sub, Donkey - Freeform, Double Penetration, Equine Penis, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Genital Torture, Horse cock, Inflation, Interrogation, Lamiae, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Insertion, Light BDSM, Lots of Cum, Lust, Mindbreak, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Muscles, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Penis Size, Snakes, Snuff, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Deformation, Sweat, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/Other, Torture, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, horse penis, huge cock, snake-woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 114,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtworkerGEMS/pseuds/ArtworkerGEMS
Summary: A bunch of sexual encounters between an OC and characters from League of Legends.Light over-arching plot. Many kinks. Very explicit. More inside.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. I - Miss Sarah Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. I am ArtworkerGEMS, and I have come here to spread my word - the word of horny. Why? Because I like erotica and I figured I'd try to contribute, as other people might also like erotica, and, seeing as I am not good at drawing, writing as the way.
> 
> This is the preliminary chapter to introduce you to what I am going to be presenting you with. There will be a very slight overarching plot-line, but each chapter is its own story, and can be read by itself.
> 
> The world of League of Legends is rich with wonderful characters, many of whom are, conveniently, sexually unfulfilled. What happens when, out of the blue, someone stumbles upon somebody, and that encounter changes the fate of the world, as it slowly becomes filled with debauchery, all caused by one fellow?
> 
> \- Villain of the week formula, but instead of a villain its a person who gets to experience THE SEX with the main character/s  
> \- Characters you all know and love, from the awesome League of Legends  
> \- Every chapter has some of THE SEX; at least one naughty kink explored per chapter  
> \- Might be a bit of an alternate universe, as I'm oldschool and the new lore is not something I've paid a lot of attention to  
> \- Some dude picking lemons
> 
> Leave some criticism or just tell me what you think of my creations, so that I can get better at writing them.

###### This chapter contains: Horsecock, Stomach Bulge, Femdom, Inflation, Titjob 

Tending to a farm was, in the eyes of some people, hard work. In the eyes of others, it was fulfilling work. In the eyes of Asichegari it was human work. He enjoyed working at his farm, for it was a very human and mundane thing. No urge to rush off and hurry to do battle with great villains in order to save the world, no need to pull at his nonexistent hair out of worry over the way negotiations would go.

It was somewhat detached from the greater things which he busied himself with, most of the time. It was a completely human thing, one of the little things he wanted to allow people to enjoy for all eternity to come. Asichegari was spending a year doing this in an effort to rest from great conflicts and traveling. Thus, he was acting as an ordinary person, doing ordinary things. In fact, he was doing so little of what he normally did, he did not even know what country he lived in. Nor did he know anything about the means of government. He even lacked knowledge of the capital.

All he knew was the area, ten kilometers in radius, around his farm. The road that passed by his dwelling oftentimes had caravans of traders moving along, and he did trade produce with them. Recently, he had bought himself a donkey, so as to have some company, even if it was not a sapient creature. The fellow was quite the specimen - healthy, untrained and, all in all, quite wild. Over the month he had spent with the donkey, whom Asichegari had called Magnus, the latter had grown to be much more calm, more obedient and very loyal to his owner. The donkey helped around the farm, mostly carrying the bags the farmer would fill with freshly picked produce.

One thing Asichegari also did, with his new companion, was go out on walks around the forests, picking berries, mushrooms and fruits from the many trees in the woods. What he did not know, however, was that there was another person who liked going on walks in the forests. That person lived around thirty kilometers away from Asichegari's farm, in a city that was somewhere in the vicinity, but she oftentimes went out to relax in the beautiful domain of nature.

That person was a renowned bounty hunter, having taken down some prominent crime organizations all by herself. She was also known for her appearance and her state as a femfatale. 

On this early summer day, Sarah Fortune, as was her name, strutted through the woods at a slow pace, enjoying herself. Her skin glistened with sweat, for the weather was quite hot, and she, too, felt quite hot. Her curly red locks shook ever so slightly as her long, athletic feet moved one before the other, her large behind swinging with a great gait, even if there were none who could observe and appreciate the sight of her rear as it threatened to burst from her skin-tight black pants. Only her big hat was not hugging her flesh tightly. 

Even though she wore very revealing clothing, that did very little when it came to warming her body up, she still felt as if it was in the process of slowly roasting the bits covered by it. Her sweat dripped down her toned stomach, almost tickling her, some of it stopping for a moment in her navel before continuing down to her pants, soaking the upper rim. Her white shirt, with black adornments, which covered only her chest, leaving her shoulders free to bask in the sunlight, was straining to contain her massive breasts, which jiggled in unison with her movements, creating a sight that would bring many a viewer to a trancelike state. Sarah Fortune was enjoying her walk, even if it was something many people would find uncomfortable. For her shimmering in the sun as a result of having one's whole body covered in their own sweat, was something pleasant. It made her feel good.

Then, however, she heard a sound.

One that was neither the chirping of a bird, nor the screeching of an insect. It was not even the sound of a wild animal rushing past. It was what one heard when a human strolled by. Sarah Fortune stopped moving. She listened intently, her emerald orbs being shadowed by the narrowing of her eyelids. The sound was coming from somewhere to her left, which was in the direction of the North.

Turning to look and see, if there was anything, she took note of the fact that there was, similarly to her position, grass on the ground and trees interspersed every few meters. From behind a tree appeared a figure, and, with it, another one. What seemed to be a naked human male was walking without a care in the world, followed by some kind of animal. For a moment Sarah Fortune thought it was a horse, but its smaller stature, longer ears and grey fur reminded her of the existence of donkeys.

"Greetings." Spoke the man, who appeared to have noticed her as soon as she, herself, had noticed him. He was around six meters away from the red haired beauty, but her eyesight was very sharp, and she could make out almost every little detail about him.

He seemed to have no hair follicles on his body, with the exception of his head, where rested a lion's mane, as black as a raven's feathers, smoothed and tamed. Muscles were the most pronounced feature in him, yet they were not the bulging, almost unsightly hunks of meat that most men wanted, but rather a more elegant, somewhat slender relief of the flesh. His skin tone was hard to pinpoint, as there was a great, ridiculous number of scars over his flesh, giving it a strange colour, but she would say a tanned white. He was not sweating, even though it was hot enough to make her consider stripping her own clothing. His expression was calm, friendly even, but his eyes, which had no sclera, appeared quite ominous, but with that eeriness came a mystery that had an attractive nature to it. One thing that she could not help but take a glance at were his nether regions, and she remained very surprised by the fact that there was a pair of large testicles, with a dark grey colour, but no phallus. Or was there a penis, but one that was very small?

Her surprise was visible on her face, as her eyes had widened, uncovering her emerald orbs, and her mouth had fallen slightly agape, her full lips giving the expression a more erotic tint than she had meant for it to have.

"Are you alright?" Asked the man, raising his left eyebrow. Sarah Fortune took note of the fact that she had remained quiet and motionless for a tad longer than one truly should in a situation such as this.

"Yes, I am." She replied, her subdued, sultry voice making an appearance. Sarah Fortune regained her composure and narrowed her eyes, locking her emerald orbs with the black void of his ocular organs. That was the most appropriate place to look.

"I am glad. I have not seen many other people around here, especially not in the forests. Could I ask what is it that you are doing here, as I see no container in which you might plan on storing any fruits you pick from the trees?" Spoke the man. He was completely unabashed by the situation, and he spoke eloquently, his words portraying a measure of education and a perceptiveness not often found in normal people. She tried to keep their eyes locked, but the strangeness of these irisless orbs, coupled with the fact that they were quite a distance away from one another, made her move her gaze away.

"I could ask--" She started, but stopped as soon as she noticed the bags on the donkey's back. He had mentioned picking fruits. The bags themselves were half full. Suddenly, she couldn't simply ask him the same. "--I was having a stroll. What of you, why…" She answered, truthfully, and made to ask him something, but the question on her mind made her pause for a moment, long enough for him to assume she was done talking. Her eyes, darting towards him, fell upon his nether regions.

"A stroll, you say? I, too, am taking a stroll, but I figured that I could make it more productive by picking the gifts of nature off of the trees. However, I cannot help but wonder, where did you come from? The nearest settlement is quite far away…" Spoke up the man. Sarah moved her eyes up to his own, catching herself. It was increasingly more unusual, this encounter.

Usually, she was the object of ogling. Men, and women, would struggle to avoid looking at her assets, and she would look down on them as they shamefully brought their eyes back up to her face. Now, however, she felt almost drawn to look at the heavily hanging testicles between that man's muscular legs. Worst of all, she could not tell where he, himself, was looking. His strange eyes made her feel as if she was being watched, but as soon as she gazed upon them, the sparks of a showdown flew off. It was as if he was staring directly at her face. 

"I am…" She felt as if she had no control over this conversation. She had lost it the moment she failed to return his greeting. So stupefying it was to see a naked man, with, what appeared to be, no penis, but a large pair of testicles, that she had completely frozen up. She could not regain control over the conversation. Sarah made a few steps towards him, but she did not notice that action of hers. He did not react in any way. But, maybe, there was something she could do. She disliked being grilled, and, even if he was not being overly aggressive with his inquiries, nor was he hostile at all, she felt as if the spotlight was beaming down on her, and she was sweating even more profusely. It did not help that her shirt had started soaking up all her bodily fluids.

"Who are you?" She asked, reaching for the conversation's reins. He raised both of his eyebrows in surprise, as if he had not expected to have his question ignored.

"I am Asichegari. I live in a farm that is a few kilometers to the West. Oftentimes caravans headed for Bilgewater pass through, buying and offering things. Are you, by chance, from there?" He kept the reins in his strong hands, Sarah's attempt leaving her floored in the metaphorical dust of the arena that was this conversation.

Sarah's trickles of sweat snaked down her shirt and reached her nipple, and she felt the pang of sensation. She dared not glance down at her chest, to see if her clothing had become see through, but she worried it might have. After all, white blouses were notorious for gaining transparency when wet. Her eyes darted down his body, along the crevasses between his pectoral and abdominal muscles, beyond his navel, crushed between the statuesque, tangible hardness of his stomach, all the way down to his nether regions. She could not stop herself as her curiosity was peaked. It seemed as if all the facilities were present. The grey flesh of his testicles reached up, forming a circle. A sheath came to Sarah's mind.

"Miss?" Spoke Asichegari, again. Her eyes flew up to his own. His expression had not changed. It remained calm, even retaining its friendliness.

"Yes..?-- Yes, I'm from Bilgewater…" She said, and finally caught on. Bilgewater was beyond the sea, far more than a few kilometers away. This person was messing with her. She had come here from a mainland port city, as she had some business there. The fact that he had said Bilgewater and it had gone past her head was indicative of her current situation. Too much sun? Or was she just too focused on something else? Her eyes slid down to those heavy orbs between his legs.

Then back up they went, locking onto his own. The sensation in her chest was made greater by her incessant glancing. The sweat had, by now, soaked through her blouse, forcing it to stick even closer to her skin, becoming a foggy window to the treasure that lay beyond. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes even more. She pursed her luscious lips.

"How dare you lie to me?" She hissed, her normally sultry, husky voice replaced by a stern, commanding growl, although it retained a certain amount of her usual sensuality. Asichegari looked surprised, and Sarah thought he would try and act coy.

"I apologize, but I believe I have told no lies." He defended himself. His words sounded genuine enough to Sarah, but she could not shake off the feeling of something being wrong. Her sweating was becoming excessively excessive, to the point where she actively felt the trickling of the liquid down her body, at a rate far greater than anything she had ever experienced before. 

She put her mind to work, trying to figure out why Asichegari could have said what he did and not lie, in an attempt to take it off of other things that appeared more and more intriguing for her. Frantically, she dug into the words he had spoken. Belief! The man had mentioned that he believed he had not lied, which meant that he thought what he had said was true. But it was not. Could it be that Asichegari did not truly know where Bilgewater was? That did not add up, he sounded intelligent, and spoke like an educated man. Looking at him, he was also strangely handsome, with a chiseled jawline and sharp features… Sarah attempted to purge those thoughts from her head and focus on what was more important, for the conversation, at least.

How could Asichegari not know where Bilgewater was? It was one of the most famous locations in all the world. Could it be that he had just moved in here? No, that made no sense, he would have known more about the surrounding points of interest. Her eyes slid down his chiseled torso once more. Perhaps Asichegari was… A monk? An eunuch? That could explain the lack of a phallus, definitely, but still, a secluded life did not mean a life of ignorance. Frantic in her search for an answer to those questions, Sarah looked him over again and again, her emerald eyes taking longer and longer to part with those full balls that hung so heavily between his legs. Was he a spirit? Some kind of magical creature? She had heard of travelers through dimensions, though those were fairy tales. Maybe she could just ask?

"Come closer." She ordered, pointing at him with her right arm and ushering him towards herself. Asichegari did move a few steps closer, and just then did Sarah realise that he might have been unable to see through her drenched shirt from that far away. It was too late now, however, and she just let it happen. The thought, crossing her mind, and the conscious awareness that he would see, made her feel a bit more bothered. In that special manner, the one that made her nipples tingle with excitement and her womanhood remember it held a ravenous hunger.

"Do you know where Bilgewater is?" She asked him as her eyes looked at his body once more. His scars looked harsher and more vicious than any she had ever seen. Some must have been left by wounds that would have been fatal. Her nose picked up a scent, one that made her stifle the urge to lick her lips.

"No, miss, I do not." He answered. Asichegari was sincere. She felt a weight lower itself from her shoulders, but it was only one of many.

"Do you know anything about Bilgewater?" She asked. Asichegari was quite close, less than two meters away from her. The closer he had gotten, the more imposing he appeared. His arms were crude, as if carved out of stone, but they were relaxed. All of his body was calm, much like his voice. It all hinted at a hidden gentleness.

"I believe it is a trading hub, judging by the vast number of caravans that pass through. I dare say it is a port town, as its name contains the word water. I know it is somewhere to the East, and nothing else." Informed Asichegari.

Sarah felt herself relax even more. He was oblivious to the world around him, then. A thought, a sneaky thought, one that rarely appeared in her mind, started snaking its way through to her lips.

"Do you… know of anybody? Do you even know anyone?" She inquired. One last question, and then she might go ahead and allow the little thought through.

"No. I do know of some traders, but I only know their names and professions." He told Sarah and she felt a sly smile creep its way to her lips. What a strange occurrence.

A man like him, who seemed so wisened by experience and education, who stood tall and proud, bearing many examples of his own personal struggle through life, had found himself before her. And he was lost and confused, like a pup. Sarah Fortune's sly smile slowly turned into the centerpiece of a sultry maneuver, as she did lick her full lips. There was no way to deny it. Having been in a state of semi-achieved arousal for most of her stroll, and finding herself in a situation that made her so wet with desire that not only her nether regions, but her whole body covered her from head to toe in her own secretions. A great man to be wrapped around her finger, that would make her day. Openly, she looked at his package and then she traced his body with her eyes. Sarah took her hat off and let it fall on the grass beside her.

"In that case…--" Her words came like a sweet honey, slowly but audibly, and with great purpose. "-- Why don't you tell me why you so shamelessly walk about in the nude, yet so shamefully you hide the tool down here…" She purred as she bent forward, ever-so-slightly, and pressed her arms together, beneath her bountiful bosom, making the fabric, already straining as it was, experience its death-throes as her wet breasts were made to appear even more ample than they were.

Her nipples, stiffened to a point where they almost painfully rubbed against the shirt, made her feel the disturbance at a far greater acuity. She was, however, not new to ministrations of this nature, and incorporated her low moan into the purring of her words.

"It gets in the way, but I do apologize for my indecency. No one has commented upon it so far, and I figured it was not frowned upon." Asichegari told her, just as she had asked. Sarah liked what she was hearing - if that thing between the legs got in the way, then it would be perfect to sate the hunger that grew more and more powerful within her.

"Is that so?--" She pressed herself against his body, and felt it was almost cool in comparison to her own. Sarah rubbed her chest against his front, incorporating the moan, caused by the pleasure experienced due to the friction of her erect nipples against his flesh, into the 'o' of her sentence. "-- Then do as I say to earn redemption…"

And with those words she placed her right hand upon his crotch, roughly grabbing one of his large, oval testicles. She could barely wrap her fingers around it, and its staggering size, two times that of a hen's egg, made her giddy with excitement to see just how much it could produce, along with its twin.

To her great pleasure, Asichegari did not do anything. He was probably shocked beyond belief - after all, she had been quite surprised when he had done a similar thing by simply approaching her in the nude. 

"Show me what you got down there…" She ordered in a whispered voice as her left hand reached up and brought his face down to hers. Her lips found his, and, seeing as there was no resistance, she lashed her tongue out into his mouth.

Her fingers kneaded his large balls, giving them an occasional pull and gentle slap, but she mostly kept to massaging them. Her ministrations were, no doubt, causing great arousal to Asichegari, but she felt as if she was stimulating herself as well, for the thought of how much goodness there was in there made her mouth water, while her folds quivered in anticipation. His own tongue moved in a manner similar to her own, as if he was emulating her approach. It served to make the exchange more pleasant, and, by the time she pulled back to breathe, a thick rope of saliva splattered onto her chin and breasts, as well as his own chest.

So engrossed in the kiss Sarah had been, that she had failed to notice him follow the order she had issued. From between his navel and testicles protruded the biggest phallus she had seen. It was massive, so long it seemed to have two sections - one that was the base, thicker and darker in color than the other part, separated by a natural cock-ring, right at the one third mark of the penis. The other two thirds of the great tool Sarah was looking at were a bit thinner, and a bit lighter in color, but that section was far more vascular, or, at the very least, she could better see the veins bulging with blood as they pumped into the massive cock. The tip was flat, with a crown flaring somewhat proudly, thicker than even the base, but visibly softer. The urethra was located a bit closer to the upper rim of the head.

Sarah could not help herself but gasp as her hand left his testicles and slid over to his phallus. Even though it was still only halfway through stiffening to its maximum, it was more than two times bigger than the tools of other men the Bounty Hunter had been with.

"Incredible…" She muttered as her fingers made to wrap around its girth, but failed to. Sarah felt the massive cock pulse in her hand, as it grew stiffer and stiffer. Yes, that was, indeed, a cock.

She ran her hand up and down the immense length of the thick phallus, its heat catching her by surprise. Sarah was enamoured with it - never had she seen a cock as thick, as long or as unique in appearance. She lowered her left arm and pulled away from Asichegari, but continued stimulating the massive shaft, now using both of her hands. She could not wait to see it in all its glory, so she gulped down the saliva which had been pooling in her mouth, as quietly as she could, let go of the huge cock, made a step backwards and knelt down on the grass in front of him.

"Don't you dare move. Stand still!" She ordered, even though Asichegari had not attempted to move at all. As she sat, kneeling down, her head was level with the base of his phallus, which was throbbing almost constantly. Sarah watched, her mouth going wide as the colossal cock in front of her hardened to a point where it was somehow upright, reaching up to the middle of his pectoral muscles. 

His testicles were bouncing with every rocking throb of his huge penis, and they looked even heavier than before, be it due to the added motion, or perhaps due to the excitement Asichegari was, no doubt, feeling. Sarah could not resist the urge to taste the stunning cock in front of her, and so she changed her position from kneeling to a low squat. Her pants dug into her flesh, and, before she even started moaning in response to the pleasure that had given her, she rubbed her face against Asichegari's testicles.

They were hot - hotter than anything else out in the forest - and, as she nuzzled against them, inhaling the pungent smell, she let her tongue loose. She licked the large balls, the musky scent making her light-headed, and she kissed them. She sucked on them, letting them loose with a loud pop, and she kept licking. What a taste, what an incredible feeling. Not only had she never tasted something as stimulating, nor had she smelled a scent so scintillating, she had never experienced the sensation of testicles with not a single strand of hair on them. The pleasure was mind-numbing. While she slobbered all over Asichegari's large balls, she was using her right hand to knead at thr heavy testicles, and tugging at his massive shaft with her left. It was not meant to stimulate him into an orgasm, but it had, as a goal, to keep him as hard as could be.

Even though it had escaped her for a long while, the thought finally crossed her mind. She was, supposedly, going to absolutely dominate this stud, but, at this moment, it was as if he was dominating her - standing over her, doing nothing while she did her best to please his humongous cock. Then again, he was following her order of not moving. She rose, slowly, whilst simultaneously running her tongue along the underside of his phallus, all the way up to his chest, where the tip of his penis appeared to be rubbing against his pectoral muscles. Sarah was still so in awe of the titanic cock this man possessed, that she had almost forgotten that he, himself, was quite the titan. Even though she wore heels, and was not too short herself, she was only as tall as the base of his neck. He must have been at least a meter and ninety centimeters. And to be that tall, while his cock stretched up to his chest - it had to be almost a meter long. She licked her lips again.

"On the ground." She commanded, pushing him with her right arm. Her vision was clouded by her desire, but she saw that he did not even try to step back - he fell down, slowing his descent with his arms, but then relaxed them and lay on his back, looking up. His strange eyes seemed to still be looking directly at her own, but there was a little something in the way.

Though there were two of them, and they were anything but small. Sarah winked at him as she, too, lowered herself down to the ground again, only this time she had a different plan of action. She wondered how would it feel between her breasts? It would be very nice for him, under all circumstances, but how would she feel when her biggest physical assets clashed against this towering pole of raw sexual energy? First, though, she had to prepare him, and herself.

"Put the soles of your feet against the ground, bend your knees at ninety degrees and push your hips up.--" To her pleasure, he did just that. His nuts hung down, heavily, almost brushing the grass. His huge cock twitched over and over again. It was aligned with her chest, as she, herself, was kneeling down again. "--Stay like that..." She commanded and reached behind herself. The buttons were incredibly taut, but she had experience taking off her own shirt. 

As soon as one of them was undone, the other two simply gave way and burst, flying into the air and falling in the ground. The tightness on her chest was severely lessened. That did not faze Sarah. If anything, it only made her more excited - more time to enjoy this and less time spent preparing for it. She removed the shirt, resulting in her huge breasts slapping against her stomach and each other with a loud, wet clap. Each was about as big as her head, and, when not held by her clothing, they sagged only a tiny bit. Her pale skin, glistening with the moisture of her sweat, mixed with a small amount of saliva, was soft to her touch as she kneaded her own flesh for a bit, spreading the liquid around. She finished by giving her erect, pink nipples a little pinch, making herself feel tingles all over her body, and then she turned to the hard prize before her.

Without much ceremony, she spat right at the thick shaft, the vulgar act making her feel more in control than before. Her dollop of saliva slid down the thick, dark grey skin of Asichegari's massive cock. About time she showed it that there were other massive things. She plopped her breasts on his hips, a weight making itself scarce off her shoulders, and marveled at how good they looked, each vastly more than a handful, for her, at least, both of them submerging a large chunk of the colossal cock between them, but, to her joy, there seemed to be so much more left of it. She gave it a kiss, then started licking it, up and down, moving her body. Her hands cupped her breasts from each side and dragged them over the length, pushing them against the throbbing phallus.

The feeling was unlike anything she had felt before. Mostly due to the fact that she had never serviced another penis nearly as big as that one, but also due to her current circumstances and a slew of other things. Even the biggest of dicks she had wrapped up with her breasts had barely even poked out from between them, while Asichegari's massive cock was only partially submerged. The fact that it was so girthy and long also made her feel its throbbing much better, and its heat was so overbearing it made her even more excited about it. Unbeknownst to either of them, there was a small puddle forming between Sarqh's legs. Another reason was her apparently total control over the situation, and the utter lack of any repercussions. Asichegari was a nobody who knew nothing, not even her name. He could not do anything to her status or image. She could do whatever she wanted.

And then she heard something that made this even more enjoyable. A quiet, subdued grunt, coming from Asichegari. It was barely audible, as if he had done his best not to make any noise, but had failed. He was, no doubt, experiencing great physical challenge, keeping that pose up for as long as he was, and, additionally, getting stimulated by her, unconditionally the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she was certain, in a manner he had, probably, never before experienced. The juxtaposition of his attempt to remain as silent and unobtrusive as possible, and the loud grunting, groaning, moaning, murmuring or even shouting of most of her previous partners was incredible. She did enjoy this - someone so submissive to her that he did not want to make a single sound. 

"Keep your knees in the same position, but lower your hips. Push your back up, with your elbows, and look at me." She ordered, separating herself from the huge cock between her breasts. Asichegari did that, his phallus sliding down, still pressured from both sides by Sarah's flesh mounds, which she had continued holding tightly wrapped around his penis.

When he pushed his shoulders up, and looked at her, his eyes had remained the same, but his expression was now more to get liking. The tips of his eyebrows were pointing up, towards the center of his forehead, while his mouth was slightly ajar as he breathed in and out in a rapid succession. He was grinding his teeth.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She spoke into his cock, giving it another kiss. Sarah made sure to move her breasts in unison, providing more stimulation.

"Yes." He spoke, quietly admitting to this well-known for her fact. She slid along his shaft, dragging her breasts over his abs, phallus and pecks. Sarah's tongue darted out from between her luscious lips and flicked the flared cockhead of Asichegari's penis. He narrowed his eyes, giving her an even more tortured expression.

Sarah liked that. She liked that a lot. The incredible satisfaction she was receiving from the act of controlling the amount of pleasure he was receiving, the power she wielded by being the limiting factor to whether or not he could finish, that made her feel good.

"Then cum for me!" She ordered and started moving her arms, her body and her tongue, dragging the flesh of her breasts along his incredible length, licking his sweaty, throbbing member. She got to the distented cockhead every now and then, and made sure to either give it a kiss or lick it all over, once even poking at his urethra with the tip of her tongue.

Asichegari groaned a second time. Then a third. His groans became more frequent, but never lost their attempt to silence themselves, to remain as quiet as possible. The man was obviously doing his best to keep quiet, but was failing as pleasure, definitely, overwhelmed his senses, and his balls threatened to burst.

Sarah wrapped her arms around her breasts, squishing them as close together as possible, and gave him a final set of pumps. Her stomach rubbed against his large testicles as she rose and fell, along with her bountiful bosom as she stimulated his massive cock.

First, she felt it. His phallus started twitching. His balls moved against her toned stomach. She had seen this before, and, even though she could not see it at the moment, she knew his testicles were tensing up, getting dragged together, pressing against one another. She felt the vibrations of their churning as they emptied their wonderfully thick, creamy contents, shooting it up through the massive cock. Her left hand shot up and jerked the phallus up and down, simultaneously pulling it further away from Asichegari's chest, in an attempt to have it point directly upwards. It was so stiff, however, that the challenge appeared insurmountable, and she only managed to change the trajectory. The cockhead, already considerably wide, flared up to such an extent it looked quite ridiculous. Asichegari's massive cock gave one last twitch and began the process of shooting out ropes of cum.

And ropes they were - as thick as the ropes Sarah's crew used to dock the ship, each flew out of his humongous penis in a fashion similar to that of a cannonball shooting out of a cannon. With so much force did the sticky goo propel itself out from Asichegari's urethra that, for a moment, she considered it could have been so explosive it was painful. Knowing what she knew about men, though, she ceased her budding concern and returned to enjoying the incredible sight.

The ropes of cum, almost as thick as her arm, flew through the air, going meters high and then fell on the grass. So many shots did this cannon of a cock fire, that Sarah, for only a moment, thought she had lost count. In total, there were fifteen ropes that had flown into the air. Half of them had splattered on the grass beyond Asichegari, while the other half had bathed him in his own seminal fluid. When he was done shooting, a thick trickle of cum kept leaking from his still throbbing phallus, which was now slowly softening up.

"No, don't go soft on me now, this is barely your first round!" Sarah half-whined, half-berated him as she grabbed his penis with her hands and started hacking it vigorously, her breasts rubbing against it in unison. Even if the effect was not the same as it would have been if she had decided to continue stimulating him with the utilisation of her breasts exclusively, she was surprised when his cock almost immediately ceased its softening and started stiffening up again.

She gave it a few more tugs and left it throbbing, rubbing itself against his cum-splatered chest. Sarah got up and undid her pants, taking note of just how wet she was down between her legs. Running her hand over her nether regions, where the fabric had dug in so deep it looked like a camel toe, and was left with a very moist palm. With nothing that she could do about it, Sarah simply put her thumbs in between her pants and her hips and started slowly shaking, while pushing down, as she began the arduous process of removing her garments.

First was revealed the small bush of red hair that rested above her womanhood. It was, much like the rest of her, wet. Sarah continued her snake-like movements, reminiscent of a dance that highlighted her wide, as some would call them 'child-bearing', hips, swaying as if in an attempt to draw the number 'eight' in the air. The suffocated flesh of her thick thighs legs was finally allowed to leave, along with the round behind that had been so deeply dug into by the fabric of her leather pants it had almost appears as if it had been giving her a constant 'wedgie', not that she had minded in the current situation.

Pirates would say she had the greatest booty. Firm, yet plump, her glutes had a great amount of fat that jiggled as she moved while in the nude. It was so obscenely big that there was only one word for it - ass. And Sarah Fortune did have quite the ass. Her lower lips were uncovered, and the liquid dripping down her legs from that place was a clear indication of how ready and willing she was to partake in the grand feast that was showing itself before her. Sarah, however, was not going to completely allow herself to give in to it. Not yet, at least. She removed her boots, and let the moist grass tickle her toes for a moment. Throwing her pants on top of her shirt, Sarah stood over Asichegari, her naked form complimenting his own quite nicely.

The width of her hips, the size of her ass, the certainty in her movements, those all betrayed a subconscious knowledge of the fact that she would ride that beast, and that she would tame it. She gently bit on her lower lip as she walked around Asichegari's prone form. He looked so vulnerable, even though a man of his stature ought to look anything but! Sarah lowered herself to his head, standing over it. She cupped his chiseled cheeks with her palms and looked into his eyes. Deep, dark oceans of infinite emptiness. Sarah saw longing in those eyes, she saw solitude, she saw need. She could have imagined seeing them, or she could have truly beheld them, but what mattered for her that he, too, was willing and ready to receive her, just as she wanted.

"Lap at my cunt. Lick it, probe at it, worship it. Don't move any muscle other than your neck or tongue." She growled her order as she slid over his body, taking hold of his massive cock, pushing it back until it was almost perpendicular to his own body. Her huge breasts rubbed over his face, pecs and abs, while her ass came to a halt right above his face.

Sarah pressed herself against him, her soaking folds slapping quietly into his face. Her breasts, grinding against his stomach, made for a natural pillow which she would make use of. In her hands she held his gargantuan cock, pulsing as the blood circulated through its bulging veins, its heat so high it made her wonder how was it not singing her palms, its size so awe-inspiring that it made her realize she would need to change her approach if she wanted to put it in her mouth. And she did want to wrap her lips around it and bob her head up and down, to gag and slobber all over that magnificent cock. She gave it a few tugs, as it towered over her, bound to slap against her lower back if she were to let go of it. Sarah was not planning on doing that.

She gave the base a wet kiss, and then ran her tongue up the girthy shaft, simultaneously with that rising to a sitting position. It was almost as if she was kneeling on top of his head, but, in truth, she was resting most of her weight on his chest. Asichegari did not seem to mind, for he had begun following her directions, and he was doing a fine job. His tongue was probing at her womanhood, writhing against it, jabbing and jamming itself within. It was definitely not the work of a novice, as it felt like a concentrated assault. Her clit was the centerpiece, as he rubbed and flicked it with his tongue. Sarah, feeling a craving to just lie down on top of him again and let his tongue do the work, influenced by her quivering nether regions, opted to gleam as much pleasure from this as she could. And she did enjoy the taste of cock in her mouth.

She swung Asichegari's massive phallus from side to side, enamoured by its shape, its size, it's scent, the feeling she got from it in her hands - Sarah might have hypnotized herself, was she not already planning on doing what she would have done. Worship the humongous cock in front of her. She brought the flared, flat tip of Asichegari's penis to her lips, planting a long kiss on it. Then she did that again, only this time on a different spot. And again. She covered the whole cockhead with kisses, then she licked it, layering her saliva over the girthy crown. Sarah circled Asichegari's urethra with her tongue, then proved it, seeing if she could fit the tip in there. To her surprise, it did go in, which elicited an almost immediate reaction from her partner, who moaned into her womanhood, the vibration making a jolt of pleasure shoot up her spine.

The most surprising thing, however, had been the taste of his cum. By the time she had gotten to licking at his cockhead, his phallus had stopped oozing the thick, creamy goop, but that did not mean it had simply evaporated. The taste was unlike anything else before. It was salty, which was standard, but, while gulping down the loads of other men she had felt a sharp spike in distaste and disgust, this one went down her throat as water would. If anything, it tasted good, and its creamy state made it all the more pleasant to the tongue and throat.

Sarah had enjoyed her time making gentle oral love with his phallus, but she wanted more, and had been preparing the massive cock for just that. In her probing, she had taken note of the fact that, even though about as wide as the base of the penis, the tip was far softer at the rim, meaning that it was not as wide as she had initially suspected. That meant her goal would be easier to accomplish, as fitting all of it into her mouth would have been much harder. Sarah positioned the flared cockhead in front of her face, took a deep breath, opened her mouth as wide as she could and tried to fit it through her lips. 

Unsurprisingly, it was too thick to go in directly, so she tried shoving half of it diagonally and then forcing the rest into her mouth. This time the throbbing cock slid through her lips. She moaned into it, pleased with her accomplishment. There was barely enough room in her mouth for the tip itself, and her tongue could only move about on the underside of the girthy shaft, but Sarah went on to do it either way. The relief of the veins, the warmth, the smell and taste - even 'overpowering' would be putting it lightly. 

Her mouth was being stretched out to, what she believed were, its limits, but she felt no discomfort or pain. Sarah was, definitely, feeling the pulsations of the massive cock, and her quim clenched around Asichegari's tongue as she imagined what it would feel like to shove that thing down her throat.

She was not going to attempt that just yet, or at all, because she was almost certain it would not work out in her favour, but she did start bobbing her head up and down along the thick shaft, trying to fit as much of it as she could in her mouth. It was definitely getting in the way of her breathing, but she could manage it. Her saliva started leaking down the gargantuan phallus as she moved, and Asichegari let out a few stifled moans into her lower lips over the duration of the sloppy blowjob she was engaging in.

When it came to an end, with a loud pop, much like how a champagne bottle's cork explodes out of the bottle, so too did Sarah go reeling. She had been forced to use a lot more strength to get herself off of that cock than she had initially expected to need, but, then again, with it being as thick as it was, it made sense. Covered in pre-cum, spittle and sweat, Asichegari's cock parted with Sarah's lips by leaving a gift, a thin strand of saliva hanging between her lower lip and the flat tip. It broke soon after and leaked down onto her chin, while what was on his phallus merged with the rest.

She stood up, slowly, holding onto the massive penis like a crutch. It was so hard, yet so soft, so imposing yet also alluring, she could not make herself let go of it. Asichegari took a long awaited set of breaths when she got off his face, but Sarah could not care less about that in this very moment. Her eyes were on her prize.

"Straight against the ground. Don't move unless I tell you to!" She ordered and turned to face him. Her sopping wet cunt, her engorged clit, her erect nipples, strands of hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, her glistening pale skin - she knew he found her irresistible, but he would not go against her orders. After all, he was trying to gain redemption.

Sarah situated herself above his hips, standing upright. His humongous cock, which she had not let go of, was level with her leaking quim. She rubbed the cockhead against her lower lips and felt them parting with ease. So ravenous was this mouth down there that it could not even pretend to put up a fight against this towering, beautiful pole. She rubbed the flat tipped member against her cunt for a bit longer, barely restraining herself from straight up sitting down on it, but she was weary. After all, a cock as thick as this was not going to go in easy, even if her quim wanted to have her believe otherwise. Its length would also remove the option of having herself hilt her body upon it. There was just no way that whole thing would go in, but she was going to take as much as she could.

And so she spread her pussy-lips with her left hand, showing the pink flesh of the inside of her tight cunt to Asichegari, whose black holes took in the sight as if with no need for invitation, she rubbed the flared cockhead against the entrance, guiding it with her right hand… And slid down onto it.

It was incredible. Sarah had expected to feel a pang of pain, at least, considering how wide the huge insertion would be, but there was nothing of the sort. Instead there was pressure, immense pressure against her walls, as if his cock was trying to expand, to grow even thicker! She slid down, further, his phallus' tip bending at its edges, the softer tissue unable to withstand the pressure, but the shaft remained so hard Sarah could feel the veins, bulging, right into the walls of her cunt, and then with each pulse she felt as if she was just a second away from finishing. The heat of his member clashed with the sweltering temperature of her quim, yet they were still different enough to make the feeling even more pronounced.

The only thing Sarah could feel, at this very moment, was Asichegari's colossal cock in her pussy, its immense girth spreading her wider than ever before. She bottomed out at around a third of his total length, feeling the sensation of his flat tip pressing against something inside her - a wall - the border between her womb and his crown. She stopped moving, her descent halted by her own body. She was breathing heavily, she realized, and her vision was hazy. But, in her mind, she clearly wanted more. Sarah placed her hands on her legs and pushed herself up, feeling the struggle of her cunt to let go of the delicacy that had entered it. As his cock slowly came out of her, she felt empty inside. The effort left her gasping for air, but she was back at the starting point.

His tip was inside her, but almost everything else was outside, waiting to be taken in once more. Sarah inhaled and exhaled, inhaled… And drove herself down onto his massive cock again. This time it was faster, and the sensation was different. While the previous incursion had been into totally foreign land, this time was a return. A long awaited return. Suddenly, her empty tunnel was flooded by sensation as the thick dick rammed into her, slamming against her cervix.

She screamed as she came, her explosive orgasm rocking her body. Sarah gasped as her love juices squirted down Asichegari's gargantuan cock, lubing it up even more. Her legs shook, grew weak, and gave out. Before being able to fully experience her first orgasm, she was forced into a second one, more bombastic than the previous, as she fell down his cock, and his flat tip broke through her cervix and into her womb, crashing against her innermost regions.

Her scream of ecstasy was reminiscent of a howl. Sarah's mind, subject to shattering into little pieces due to the immense pleasure, told her that she should have been in great pain at this moment, but the only thing she felt was the pressure, the invited and long awaited guest in the midst of her folds. The thought that his massive cock was in her womb, that it had gone as deep as it could, the possibility that if he were to orgasm, he would fill her up with so much baby batter that she would not only get impregnated at the spot, but that she would find herself bloated with the incredible amount of cum his large balls would produce.

She placed her hands on her stomach, where she felt his cockhead, and she felt a bulge. Instead of growing worried, Sarah felt emboldened, and at last her weight drove his phallus down, she landed onto his chest.

"Damn…" She barely managed through heavy breaths, as her cunt was still twitching violently, gasping and reliving the throes of her consecutive orgasms over and over. 

She rested for a moment, laying against his chest, her head mere millimeters away from his chin, his massive cock still hard and throbbing inside of her. Slowly, Sarah regained a shred of her composure, and her breathing started to normalise.

"Are you alright?" Asked Asichegari, out of the blue. She moved her head, only barely, so that her emerald orbs were visible to him. They burned with desire, with lust, with a wanting. A hunger that had yet to be sated.

"Fuck me…" She muttered. An eyebrow was raised by her partner.

"That does not answe--"

"Fuck me!--" She interrupted him, pushing herself with her arms, placed on his chest. "-- Hold my hips with your hands and ruin me! Fuck me!" She shouted, lowering her face to his and kissing him.

Sarah felt him stir beneath her. A pair of strong, rough yet gentle hands came to rest upon her wide hips. She broke away from the kiss and pushed herself back up. Her eyes locked with his as anticipation coursed through her whole body.

And then he pulled her up, removing about half of what had been in her. He was moving quickly, and all she could do was take note of the fact that he was winding up to ram himself into her womb one more time, before he did that. Asichegari pushed his own hips up while pushing Sarah down. The speed at which his massive cock moved into her body was amazing, and so was the sensation of that colossal thing driving deeper inside of her. Not only did she feel the flared crown completely ignore her cervix and forge on into her womb, but what had once served as a stopping point was now just another milestone.

So great was the force of his pump inside of her, and so wanting as her whole body, that, somehow, beyond her understanding, Sarah felt and saw the bulge in her stomach grow to such an extent that it was about as long as around half of Asichegari's pulsing, veiny cock. Her flesh was stretched out like rubber, and the protrusion had gained the shape of his monstrous penis. It was so incredible that it was poking at the space between her huge breasts, which had flown up, along with her hair, when she had been brought down on his dick.

Sarah screamed in ecstasy, her mind being unable to handle the immense pleasure and the loss of logic. All she know thought of was Asichegari's colossal cock as it bent the laws of biology to fuck her as hard as she wanted to be fuckrd, even if it was impossible. He pulled out, the bulge in her stomach reversing until it was almost gone, and then he rammed himself inside her again. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she looked up, her scream devolving into a loud moan. His gargantuan cock went all the way in, and she heard the wet slapping sound of her ass and thighs made contact with his hips, but it was not over. With a loud clap, his large balls slammed against her round behind, making her rear ripple due to the force of the impact.

She felt no pain. Only pleasure, and her mind could not stop wrapping itself around the concept of his heavy, sagging ball-sack, his veiny, throbbing cock as it deformed her stomach and found its way between her massive, bouncing breasts, mere centimeters away from her chin. Sarah was squirting all over his phallus, his stomach, his chest, his face, the underside of her boobs, and the torrent of her juices did not seem to be planning on stopping anytime soon.

Asichegari fucked her, just as she had asked. He was ruining her, as per her request, and she could not be happier about it at the moment. The sound of her moans, interspersed with the lewd clap of his ball-sack against her ass cheeks, the slapping of her body against his, his own stifled moans and groans, all merged into one cacophonous symphony of carnal desire.

Sarah Fortune, renowned bounty hunter across the lands, was experiencing total sexual gratification due to the fact she was getting railed by a random nobody with a horsecock, and she did not mind it one bit. In fact, she was pleased that her partner was some weird stranger with a cock longer than his arm, she was pleased that his demeanor was completely lacking in reason, she was pleased that he did everything she commanded.

Most of all she was positively delighted at the, undoubtedly, quickly approaching climax of this experience, when Asichegari would empty his load within her deepest parts, so deep inside her she had not even fathomed their existence. He kept pumping, sliding his massive cock out of her, almost to the point where it was about to slip out, then nailing her on it with incredible force. The confirmation of a good thrust was the feeling of his nutsack slapping against her ass, which had, most likely, reddened by the ordeal. 

Somewhere, deep within her, she knew that, were she to say 'stop', he would cease immediately, even if he was but a single movement away from releasing the pent up shot. Of course, at the moment, she could barely form coherent words, let alone say something that would remotely affect the situation in that manner. Her loud moans were interspersed by 'yes'-es and 'more'-s, so lost in her drawn out moments of purest joy that they were barely discernible as the words they were meant to be. He pumped into her, over and over again. Sarah's ears had almost become accustomed to the music of their primal act, when she felt something. She had reached her own peak many times - so many she had lost count, and she felt drained, yet, at the same time, she wanted nothing else but more of this thick, girthy beast of a penis to ravage her harder and harder.

Then, she felt something. A change. Asichegari's already rock-solid, hardened by lust, his own and hers combined into an amalgamation of the instinct to breed, stiffened even more. For a split second, Sarah considered that it could have become painful for him - so taught could his skin have been that the sheer act of keeping up his humongous erection could have kept him in pain - but she brushed it off. If she felt no pain, and her body was subject to as incredible as its current deformations were, there was no chance Asichegari would be feeling anything but the spectacular tightness of her cunt.

Indeed, that snug, pressurizing interior was the reason for his increased stiffness, as the crown on the very tip of his cock became solid, and seemed to expand to a girth greater than that of the base of his phallus. And as soon as she felt that, his penis started convulsing, so violently she could almost feel herself moving in unison with the pulsations of his dick. He moved his legs. It was a very slight adjustment, but it was one that she knew would allow him to thirst as deep inside her as he could, and would lead to the most efficient hilting that could be achieved in their current position.

Asichegari's massive cock was rammed up her cunt. It rushed past her cervix as if it had not even been there, it slammed against her womb's walls and completely disregarded them, bulging her stomach out so strongly it ended up reaching all the way between her huge breasts, poking above them, barely a millimeter away from her chin. He held her down onto his colossal dick as his testicles slapped against her huge ass and churned audibly.

Sarah felt his cum shoot out from his distended penis with enough force to fly meters into the air. The first shot was insane, more than all previous ejaculations she had witnessed in her life, excluding his own prior performance, but she felt that it, too, would easily fit within the mind-boggling amount he dumped inside her womb, depositing it directly into her body, flooding her folds and drowning her eggs, be they released, on the way or unreleased, in thick cum.

She had already been a little dizzy, her mind completely shattered and unable to put itself back together without a long time to rest, but when she felt the hot goop splatter all over her insides, her receptors had gone into overdrive. Sarah came, loudly, the orgasm rocking her body, adding to the pleasure of the sensation delivered by the stupendous cream pie that was being performed within her. But it was far from over.

He pulled back, just a bit, and hilted himself inside her again. A second rope of cum blasted against her stomach, and she felt her consciousness wane. Her stomach, already having bulged to an extent where it was a bit challenging to discern the outline of Asichegari's horsecock, was bathed in another dose of white goodness, and expanded more and more. From just two convulsions, that had resulted in deposits, Sarah Fortune would have looked as if she was seven months pregnant, excluding the gargantuan phallus poking out from between her huge breasts. She heard that he was groaning, relatively loudly, at the seventh shot inside her. So clouded had her mind been that she had completely blocked out any sounds that were not her own screams of pleasure. Sarah looked as if she was pregnant, and the child was long overdue. Asichegari managed to pump more of his seed within her one last, eighth time, before his cock slid out of her gaping pussy, allowing a torrent of cum to leak out of her bloated womb.

She fell upon him again, and kept twitching as her body slowly returned to its normal dimensions, as the puddle beneath them became wider and wider. The ravenous hunger within her had been satisfied. The cynic within her hinted that it was but a momentary occasion, but she ignored it completely. Sarah enjoyed laying on top of her conquest, who had, somewhat ironically, conquered her. In fact, so much pleasure had the Bounty Hunter derived from this act of debauchery that she worried normal men's reproductive organs would not be enough to satisfy her anymore. Not that they had ever been truly successful.

"Are you alright?" Spoke up Asichegari. Although his breathing was rapid, as she could faintly feel, his voice was the exact same as it had been when he had greeted her. Calm and friendly. There was no hint that he had just gone through an arduous physical activity, nor that he had just experienced the greatest pleasure in his life. Having the opportunity to bed THE Sarah Fortune was the dream of most men who knew of her existence… But, then again, he did not know.

"Couldn't be better." She whispered, slowly dragging a hand over his chest, up to his chin, pulling it down and giving him a kiss. Seeing as he was just a nobody, maybe she could allow herself to confiscate him. Make him her… Cabin boy?

After parting from one another, they remained so for a long while. Neither of them said anything. They simply rested. 

"Many people would describe this activity as incredibly debaucherous, and would look down on it." Absentmindedly mentioned Asichegari, as if stating a fact. Sarah looked at his chin. He was not facing her, he was simply observing the sky.

"Don't tell other people, then…" She retorted, running her fingers over his chiseled chest. Strange, she thought to herself - he had no nipples. Then she decided to act upon her previous idea. "You're on the path to redemption. I'll need you to--"

"Oh, no, I cannot be going anywhere. I have a farm to tend to, and…" He stopped, as if suddenly remembering something. Having interrupted her so rudely, he could have at least finished his sentence.

"What?" Sarah figured it would not be that bad a move to appear interested in his issues. Not only that, but she was curious what could be more important than having the finest pair of breasts known to her pressed against your chest.

"Where's Magnus?" Asked Asichegari, rising to a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around her, so as to not throw her off, but he was looking around himself, looking for something.

"Who?"


	2. II - The Starchild, Soraka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of sexual encounters between an OC and characters from League of Legends.  
> Light over-arching plot. Many kinks. Very explicit.  
> Do leave a comment with what you think, especially if you think it is bad. Do tell me why it is bad, if you think so. I want to get better!

######  This chapter contains: Futanari, Horsecock, Bestiality, Masturbation, Threesome, Double Penetration 

Magnus, in his infinite donkey wisdom, had simply upped and left. Now, even though Magnus did have the collective, unrivaled and quite lacking an end, in quantity, wisdom of all donkeys to have ever made an ass of themselves, Magnus was, by no means, wise.

He was simply a donkey - albeit a donkey with a very fancy name and an even cooler friend - and, as a donkey, Magnus was not very bright. He was grey, and, after all, grey is not a bright color. It could, at best, be described as a neutral colour.

So it should come as no surprise that, having been faced with the option of stopping his nice stroll through the woods, to stand still and just watch his buddy plow some lady's pussy, or simply resuming his splendid little trip through the forest, he would, naturally, pick the option to just keep going.

His buddy bud-bud could have fun with the red haired lady. Magnus had other business to attend to, business that was so incredibly important for him, as a representative of the collective ass wisdom, that he just could not not attend to it.

That work of cosmic importance? Just walking about.

Magnus was not smart. He had wisdom, but it was a collective wisdom, and it was not his turn to wield that wisdom. Maybe later. It was much like the last brain cell shared between two idiots - whenever one had a turn with it, the other simply mooched about and did nothing.

Now, Magnus was no idiot, so he was not mooching about - he was walking, having a stroll, pleasantly exploring the forest. Normally, his dear friend would take him along some path known to the good ol' naked fella, but not quite known to the donkey.

However, today he had picked a path known to Magnus. And Magnus, being wiser than any single man in the world, opted to go on a little trip in some random direction, of which's landmarks he lacked the knowledge.

And so the donkey, good friend of Asichegari, who was busy making love to some well endowed, feisty woman he had just met, was walking through the uncharted parts of the forest.

Conveniently, or, rather, inconveniently, unbeknownst to either Magnus, Asichegari or even Sarah Fortune, someone else was prowling the woods further along in the direction Magnus was slowly forging towards.

It would take a while, but, seeing as the donkey had made himself scarce as soon as Asichegari had found himself on the ground, there was plenty of time for him to walk about. Maybe even cross paths with this someone else!

The Starchild was lonely. She was seated on a stump that had fallen over long, long ago, surrounded by lush grass, which, itself, formed a small clearing, framed by old, ancient oaks, throwing a shade over her lithe frame.

Soraka, as she was called, sat, wallowing in her solitude, feeling so dejected it made her not want to be alive anymore. Long, reaching down to her feet, even while braided, framed her sharp face. A pointy chin, angular features and a golden horn protruding from her forehead, made her look quite elegant. Her lips were plump but narrow, making them appear smaller than they truly were. Her eyes glowed with a pale, welcoming light, but within them rested only sorrow, brought about by a deeply rooted solitude of the unkind variety.

The Starchild wore simple clothing - a dark yellow tabard and a few belts keeping it in place, while to those belts were strapped various small satchels or potions she used in her work. Against the trunk rested her staff, adorned with a crescent. It had not seen much use as of late, and Soraka knew all too well why.

She fiddled with her fingers, not certain what to do. A rare moment of silence, one during which she was not rushing through the woods to aid the creatures of the forest, to help lost travelers or ward off evil. Those moments left her even more lonely, as they allowed her to keep her own company, and that she was not too excited about.

After all, when all the company one has is a constantly thirsting thing, seemingly with a mind of its own, slappe between one's legs, they are bound to go crazy with disappointment over the lack of productivity any interaction with it might bring.

Soraka sighed and rubbed her hands together, contemplating her course of action. No doubt she would hear the call any minute now, and she would have to struggle with that demeaning thing that was not fitting for a person of her stature. She was the Starchild, she should not have been forced to contend with this impurity that dwelled within her.

So engrossed was she in her own thoughts that she failed to notice the visitor who had wandered into the clearing, not before he was less than a few steps away from her.

A donkey. Not a very big one, but not small either. It was neither old nor overly young. Soraka, involuntarily, sniffed at the air, and the scent of the animal made its way into her nostrils.

A male. Not clipped.

The Starchild felt as if she had done something inappropriate, and so she looked away from the animal. Something wrong, very, very wrong. And it was true - she should not have attempted to find out whether or not the donkey was male or female. She should not have made the effort to remember the scents, to discern whether or not its reproductive organs were intact.

But she did. The vile thing within her had acted up, and, once it did so, it was very hard to prevent a second outburst. Subconsciously, Soraka inhaled again, looking back to the donkey. It was standing there, a pair of bags on its back. There were some fruits in them, and a batch of lemons caught her eye, only for a second.

That previous second gave her the time to ponder - why was there a donkey with half-full bags walking around that deep in the forest? Could it be that its owner was nearby? Or, perhaps, that it was lost?

Alas, her mind, cleared of her struggle against her animalistic want, could only withstand these rancid thoughts for so long. Her glowing golden eyes, driven by the fire now burning in her nether regions, inspected the donkey once more. It was at least a meter and then some tall, and there was more than enough room to fit down on all fours, right beneath it…

Soraka shook her head, the sudden motion startling the donkey, who, instead of running off, only snorted and made a few steps back. It was a brave thing, this beast of burden. Not little, no, for donkeys were quite notorious for packing--

Soraka stood up off of her tree trunk and, disgusted by her thoughts, made to pick up her staff and storm off, away from the donkey, but an all too familiar sensation made her freeze, dead in her tracks.

Standing upright, the Starchild was quite tall, owed, in part, due to the build of her legs, which ended in hooves rather than feet, giving her an extra set of centimeters to stand over anyone else. She rarely counted the horn as part of her actual height, but those who met her judged her height off of that.

Now, her being tall meant that her clothing would be long as well, and it was. Her tabard reached in front of her knees and behind her knees, being perfectly aligned by her so as to illustrate her own balance. That was most of the time. At this very moment, something was pushing the front of her tabard up.

Her great shame had started growing excited, without her noticing, only because she had seen this donkey and her thoughts had been poisoned by the cruel thing between her legs. Soraka had a penis - quite the large penis at that, and it was not just like any penis either - it had the shape of an equine's phallus.

Normally, it hung down between her legs, slapping against the insides of her thighs or her saggy ball sack, hanging down to her knees, barely concealed by her tabard. Unfortunately for her, whenever she found herself unoccupied with her duties for more than a few seconds, a small voice at the back of her mind started murmuring how nice it would be if she could whip out her penis and jack off once or twice.

She had done it, many, many times, but it never seemed to work. Her penis always remained hard, leaking her mana-infused cum, driving her crazy with need. The poor woman had tried to just deal with it, once, and had masturbated from dawn till dusk, and still it had not gone down. 

She had tried ignoring it, but that did not work because she would end up popping a boner anytime something remotely alluring moved through the area, and, for her, everything that could either bend her over and fuck her or be bent over and fucked, was alluring, and thus her situation was dire.

For the moment, her solution was to hide as far away from everything as she could, and only pop out to interact with other creatures when she had work to do. That had worked just fine, until today. The appearance of that donkey was quite the unexpected event.

And now it stood there, looking at her, maybe ogling her slowly stiffening equine penis, an utterly innocent look in his eyes. Soraka, however, having gone past the halfway point, was no longer able to decipher innocence - she saw something else - a coy invitation.

The Starchild breathed in and out, inhaling the scent of the donkey, still relatively unobtrusive, and walked up to it. Soraka might have been cursed with that unfathomable monstrosity between her legs, but she was still a maiden who served as a keeper of balance. She gave aid to all who needed it.

As such, the creatures of the world regarded her as a friend, and they never had any fear whenever she approached. The same principle applies to this donkey, and it calmly stood, looking at her, as she made her way towards him. She gulped, reaching her hand out, and gave the animal a little pat on the head.

However, the beast between her legs was not going to be satisfied with just that. It tugged at her tabard, stretching its front to its very limits. It hungered, and, together with it, so did the rest of her.

Soraka circled the donkey and bent over, trying to peek beneath him. There, she saw what she had subconsciously been craving for as long as she could remember, and now actively felt a curiosity. After all, there was no one around, other than her and that male, who seemed quite healthy and, by extension, virile. Maybe it would not mind?

She knelt down and moved herself closer to the underside of his body, and the sight that unveiled itself before her made her tremble.

A pair of testicles, weighing down heavily upon the ball sack they rested in, hung loosely between the donkey's rear legs. They were covered in a thin film of dark grey fur, and, for a moment, she almost allowed herself to reach out and touch them. Thankfully for her prude, reasonable self, Soraka managed to stop herself, swatting her left hand away with her right.

The ridiculousness of the situation was evident to her, but the impossibility she found herself in made her feel as if she had no choice. In front of the hanging ball sack dingled the sheath of the donkey's penis. The Starchild found herself both disappointed and overjoyed that it had not gone erect, for, had it been twitching violently, waiting for her in its hardest state, she doubted she would have been able to hold herself back.

There was, however, a remedy for that, one that Soraka rarely got to apply to others. Her own smell, the stench of her phallus, which had gone on to stiffen to its absolute maximum, having thrown off her tabard's tail to the side, was quite pungent and potent. Potent at making others also find themselves debilitatingly aroused.

Her eyes were practically glued to the donkey's shear as it started moving. Her heart skipped a beat when the heavy ball sack twitched, which appeared to be the moment at which his own penis started wiggling out of its sheath. Soraka felt her own curse increase the rapidity of its pulsations, growing so stiff it almost hurt, but she could not take her eyes off the enchanting sight.

The donkey's phallus was thick, thicker than her own. It possessed the same ridiculous disproportionality her own penis displayed, for it reached the back of his front legs. Its tip was flared, much like her own, but, unlike hers, it had a shape almost reminiscent of a star, as illustrated in symbols. She looked down, to compare, and was left disappointed to find that her cockhead simply appeared like a strange, flat mushroom - round and featureless. Her urethra was leaking.

Soraka shook her head, closing her eyes as she did so, in a separate attempt to regain her composure. Instead, she felt something wet fall on her chin - putting her hand up, she realized it was her own saliva. She had been drooling, without taking note of it, and, shaking her head had sent her spittle flying all over her own face.

Her naturally purple cheeks grew a darker shade, more reminiscent of red. The donkey's penis twitched again, making the whole phallus shake, and Soraka was no longer concerned with the liquids on her face. If anything, she wanted more to be added.

The Starchild could not hold herself back anymore. She wanted it, but so did the donkey, right? Its own penis was as hard as her own, so stiff it weighed her down as she lowered herself down further into the grass.

Her eyes were trained to the animalistic prick above her, and she could feel herself sweating, her mouth watering, her own penis leaking. She wanted it so much.

Soraka laid down on the ground and slowly rolled over, so that the donkey's impressive length hung precisely above her, its dangling nutsack a bit to her right. She gulped loudly and inhaled deeply. The smell was far more musky now. It smelled like need, like desire… Like lust.

The Starchild feebly raised her hands, placing her palms against the thick, meaty reproductive organ, feeling it burning with the primal instinct to breed. Had it been any other person or creature beneath it, Soraka had no doubt the donkey would have started thrusting as soon as possible, but her influence on animals made them very unlikely to act on their instincts. Something at the back of her mind was disappointed it was so.

Her thin fingers pressed against the cockflesh, her mind giving off blanks, she started moving her hands over the phallus. It was different. It felt similar to what she experienced when striking her own penis, but without the pressure and pleasure. It was just hot, so hot she felt as it was melting in her hands, as if it was so backed up that it was threatening to burst.

She liked it. The sensation of this rock hard thing in her hands, made of flesh - it reminded her of the chiseled bodies of soldiers she had treated, and it made her excited.

Soraka let go with her right hand and, brushing against the underside of the veiny, equine penis, she moved it to its balls. Gently, almost as if she was afraid something would happen to them if she was not careful, the Starchild first cupped one of them, then the other.

They were hot. Hotter than the donkey's penis. They were soft, and, as she had suspected, heavy. They were as big as her own - although they looked a bit smaller because they sagged so low - and she wondered what it felt like to have one's testicles caressed.

The donkey was becoming restless. It was stomping in place, bobbing its head, and acting as if it was quite bothered by its overwhelming need to breed, the instinct that urged it to start thrusting against Soraka's hands. But, in truth, it was bothered by her enchanting presence, which prevented it from doing just that.

She let go of the shaft, placing her left arm firmly on the grass and pushing herself up with it, bringing her face closer to the pulsing phallus. Her rapid breathing only grew quicker as her nose neared the large equine penis hanging over her.

Soraka pressed her face against the donkey's balls and gasped in shock, but did not pull away. Somehow, for some weird, inexplicable reason, it felt right. It felt as if it was what she had always wanted to do. Her own penis, unable to get harder, simply started twitching more rapidly, pulsing with greater force, urging her to take it into her hands and bring herself to this climax she so openly desired.

Her horn was rubbing against the donkey's underside, as she rubbed its saggy nutsack against her face. On occasion, it bumped against the veiny shaft, sending it wobbling left and right. Soraka was far too preoccupied with the smelly balls on her face.

She had not yet inhaled deeply, with the goal of filling her nose up with the pungent musk that practically radiated off of these magnificent testicles, as she was so incredibly excited she could not calm her breathing down. The Starchild tried to focus on that, but her attention found it impossible to leave the hot ball sack.

Soraka pulled back. Her mind was reeling, her body was screaming in protest, but she did it. She moved quickly - almost as if she knew what she was doing - and slid her hooves between the donkey's rear legs. The Starchild pushed herself up and swung her arms out, grabbing onto the rump of the animal, pulling herself towards the nutsack.

Right before smushing her face in it for a second time, she stopped and remained for a moment. Her horn. Was resting against the equine penis, and she could feel its every faint twitch, its every throb, even its hardness. She had been correct when she had assumed the donkey was backed up.

Soraka tried to focus on the throbbing cock above her. She closed her eyes, although with great effort, and started counting the pulsations. One… Two… Three… She exhaled, letting loose quite a large amount of the breath in her lungs. She exhaled for so long she started finding it hard to continue, which was when she shoved her face into those dark, smelly balls, covered in their thin layer of ephemeral sweat, and breathed in, deeply, as she needed air to survive.

An explosion of emotion, of sensation, of total overload of her senses followed, as the musky, heavy stench of the donkey's balls drowned her mind in ecstasy. She pulled, with her arms, and pushed, with her face, as hard as she could, wanting to bury herself completely in the unwashed globes of carnality, in the spheres of degeneracy, in the orbs of pure pleasure and infinite debauchery.

As the smell coursed through her body, it cut a swathe through her mind, leaving it in shambles, intoxicating her, to the point where she felt like she did when she used herbs to get herself high. It was a high unlike any other, however. Soraka felt herself lose it.

Her bulging horsecock twitched violently, shaking her whole body, she felt her balls slamming against the base of her penis, and she came. She half moaned, half screamed into the donkey's juicy ball sack as her own nuts pushed themselves as close to her body as possible as they started emptying themselves.

Her cockhead, flared to such an extent it was almost two times wider than the base of her penis, felt as if it was being split open. Soraka's urethra was burning due to the immense speed with which her ejaculate propelled itself out of her.

The first rope of cum was stupendously thick and ridiculously excessive. It would have gone on to be at least a meter long, had it not splashed against the donkey's balls and her front. Her eyes rolled back into her skull and she wailed as another rope of cum, no thinner than the last one, darted out of her engorged phallus.

Digging her fingers into the rump of the donkey, she blasted again, and again, and again. Her hips involuntarily bounced with each splurt, her ass cheeks clenching so hard she felt she might pull a muscle.

Soraka's load had been so great she spent the better part of a minute moaning into the donkey's smelly nutsack as her own balls were ruthlessly drained by her own organism, her jizz flying everywhere. Even when she stopped sending ropes flying, her cock kept leaking out cum, giving itself a new layer of paint.

The Starchild collapsed underneath the donkey after that. Her body, shaking, felt devoid of all energy, and also much heavier than before. Soraka's tabard was drenched in her own spunk, of which there was so much most of her upper body, and some of her lower body, was now a white colour with a tint of blue.

Her own cum leaked down the donkey's ball sack, splattering on her cock. The feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She felt disgusted, repulsed, but those feelings fueled her overpowering arousal. Soraka feebly raised her head to look at herself. The still-twitching penis poking at her own breasts was still hard.

Even though she felt completely drained, the Starchild's phallus appeared as if it had not gone through any great exertions. She took some time to catch her breath, looking at the donkey's impressive erection through it all. A single thought was going through her mind, and, even though everything else seemed hazy, at best, it was crystal clear. She wanted more. She wanted that animal's penis inside of her.

Soraka was not certain she would manage it, considering her lack of experience, but she really, really felt a need to have it. With a great measure of shame, she slid out from under the donkey, who had remained relatively calm throughout the whole ordeal, his ears having flopped down by the sides of its head, giving it a dejected look, and attempted to stand up.

To her surprise, she could not, as her knees gave out beneath her, resulting in her fall to the grass. That made her sensitive from the recent ejaculation penis bounce wildly, slapping itself against her front, resulting in excessive stimulation. She moaned loudly as her hands shot out to stop the bouncing, but as her fingers wrapped around her shaft, she found out that had been a mistake. Her cock was hot. It was more vascular than ever before. It was stiffer than she had ever experienced it.

The sensation of her own hands holding onto it felt good for her. Soraka's loud moan turned into a prolonged whine as she started stroking her long penis. Her initial plan of action, which involved her taking off her cum-drenched clothing and going on to attempting copulation with the donkey, fell through as she started wildly mastrubating.

Magnus' turn with the metaphorical brain cell had come. Now, wielding all the wisdom of all donkeys to have ever donkeyed and made an ass of themselves, he felt as if he had no solution to his predicament. The whole situation was, frankly, ridiculous, even by the standards of a creature such as him. His cock was erect, taking up plenty of space between his legs, his balls were heavy, sagging more than usual, thanks to being drenched in cum, and he could not find the will to leave.

Worst of all was the lack of opportunity to alleviate the sudden outburst of erections, as there were not ladies anywhere in sight. There was that blue lass, but she gave him the impression of being off limits, and she also had a cock, about as big as his own, which made him want to avoid messing with her. After all, who knew what she would do?

While Magnus was pondering the cruelty of life and the agony of existence, Soraka was busy beating her meat. Kneeling in the grass, the Starchild was running her hands up and down the considerable length of her three foot shaft, squeezing hard enough to stimulate herself a little bit extra, but not hard enough to truly bring herself pleasure. She was concerned that squeezing too hard might do something to her phallus, and so she was always gentle with herself. Stroking her cock felt good, and it made her gasp, whenever she reached the base. She moaned and whined like a bitch in heat, because she was, currently, also behaving as one.

Her blood was pumping through her body at such a quick rate that it felt as if her veins were not filled with a liquid, rather cement that had hardened after days out in the sun. Her fine fingers would glide over the vascular surface of her engorged cock, lightly applying pressure, but seeing as it had no effect on softening it up, she figured she would need to move her hands faster if she were to reach a flaccid state of her penis.

Her flat tip was so distended that she could see that the urethra, which was normally at an even elevation, comparatively with the rest of her cockhead, if not even poking out a little, was now somewhat submerged in cockflesh. Even though Soraka was gentle, and barely applied pressure to her phallus, every time she dragged her hands up along the thick shaft, it almost seemed as if the tip grew wider and stiffer. Lost in this difficult to scale mountain of pleasure, the Starchild moaned with every other breath, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as the dam, that was her ball sack, threatened to spill out.

She almost failed to hear a call in the woods, somewhere in the vicinity. Her hands froze, her eyes widened. Someone was close, and they had called out. Soraka had been unable to make out what it was that this person had said, but she knew they were close, and could only get closer if she made any more sounds. Her painfully engorged cock throbbed between her fingers as she frantically sought a solution to this newfound problem.

The Starchild stood up and ran over to the tree trunk she had been seated upon before the donkey had arrived, her penis flailing uncontrollably, her balls banging against her thighs, forcing her to stifle moans of pure bliss as the large orbs dangled about. She grabbed her staff with her right hand, but, as she made to bring it up to her chest and strengthen her grip on it by adding her left hand onto the hilt, she hit her phallus with it. She moaned loudly, the weapon slipping through her fingers and falling to the ground. Soraka felt her knees buckle, but she managed to remain upright as her cock became even harder.

"Magnus?" Another call came. The donkey's ears perked up. Ten seconds or so after the first she had heard, and, to her dismay, this one was a lot closer. She had no time to think about the name, about the reason, about the voice - all she could think about was her massive dick and her swollen balls. Her hands grabbed a hold of her tabard's front, but it would not be able to cover her raging erection. Maybe she could run away and hide? That train of thought disappeared when she remembered the stimulation her balls banging between her legs had been.

The donkey then did something she should have seen coming. It raised its head and gave out a loud, two toned cry. The braying stopped Soraka's heart for a moment, and carried through the forest. The shock left the Starchild motionless for a few seconds thereafter. Someone would come and see her. Her massive, thick cock, her juicy balls, her body covered in her own cum, her cum all over the donkey's own testicles. As a last ditch effort, one without much thought behind it, she grabbed a hold of her penis and pushed it down between her legs, forcing it behind them, pushing her relatively thick thighs against each other.

The sensation was actually unbearably great, but she just could not let herself be seen. Her tabard's front hung down, unobstructed for the first time in a while, and covered her nether region. Her huge cock and balls were sticking out behind her, her scrotum feeling the intense pressure of being stretched to its limits, her phallus straining against her legs. She felt herself twitching uncontrollably, her vision was foggy, her head was fuzzy, but, at least, her penis was obscured, and not a moment too late.

As soon as she flexed her thighs, a figure appeared from beyond the trees. It was a very tall, muscular man, covered in so many scars it was a tad difficult to tell what his skin color was. His head was adorned by a black lion’s mane, slicked back and tamed, his angular face possessing a most unusual pair of eyes, lacking anything normally associated with ocular organs, and instead appearing like a starless, moonless night. An interesting feature of his appearance was that he was naked, completely, covered in liquids of many varieties, but out of all those, for the Starchild, the most intriguing thing was between his legs.

Even through her fogged up vision, foggy as had been Chief Bromden’s long ago, Soraka could clearly distinguish the dark grey prepuce, connected to a low-hanging, heavy and large scrotum, of the same color. Unlike her own equine penis, which never fully receded back into its sheath, this one was completely tucked away. 

"There you are, Magnus..." Spoke the man, his voice calm, deep and dead. No emotion seeped through his words, nor did his face betray anything but a complete and unabashed lack of concern. "And you have company. Greetings, miss." Added the scarred individual, his head turning to face her. Soraka managed to keep her gaze steady long enough to be able to discern that there was no animosity in his eyes.

"Ah, yes, greetings!" Greeted the Starchild in return, raising her left arm and waving her hand gently. She felt her sweat rolling down the sides of her face, her cock twitching at every available moment. How had she gotten herself in this mess?

"I could not help but notice you appear a tad flustered. Does that have anything to do with the state of my friend’s endowment?" Inquired the stranger, motioning towards the donkey, who had turned around and was looking at the man. Soraka’s eyes darted towards the animal, and she caught a glimpse of the engorged cockhead sticking out from behind its front legs. It looked as if it was just about ready to burst and spray its white juice all over the grass. If she was lucky, it would get all over her as well…

She moved her eyes back to the man, but due to the fact she had been looking down at the donkey, her gaze was now level with his ball sack. His heavy, sagging scrotum was obscenely large, each testicle probably around the size of a healthy lemon. She imagined the huge amounts of jizz sloshing about in them…

"Err... No… Maybe? It’s-- It’s just that this-- It… It tends to happen when animals are… When they’re near me!" She stammered through an explanation that was not totally inaccurate, but her delivery, albeit aided by the softness of her voice, was far from convincing. To Soraka’s surprise, he nodded.

"I see, so that is the reason. It does not completely explain why his scrotum is covered in a goop that is very reminiscent of seminal fluid, albeit with a blue tinge. Do you know why that might be there?" He spoke, and his words appeared to be filled with nothing. He was just saying things, his voice so dead, his delivery was so lacking in emotion that Soraka felt as if she was facing someone who had had quite enough of people messing with him. It probably did not help that her futile attempts at trying to hide something from him were so transparent, even to her foggy mind.

"I..." She tried to say something, but she could not generate the courage to do so. Her cock was rubbing against her thighs painfully, it was throbbing rapidly, she could feel her orgasm approaching, she could do nothing to stop it. Her whole body was hot, her whole being was tingling as this sensation, as this fear of being uncovered was so overwhelming it drove her to experience pleasure. It made her so excited, it was capable of getting her off, and it would do just that in the near future.

Then he made a few steps toward her. Her heart skipped a beat. She pursed her lips, her cheeks darkened, her eyes widened. His muscle-bound frame towered over her, his eyes peered into her soul, his testicles dangled between his legs as he moved. Soraka could not help but take a closer look, and she even had a small sniff.

The scents crashed against her, together with the sight and the realisation. He reeked of sex - womanly secretions, sweat, cum, and he was covered in those liquids. She felt herself getting more excited, albeit that should have been physically impossible. Soraka looked at his chiseled body, as if carved out of marble, at his strong arms, his broad shoulders, his thin waist, his large balls, his penis sheath, and she felt a craving.

He was, no doubt, taking a look at her, examining her more directly. The Starchild thought she could feel his dark eyes, much like black holes, swallowing up all they went over. She imagined him looking at her mouth, at her lips, and thinking to himself that they would fit well around his cock, she felt the place behind her scrotum twitch as she thought of him looking at her slender neck and considering how wonderfully would his cock bulge out as he rammed it down her throat. Soraka felt her balls shriveled up as they pressed themselves harder against the base of her penis, and that, which she had wanted with most of her being, started coming.

A quiet moan preceded the explosion, giving the stranger before her a cryptic warning of what was to come. She fantasized of his gaze lowering itself to her supple breasts, thinking of how he would roughly toy with them, how he approved of her waistline, of the width of her hips and the thickness of her thighs, thinking to himself how he would like to have his cock sandwiched between them. Her monstrously engorged phallus shivered one last time and she lost it.

Loudly she howled as her balls felt as if they were being pressed against the base of her cock by the strongest hands, and as if her long shaft was being squeezed like a wet sponge, in wait of her juices. Her knees buckled, once again, and she could not withstand the pressure generated by her lust. As she started collapsing, her thighs lost the force she had been forcing them to exert, and her cock lurched forward from behind them as her urethra, crushed on all sides by her dickflesh, widened.

The stranger before her, inexplicably, did not react to this. Nor did he react when her phallus exploded, thick ropes of jizz flying out into the air. It splashed against his abs, then traveled up due to the momentum of her cock, slathering his pecs in faintly blue cum, then punching his throat with its great force, under his chin and finally into the air above. She fell heavily to the ground, her hands already furiously jacking herself off as she wailed in pleasure.

Her urethra contracted once more and fired another streak of thick, creamy goop, which again splashed against his body, this time hitting his saggy ball sack first, then up his stomach and going as far up as the underside of his chin. After that, she closed her eyes, her mouth wide open as she moaned and screamed and whined in her bliss. Her cock kept convulsing over and over, her orgasm lasting for nearly a minute.

Her arched back finally relaxed and she slumped to the grass behind herself, her hands weakly moving about in the general area of her phallus. She blinked a few times, slowly regaining what little composure she had left, only to lose it as soon as her eyes landed upon the man, now covered in her cum, standing in the same place he had been when she began, with the same expression, or lack thereof, on his face. Soraka realised what she had done and tried to stand up so as to try and help, but she felt too drained of energy to do even that.

"Oh my Stars, I'm… I'm sorry, I…" She apologised, but could not find the words to explain herself. If anything, she could not explain herself. There was simply no way she could. How does one rationalize what she had done? Surely she could not claim innocence, as she felt guilty, but, deep down, the Starchild felt as if it was not fair.

"You seem to have an issue." He stated, completely nonchalantly, as if she had not just absolutely disregarded his manhood, his right as a human and every single rule of public decency or any kind of etiquette. He made a few steps towards her, standing over her prone body, and crouched.

His eyes were glued to her own, and the juxtaposition between her dim, golden orbs, filled with exhaustion, and his dark entrances into an unfathomable abyss, which displayed nothing, brought her out of the stupor she had found herself in. She blinked once, twice, and then she looked at him.

"I…" She tried again, but words still failed to leave her lips. She wanted to look away from his eyes, to look at anything but those dark pits, but she could not.

"Finding ways to deal with an issue such as that is hard, generally, but that does not mean you can go on to ignore the rules.--" Reprimanded the man, waving a finger at her, as if she was a child who had done something wrong, as if her huge penis had not just showered him in her filthy ejaculate. "--If anything, did you even consider whether or not he wanted it?" Asked the stranger, motioning towards the donkey. Its name was Magnus, she recalled, because that had been the name called by the speaker. Magnus was looking at them, his big, gentle eyes bearing the appearance of great sadness.

"What?" She murmured, uncertain what it was that he was trying to tell her. Why did the donkey look so sad?

"You must ask yourself two things before doing what you have done to my friend, and you seem to have ignored asking either!--" Exclaimed the stranger, looking at her with an expression that had suddenly changed. He looked as if he was helplessly unable to deal with something, as if he was a parent, who had tried over and over to teach his child not to do something, and then the kid had done that thing again. "-- First, you must ponder whether or not he, also, wants to do this. If you are certain the answer is yes, you must then ask for consent. If you do not get a firm 'yes' as an answer, you do not do what you did. That makes sense, right?" He explained and raised an eyebrow. The sudden change in the demeanor of the man was neither unwelcome nor understandable for Soraka.

"But…" She started, thinking of what to say. Was he referring to her use of innate magic on Magnus to make him aroused and docile, or was he referring to the fact she had played around with his big donkey dick, or was he addressing the fact she had ejaculated on both him and the animal? Was he talking about etiquette when approaching a person with the goal of having sex? His words were directed at her but he was talking about his friend, who was Magnus, a donkey, and that confused her. Animals were not truly versed in consent. If an animal was in the mood, it would attempt to copulate. 

"Miss, I will ask you to refrain. You can not know whether or not any animal has, or does not have, cognitive ability similar to your own, in complexity, nor can you know if a creature is sentient, thus you must approach every situation carefully and treat anyone taking part in it with dignity and respect, unless a specific circumstance, unassociated with your physical state, prevents you from doing so." He answered her unvoiced questions and startled her a bit. How had he known? His looming frame was unimposing, friendly, even, his expression was harmless and sincere, showing concern and a wish to help. She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, I just..." She said, finally removing her gaze from his eyes, only to have it fall on her hard cock. It was still fully erect, as stiff and virile as it had been before her first orgasm. Soraka felt herself losing what little she had of her composure.

Her disgusting penis was still as ready and raring to go as it had been when this whole thing started. That disgusting, indecent curse, this disability she could not understand, this wrongness in her. She was the Starchild, a celestial being, a guardian of life, an entity worshiped by many humans, and yet she had this massive phallus, acting as a brand to exemplify her as unworthy of being referred to with the titles she normally was. She felt her eyes watering.

"I just have this… This thing between my legs, and I can't do anything about it--" Soraka whimpered. "--It's always been like this, I just… It gets hard and I lose my mind, there's… There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry." She bowed her head down and felt her shame wrap it's tendrils around her. Even in this moment, even after her horrible secret had been revealed, it still tormented her with its influence on her soul and body. She wanted more - she wanted to rub herself against Magnus' penis, to caress the stranger's rough, muscular body, to play with his large balls, to do indecent things of all varieties.

He looked at her for a moment. She could feel it, for his gaze was unique, in the way that it appeared to not be staring at a specific point, but rather her whole being, even if that included her entire body or just what was within her. Soraka sniffled once, although there was nothing in her nose that needed to be removed, and noticed he had lowered his hand to her shoulder. His rough palm, strong yet gentle, was resting there, as if trying to support her.

"Look, how about we do an exercise? I will ask you two things, and you answer truthfully. I might be able to help you." He offered, and his words were not empty and dead, but filled with goodness and warm. Soraka was surprised that he was being so kind and understanding to her, even wanting to help. She blinked her tears away and nodded. "Alright then, miss. Do you want to have sex?" He asked the first question.

The Starchild suddenly found herself blushing and trying to avert her gaze. What a direct question to ask, not that it was totally inappropriate in the current situation. She cupped her hands together and pondered for just a moment. Her cock was as hard as it could get, her pussy was leaking, her nipples were stiff, and she felt an unreasonably great urge to caress his body.

"Yes, I do." She answered. Soraka was feeling a lot shyer than a moment ago, when she was blasting him with her cum. It should have definitely been the other way around, but the circumstances were making this unreasonably strange. Her eyes trailed down to his large, saggy balls. He nodded in response to her answer, but that was unseen by her, for she was too busy ogling his nutsack.

"I will have sex with you if you supply my with your consent. Do you consent to that?" He inquired again. She did not need to really think about this one. She had already given him a positive answer to his previous question, and, having him offer his services to her in such a bold way made her even more likely to allow it, not that anything over one hundred percent would have had a different outcome.

The sheer prospect that he wanted to have sex with her, even though she had this accursed endowment, made her really, really happy, and she felt as if butterflies fluttered about in her stomach. Could it be he did not mind because, like her, he had a monstrous dong that scared people away? That still did not compare to her predicament, but maybe he was more empathetic to her case than most people.

"Y-yes." She stammered and looked at him again, at his sharp features, his deep, bottomless eyes, his kind expression. His eyes closed, for a moment, as if he was thinking about something, then opened again. He was still looking at her, but the context was now different. She felt his gaze, as if it was removing her clothing without touching her, and her cock throbbed.

He lowered his left hand to her distended shaft and gently wrapped his strong fingers around it, while, with his right, he grabbed a hold of her sharp chin. Her eyes widened as he brought his face down towards hers, gently pulling her into him. He gave her a soft kiss and started tugging at her dick, very, very slowly. He knew about the predicament of those with equine penises, about the challenge of masturbating when one could not peel off their foreskin and then cover up their cock with it again. He was very considerate, he was very skilled, he was very, very good, and even though the only lubricant on her cock was her own pre-cum and semen, it felt really good. They broke away from the kiss to breathe, but Soraka found herself craving his strangely luscious lips again, going on to wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself up to his face. They kissed again, this time she shoved her tongue in his mouth and swirled it about, tasting his oral cavity. He allowed her to roam around, until she pulled out to breathe. A thin line of saliva stretched between them.

"What's… What's your name?" She asked through gasps and stifled moans. This was something she had never done before. Always, she would know the person of her attraction long before acting out on her desires, but now - now he was a total stranger. That made her a bit more willing to act depraved before his dark, all consuming eyes. Him jacking her off while kissing her was about to get her to burst again.

"Asichegari." He answered as he moved his right arm, placing it on the left side of her chest, and pulled her into him, not letting go of her cock. She found her back rubbing against his chest and his stomach, while her rump rested upon his lap. His head lowered itself to kiss her neck. Soraka felt something start to grow between her ass cheeks, and, soon enough, his own penis was slowly becoming erect.

She kept her arms wrapped around his neck, although she was forced to change her grip, and moaned as his stroking increased its pace. Her sensitive cock was going to go off in a very short amount of time… But he stopped.

"Why did you--" She was interrupted by her own moan when he reached between her legs, with his right hand, and gave her balls a slight tug. Her gonads were smaller than his, but not by a lot, and yet she had the feeling that they were tiny, for his hand, alone, was enough to cup them both and dangle them in his palm. Giving them a little slap, he moved lower. Lifting her scrotum up, his fingers slid to her gushing folds and started testing the surface.

Normally, Soraka's womanhood was completely obscure by both her long penis and big testicles, and, when she did engage in self satisfaction, she focused on her phallus, never having tried to stimulate herself down there. She had engaged in intercourse a few times, having had her pussy swallow a large number of people's peckers over her lifetime. However, due to circumstances beyond her control, she had ended up a lot less wanted by men and women alike, which had resulted in a long period of solitude, as well as lacking sexual gratification.

When Asichegari pushed her testicles up and touched her down there, she felt her need grow and change, as if in unison with his movements, increasing with each gentle flick of her clit, with each rub of her lower lips, with each teasing finger reaching in, parting her folds and threatening to go deeper, only to be pulled out in the last second. Her moans were her attempt at more clearly conveying her need to him, and it seemed as if he might have understood, but he was opting to go slowly.

His other hand trailed up along the left side of her body, following the bend of her waist, until it reached her chest. His fingers wrapped around her decently sized breast and gave it a squeeze, while the very tips of his appendages met around her nipple, still covered by her thin, soaked tabard, and pinched it. The Starchild found the act itself, the connotations it bore and the lewdity it possessed to be more stimulating than the sensation, but, nonetheless, when it combined with her cunt's assault between her legs, his warm breath and kisses on her neck, his hardening shaft beneath her rump, it made for a very arousing experience.

His movements slowly became swifter, while also increasing in severity. His fingers were now sinking into her pussy, pinching and tugging at her clit, twisting her nipple ever so slightly, his teeth making contact with the nape of her neck, his phallus growing bigger and bigger in between her ass cheeks. Her own cock was leaking, drops of thick pre-cum falling on her own stomach.

He stopped tugging at her breast and lowered his hand to her distended shaft and grabbed a hold of it, eliciting a gasp from the Starchild, and he started slowly dragging his palm up along her phallus. His assault on her womanhood entered its final stages as he shoved two fingers in, at once, and started wiggling them around. Her moans, stifled so far, suddenly became louder as the stimulation to both of her reproductive organs at once was too much. Her vascular shaft started throbbing, swelling up, her scrotum shriveled up, her pussy clenching as the pace at which he moved kept getting higher and higher.

The placement of his palm was perfect, as it rubbed at her clit when he shoved his fingers in and pulled them out of her wet cunt, and she felt something she had not felt in a long time. Her entire body tensed up, her back arching as her voice rose to an even higher level. Her clenched pussy writhed in what was its last attempt at withstanding the siege laid upon it by Asichegari, and then the gates were breached.

Soraka's howl of pleasure was accompanied by a clear liquid getting squirted out by her womanhood, its road to the air in front of her being cut short by his palm and her dangling balls, which, in turn, were being squeezed for all they had as the dams burst again and her baby batter splurged out, her cock convulsing as the ropes of cum flew off into the distance, breaking as they splashed against the grass. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, the fog returning to blanket her mind, as pleasure overwhelmed her. The cumshot was exhausting, the effects stacking with her previously accumulated tiredness, taking away the feeling in her legs and arms. To her surprise, she managed to hold on to Asichegari.

Her ejaculate would have filled a large bucket, and, when that became apparent, her cock stopped shooting out cum and dejectedly opted to let the rest simply drool out. Soraka was laying against her sexual partner's front, unable to get up. To her fortune, feeling started returning to her limbs.

"M--More!" She moaned, and, even though she had ejaculated four times already, each as plentiful, if not more abundant, than the previous, her cock was still as hard as steel. Surprisingly, for her, Asichegari did not object, and instead laid down on his back.

"You seem to be quite alright.--" He observed as his hands cupped her rump. She could feel his own phallus rubbing against her. "--So work with me to get what you want." Added her muscular man as he slid his hands down to her thighs and pushed her up into the air, taking away the sensation of his cock between her ass cheeks. Soraka realised what he was urging her to do, and, feeling around with her hand, she got her fingers around his thick shaft.

The first thing she noticed was that it was truly girthy - greater in diameter than hers by a long shot - and that it was heavy. She managed to drag it to the side, out from beneath her ass, which prompted Asichegari to lower her upon his body again. Her fingers remained, holding onto his cock - his hot, throbbing, veiny penis felt almost like hers did, quite similar to the donkey's dick as well. She felt his hands release her buttocks and his phallus started moving, guided by his limbs.

When he plopped it between her legs, onto her own cock, she felt her nutsack being smashed by the shaft's weight. She raised her head to look at the massive thing - it was an equine penis, through and through, dark grey, thick and long, with its flared tip having small protrusions on its ridge that gave it a strange resemblance to a crown. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"How would you like to go on about taking it?" Asked Asichegari, his massive shaft weighing down on Soraka's own phallus. The pressure applied on her balls was enough to almost make her worry about them hurting, but quite perfect when it came to making her feel good from it. She thought about it for but a second, and made her decision.

Pushing herself with her left hand, she flipped herself around his massive cock, ending with it laying on his stomach again, her own dick rubbing against it and her balls hanging mere millimeters away from his thick shaft. She looked at him, from above, and felt as if she had chosen correctly. He dragged his penis out from underneath her and had the huge pole slap against her ass as she made herself comfortable. Soraka felt the veins pumping, the underside sliding between her buttocks, her balls rubbing against it. It was hot. 

"I… I would like to set the pace." She looked at him as she said that. He nodded and relaxed himself even more, but his muscles remained as pronounced as before. This was the body of a man who had done very little that was not physically taxing in a long, long time. Soraka placed her palms on his chest and pushed herself up, her hooves situated at the sides of his pelvis, her whole torso bent to be parallel to his. Her hair was, thankfully, still tied, otherwise it would have gotten in the way. She removed one of her hands from his pectoral muscles and sought for his juicy, hard cock, traveling down the crevice between his abs, and there it was, the base of his majestic phallus. Her fingers trailed up his mountainous cock and stopped when she got to her own ball sack.

She tried wrapping her fingers around the thick shaft, but she could not do it - she would need longer appendages or bigger hands. She settled for holding it and guiding it towards her wet, slobbering cunt. While anyone thinking straight would have been worried the girthy cock might either fail to fit, or be very, very difficult to shove in, Soraka was not concerned. She just knew it would fit, and everything was as simple as that.

The Starchild aligned her quim with his cunt-crusher and rubbed the tip against her leaky pussy. Her cock-starved, borderline abandoned, sopping womanhood was already quivering in anticipation, as she felt his massive shaft throb in between her lower lips. Soraka could not wait anymore and simply lowered herself onto his dick. The pressure was intense, the stimulation sublime. She felt her pussy opening as wide as it could to accommodate his incredible girth…

And his cock slid past the entrance to her womb and went up, rubbing itself between her buttocks. She gasped, disappointed by this turn of events. She knew it would fit, but why, then, had it failed to go in? Was she too eager, was she rushing it? Soraka raised her hips again, and this time added her other hand from his chest, grabbing onto his massive cock. She held it tight as she placed it right in her pussy, spreading her lips with the flat tip and moaning in pleasure, as her exhilarating anticipation made her think only about the spectacular sensation she would go through. 

Finally, the siege on her womanhood ended as the battering ram that was Asichegari's penis broke through the gate, plunging into her hearth. Soraka slid down onto the thick shaft, hoping to take as much as she could, screaming in elation as the colossal cock's tip slammed against her cervix. Again, the Starchild's own penis wildly convulsed as it exploded, her cum shooting up to the crowns of the trees, past her head, her horn, her ears, splattering on the ground beyond her. Her balls hurt as she emptied them yet again, but she did not even register the pain - she only felt the pleasure.

She lost her balance, letting go of his penis and managing to grab onto his legs for support, but both her knees and arms were shaking. Her eyes were crossed, her mouth wide open, she felt as if her brain was leaking out along with her cum. The last rounds of this orgasm reached her, slathering her stomach and chest in even more of her semen. Her cum leaked down her cock, onto her sore balls, and then down from there. Beneath her, Asichegari had also been quite moistened by her ejaculate. His face, his chest, his stomach, the base of his penis, all now had that white goop with a blue tint to it slathered over them.

His cock was pulsing so hard, Soraka felt the blood flowing through his veins at such an incredible speed, at such high pressure, they were forcing her pussy to bend around them, as if being molded by his penis, to fit like a glove. It was so unquestionably debasing that she felt as if nothing could bring her greater pleasure at this very moment. Her mind seemed to be as effective, if not more so, at making her experience bliss than any other part of her body.

"You are still full of energy. Looks like we have quite a big problem to deal with, but it is not impossible.--" Nonchalantly observed Asichegari, completely unfazed by the layers of cum plastered over him. He raised his arms up, as if urging her to move closer so he could embrace her. "--Lay upon me, so that you may feel more of me." He said, his fingers motioning for her to do so. Soraka, still trying to recover from this orgasm, and all the previous ones, figured it would be easier if he was doing most of the moving, so she obliged.

His muscular arms wrapped themselves around her thin frame as she lowered herself towards him. His penis was still deep in her womanhood, and, even though she wanted nothing more than to move herself up and down along its stupefying length, Soraka found the feeling of an embrace to be a decently adequate, for the moment, substitute. How long had it been since she had experienced physical affection of that kind, she wondered, with the small sliver of her mind that was not completely drowned in pleasure. At the very least, a year.

His body was warm, but the layers of cum on top of it gave it a wet coolness that caused a small shiver to run up Soraka's spine, as her stomach and his pectoral muscles sandwiched her throbbing cock, her breasts smushing against his face. The position was a tad awkward, but that was owed up to his penis's length keeping her at a foot and then some away from his pelvis. His hands caressed her back, careful not to pull on her hair, as she allowed herself to completely relax on top of him, her forehead touching the grass, her nose close enough to his hair to smell it, and it's aroma was reminiscent of white flowers. 

Asichegari then moved his hips, pulling his cock out of her pussy, making the Starchild moan as, finally, her basest of wants were being fulfilled. Her womanhood was holding on tight, as tight as it could, but the massive shaft managed to slide out, fortunately for her, though, a decent length of it remained inside.

He then shoved his cock inside, making her throw her head up and gasp for air, her back arching as his flat tip bore through her insides, past her cervix and into her womb. She did not only experience the excruciating pleasure of having her deepest place ravaged, but her prostate was also set ablaze as it was squashed by the thick chunk of meat. Her sore balls churned - she felt them, vividly, her cock thrashed between their bodies, but nothing came of it. She felt as if she was so close, just a moment longer and she would empty yet another load into the air, but it did not come.

Her hands, having nothing to hold onto, grasped at the streaks of grass, plucking them out of the ground in heaps, but she could not care less about that. She was getting fucked! Asichegari started moving, in and out, his flared cockhead scrubbing her insides, brutally annihilating her pussy so that it could never be used by another dick, and she loved every moment of it. Tears welled up in her eyes, as her mind failed completely, losing the ability to procure the appropriate reaction out of her body.

Asichegari stopped for a moment, and, just as she was about to beg him to continue, he rammed his whole length inside her, bottoming out. His balls slapped against her ass, her nutsack was almost crushed between the underside of her cock and their stomachs, which added to her already loud cry of elation as a reverse gut-punch, one that would have hurt in any other situation, threw off Soraka's scale for pleasure. His massive, throbbing phallus bent her flesh and organs, as if they were the most mutable rubber, bulging out in such an obscene manner that the features of his penis were clearly discernible through her bluish flesh. His tip scraped past her own cock and reached just beneath her breasts.

Her eyes, crossed as they were, started hurting from the effort of moving in that common direction, her tongue flailed wildly out of her gaping mouth as her spittle flew in every direction. Faintly, her mind informed her borderline unconscious consciousness that she had started ejaculating, but the unfathomable collection of stunning sensations had mixed into something that seemed imperceptible for Soraka, and so she barely felt her sore balls, crushed between their bodies, send out the load, and the experience of total release as the incredibly thick ejaculate traveled through her long cock, only to blast out of her urethra with such an incredible velocity it flew past their heads and splattered itself on the grass, ten or so feet beyond them.

But that was not the only thing - the Starchild's quim, so stuffed that she could feel the pulse of Asichegari through his cock as if it were her own, managed to find away to also spray its own discharge, as a sign of the pinnacle she was reaching, and her orgasm was long and hard, making her almost faint. Finally, however, it came to an end, and she flopped onto his body, completely exhausted and drained of energy. He had stopped thrusting, and was simply holding her, his strong arms still caressing her sweaty back as she descended upon him.

She let loose a faint moan, feeling her cock, still hard, wither under her weight. Soraka wanted it to just go down. She wanted to rest, but she would not be able to with this thing poking out from beneath her tabard, she would be unable to relax when overwhelmed with this hellish need that seemed to be infinite. Her balls were so sore she could not imagine herself ejaculating again, but her penis was completely unfazed by that. The tears in her eyes finally rolled down the sides of her face.

"More…" She whined and tried to move herself, but her exhaustion was so great that her limbs felt like lead. Soraka still tried, pushing herself up with her arms, wanting to feel his cock thrusting inside of her.

"Let me do that." He whispered to her and pulled her down towards himself, placing a hand on the back of her head. She sighed, trying to relax herself, but the only thing she achieved was to exhale.

Asichegari brought his lips to hers, giving her a little peck. Then he slid half of his cock out of her, and shoved it back in. He pumped into her, the wet slapping of his balls against her tight rump, the faint moans she gave out, the sound of their bodies colliding with each other, and nothing else. The pleasure was there, the stimulation she felt as her cunt was ravaged by his colossal penis was overwhelming, the strange lack of pain as her balls kept getting smashed between her shaft and their stomachs, the uncanny sensation of her phallus being sandwiched between her stomach and his hard abdominal muscles, those all made her want to ejaculate, they made her feel the need to do so.

She was enjoying it, and every now and then her cock would splurt out some goop, white with a blue tint, as if she was having smaller orgasms that were more frequent. Her balls were churning, constantly, and Soraka felt the urge to double over, but that craving was less potent than the subconscious need to arch her back so as to feel Asichegari's phallus, as it plowed her, more vividly. The Starchild kept moaning and, interspersed between those sounds were small pleas for more. 

"Magnus, come here." Said the man fucking her, keeping up the fast pace as the he spoke. To her surprise, she has forgotten that the donkey was still there, watching them.

She heard the hooves as it walked up and stood next to them, looking at Asichegari, as if waiting to see why he had called. If the Starchild was not too busy having her brain scream at her to get more cock, she would have been curious to find out how come Magnus seemed to understand Asichegari perfectly.

"This here lady really wanted to copulate with you, as you might have noticed.--" He spoke up, turning his head slightly so as to face the donkey. "--She still does. Now, I am trying to help her, but it would be quicker and easier if you helped as well." Soraka's eyes widened a bit, the connotations clear. Before neither Asichegari nor she could say anything, Magnus snorted, turned around, walked up behind her and lowered his head so his mouth was level with her behind.

Suddenly, part of her conscious mind was once again functional, and she realised her current sexual partner, who was still railing her so hard her whole body was shaking and her cock was releasing spurts of cum do often it seemed as if it was leaking, had invited a donkey to join in, and, to her surprise, the donkey was more than interested. Soraka was about to say something, to object, but then she felt something that had not been there before.

A lengthy, warm and wet thing slid between her buttocks. Then again, and again. Was Magnus licking her ass? Was the donkey performing oral sex with a woman? Unbeknownst to her, Magnus had retained the wisdom of all donkeys who had made asses of themselves for the entire duration of this encounter, and, as miraculous as it was, some non-donkeys who had been called donksys. Currently, he was channeling the knowledge of these depraved individuals, which had been quite muddied by time, his perception and the broken gramophone effect, all quite alien to him things, but still worker out to bring him the wisdom to know what to do when he encountered a plump rump in need of attention.

"Spread your glutes for him." Advised Asichegari as he kept thrusting in and out. Soraka, having regained a semblance of sapience, went on to pull her hands back to her body, and then reached for her butt, placing her palms on her ass cheeks. Still in a daze, she figured that, seeing as Asichegari had said it would make things easier and quicker, it would not hurt. Her fingers reached almost to her anus, and she pulled, widening her backdoor.

Without waiting, Magnus continued lapping up her ass, the strange, thick tongue making her wonder how it would feel if it went inside. Asichegari's balls, when slapping against her ass, had carried some liquid over, lubricating her behind partially, and now the donkey was finishing the job. Surprisingly, the animal did not seem at all concerned by the loud slapping sound created by the man's nutsack, nor did it seem fazed by the rapid movement of his hips as he shoved his cock in and out of her pussy.

Suddenly, though, the licking stopped.

"Keep your entrance open." Suggested Asichegari as he let go of her, slowing his thrusting down a bit. He raised his arms, bending them at the elbows and grabbing them by their forearms with his hands. He held them like this, above her.

Then Magnus snorted and started advancing. First, his front legs moved, passing by her rump, giving it a fair number of bumps as the donkey mounted her. Then, the tip of the cockhead rubbed up against her anus, and she felt her pussy tighten around Asichegari's phallus. Just now did she take note of the gravity of the situation.

The donkey rammed at her ass, but failed to nail the target, instead having its cock slide against her back. It pulled back, snorting again, and thrust a second time, right on target. The sudden burst of pressure and the lubricants, mixed with the knowledge that it would also fit, much like Asichegari's girthy phallus was known to be able to fit before it did, all led up to the wide tip to break into her ass.

She gasped for air, losing her grip and collapsing on top of the muscular man beneath her, but that did not dissuade Magnus, as the donkey kept moving forward, shoving its cock deeper into her ass, setting it on fire with sensation. She could not make a sound, so sudden was it that her mind was totally overloaded. The animal hooked its front legs around Asichegari's forearms and made itself comfy, having gone so deep inside her that, similarly to the phallus in her pussy, its cock was now also bulging out of her stomach, the heavy pair of balls grinding against her womanhood.

Her body felt as if it was about to be snapped in two as the pair of dicks inside of her pulled in different directions, each applying its own pressure in a different direction. Asichegari's constant thrusting and pulling did not help, in fact, it only made the situation more exhilarating, as she could almost feel the cocks rubbing against each other, the flesh between them seemingly unable to do much but be molded by the pulsing veins. Magnus, too, started thrusting, and with his flared tip her insides felt as if they were about to be dragged out through her ass.

Soraka was moaning so loudly that anyone passing through the forest would have probably heard an echo of her debaucherous activities. She felt pleasure, so much pleasure she knew for certain that she had not felt that much pleasure up to this point, in her entire, multiple century life, combined. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as she started orgasming, with her ass, with her pussy, with her cock, and then again with her contracting anus, over and over.

Her urethra was like a geyser, splitting steaming jizz all over herself, Asichegari and the grass beyond them. Her womanhood, much like a waterfall, proceeded to splash the ground, as well as the legs and ball sacks of all involved. She completely lost her sapient self in that moment and became a debased, primal entity that only hungered for carnal pleasures, and she was feasting on all that was offered. Her balls were churning audibly, her cock was burning on the inside, and she simply could not handle it. Screaming in the purest ecstasy, she orgasmed over and over again.

Magnus, although having truly experienced something akin to divine revelation, having held into the infinite wisdom of all donkeys to have made an ass of themselves for as long as he had, was a premature ejaculator. In fact, it was a miracle, one of many to have occurred this day, that he had not instantly blasted his load when the lady had played with his penis. And now, he had managed to thrust for more than a minute. That was the greatest victory in his book, which had neither pages nor words in it, and he felt good.

Alas, the wisdom of all donkeys to have assed managed to free itself from his proverbially iron fist, and he returned to being just a donkey. And donkey do what donkey do. Loudly, Magnus gave his two-tone cry and rammed himself as deep as he could.

His heavy balls jolted once as his seed was deposited, a powerful blast painting Soraka's intestines white, which lasted for but a few seconds. Then Magnus hopped off and walked off, his now flaccid penis receding into its sheath. He was hungry, and, luckily, there was plenty of green grass around.

As soon as the donkey had moved himself away, Asichegari grabbed Soraka and changed their position, throwing her down on her back, holding onto her hips, looming over her. The Starchild's cock flailed as the ropes of cum firing out of it changed trajectory. Amidst stifled grunts, the man fucking her increased his pace to such a ridiculous speed she could not understand how was he not ejaculating alongside her.

And then he rammed his thick, girthy cock inside her pussy, flying past the loose cervix, slamming against the walls of her womb, then bulging out of her stomach so much it threw a shadow over Soraka's face. And she felt the stream of cum rushing through his phallus as it widened, swelling up in this last moment. She screamed as her own cock emulated this and started bottling up an orgasm that would drown out her cries in the transcendent wonder of silence.

Asichegari erupted like a volcano within her, his cum coming out thick, hot and potent, in quantities enough to fill a washing tub. Soraka reached the peaks of serenity as her bliss sent her into realms never before witnessed by her. She felt as if she was light, as if she was free of all constraints, and she felt only joy and peace, all that while her womb got filled with so much cum that it bloated, her stomach expanding to such an extent it resembled that of a pregnant woman, nay, mare, who was about to give birth any minute now. She felt her pussy widen as streams of it leaked out, managing to slip between Asichegari's massive cock and her walls, but they were nothing compared to the jets of liquid being fired right into her hearth.

Spent, she lay on the ground, unconscious, as he pulled his phallus out of her. His semen came gushing out as her body slowly returned to its previous form, with one exception.

Her flaccid penis was slowly sinking back into its sheath.


	3. III - The Sinister Blade, Katarina DuCouteau

###### This chapter contains: Large Penis, Stomach Bulge, Cock and Ball Torture, Orgasm Denial, BDSM

A week later, Asichegari found himself visited by the red haired beauty once again, only this time she came to his small farm, instead of randomly encountering him out in the woods. She informed him that she was very fond of the time they had spent together and was interested in knowing where she could find him, if she were to find herself wanting to experience the pleasures he could offer, and so she had looked into the subject, checked a few maps of the area and concluded where his dwelling might be.

She told him that the town he had assumed was Bilgewater was actually called Irontide, and that it was one of the port towns where less than legal things were peddled. The lady took one good look at his farm, with its spectacular, five by five meter hut in the middle, a few seed beds spreading out in each direction, a set of citrus trees and a barn. When he had said farm, she had not expected anything spectacular, considering who was saying it, but her surprise at the utter misery of this place was kept to herself.

She asked him if he had any clothes, and he informed her that he had made himself a pair of pants, which he put on whenever caravans passed by. When she had questioned him as to why he had not put them on for her, he answered that he figured she would not mind, which was not completely wrong, and now, without the haze of lust clouding her mind, she did not find herself as drawn to his exceptional symbol of virility as before.

In fact, she had also come to thank him for fucking her so deftly that desire had not bothered loins for a week, and thus she had been a great deal more productive in her endeavours. Upon being asked about her trade, she tactfully ignored the question and inquired to see his produce. He showed her the lemons that had ripened recently, and offered some to her. Even though she refused, she informed him that they looked very good.

He went on about how caravan traders who passed by had been purchasing them from him for a coin each. That was a price far too low for any lemon, let alone fruits of a quality as high as the ones Asichegari was growing. His naivety was shocking. Even in Bilgewater, where they were common, a lemon could fetch as much as three gold coins and, up north, they could easily go for more than double that. Generally worried for his future wellbeing, she offered some advice on how to market his produce.

And so, Asichegari had been instructed to go to Irontide and sell his produce himself, so as to avoid getting swindled. A few days later, he put his pair of pants on, closed the door to his house, tied his coin purse around his waist, filled Magnus' saddlebags with lemons and set off for the town in the East. He had left at the break of dawn, wanting to allow the donkey to sleep as much as it needed, and, as soon as the animal had woken, they were off.

The road was fine, the trip was calm, and they had arrived a few hours before noon. Irontide was a port town, if he had ever seen a port town. Bustling with activity, smelling of the sea, covered by gull droppings and other filth, filled with all kinds of folks from all walks of life, some smiling, others frowning, it was nothing out of the ordinary. Stocky buildings, built on platforms, littered the streets, each having at most two floors, with slanted rooftops made out of colorful tiles, the outskirts of Irontide looked like a proper town. As he went deeper, however, the town had begun to show its slapped together nature as rickety houses became more and more common.

Unsteady, wooden buildings that swayed upon their platforms swarmed about the more stable constructions made of stone, and, eventually, there were mostly things of timber. The folks did not change much from the previous area of the town. Tanned people with hard bodies, wearing clothes that underlined their humble nature. It seemed as if Irontide was not as bad as he had initially thought it would be, based on the lady's comment about illegal activities.

Alas, Asichegari was not aware of what was where in this town, as he had not asked the red haired woman about it. He was looking for a market, but there were no signposts around, or, those which were present, only pointed in the direction of the nearest tavern. Thus, the half naked man approached a random person, Magnus following close behind, not wanting to go off wandering about this crowded place.

"Hail!-" Greeted Asichegari, raising his arm in a friendly gesture, as he approached a tired looking woman that was leaning against the wall of a nearby building. She wore a revealing beige dress and had black hair, tied in a tail. "-I am looking for the marketplace, could you direct me towards it?" He asked when she turned to look at him.

"Mhm, and what would you do at the marketplace?-" She crowed, looking him up and down. She was not at all impressed by his appearance, which was quite the feat. "-Steal?" She wrinkled her brows and looked up at him from beneath them, with an evil glint in her eye.

"No. I have lemons for sale - would you like some?" He replied, shaking both his head and his hand, with which he pointed towards Magnus' saddlebags. The lemons weighed heavily down in those bags, and the woman, reminiscent of a crone of sorts, snorted a cackle.

"Mhmm…-" Mischievously, she glanced at him, then at Magnus, then back to him. In a quick, efficient and very obviously meticulously trained movement, she got up close. "-You're the guy, huh?" She whispered, not pulling back. Her clothing was not clean, and she, herself, appeared quite dirty, but he would not comment on that. Before he could answer, she pulled away.

The question itself was vague. How could he know if he was the person she assumed he was? Someone could have spoken of his produce, and, if she wanted lemons, he was the one to ask. Could it be she was a friend of the red haired, fiery lady he had been urged by to come here, and said feisty dame had shared some of her tale? Or maybe one of the traders had been accosted by her, wanting to know where they had poached such fine product? He thought, for just a second, before answering her question.

"Perhaps." Her eyes met his and she smiled, a wicked grin on her face. She chuckled a little and shook her head, pointing him to the North. The directions he gave him were quite concise, and he considered she might have been a professional tour guide… Or something less reputable, which he was more inclined to believe.

"But!-" She halted him before he could thank her and set off. "-You need a contract, otherwise your trade won't be easy to ply."

"Is that so? Well then, thank you for warning me in advance. Where may I get a contract?" Asichegari inquired. When he thought about it, it did make sense. Port cities made their money from trade, and the administration of those cities, by necessity, needed to tax and control those who could conduct business inside their bounds.

"Up in the outer part of town. Big mansions, dark colours. Has an abandoned garden around it.-" The haggish woman got close again. "-Knock four times, and tell them you are here to do business. Perhaps some lemons will suffice!" She croaked and slapped his shoulder, grinning again.

"Must I say it word for word?" He pondered. She chuckled once more, shaking her head from side to side.

"Of course. Now, run along, you'll miss out on the wave of customers at noon!" She cackled and left before he could thank her. It was not that he was truly thankful, but he strove to be courteous, even in such a place. He set off to find the mansion.

The description of his destination was quite vague compared to the concision of how to get there, but, then again, mansions were bound to be very, very rare, in a town like Irontide even more so, which helped him quite a lot. Still, he had to do some backtracking, and he also needed to ask a few more people. None were as talkative as the woman he had first approached, but they helped him by narrowing down the building.

He even got some more information about it - in the oldest part of town, looks abandoned, is not. Rumors about unsightly folks trading about, but that did not concern him at all - after all, he was quite unsightly.

The mansion displayed itself before him in its full glory when he rounded a corner. The huge building towered over the rest, and, even though it did appear quite lacking in upkeep, it was still obviously quite the aristocratic construction, standing out with its jagged roof and thin, but long, aesthetic.

The garden, even though completely abandoned and quite filled with weeds and some dead plants, was not as bad as he had imagined it would be. There were a few other buildings in it, other than the mansion itself. One of them was reminiscent of a stable. The garden had a fence surrounding it, almost three meters in height, with sharp points rounding up the metal bars. The gate was missing, but instead there leaned a bulky man against the frame.

"Greetings!-" Hailed Asichegari as he approached. "-I have some business in that mansion, but I doubt I can take this here donkey with me inside - could you lead it to the stable?" He asked, giving the man a friendly look.

The latter, having been busy with something completely unrelated to keeping an eye out, turned, and was halfway through an unfriendly snarl, when his eyes took a gander at Asichegari's own pits of despair. He feigned his snarl into a cough and simply nodded. He approached Magnus and ordered the donkey to follow, which the animal did.

The mansion was a tad unorthodox, as a location where one could receive a trading permit, or, rather, a contract. Asichegari would have expected those to be handed out at some administrative building, but, seeing as the mansion did appear abandoned, it could be that the government of Irontide had allowed itself to come in and seize it.

He approached the dark, ominous front door and knocked four times, then he stepped back. His hands held behind his back, Asichegari gave himself a dignified appearance, even though he was half naked and a bulge could be observed in his crotch area.

Another burly fellow, this one with bags under his eyes and dark circles around them, opened the door and gave him a stern look. His head was cleanly shaven, he had no beard, and his lips were pursed. His nose had been broken one too many times, and his garb was, at best, uninteresting and drab.

"Yeah?" He slurred, as if he was very tired.

"I am here to do business." Said Asichegari, and the man in front of him nodded. He gave no indication that he was, at all, interested. Or he was hiding his curiosity quite well.

"Yeah, and?" Asichegari was almost certain he knew he had walked into something he should have avoided as soon as the crone had started whispering to him. It would seem that, after all, he had failed to spend a year out of dealings involving battles, the fate of the world and society at large. There was always the possibility that he could be doing something that might have consequences. Interacting with shady people in shady locations definitely had some repercussions.

"Perhaps some lemons will suffice?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The goon at the door smirked and moved aside.

"We been waiting for ya. Boss is upstairs, chatting with 'rr boss. Yuu'll wanna wait for 'rr ta finish." Informed the man as Asichegari walked into this wretched hive of scum and villainy.

The corridors were about as haggard as he had expected. Old planks lined the floor, older planks of a different variety covered up the stone walls. The creaking of footsteps was stifled, but ever present. There was no dust, however, and this hinted to Asichegari that people lived here, if not constantly, then for long enough periods of time that they busied themselves with cleaning, at least superficially.

The man leading him was quiet and moved in a very specific manner, one that suggested he knew how to walk without making much noise, and, in fact, although he seemed to be behaving normally at the moment, his footsteps were quieter than what was average for a person with his height and build. They reached a staircase and ascended. The steps creaked, and were a tad too tall, uncomfortable for a shorter man to ascend, but neither of them seemed affected. With an agile step, the fellow climbed up, while Asichegari's height allowed him to calmly raise his feet high enough to not be bothered.

The half naked farmer was led into the second floor's corridor, where he took note of a slightly ajar door, beyond which he could make out lacquered planks and the rim of a red carpet. He also heard voices, but he decided not to listen intently enough to discern what was being said, as it was a private conversation. The fellow with drab clothing led him into a room at the bottom of the corridor, entered second and closed the door behind himself.

To any normal person the reason why he was led here would be unknown. The room Asichegari was now in, along with the other man, was made to look like an old bedroom, once abandoned, but now refurbished and used again. However, an observant person would notice that it appeared smaller than it should have been, for, due to it being at the bottom of the corridor, it should have made sense for it to be bigger than the other rooms, with even space to the left and to the right. However, uncharacteristically for an aristocratic dwelling, there was less space to the left and to the right, and, on top of that, there was only one window.

The presence of a single barred window in this room, which had the opportunity to benefit from having windows in three directions, was very suspicious. The fact that there were wardrobes, one on each side of said window, hugging the corners of the walls, was even more suspicious, as they were new, comparatively, and stuck out among the other bits of furniture, such as the bed - with its yellowed white sheets and its bent mattress, or the nightstand next to it, covered in many stains. There was a clean, maybe even new, carpet on the floor.

Asichegari's eyes saw those inconsistencies and he formulated a theory as to what this place was, while simultaneously telling himself how much of a fool he was for having come here, instead of going straight to the market. This was a room with two false walls, most likely used for unsavoury practices that could involve keeping abductees, or persons assumed to be the target of a contract, as well as for ambushers waiting to attack.

To the unwary, the air would be uncharacteristically fresh here, smelling of incense. To Asichegari, this was a cover-up for the smell of long, painful deaths, when people died wallowing in their own misery as they were seated in their own filth. That was a facade to trick the newly arrived individual into thinking nothing illegal was going on here, when, in reality, there was the possibility that this was an execution room, although not a well thought out one.

The air was also heavy. It was as if a knife was pressed against Asichegari's throat as the intent of the man behind him was made clear, as what he was about to do spread throughout his whole being and floated off into the very room. A darkness shadowed the sun from the window as a murderer unsheathed his dagger, almost without a sound, and made to stab at his victim, completely undetected. His movements were swift and measured, skilled in the art of assassination, and as the blade whistled through the air, its scream was so loud to Asichegari he could not keep up the charade much longer.

Turning around, he grabbed a hold of his assailant's arm, closed the distance between himself and the drably clothed man and chopped at his throat, denting his laryngeal prominence by five centimeters. The would-be killer of Asichegari dropped the weapon, which the half naked farmer caught mid air and placed on the floorboards quietly, whilst simultaneously crouching and observing as the assassin tried to claw at his neck to do something about his situation, but his windpipe was obstructed and he was losing access to valuable oxygen. He gave a soundless cry as he collapsed, only to be grabbed a hold of by Asichegari, who made sure the man's descent to the ground was silent, his gurgled attempts to breathe sending his body into thrashing convulsions as he started dying.

The black eyes stared at him as if he was not a human being that was dying, whose life was being ripped from between his very fingertips. Desperately, he tried holding onto existence, subconsciously, his mind forcing his muscles to convulse in a doomed attempt to get rid of that, which was blocking his flow of air. He thrashed about some more, but his movements became more sluggish, and, after a few seconds, he was still. His eyes, unblinking, stared at the ceiling, seeing nothing, as the faint light of life in them faded.

Asichegari sighed and opened the door, silently, then left the room and closed the door again, without making a sound. He could see the hinges, how they had to be turned to avoid creating noise was part of their rotation, and so he saw when they would and when they would not. The farmer was a tad disappointed by the fact he had not managed to last even seven months without doing anything that might send him tumbling through the world's issues, politics and humanity's woes.

He sneaked through the corridor, carefully picking where to place his fingers as he tiptoed over the floorboards. His eyes saw which would creak and which would not, as it was in their make and their age, their form and their use. When he reached the door that had been, and still was, ajar, he halted. The voices were still present.

"-ther week, is it? I am disappointed at the stalling of this operation, DuCouteau, but I will allow it, nonetheless.-" A masculine voice spoke, distorted by a strange echo, as if coming from very far away and yet from just in that room. It was powerful, lordly, yet at once growling and cruel. "-Make sure I am not disappointed again. I want things to be… Smoothly sailing, rather than-"

"Yes, I understand, Swain. I'll get back to my work, then, as I imagine you're quite busy." Interrupted another voice, feminine, this time, albeit crude and somewhat deep, it rang out. She who spoke those words was present, truly, unlike the man.

"Very well, Katarina, so be it. I expect nothing but success." Spoke the individual referred to as Swain, and a sound echoed through the building, similar to the silent blast of a flame, that had been slowly deprived of oxygen, suddenly receiving an intake of fresh air. That, no doubt, signified the end of the conversation, and meant that Asichegari had, perhaps, lost his opportunity to leave without being noticed. Of course, he could, probably, make it out, but he found himself curious. The song's end sounded in his heart, and he felt the urge to investigate. A plan quickly sprung up in his head, and he figured it would work. He had heard enough of the goon's voice.

"Ey, boss, got a guy sayin' he's ar' guy, but he ain't. Gon' get 'mm down stairs, get 'mm cuffed and ah'll leave, got'n errand to run. Yuu can have 'mm when ye'r done." He spoke as he stood in such a manner that would indicate his arms were being constricted by someone behind him, and walked past. His lips did not move, but the voice came out, much like it would when a ventriloquist would perform a scene, and it was convincing.

He stopped moving, a bit to the side of the egress of the room, so he would not be visible through the aperture between the wall and the slightly ajar door. Patiently, he awaited an answer.

"...Sure. Make sure he's tied up right." Voiced the woman, Katarina, and the door was slammed shut. Asichegari walked down the corridor, descended the stairs and found himself pondering. When he said down, was he referring to the first floor or the basement of the mansion? The likelihood of a makeshift questioning chamber being situated anywhere but in the cellar was not very high.

He darted through the corridor on the first floor, stepping close to the walls, making sure his weight was distributed evenly, so as to make as little noise as possible, and he peeked in the rooms. Empty chambers, a kitchen, a dining room refurbished to look like something else, a pair of bedrooms - no location where wetworkers would keep temporary prisoners that were in need of questioning.

Asichegari found the stairs leading down to the basement easily enough, as they were adjacent to those ascending up to the second floor. It was dark, but he needed no light source to find his way, and his feet slowly settled down on each step as he went deep into the darkness. The floor here was cool, and composed of chiseled stone that had been artificially flattened post-layering. A set of corridors was present here, and it was obvious that this was not simply a wine-cellar.

Passing through rooms that had once served a purpose, but were now nothing more than parts of the path to whatever damned destination it led. A storage area for foods and ingredients that had a long period of being edible, even after being picked. The area where the wine had been stored. The torture chamber.

Beyond a thick, heavy wooden door, reinforced with steel, he beheld a square room, with walls which recessed and protruded in such a manner so as to reflect the screams of those within, and no allow them to be heard outside. Designed to induce dread and despair, this appeared to have been here even before the apparent abandonment of the mansion.

Asichegari waltzed on in, took a good look at it - not freshly used. His eyes scanned the chamber, taking in the sights, making a checklist of the devices that were present. There were many implements for torture. Some standard, others more exotic. Hopefully, they would not need to be used. There was a tinderbox conveniently placed on one of the many small tables that littered the room, utilizing its contents to light the candles that rested in small sconces on the walls. With the place prepared, there was only one thing left to do.

He grabbed a piece of rope and seated himself in a wooden chair that had soaked a fair share of blood. He wrapped the rope around his torso and the chair, then tied his own wrists together, putting them behind his back. He looked, and was, quite incapacitated. Of course, he could free himself of those bindings, but, for the moment, he would remain so.

Katarina groaned. Her plans had been foiled, and now she had to stay in Irontide for at least one more week. The salty air, the poor company, the lack of any entertainment that had any value were overwhelmingly disappointing. What had been even more disappointing was her visit to the residence of her target, who was supposed to be there, alone, for a very small window of time that had been very hard to create, which had turned out to be a fruitless endeavour. The nasty wench had not been there. Katarina had, of course, tried to force her luck. She had remained at the location, hiding, waiting, for an extra four hours. However, there was no sign of the target.

The assassin looked down at the desk and felt as if the slut was somehow looking down at her, even though it was just a drawing, attached to a makeshift dossier. Miss Fortune, as she called herself and was called by others, had, indeed, been very fortunate that day. A whole month of preparations and planning, wasted. Katarina had been willing to kill anyone who so much as slightly inconvenienced her, and the wrath she had felt was unlike anything she had ever faced before. Currently, she was still fuming, but felt a tad better that she would have an outlet for her rage.

Someone had tried to pretend to be the mole, and had attempted to infiltrate their hideout, and her colleagues had shown a shred of intellectual ability and had decided to let her deal with the questioning. Oh, it was going to be fun. Katarina closed the impromptu dossier, straightened her short, black leather jacket, tightened her gloves and left her room.

She moved graciously, with a purpose. Her feet made no sound as she moved, in part due to the superior craftsmanship of her boots, in part due to her tremendous skill. Even though she had some relatively loose articles to her clothing, her movements were still so capable that even the dangly bits did not dangle and create any audible vibrations in the air. Shoulder pads, vambraces, shin guards, strapped tightly enough to allow fluent movement yet not loosely enough to flap about.

Down the stairs she went, the briskness of her pace forced her long, smooth red hair to waft in the air behind her, creating the illusion that wind was blowing it back. Her eyebrows were narrowed, giving her a vicious appearance, and her green eyes burned with venomous intent. Anger forced the thoughts from her mind and drove her forward, to get to the room where she could let loose her fury. Thus, she did not even bother procuring a torch, or any other tool to light her way, as she delved into the dungeon. Katarina remembered the path, and she had also developed a tolerance for darkness. On top of everything, her destination was throwing off light, meaning that she would know where she needed to go, even if seeing was difficult. The door had been left ajar, but that did not concern her. With a sweep, she opened it, its loud scream echoing through the tunnels.

There he was, this impostor, who, at first glance, appeared to be a hardened individual, practiced fighter and, most of all, a cocky bastard. Perfectly defined physique, covered in scars from head to toe, the tall fellow was sitting in the chair, bound, but his back was straight, his face unconcerned with his predicament. A pair of eyes that had nothing in them looked directly at Katarina's green irises, and she considered that perhaps, the confusion of her men had been justified.

As much as she was looking at him, inspecting his features, he was, no doubt, doing the same to her. This would be his only bit of solace before an evening of Hell, but there was not much she could do about her killer appearance. Physically fit, with generously wide hips and thighs that were more muscle than fat. Her breasts were supple, popping out of her leather top, which only covered a fourth of her stomach, the rest of which was left exposed. Her abs were faintly defined, her navel elegantly drawn upon her center, she knew she was a sight to behold.

Her face, adorned with a sharp chin, thin lips and soft features was pretty, save for an ugly scar that ran over her left eye. A scar that had taught her she was not totally invincible, a scar that marred her perfect record, a scar that signified her one shame. Those, however, all made her stronger, and she was going to use that strength to punish this interloper.

"Who sent you?" She asked as she approached him. Her eyes noticed something that was out of order. His pants, right between his legs, were bulging out heavily. It was ridiculously obvious to her that he had hidden something down there, and her idiot colleagues had failed to notice and remove it.

"I do not know their name." Answered the man, simply. His voice was deep and calm. He was either very well trained, or he was utterly lacking in worry.

"What have you hidden in your pants?" Katarina inquired, pointing at his crotch area.

"Nothing." Replied the intruder. She rolled her eyes and delivered a swift punch to his jaw. His head flew back a bit, but nowhere near as far as they normally did, and was back in its previous position, in no time at all. The bruise was almost impossible to discern among the rest of his scars, burn marks, frostbitten areas and even remnants of other bruisings. How was this man alive, she wondered.

"You sure?" Catechized the assassin, unclenching and clenching her fist. That had felt gratifying, but nowhere near as much as she had hoped it would be.

"Of course. I would not lie." He blankly stated. That was a problem for Katarina, because he was keeping up a superb poker-face, and, on top of that, his voice was completely dead. She could not get mad at his remark, as it was a good way to get into your interrogator's head. So her fist met his jaw again, in the same place. He barely flinched this time, and Katarina was left with the impression that the amount of pain felt by him was far leser. In fact, his jaw felt harder than before.

"Then what's in your pants?" She did not truly consider the options to include 'my dick'. There was a satchel in there. A purse. Some kind of container, or a decanter. It could even be a strange type of knuckle duster.

"My phallus." Replied the man, leaving her befuddled for a split second. In the grand scheme of things, she should have anticipated that, but, then again, something as large as that could not be a man's penis, no matter how hopeful he or she was. Thus, she gave him a backhanded slap through the face. His whole head pivoted for a bit, but stopped after making a ninety degree rotation. He turned back to look at her.

"You said you wouldn't lie." She growled, feeling the urge to pummel him grow within her. It had been quite high in the first place, considering her situation, but now, his resoluteness, coupled with his complete lack of emotion and reaction to her assault, was throwing her into a rage.

"I did. And I have kept my word." He informed, as nonchalantly as if it was as simple as saying hello to a person.

"Yeah right..." Hissed Katarina as she reached out, bending over slightly, and grabbed the rim of his pants, pulling it down. Her eyes widened as, true to his word, a massive cock flopped out. Although flaccid, it was well over a foot long, and the only reason it had not been snaking its way down either of his pant legs was, because he had bent it forward, going over his massive, saggy ball sack and, probably, having the tip reach his rear.

It was girthy, it was vascular, and it appeared to be the only part of him that had no scarring on it. The tanned flesh indicated that his normal complexion was quite similar to her own, only that his dermis was so ruined it no longer had a proper color. His penis was not circumcised, leaving the foreskin to heavily hang over the tip.

"No… Impossible..." She caught herself muttering to herself as she looked at the pillar of meat. Then she removed her hand from his pants, as if singed, and, in her momentum, performed a roundhouse kick, delivering the heel of her left leg to his face. His whole body rebounded, jerking once. His head slumped onto his right shoulder, but, by the time Katarina's foot was back on the ground, he had raised it to look at her.

"You did not ask me anything this time. You just struck me. That is an inefficient way to torture somebody, especially considering the fact that I have been telling you the truth until now. A person who has been answering your inquiries honestly, but has been getting stricken either way, might end up concluding that it does not matter what they say, and that you will just beat them, even if they were willing to cooperate." He commented. Katarina had been thrown off. Initially, her rage had made her a bit brash, but it was reasonable - there had been no way that his penis would be the only thing in his pants.

But now his cock was dangling between his legs, the massive thing confirming his statements as true. The very fact that anyone could have an endowment as huge as that was making the assassin feel amazed, and feeling amazement, directed at the subject of interrogation, was not a good thing. And, on top of that, he was lecturing her how to perform effective torture.

"Shut it!" Katarina barked at him and turned around, putting her hand to her chin, thinking. This man was obviously a trained individual, maybe even as good as herself. That was a bad sign - who had the influence to hire such a fellow and send him after HER, after Noxus itself? Could it be her target? No, Miss Fortune was too busy with Bilgewater, there was no way she would be thinking of doing anything against Noxus.

Could it be the Demacian leadership? Unlikely, considering their king had just recently been murdered, and not by a Noxian. Freljord was out of the question. Maybe Ionia? But would they not… He was unarmed. Ionians were known for their martial arts - perhaps he was some kind of martial artist, who could kill with his bare hands just as easily as she could with a weapon?

Or was he a completely foreign agent? Someone acting on his own? Someone working for a faction that was about to reveal itself by striking at Noxus itself, or, perhaps, multiple high priority targets at once? Katarina had questions… And the appearance of this massive dick had given her even more leverage. Turning around, she regarded the man.

"Who sent you?" She repeated her initial query.

"I do not know their name." The answer was an echo of what he had previously said. She shook her head and bent over, pulling his pants completely off his legs, throwing them to the side.

"You know, men with big cocks really value their dicks. It wouldn't surprise me if you liked yours..." She trailed off, allowing her hand to hover over his thick endowment as her whole body got very close to him. A finger lowered itself and ran along the surface. "-And it'd be a shame if something happened to it, no?" She whispered in his ear and pulled back, standing over him.

His poker-face remained immaculate, but Katarina was certain that deep down he was becoming worried. There was no way he would not be. She was suddenly very thankful that his endowment was so large. It would make this so much easier!

"So, if you value that thing between your legs..." She drawled, grinning, the ill intent practically oozing off her words. "-You better speak up. Who sent you?" She finished and cocked her head to the side.

"A woman. Might have been young but appeared to be old. Beige dress, her voice was reminiscent of a frog's croaking." He said, almost as soon as she was done with her question. She could not help but feel good. Another win for the Sinister Blade, Katarina DuCouteau. He would, doubtless, sing all of his songs and rat out every single individual he knew. Best thing was that his first answer was not something she needed to hear.

"Wrong." She cooed, giving him just a moment to prepare as her foot flew, crashing against his scrotum. He grit his teeth and groaned in pain, his whole body trying to double over, but, thanks to the bindings, he failed to do so successfully, and only his head bent over while his knees came together as he tried to protect his penis with his legs.

The sensation had been superb, she realised. Katarina had gotten such great feedback from his hit that she wanted to immediately repeat it - after all, it was not often that she got to hit something and feel it get carried by the force of her strike far enough to collide with something else. And the collision with the base of his cock had been quite splendid, making his whole phallus bounce about.

"How about you try again? Who sent you?" She asked and placed her palms on his knees, forcing his legs apart. His ball sack was convulsing, sending visible shivers through his big cock. Katarina smiled.

"I was sent by no one, then. I came of my own volition." He said. His voice was filled with pain, but his facial expression had returned one lacking emotion.

"Is that so? Why?" Katarina's curiosity was urging her to do more to him, to try out some of the devices she had never gotten a chance to use, but her sensibility was keeping her focused on getting intel out of him.

"I have lemons for sale." She rolled her eyes again, hearing his 'answer'. Apparently he was less worried about his reproductive organs than she had initially assumed. Katarina turned her back on him and approached one of the tables. Thick, heavy rings that clicked, much like cuffs, and required a key to open. The keys were laid out next to each of them. She figured that, since he was a big guy, he would not really feel the lighter ones, so she grabbed a hold of the heaviest. It was almost a kilogramme in weight, she figured as she tossed it up in the air and caught it.

"That was not the answer, was it?-" Asked the assassin as she crouched in front of him, taking a hold of his balls. They were massive, each about as big as a kiwi, and they were heavy. She tried to disconnect herself from the activity, but their heat, their smooth, hairless surface and fact that they sagged, as if full of unreleased cum, made her a bit bothered. She wrapped her index finger around the flesh of his scrotum, right beneath the base of his cock, and pulled down until she heard a pained groan from him. She held the flesh taut as she used her other hand to place the ring, clicking it in place.

Letting go and standing up, she was pleased to find out that his expression did reflect that he was in great discomfort, as the ring weighed down on his nuts, pulling them down. Normally saggy, they looked as if they were very, very close to snapping off and falling on the floor. His veins started becoming more pronounced and the testicles slowly reddened.

"Now… Why are you here?" Katarina posed the question once again. He grunted once, before giving his answer. His composure was dissipating before her very eyes.

"I was given a recommendation to sell my lemons in Irontide, because the caravans I had been selling them to, up until now, turned out to have been ripping me off." He said. His voice was overwhelmed by his pained groans twice during his expositional statement. Katarina found it hard to believe.

"Save yourself the pain, say the truth. This is not it, is it?" Her sly smile was the last thing he saw before she turned around and approached the table again. There were other types of rings, metal sticks… Something that looked like two steel plates, held together by a pair of long screws, with a valve that, when turned, either moved the plates closer to each other or further apart.

He had not replied by the time she turned around and showed him her discovery. He did not react when she crouched down to look at his bulging swollen balls. She took her time adjusting the device, placing it in such a manner that it would fit as much of his nuts as possible. When she felt satisfied with the surface area being affected, she turned the valve. It was efficient, and a pained groan came from above her as the implement squeezed so hard it remained attached to his balls when Katarina let go of it.

"That looks painful. Want to share now?" She questioned, but her eyes found themselves lowering to his cock. It was a nice cock, clean and big, pulsing as it slowly seemed to be growing erect. Katarina found herself wondering how long had it been since she last had sex.

"I did not lie." He hissed through grit teeth. She chuckled.

"Really?" Was all the assassin said as she turned the valve, tightening the specialized vise. Her expectations of hearing some kind of sound from the balls themselves were unmet, but the man above her did let out a groan that was more similar to a growl. When she rose to look at him, she was left feeling very pleased. His eyes had been narrowed, his brows furrowed and his lips pulled to the side as his teeth ground against each other.

"Yes-" He managed through pained groans. "- My donkey… Is in… The stable." She cocked her head. His words almost flew by her as her eyes, trained on his cock, noticed a trickle of white liquid leaking down his foreskin and onto the floor.

She turned around and sighed. He had something she had to check out, otherwise she could have just been torturing a very confused, innocent person. Well, innocent of the crime he was being tortured for, guilty of many others, no doubt.

"Before I check to see if you're lying, I'm going to need you to stop leaking." She announced and turned her attention to the table. Thinner, wider rings… Maybe she could use one of those? Katarina grabbed the widest ring and returned her eyes to his leaky cock. Holding up the ring to it, she was pleased to notice that it was going to go through… if only barely.

She took a hold of his girthy penis and jammed the ring onto it. He winced, but she ignored that. His foreskin started peeling back, and the leakage only grew more intense, with some of the liquid splattering on her breasts, mainly due to the quick movement she had forced the phallus to perform. She kept going, squeezing behind the ring so it would be able to go through, and finally she got it to the base of this long cock. Pink and shiny, his tip was winking at her as the pre-cum, or proper cum, slowed down and even stopped leaking from his urethra.

"You're nasty." She murmured, stood up and walked out of the chamber, leaving him alone to groan.

Katarina, while walking through the corridors of the basement, noticed she was walking with a slight strut. She was aroused, definitely, but maybe she could handle this. Almost having forgotten about the splattering on her boobs, she stopped herself at the stairs, and picked it off with her finger. A thought dashed through her mind, and she saw no reason not to listen to that little whim. Katarina licked her finger, running her tongue over the salty liquid. To her surprise it was quite tasty.

She walked through the mansion's front door, out into the garden, and gave a court nod to her associate who was looking out at the gate. He returned the nod as she walked off towards the stable. Fair enough, there was a donkey there. Not a particularly big one, but undeniably a donkey with saddlebags filled with nice, juicy lemons. Katarina cursed under her breath and stood in front of the animal, wondering what that meant.

For starters, it could mean that the man in the torture chamber was inoccent, and had been telling the truth all along. However, it could also mean that he had prepared himself an alibi that was incredibly convincing and seemed to be a matter of fact, rather than a matter of believing him. Katarina sighed. It could, honestly, be either, but there was no way to be sure. Maybe she could force the truth out of him?

The assassin left the stable and returned to the mansion, down the stairs and into the torture chamber. He was still there - his big cock swollen, vascular and erect, his large balls crushed and pulled down by the weight of the implements. His face, still somehow dignified, but in obvious pain. His grunts as he battled through.

"Why do you know about torture and its… Nuances?" Asked Katarina as she stood before him. That was one of her options. Him lecturing her how not to do what she was doing to him. She could use that to figure out if he was saying the truth. Her eyes were drawn to his thick shaft, and she could not help but appreciate the way it strained against the cockring at its base. It was far more veiny than any penis she had seen before, even though it was not totally erect, mainly due to the presence of the torture implement.

"I do not know about torture… Nor do I know its nuances. I was just making a... Proposition based on logic." He answered, his speech torn by occasional grunts. His eyes were staring at her, and as her own green orbs met these tar pools, she felt as if he was truly not a danger for her operation. Katarina sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping as she crouched before his cock.

"Do you even know who I am?" She absentmindedly pondered as her hands reached for the vice on his balls and loosened it. A sigh of relief came from up above her, but she was in no hurry to get up. Instead, she simply raised her eyes to meet his, his swollen tip obscuring her vision. He blinked.

"I heard your name while passing by the room, when I was being brought here. You are Katarina DuCouteau, although that does not mean anything to me." He clarified, and she was found utterly wrong in her initial assumption. That made sense. If he had been anyone remotely connected to the underworld, he would have known about her. In fact, anyone with access to money of a large quantity would have known of her.

"And here I was about to rip your cock off…-" She trailed off, fixating her glance on his member. Just now was she taking note of its smell - its musky stench that, having sneaked through her nostrils went straight for her brain and flicked a switch or two. Katarina felt her womanhood quiver. "-Your pretty cock."

She looked at him in the eyes once again. He appeared to harbor no animosity towards her. No ill will. His expression had returned to a blank one, showing no emotion or feeling of any kind. It was as if he no longer felt the pull on his massive nuts.

"You know…" She started, pulling off the glove on her right hand. "-I quite like your cock. How about I play around with it as… Compensation for the inconvenience you've caused. I'll let you go afterwards." She winked at him and placed the palm of her hand beneath his thick shaft. It was hot, unbelievably hot, its veins were so pronounced she could feel them clearly as they pushed against her flesh. Katarina even thought she could feel the blood coursing through them.

Without bothering to wait for permission, she wrapped her fingers around his thick phallus, or at least tried to, as her hands would have needed to be at least a third longer to allow her nails to meet while she held his penis, and gave it a gentle tug. The reaction was almost immediate - the somewhat flaccid cock started pulsing as it grew harder in her palm. Slowly, she jacked it off until it was as stiff as it would really need to be, at which point she let go and examined it. Sporting a diameter of around seven and a half centimeters, and a length of around two feet, this was a cock. The bluish-purple head at the tip was so smooth she could almost see her own reflection in the taut skin.

She took off the glove on her left hand and took hold of the massive penis with both of her grasping appendages, digging her fingers into the warm flesh. She was rough, but that did not concern her. Katarina only wanted to have some fun with that big, juicy cock. It did not concern her what or how its owner felt.

She rubbed it, up and down, her uncharacteristically soft, for a user of weapons, palms providing stimulation of a high calibre. The glans of the thick dick was flaring out, while the urethra was slightly open. Seeing that, a mischievous thought ran through her head, but she figured the beautiful penis in her hands had gone through enough. Still, she could perform a variation…

Katarina pointed the tip s tad higher and lowered her face towards it. She fluttered her eyelashes as her lips gave it a little kiss, right on top of his urethra. Then her tongue slid out and she probed at the small opening. To her surprise, it almost gave way, but she pulled back at the last moment and examined her handiwork. The cockhead's slit had opened wider, almost wide enough to allow for the tip of a quill to go inside. She shuddered in anticipation as she imagined the amount of juices that would be flowing out of that, had she not put a stop to the leakage with the cockring.

Katarina held his cock with her right hand, while her left snuck between her legs and rubbed at her camel toe. Her pussy was wet, and the skin tight leather of her outfit had been digging into it. She opened her mouth and tested the cockhead. The swollen tip of his dick went past her lips and into her oral cavity, where her tongue started thrashing about, licking it all over. Her right arm started moving as she started jacking him off at an intense pace, while her left proceeded to undo her belt and slip in between her pants and stomach, her fingers descending upon her clit.

She liked it. Katarina was enjoying this act, holding the throbbing cockhead in her mouth, her tongue exploring the smooth, taut surface, lubing it up with her saliva excessively. There was more she could do - more ways to experience the fat cock before her. With a glint in her eye, she stopped moving her hand over the length and placed her teeth against the skin. It was, albeit stiffened and swollen, still soft, in a sense. A physical reaction to the sharpness of the thing pressing against it, maybe, as the body tried to avoid losing its way of reproducing. A slow, cruel motion followed as she pulled her head back, dragging the tips of her teeth over the cockhead, getting a groan out of the man to whom the thick shaft belonged.

Katarina allowed the phallus to plop out of her mouth, along with copious amounts of saliva. She licked her lips and gave it another kiss, getting back to jacking it off. Her fingers were digging into his flesh, pulling at it with more force than was necessary, moving the foreskin back over the glans and then pulling it off. She moved in and licked at the slit, pushing her tongue against it one more time, and pulling back. His cock was trembling, quaking in her hand with such great intensity she knew he was trying to cum, but the weight on his balls and the ring on his phallus were preventing it. Just to be safe, Katarina slid her palm down to the base of his shaft, right above the torture implement, and squeezed hard.

With a wicked smile, she lowered herself towards his foreskin, bit on it and pulled it over his cockhead. She kept pulling it until it would go no further, all the while his whole phallus was throbbing hard enough to make it bounce up and down, if it were not held in place by the assassin. He groaned, again and again, his eyes narrowing, his brows ascending as their tips pointed towards the middle of his forehead, his teeth grit. He was in so much discomfort - he wanted to ejaculate, he wanted to cum all over her face, but she was not going to let him do that. She found herself to be barely able to contain her excitement.

When his cock finally stopped trying to whip about in its attempts to fire off, she let go of it, both with her teeth and hand. The foreskin pulled back and uncovered a small, tiny drop of liquid, right at the tip, barely out of his urethra. It seemed to glisten in the candlelight, and Katarina helped herself to it, lapping it up. The taste was even better when it was picked right off the source.

She placed her palms on his knees and pushed herself up, spun around and walked up to the door. There, Katarina bent over, making her leather pants strain against her pronounced behind, the crevice between her cheeks so strongly defined it was almost as if she was not wearing anything. The assassin took her time, closing the door slowly and locking it, on occasion doing a little bounce of her rump. She then slowly rose up, and turned around to regard him.

His face, although struggling to regain its stoic expression, or lack thereof, was a picture perfect example of what a person looked when they wanted to fuck. And he wanted to copulate, no doubt, he wanted to shove his thick, girthy cock up her tight little pussy and ram it into her womb, and fill her up with baby-batter. But she was not going to let him do that. Katarina was going to be the one doing the ramming.

The assassin made a few steps towards him, but her attention shifted. The table with the wonderful implements she had been making use of up until now had more to give. Thin, metallic sticks with round edges - just thin enough to fit in his urethra. She picked out one, as thick as a pencil, and ran her tongue over it. The smooth surface was undeniably silky, and felt as if it had been a tad oily. It did not really need much more in the way of preparation.

Katarina knelt before him, between his legs, and rested her elbows on his knees as she grabbed a hold of his girthy cock. Her index finger and thumb pulled at the glans, forcing his slit to open up. The gaping little hole was a perfect size, she figured, as spat in it. Aligning the tip of the thin stick with his urethra, Katarina slowly started pushing it in.

And it went in. The implement she was using was around fifteen centimeters long, far, far shorter than his massive penis, but it would be enough for her purposes. Around two centimeters of the whole thing had managed to slip into his urethra from scratch, which was incredible. She pulled it back out and his groan confirmed that this was a very sensual experience, which urged her to proceed faster. Katarina allowed her saliva to pool in her mouth as she tried his urethra again, and it went in, a centimeter extra, causing a gasp to escape his lips, which had been quite unexpected.

She pulled it back up, and, with her mouth full of her spit, used her tongue to drool onto his cock's slit, as she simultaneously started pushing the steel stick deeper inside his thick shaft. It went in, and about a third of its total length was now in his penis. She let go of the implement and pushed his phallus up. Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise, as there was a small bump on the underside of his cock.

Katarina grabbed the stick and pulled it up a bit, and the bump disappeared. So she shoved it in deeper, and the bump reappeared. He was groaning and grunting with each movement of the stick she performed, his penis twitching every few seconds. It was so swollen, it seemed to have become even thicker than it was before. The assassin moved her hand so that her palm was pressed against the underside of his cock, right where the bump appeared, and felt his flesh move as the foreign object forced his phallus to adjust to it.

She did that for a few more seconds, but in her mind she wanted something else. She wanted to feel it herself. Her face drew closer to his massive penis and her tongue lolled out. Katarina pressed herself against his cock and lapped at the underside, moving the stick up and down his urethra. The twitching of his reproductive organ, the groans of pain and pleasure, the sensation of his moving, warm flesh upon her tongue, the strong smell, all contributed to making her even more willing to take this further.

Katarina's right hand, now free from holding onto his phallus, was drawn by his massive balls. Cupping the scrotum with her palm, she gently massaged the taut, reddened flesh. She could feel them churning, trying to release their contents, but failing due to the many obstructions. Even without trying to push them up, she felt how heavy they were, how full of potent sperm these balls were. She squeezed, getting another grunt from him. He was definitely close to trying again, the assassin figured.

Releasing his nutsack, her hand pulled back a bit. Her index finger's nail rested against the inner side of her thumb, while her other three fingers were outstretched. Katarina felt great trepidation as she exercised great force with her index finger, but held it back with her thumb. Straining against her own finger, her hand started shaking. She grabbed a hold of his cock with her left hand, leaving the torture implement to stick out of his urethra, halfway in, and let loose.

Katarina flicked his balls with such great force that she saw the flesh ripple, as if she had thrown a stone in a still body of water. His scrotum bounced around, while he gave a grunt much louder than any before. His penis trembled, as if by some miracle his testicles made to pull up, and she could tell he was trying to cum. Spazming wildly, his girthy cock flailed about as his body struggled against the metal band that was keeping him from ejaculating. Feeling the urge to do more than just watch, Katarina grabbed his balls and pulled down while simultaneously squeezing them.

His pained groan sounded off like a prolonged growl and, while the assassin crushed his testes between her hands, some cum managed to leak from his stuffed urethra, which caught her unprepared. A few large drops of the thick gunk splattered onto her face, as a result of his bouncing cock sending them flying, while the rest flowed down his long shaft. She let go of his scrotum and recoiled in surprise, bringing her hands up to her face instinctively. His thick shaft kept twitching wildly, but he could not get anymore cum to leak out of his urethra, be it due to the presence of the metal stick inside of it, or because the force of his denied ejaculation was no longer enough to get any material past the cockring.

"You really want to go, huh?" Katarina feigned innocence as she picked off the droplets on her face, with her fingers, and brought them to her mouth. Lapping the tasty, sticky substance up, the assassin moaned in an attempt to make him even more aroused, if that was possible. He did not give her an answer, but his twitching cock seemed to be more than enough of an indication.

She smiled as she slowly stood up, holding her elbows close together, pushing her considerable bosom out. The assassin took her time, turning around with a swing of her rear as she bent over the table and took the key for the ring weighing down on his balls. Her left leg behind her right, she made sure to accentuate her behind as strongly as possible. After all, he needed to be very, very backed up.

Katarina returned to him and licked the length of his phallus as she lowered herself to have a view of the lock on the torture implement. Cupping his scrotum, searing hot, crimson red and swollen to the point where if she strained hard enough she could, probably, hear the cum sloshing about inside, the assassin unlocked the ring, dropping it onto the ground. A sigh of great relief came from up above as he found himself almost free of any torment.

His saggy nutsack slowly regained a healthier complexion, but it kept hanging almost as low as it had been with the weight attached. Katarina buried her face in those big balls and licked them, inhaled their smell, felt their warmth, moaned into them as her quivering folds reached their limit. She concluded that it was now time, and, with a swift motion, the assassin rose, removing her pants and baring her cunt for him to see.

Her loose quim was glistening with moisture in the candlelight, droplets of girl juice flowing down the side of her musclebound thighs. She took a hold of the metal stick in his cock and pulled it out as slowly as she could, and, when it did pop out, some more cum leaked out if his gaping urethra. Katarina first poked her tongue out of her mouth and slid the caked in fluid stick over it, after which she flung it to the side. The loud clang of the metal hitting the stone floor was the first strong, audible sound, that had not been a groan, heard here in a while.

"You'll finally get to go." She whispered as she mounted him, pressing his phallus against his abdominal muscles with her stomach. The feeling was entirely different now. The sensation of his thick shaft's pulsations had been pleasant when she had her face or palms pressed against it, but now that the surface area affected was effectively a decent portion of her body, her depths would have definitely growled, as does an empty stomach when faced with a delicious meal, if they could.

She raised herself, brushing her breasts past his face, holding onto his shoulder with her left arm, while her right hand went down to wrap around his girthy penis and guide it when she was ready. The long pole whispered, without words, to her body of how good it would feel when she finally allowed it to enter, and, much like she had trusted its owner to not lie, she opted to believe the hard, throbbing cock. That thing had no reason to lie, after all.

Katarina had to push herself up on the tips of her toes to be able to get the tip of his penis to rub against her wet pussy. She held her breath as her hand moved the fat cock so that it was right where it had to be, parting her lower lips and trembling in anticipation of the warmth that would wrap itself around it in just a moment. The assassin moaned silently as the sensation of the girthy phallus' piercing of her womanhood shot up through her body. It was exactly like pain, but the polar opposite.

She lowered herself further, and, when the whole of his glans had entered her folds, she came a little. The sensation of being stretched wider than she had ever been stretched before, the scorching heat of the throbbing member, the pressure applied by it upon her womanhood, all of those thinks coalesced into bringing her to the edge, and pushing her slightly, so that she would not go over, but would feel the trepidation of almost falling.

It took all her concentration to keep herself upright, to prevent her knees from giving out and collapsing upon his body, railing herself on his girthy cock. She felt herself craving just that, but there was no way she would allow herself to do that. Not yet, at the very least.

"You've got a really nice cock." She muttered. Having regained her cool, or at least a semblance of it, Katarina let go of his phallus and moved her right hand to his other shoulder, seeking to get some better support for herself. The assassin started moving again, lowering her body onto his thick shaft, allowing the girthy member to bury itself deeper inside her. It moved as if it were a mechanical drill digging through the ground, parting her snatch with ease, yet filling her out perfectly, to the point where there was no possible way anything else could fit in her womanhood.

Her lips parted and she moaned again, louder, as his bulging cockhead came to rub against the entrance to her womb. Stopping herself from sliding any lower onto his phallus, she gasped for air as his penis throbbed, making her whole being tremble in unison. Katarina was finding it difficult to maintain her focus, and even with all her training, all the high-pressure situations her life had put her through, every single lesson that had taught her to control herself and withstand the urges of her body, be it to run or to fight, she now teetered at the cusp of throwing that all away in favor of giving in to her lust.

The assassin leaned against him, breathing heavily as her cravings only grew in their perverse severity. His hard body was barely moving, with the single exception being his chest, heaving with each inhalation and exhalation. She pulled herself up, dragging her breasts against his body. His cock was so tightly set within her pussy that it felt as if she was trying to pull out a signpost embedded in the ground. She managed to muster enough strength to only rise up to the point where his face was right before her breasts, jiggling slightly with each bliss-precipitated quiver of her body.

Katarina lowered herself, resulting in his phallus plunging deep inside of her for the second time, its pronounced veins making her inner walls curl around them in an attempt to better suit the massive dick that was ploughing through her. She let out a loud moan as she descended, the girthy member feeling slicker than before, sliding into her with greater ease. It took very little effort on her part to bury the cock deeper inside her. So little, in fact, that Katarina lost focus and allowed herself to be penetrated by it as hard as it could, pleasure overwhelming her mind and washing away her senses.

The swollen glans transfixed into her womb, thumping without a sound against the walls of her deepest reaches. She threw her head back as her moan grew into a rapture-filled scream as her pussy tightened around the wide intruder and she reached her orgasm. She felt her cunt unload her juices as they splashed against his stomach, bathing the base of his cock and his muscular front in sticky, clear fluids.

Without realising it, Katarina slid further down until her ample buttocks plopped themselves upon his legs with a loud, incredibly lewd slapping sound, and the girthy phallus in her womanhood distorted her flesh, precipitating the appearance of a bulge, right upon her navel. She was too deep within the ecstatic throes of her orgasm to register it, at first, but the sudden addition of this cumulatively effective euphoria drove her to immediately transition into a second spasm of pleasure. More and more girl-cum splashed onto him as she dug her nails into his shoulders, arching her back as far as it would go.

With her pussy still twitching, Katarina pushed herself into him, smushing her breasts against his chest and her face against his, her lips finding his and assaulting them in a frenzied kiss. She started grinding on his cock, her movements frantic and completely lacking in the measured grace displayed by her up until now. The assassin felt the cold, steel cockring rubbing against her, the incredible tensity of his phallus, its rabid pulsations, indicating just how ready it was to empty itself deep inside of her, but unable to do so because of the torture device.

She wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his defined back, leaving bloody marks as Katarina moaned into his mouth, her tongue lashing at his own in a fashion not unlike a whip. The assassin moved as quickly as she could, raising herself just enough to be able to then slam herself as far on his cock as possible, her ass clapping every time she took his whole length and her stomach bulged out, making her feel as if she was being bred by him with such intensity that it was impossible to resist, even though he was not moving at all.

Katarina was reaching her peak with each plunge onto his massive shaft, and her orgasms, renewed every second, were numbing all senses that did not contribute to her ecstasy, turning her mind to mush and kneading it as if it were dough, to reform it and then rip it to shreds and begin all over again. Her consciousness was being burned to ash by the flames of her passion, kindled by the heat of his body.

She planted herself upon his thick cock, her stomach bulging out. In a moment of clarity, muddled by her overwhelming desire, Katarina brought her legs up, planting her feet between his thighs, mere millimeters away from his churning nuts. Her knees bent, her body resting upon his, supported by her shins directly against the quadriceps of his own lower limbs.

The assassin moaned as she started moving again, this time her motions let her to remove almost half of his swollen phallus out of her womanhood and then slam herself down onto it again. Not only could she move faster, she got more friction out of it, and the sensation of his distended cockhead dragging at her inner walls as if it was trying to take it with itself was stupefying.

She rode him, and she rode hard. No horse to have ever been mounted by her had gifted her so much pleasure, nor had she invested that much energy into experiencing the blissful thrills presented by the situation. The men she had allowed to fuck her were all completely outclassed by this half-naked nobody. Katarina, had she not been so lost in her overwhelming ecstasy, would have wondered how was she to satisfy herself after having felt this? After all, the likelihood of her finding another man with a cock as magnificent as this one was, at the very best, low.

That did not really concern the assassin at this very moment. All she cared about was the sensation of his massive phallus carving up her cunt, absolutely ruining her for anyone else. She could feel how his shaft kept throbbing, as if he was caught in an endless orgasm that was denied indefinitely, trying to launch his seed into her and failing.

Her breasts had popped out of her top and were bouncing in unison with her body, her nipples rubbing against his chest, amplifying the pleasure experienced by her. She moaned, she whined as her pussy splashed its juices onto his stomach, she screamed every time his massive shaft stretched her out beyond what should have been her physical limits, and her eyes rolled back into her skull, her tongue lolling out as she threw her head back.

Katarina moved her feet, her soles making contact with his heavy, swollen balls, and she squeezed them hard, finally eliciting a loud grunt from him. She pressed, smashing his testicles into each other, as if trying to wring out all the juice within a fruit. His mouth opened and he winced in pain, his voice slathered in jubilation. To her surprise, he buckled his hips, ramming his cock as deep inside her as it could go, his pelvis grinding against her ass.

Then she felt something that made her eyes widen and yanked her out of her trance for a moment. Somewhere, deep inside of her, she felt a sudden shift. Not of her own body, but rather of the massive phallus rammed within her womb. It was as if, suddenly, it had started pulsating even harder, and something was leaking out.

Before she could react, a blast of cum rammed itself against her womb's interior, hot, thick and powerful. Her mouth, agape, opened as wide as it could go, and her scream tore through the dungeon, as more and more expulsions of hs virile seed flooded into her pussy, filling her up to the brim, cramming itself into her fallopian tubes, slathering her ovaries and frantically looking for anywhere else to fit. But there was no such location within her, and it started leaking down her cervix, somehow slithering between her inner walls and his throbbing cock and leaking out of her entrance.

Her nails had dug in so deep she could feel the warmth of his blood as it seeped down his back, but it was incomparable to the hot jizz leaking out of her quivering pussy, her own orgasm so nerve wracking that her body was not even able to squirt out anything. She felt as if his sperm was thrashing about within her, colliding with everything that was present, frantically searching for an egg to impale.

Katarina's senses were going haywire. Her sight was completely out of the question, her eyes having rolled so far back into her skull she could barely make out the ceiling through the haze that had descended upon her vision. She could not hear anything other than her own screams, while she imagined the sound of cream splurging out of its container onto a cake. Her nose only picked up the scent of his sweat, the intoxicating stench of sex, the thick, overpowering aroma of his cum. She felt the taste of his jizz in her mouth, the salty, thick gunk in her pussy made her mind shower her with just that, the savory experience of having drops of his ejaculate in her oral cavity. Her body was going limp, her nervous system focused entirely on supplying her with the confounding sensation of his throbbing cock, unloading its cum into her womb.

It felt as if it was an endless barrage. This unimaginable tidal wave of semen was flooding into her, filling her up and then rinsing the previous shot's results out, forcing them to leak down onto his pelvis, onto his balls, slathering her pussy lips and the chair. How much cum was there, she could not tell, but it felt as if it was an amount beyond anything she had ever imagined. His testicles had been so heavy when she had last examined them, the assassin had been left certain they were full to the point where his semen was sloshing about in them.

Finally his girthy phallus slowed down its assault. Still twitching violently, still pulsating as if it were in great pain, the massive cock seemed to have run out of baby-batter to deposit within her oven. Katarina squirmed on his member for a while longer, moaning feebly as she leaned against him to support herself, breathing heavily as she tried to calm down.

She lowered her legs onto the ground and made an attempt to stand up. As his thick shaft started slowly sliding out of her womanhood, more and more cum leaked out, slathering her inner thighs and his pelvis. Katarina managed to get herself into a standing position, and attempted to dismount him, but lost her balance and fell on the ground. His cock came out of her with a loud pop as the thick, gooey cum splattered all over, her ass slapping against the cold floor loudly.

The assassin groaned, pushing herself up with her elbows. Her gaping cunt was leaking out jizz, thick and viscous, almost steaming in the cool air of the torture chamber. She gasped and tried to get up, but her strength failed her and she let herself collapse on her back, breathing heavily.

The sound of rope snapping startled her, and she raised her head to regard the source. He stood up from the chair, his massive shaft still leaking. His hands went down to it and he removed the broken cockring, putting it on his previously occupied seat. The big, strong hands squeezed out what remained of his semen in his urethra, making it rain down on the floor with loud, plopping noises. He pulled his pants up and looked at her with those empty eyes.

"I apologise, but I have lemons to sell. You have had your fun, I hope. Do not hold it against me." He spoke and walked past her, took something from one of the tables, and approached the door. The sounds of the lock turning indicated that he had procured a key. The click that followed, as he opened the door, meant he had picked the right one.

He departed, without a sound, leaving Katarina on the floor, trying to collect herself, astonished at her experience. She was not upset about the complications in her current contract, not anymore.


	4. IV - Soraka and Sarah Fortune

###### This chapter contains: Horsecock, femdom, futanari, huge breasts, vaginal sex, anal sex, threesome, blowjob, boobjob, double penetration, stomach bulge, inflation, cock draining, deepthroat

Asichegari did not sell many lemons on his first outing, due to the fact he had found himself obstructed by a certain assassin, but, on his three following trips to Irontide he did manage to make some money. With that money he procured some items that would expand his options, when it came to working on the farm or living on it.

His house was still a small, box-like construction, but, on the inside, even if only five meters wide and five meters long, it now seemed a lot cozier. There was a table, underneath which rested a big chest. Its contents were anything from money and seeds to smaller tools he could put in there when not using them. The table was shoved in the southeastern corner of the only room of the house, and next to it, on the southern wall, rested the door, which was, most of the time, open. On the eastern wall, next to the table, in the very middle of the facade rested a moderate, in size, window, and, directly opposite of it, on the western wall, rested another one. 

Beneath the fenestration of the western side of the house was his bed, which consisted of a wooden frame, filled with dried grass, covered by a large piece of soft leather. The ceiling of the building was around three meters off the ground, tall enough for him to reach up and touch it, but not low enough for him to bump his head if he hopped lightly. There was nothing else in his house, and he did not need many more things.

On the outer side of the northern wall, he had nailed a few metal pieces, which he used to hang his bigger tools off of. A shovel, a hoe, a rake, an axe, a hammer, a saw - anything he could reasonably find himself needing while working the land and doing things that would lead to his hovel growing. The barn within which Magnus slept was quite similar in appearance to the house, with the exception that it had a taller ceiling and was a bit bigger.

Asichegari was, currently, checking for weeds. The likelihood of any pest plants having appeared overnight was very low, but he was interested in being punctual and making sure everything went well, rather than skimming on work that should be done and ending up with issues. While doing that, though, he was thinking.

He had allowed himself to go back upstairs, in the mansion, after his encounter with Katarina DuCouteau, and he had read through the dossier. The woman who had first made her way with him, and had subsequently visited him, was Miss Sarah Fortune, a woman who, as it turns out, was quite the prolific doer of good. She had started out hunting for bounties on pirates, and had then evolved into the de facto keeper of law and order in Bilgewater, which was, by the looks of things, quite the difficult position.

And that red haired vixen had, for some reason, ended up wanted, herself. The dossier listed numerous altercations with one Gangplank, some ruthless pirate who had been the previous big fish in Bilgewater, which had culminated in the destruction of his ship and the loss of his arm. Now, Sarah Fortune was the most prolific wielder of power in the port town. There was evidence that the voluptuous woman had as much, if not more, reason to hate Gangplank, as he had killed her parents and left her for dead, according to the dossier.

Asichegari had been convinced, not only by his interactions with her, but also by the information contained within, that she was a worthwhile person who had a noble goal. It could be that the song’s end had sounded in his heart because of the chances he had to uncover this plot against her.

Katarina DuCouteau was an assassin, and his deductions led him to believe she worked for Noxus, with which Miss Fortune was not on good terms. Gangplank, on the other hand, would be delighted to find out Noxus had taken care of his biggest problem, and, if he were in power, it would be likely that the entity, Noxus, would find a new ally in the face of Bilgewater’s returning ruler.

He was thinking. Already, he had failed in his self-appointed quest to spend a year outside of the world, yet within it. Asichegari could salvage the situation by ignoring his discovery and continuing his life at the farm, yet he felt as if, were he to do that, he would regret not taking action when his time was served. Maybe that was why he had heard the song’s end, maybe it had sought to steer him into action, to prevent a great tragedy.

Lost, yet simultaneously quite aware of his whereabouts, in his thoughts, Asichegari calmly performed his inspection. A person, focused on doing something else, while also thinking about things completely unrelated, is generally not likely to notice approaching individuals, especially when those individuals approach from behind said person, while also attempting to be hard to spot. He knew she was coming from a mile away.

"Uhm… Greetings?" Shakily said a voice familiar to Asichegari, from a certain distance away. As he rose and turned around, he regarded a woman with an orange tabard and bluish-purple skin, with a yellow horn protruding from her forehead and long, white hair tied in a tail behind her. She was holding onto her staff with both hands, close to her body, and her knees were touching each other. It appeared as if she was trying to make herself small and insignificant.

"Greetings.--" Replied the man, currently naked as he was not counting on having visitors today. His pants were in the chest, beneath the table. "--To what do I owe the pleasure of having a visitor?" He inquired and gave her a warm smile. She was trying to look anywhere but at him, her golden eyes darting almost frantically around the farm.

"I… I wanted to thank you for… For what you did for me, a few weeks back." She answered, but her words were still quiet, and she seemed to be struggling with picking the ones she truly wanted to say. Her eyes did manage to look at his own for longer than a moment, but, again, she moved them away soon after.

"There is no need to thank me. You needed help.--" Asichegari told her. "--I do not believe you introduced yourself, and my own introduction was a bit rushed, so how about we try that again? I am Asichegari, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He said and approached her, extending his arm in a silent offer to shake their hands.

"I remember your name, Asichegari.--" She blurted out and appeared to shrink behind her staff. Even though it was challenging to discern it, her cheeks appeared to have become a tad more purple than before. "--I’m… I’m Soraka." The unicorn woman introduced herself and precariously took his offer with her small, in comparison, hand. He gave her a little squeeze and let go.

"As I said, pleased to meet you. I dare say you have managed to thank me now--" Asichegari started, but her eyes widened a bit and her lips parted, as if she was about to protest. "--but, on the off chance you do not feel that way, would you like to come inside and have a chat?" He added, based on her reaction. It seemed as if Soraka was not done with thanking him, or, perhaps, she wanted to tell him something else. Her eyes lingered in his own for a moment.

"I would like that, yes." She stammered, moving her gaze away. Asichegari nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

"Come, then. My dwelling is not overwhelming, rather underwhelming, but there is room enough for a few people.--" He spoke as they walked around the house and got to the entrance. The door was, unsurprisingly, open, and he slid in first. Grabbing a good of the bed, he moved it, as if it weighed no more than a small wooden stool, and positioned it so that its long side was adjacent to the table, making an impromptu seat for whoever wanted to sit down. "--Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." She said and sat down on the soft, fluffy leather of the bed, placing her staff to rest against the wall. For a moment, Soraka attempted to seat herself in a manner that would have her thighs rub against one another, a seating position commonly taken by individuals with clothing that could show their undergarments, or in the case that those were lacking, their nether regions, but a very quiet wince informed Asichegari that her assets were in the way. As a result of that, she spread her knees out and her expression drooped a bit, disappointment evident in her golden eyes. The front of her Tabard hung over her crotch, and he could see the outlines of her flaccid shaft and swollen scrotum.

Asichegari pulled the chest from under the table, opened it and, with an impressive swiftness, procured a small satchel, a wooden cup, handmade in appearance, and actuality, as well as a few lemons and a spoon. Placing those items on the table, he closed the chest and sat down upon it, in a position similar to that of Soraka. His scrotum was not outlined by anything.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked as he grabbed a hold of one of the lemons, held it over the cup and dug his fingers into its tip. The liquid that sprayed out as he removed the tip leaked into the cup, and he then squeezed the fruit. Almost all of the contents that were not solid found themselves in the container, which now had a third of it filled up. 

"Yes, thank you." Answered Soraka, looking at what he was doing with an unbridled curiosity. He rubbed his hands together, very, very quickly, the flesh of each of his palms dragging against the other. 

"You do not mind lemon juice, do you?" Inquired Asichegari.

"No, I don't." She replied. Slowly, she seemed to be becoming more confident as she spoke.

"I am glad, because, otherwise, I would not have had much to offer you.--" Asichegari admitted. "--Say, what do you normally do?" He asked as he stopped rubbing his hands together. His palms had reddened. He grabbed a hold of the satchel and held it tightly, between his hands, for some unknown reason.

"I--" Soraka's eyebrows had gone up, and her eyes had widened a bit. "--I try to teach people." She stated and looked down, her hands holding each other, fingers entwined, right above her crotch.

"That is a good thing to do, although it depends on the subject. What do you try to teach people?" Asichegari dug a little deeper. He was curious, for teachers were very noble people, most of the time. There were, however, some who claimed to be teachers, yet were instead spouting the lies of other entities. Knowing which type of teacher she was would tell him a lot about her.

"I try to...Well… I used to teach people mercy and compassion." Soraka explained, but she did not raise her head. Asichegari would have accepted, if not encouraged her to take pride in her work. He was pleased to hear that she had taken on such an endeavour, even if he doubted her chances of success. What mattered was that she wanted to teach people those two things. Two very important things.

"You say it as if you no longer do it.--" Asichegari continued his barrage of questions, opening the satchel and shoving the spoon inside of it. "--Have you stopped doing it?" He inquired as he procured, in the spoon, yellow jelly from the bag. The very viscous, liquified thing was then dumped in the cup, and he started stirring with his one hand, while, with the other, he closed up the satchel. Soraka looked at him, eyes even wider, eyebrows and shoulders raised higher, evidently confused by his question.

"I did. How-- How do you think I can teach anyone with… With this--" She waved her arms in the air, expressing her powerlessness. "This thing!" She exclaimed and pointed at her crotch. Asichegari nodded, while the sound of the spoon thumping against the wooden interior of the cup filled the room.

"You consider that a detriment?" The incredulity in his voice was aimed at showing Soraka that having a phallus or not having one would not make a difference. It was meant to sound as if being endowed with a massive penis could not even be considered a handicap. She appeared taken aback by his indirect claim.

"Yes, it is!" Firmly stated Soraka, her hands straight and directed towards him, as if she was trying to desperately get him to understand what she was trying to say, as if her words were not enough and she needed to gesticulate to emphasize the reality of her statements.

"How so?" Asichegari asked, and that question caught her unprepared, as she froze. 

"It..." She mumbled, her hands tightening into weak fists. "It gets in the way." She tried, looking away from him, at the table, her arms falling to rest in her lap.

"Why does it get in the way? How does it get in the way of you teaching others to show compassion and mercy?--" Asichegari asked and stopped stirring the liquid in the cup. "--I must fetch some water, do you mind waiting for a moment?" He completely switched the subject and stood up. 

Soraka nodded and watched him walk out of the house. The spoon was still in the cup, and the liquid, having become yellow and a bit thicker, was still swirling. The Starchild was not certain what she had to do. She was not certain why she had come here in the first place. Ever since that day, all those weeks ago, she had wanted to find him and thank him, to talk to him, to do something, but she did not know how to approach him, nor did she know what to do.

He was so strange, his apparent perception of things so alien, yet she felt as if he was capable of understanding, as if he knew compassion as well as the most receptive of those whom she had taught. Why was he asking her things at all, she pondered, as their meeting was not going in the direction she thought it would go. Soraka shook her head. Asichegari, she felt, would have asked her to leave, or he would have asked her if she needed help, but, instead, he had invited her into his home, and he was making some kind of concoction for her to drink, even though he seemed so financially troubled.

She wanted to thank him, but the words just could not come out of her mouth. Every time she looked at him the memory of their experience together blared its trumpets into her ears and she felt as if the longer her eyes locked with his, the more likely she was to wetten down there and have her accursed phallus harden. What did he think of her, she wondered, did he only see some kind of lust-stricken animal, did he see a whore in need of sex, did he see some strange person who should not even exist?

Soraka did not know, but she felt as if she was closer to having an image of what he thought of her now, after speaking to him. It brought her great comfort assuming that he saw her as just a person in need of help.

He walked back into the house, in his hand a wooden bucket, water sloshing about within.

"Thank you for waiting, and apologies for the sudden departure. I can not mix this without water, but that might have slipped my mind." He said as he held the bucket over the cup and allowed a small trickle to fall into it, filling it up. He left the bucket under the table and sat down on the chest, again, resuming the stirring.

"Don’t… Don’t worry about it." She mouthed as her eyes tried, again, to focus on his. He was looking at her, directly, or at least it felt that way. Even though he was facing the cup, even though he was stirring, he seemed to be focused on her exclusively. The lakes of darkness on his face, reminiscent of the still, pristine bodies of water in the mountains, were so deep she felt that she was about to fall in them and lose herself. She pulled her gaze away and looked at the cup herself.

"This is lemonade.--" Asichegari said, probably in connection to her interest in the drink. "--It is made of one part lemon juice, two parts water and some honey. The mixture of sweet and sour makes it quite unique." He added, letting go of the spoon. It skidded to a halt, and the swirling liquid in the cup appeared as a very pale, transparent yellow, almost white. He pushed the wooden container towards her and she shily reached out and took hold of it.

"Thank you..." Soraka muttered as she brought it up to her face. She smelled it and, sure enough, it smelled like lemons. The slight aroma of honey was so insignificant she would have missed it, had he not told her that it was in there. Soraka brought it up to her lips and sipped a bit. "It’s good."

"So was your goal to teach people about mercy and compassion." Said Asichegari as she brought it up to her mouth to have another sip. His voice, although still calm and friendly, and having not changed at all, appeared to be judging her. Was it just how she felt, could it be that she thought that stopping her quest had been a great error, an incredible failure on her part? One she sought to chalk up to her curse?

"I--"

"Even though there are detriments - the water is far away, the honey is in a satchel and cool, the cup is small, the spoon is thin - that does not mean I can not make you a cup of lemonade.--" He interrupted her uncertain start. She held onto the cup tightly. "--Why should what you see as a detriment stop you from teaching people?" He asked again.

Soraka could not answer immediately. She was in a swirl of emotions, of thoughts, of fears and hopes, all clashing against one another in a terrifying maelstrom of uncertainty within her mind. The Starchild struggled against herself as she tried to find an answer to that question, one that she would be able to give, one she would accept, one everyone would accept, one that would not tarnish her anymore than she had already been tarnished. The cup in her hands was shaking, ever-so-slightly.

"You can tell me." Asichegari said. Soraka looked up at him, from the cup, and her eyes met his. Whether because of her magic, whether because of what she was, whether because of her existence and her knowledge of the world, or because of something else, she looked at him and saw something that she had never seen before. Something she did not know, something she was incredibly scared of, something that made her body tremble to its core and her very being cringe in disgust.

He was a stranger. He was someone she did not know. What she saw was the unknown, the infinite lack of knowledge that still wrapped itself around her, and every other being there was, and held on tightly. In his eyes she saw the questions she dared not ask, the questions that made her worry over things that she had never thought of, the questions she had no answer for.

And among them she did not see the question he had just asked her.

Could it be because he was a stranger, someone she did not know, that he seemed so certain she could tell him? Soraka pondered and asked herself. Was it because she worried what people, others, would think of her if they saw that she had a phallus, and was it because she feared the failure of her quest, based on the fact that people would flee from her, were they to find out?

"It’s wrong..." She found herself saying. "It’s wrong for me to have this. I am a woman-- No, I am a child of the stars. A child is gentle, pure, innocent and sweet - this… This is anything but! It’s so crude, so unsightly, so debasing and carnal, so animalistic, so… So wrong!" She exclaimed, grabbing her head with her hands.

Tears were streaming down her sides as she struggled to let it out.

"It’s wrong! I don’t need this! How can I teach others when I can’t look at myself? How can I teach them to be merciful when this cruel and horrible thing has taken away any mercy I could receive? How can I teach them to be compassionate when I know they will all look at me with eyes full of hate? I’ve lost my mercy! I’ve lost my compassion, Asichegari--" She slammed the cup on the table, and some of its contents sprayed out. "They were taken… They took them from me..." She sobbed as she tried to make herself small, lifting her knees up and wrapping her arms around them, burying her face in them and weeping.

He looked at her for a while. His eyes, empty and yet full, stared at her, void of emotion and full of compassion. She heard the chest scratch against the floor, and then his feet thumping against the wood, and he sat down next to her, and his arm slid over her back, his strong hand clasping her shoulder. 

"It is not.--" He denied her claim. "--You are wrong by thinking so." He stated as she cried her heart out, let it all out. She wept and wailed, while he sat next to her and held her shoulder. Slowly, she slumped into him, her face burying in his chest.

Unbeknownst to Soraka, someone was approaching from the south, which was where the road passed by. Asichegari heard the sound of her footsteps, and knew she was coming. The thumping of boots, high heeled, only confirmed his suspicions. The time of day was somewhere around noon. He could not see the sun, which indicated it was right above the house. There was plenty of time left for things to happen, and, already, so many events had transpired.

"Hello?" She called, slowing down a bit but still moving towards the house. Her emerald eyes snuck onto the door, and she spotted him, sitting on the bed, his arm wrapped around something. Soraka almost jumped when she heard the subdued, sultry voice of Sarah Fortune. Of course, the lilac skinned woman did not know who was coming, but the sheer fact that someone was coming startled her greatly. She pulled away and started trying to rub the tears away.

"Greetings." Greeted Asichegari as Miss Sarah Fortune waltzed in through the door, in the gloriously revealing outfit, topped off by her big hat, she had worn on their first meeting, on their second and now on their third. Her skin-tight clothing leaving almost nothing to the imagination, only accentuating her childbearing hips, her breasts, each about as big as her head, her thin waist and her lightly tanned, normally pale, smooth skin, she skidded to a halt as she realised there was someone else in the house.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked, her eyebrows raised and her full, luscious lips parting. Her emerald irises met Soraka’s golden eyes, the latter’s face still wet from her tears. Asichegari rose from the bed and shrugged.

"I think we were just about done. Take a seat, if you would like to do that. We were having a splendid conversation, and you might be able to help!" He stated and motioned Sarah to sit down next to Soraka. The former did do that, although with a measure of diffidence, while the latter outright moved as far away from the astonishingly voluptuous woman, almost bumping into the wall in her frantic escape.

"I might be able to help?" Pondered the redhead, her voice filled to the brim with a bashfulness that did not fit her at all, and Asichegari nodded as he sat down on the trunk again. 

Soraka was, internally, screaming. She had just broken down completely before him, she had, quite literally, let loose her soul in front of him, and, suddenly, someone walked in in an unbelievably sultry manner. Someone possessive of a body so incredibly beautiful, so unreasonably attractive, so unfathomably seductive and simply exuding raw sexuality, she felt a roaring wave of arousal crash into her lilac body by just sitting next to her. The Starchild looked away, and tried to focus her gaze on something on the wall between the eastern facade and the door.

"Yes, you could. But first, would you mind introducing yourselves to one another?" He confirmed. Soraka blushed furiously, thinking that she would end up shaking the wonderful redhead’s gentle, fine hand, however that did not happen.

"I did not come here to do that, though, and I am busy." Stated the unrelentingly beautiful woman next to the Starchild as she crossed her arms under her massive chest. Soraka moved her gaze even further away, because, even if only seeing things with her peripheral vision, those things were too overwhelming. She was getting very flustered.

"You are? My apologies, then.--" Asichegari excused himself and nodded to the lilac woman. "--If you do not mind, I--"

"But you have my attention!--" Interrupted the redhead, turning to regard Soraka for a moment. The Starchild felt her heart skip a beat as she got a better look at the stunning woman’s divine face. "--I am Sarah." She offered her hand to the lilac woman, and she accepted it quite reluctantly.

"I’m-- I’m Soraka.--" Mumbled the Starchild. "--Pleased to meet you." Sarah’s hand was soft, and gentle, her fingers thin and ladylike, yet there was a great strength in her grip. Soraka felt herself sweating, her nether regions catching on fire. She let go of Sarah’s hand and turned to regard Asichegari, but that only served to worsen her condition. His statuesque body, his heavy ball-sack - it was all contributing to her discomfort.

"So, how’d you think I could help?" Asked Sarah, looking back to him. In profile, her beauty was not at all diminished. Her face seemed as if it were made by the finest sculptor, and given life by means beyond the Starchild, her full, scarlet lips seeming to be the same color as her wavy hair. Her long eyelashes framed her beautiful eyes perfectly, and Soraka simply could not fathom how a woman such as this could have stumbled into Asichegari’s home. After realising she was thinking of it that way, she reframed it - she figured that Asichegari’s dwelling was the only place where the embodiment of beauty could be found.

"Soraka has a problem. It is not a dilemma like what either you or I would consider an issue, but for her it is so troubling she can no longer do her work.--" Asichegari began, his voice smooth, deep, calm and reassuring. There was no hint of judgement, no hint of disdain, nothing Soraka could construe as negative was fit to describe his voice at this moment. Sarah’s eyes appeared knowing as they remained locked with Asichegari’s dark pools. "--Conversely, you have shared with me that a problem that similarly got in the way of your own work, Sarah, had disappeared from your life." Soraka felt herself growing curious.

A similar problem affecting the redhead goddess next to her was implausible, or so the Starchild thought. She had not seen anything that would suggest the presence of a phallus, no matter how small. In fact, what she felt she had seen was more similar to a cameltoe than a moose knuckle, a thought incredibly erotic that made her regret thinking about it, as blood started draining from the rest of her body and navigating towards her most hated asset.

"Is that so?--" Sarah looked at Soraka again, glancing over her body. Thankfully, it did not appear as though she had noticed the Starchild’s budding excitement. "--I’m listening, though I don’t think you’d need help solving that kind of issue." She added, and the lilac woman next to her felt a wave of heat wash over her. So draped in emotion, so sensual had the last part of that sentence been, she almost imagined a moment of astounding passion shared between those two. Not good as her phallus started slowly swelling up.

She shifted, moving so that her scrotum hung loosely off the edge of the bed, and pressed her thighs against one another, over her penis, in an attempt to hide it. Unfortunately, she did not remember her previous attempt at hiding her raging erection, but, for the moment, her excitement had not reached that boiling point. Not yet.

"I thank you for the trust you have in my abilities, but no matter how deftly it is done, the gnawing returns. It is a completely natural thing, after all, and, without it, I doubt humanity would have gotten where it is now, but, as you can confirm, it is very volatile.--" Continued the man, to which Soraka felt Sarah tense up. "--In some, it might be more ravenous than others. I presume Soraka here has it as hard as any living being can have it, in that regard, and, if she is will--"

"What do you mean she has it as har-- I’m--" Sarah suddenly stood up, the rim of her taut top barely evading the edge of the table. Soraka got a good fill of her massive breasts bouncing about as she rose, looking at Asichegari, her fists clenched, her teeth grit, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed. Even so her pulchritude was completely bewildering. Her emerald orbs, burning with something the Starchild just now noticed, flashed towards her, but returned to him. "--I came here because of this gnawi-- this ravenous feeling! It has been-- I just can’t anymore!" Sarah cried out as she moved and was upon Asichegari in the blink of an eye. She could not pick the right words, but she knew that she wanted something, and she knew what she wanted, and she wanted it greatly.

Soraka could see that the immaculate redhead was flustered, her cheeks had been flushed in the moment she stood up. The Starchild watched as the redhead vision of perfection placed her hands on Asichegari’s shoulders and locked her eyes with him, looking at him from above. She had pushed her staggering rump out, her back was a bit bent, and Soraka could tell that the finest woman she had ever seen was displaying all of her cleavage to the man before them.

"I want it!--" Sarah moaned as she slid her hands down his chest, bending further down. "--I want it again! I’ve been dreaming of it all of last week-- Give it to me!" Suddenly, her tone changed as she commanded, rather than asked, Asichegari to give it to her. Soraka could tell what Sarah wanted. The Starchild could smell the redhead’s need in the air, and she imagined her womanhood, as beautiful as could be, leaking, her bubble butt glistening because of how sweaty it was. In fact, without a doubt, her breasts, her big, massive breasts, as big as her head, were wet too, undeniably.

"Sarah--" Asichegari said, raising his hands and taking hold of her forearms. "--I am sorry. I will do what you want, but please, allow me to help Soraka first." He pleaded with her, his face close to hers. The Starchild saw that closeness and experienced a tremendous craving to be that close to either of their faces herself.

Sarah relented, rising again and turning to regard the lilac skinned woman. That was the equivalent of grabbing hold of Soraka’s phallus, tugging on it for five minutes and giving it a wet kiss, right on the tip.

The magnificent redhead’s whole body had been sweating while she sat next to the Starchild, both because it was warm at noon, because the house was getting a bit cramped, and because she was, obviously, in great need of sexual gratification. Her skin glistened in the light, her pants had dug in her womanhood so deep it was as if she had no pants, and Soraka could make out every little detail of her nether regions just like that, her tiny shirt had become transparent, and a pair of pointy nipples were gutting out through the fabric, a moment away from ripping it. Her emerald eyes were ablaze, and the flame was so abstrusely intense the lilac skinned woman felt herself begin sweating as if she had been clothed for a blizzard but had wound up in a desert, in the middle of summer.

Her shaft stiffened, and its tip crashed against her upper calves. She winced a little, doing her best to move her legs in such a manner that would allow her massive phallus to keep growing, but would not let it pop up from beyond her thighs. Thinking of her own legs, Soraka’s gaze moved to Sarah’s own, as the profoundly beautiful redhead sat next to her once again. Her thick thighs appeared to widen as they were pushed up by the surface of the makeshift mattress.

"Hurry up!" Commanded the bodacious woman, crossing her arms under her chest again, making her massive breasts appear even bigger, and Soraka’s eyes almost bulged out when she realised Sarah’s stiff nipples were but a milimeter away from popping out of their constraints - the Starchild could see her areolae!

"Soraka--" Asichegari addressed her, and she found it challenging to pull her gaze away from the enchanting redhead, but managed to look at him. The black pools in his face seemed to have their own pull, attracting her eyes in their own manner, not exclusively through beauty and raw sexual tension, but via a mixture of those things and many others. "--We spoke. You appear to have shed a weight from your shoulders, but it troubles you, still. Sarah can help you as much as, if not more than, I did." He said, and that made Soraka start thinking.

How would Sarah help her, she wondered, and subconsciously found herself dreaming of an encounter of a primal nature. Could it be that Asichegari assumed that the unreachable woman, with eyes like the most precious gemstones, would be willing to engage in such activities with the Starchild, with someone so horribly cursed? Secretly, Soraka hoped that the answer was yes, but simultaneously she feared that she was only lying to herself by wishing of things so impure.

"But to be helped, Soraka, you must ask." He said, and the lilac woman's eyes widened. She thought that she had understood what he told her. It was just like their last encounter. First, he had given her a speck of wisdom, and then he had given her great relief. Naturally, now that he had given her great wisdom and had fought against her beliefs, which she still held onto, but found their foundations shaky and uncertain, he would give her relief of such proportions she would truly die! And all she had to do was ask.

"Do-- Do you want to--" She stammered, trying to face Sarah, but finding it incredibly difficult as shame flooded her being. Still, she soldiered on. "--want to have sex?"

A silence descended upon the room. Each of the three of them reacted in a manner unique to each other. 

Asichegari, internally, felt as if his hand had been drawn to his face by a gravitational pull greater than that of the biggest star to have ever existed. He managed to keep his composure intact, his expression betraying no emotion, but on the inside he could identify his jimmies as being rustled. How greatly she had misconstrued his words, yet somehow had grasped onto something that he had considered as a possibility, and the Starchild seemed to be looking to follow one of his lessons, at least.

Sarah was shocked. Her eyebrows had shot up, her eyes had widened and her luscious red lips had parted. Suddenly, she had been asked a very, very direct question, and, even though the answer was plainly obvious, being shot with it, as if it were fired by a cannon, left her speechless. Of course, she wanted to, but why was Soraka asking her? Did that have something to do with her problem? Was the lilac woman attracted to other women, even after having been given the greatest pleasure imaginable? She was stricken.

Soraka felt as if a weight, so incredibly heavy that it could be compared to that of any mountain in the world and still come out heavier, had descended upon her. Naturally, she both wanted to sink into the ground and felt as if she was in the process of doing it. A great, unseen pressure was being exercised upon the lilac woman and she felt as if she was going to burst. Her cheeks were red.

"What?" Sarah’s lips mouthed as her exasperation was made evident by her voice. She turned around to look at Asichegari, the question not only directed towards Soraka, but him as well. The Starchild’s eyes were staring so intently at the table that she felt, if she could, she would have drilled a hole through the planks already, and would have gone on to the flat tip of her phallus, which was poking out from beneath her knees.

Neither he nor she said anything. She was secretly hoping Asichegari would explain to Sarah what she was saying, she was hoping he would nod his head in approval that she was asking for it, just as he had told her to do, but instead he was sitting there, on the chest, like a statue. Her sweat was slowly soaking her orange tabard, and her penis was growing harder and harder by the moment. Unreasonably, her excitement was not only multiplied by the fear of being spotted by the immeasurably beautiful redhead, but it also rose exponentially every time those emerald eyes trailed along the lilac woman’s body.

"Why would you ask me such a question? Can’t you tell what the answer is?--" Sarah tried to contain herself as she spoke, Soraka could tell. The fiery wonder looked directly at Asichegari, her body facing him, and pointed at his large scrotum. "--Yes, I want to fuck. I want to fuck you! I want your fat--"

As she was speaking, the Starchild stood up. Her spree of misconstruing things was nowhere near over, and, even though she could not tell she was getting things wrong, she got the general gist of things. To Soraka, Sarah’s statement was not directed at Asichegari, as the lilac skinned woman had been staring at the table, and was still doing so. Thus, she had gotten a confirmation to her first question, which was mean to establish whether the other person wanted to have sex in the first place, and then her second question had not even needed to be asked, because she had heard the words ‘I want to fuck you’. A dull thumping sound urged the redhead to turn around.

"--cock?" Sarah finished her sentence as her eyes came to rest upon Soraka’s long, throbbing, dark purple and pink phallus. She gasped in shock, raising an arm to her lips, suddenly displaying a bashfulness so unexpected that it only made her prettier in the Starchild’s opinion. That, naturally, had an effect on her stiff shaft, which attempted to push itself up, but was blocked by the table again.

It was in a state similar to what it had been last time. As hard as it could be, throbbing violently in the face of her incredible arousal, while her ball-sack hung down, swollen with seed that her body craved to deposit within a fertile womb, and her mind wanted to send out of her penis. She felt herself shaking, her eyes watering as her shame at what she had become rearing its ugly head once again. Asichegari was looking at her though, and she felt her humiliation shriek back, as if frightened by his empty gaze.

"You’ve got a… A cock…--" Muttered Sarah again, turning to look at the seated man. He nodded to her, and the redhead once again regarded Soraka. "--You’re a girl, but you’ve got a cock… Sit down!" The stupefying vixen ordered, suddenly, and the Starchild obeyed, immediately sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs spread out so her endowment could calmly escalate to its full length and and to rest its flared tip on her modest, by comparison to Sarah’s, chest.

The lightly tanned woman sat down next to her and just looked at her long phallus. Soraka was fidgeting with her fingers, unsure of what to do, and she could not force herself to look at Sarah’s beautiful visage, at her perfect form, at her radiant being, for she feared she had already tainted it in a way, and the redhead would scorn her for being the way she was. But the pair of eyes that was trained on her, and their infinite darkness, as it spurned her hatred for herself, also banished her fear of the finest woman in the world.

"It’s a… It’s a nice cock.--" Complimented Sarah as her soft hand made its way to Soraka’s own thin limb. "--Not as nice as his, but… It’s the second best I’ve seen." Added the redhead, giving a little chuckle while throwing a glance in Asichegari’s direction. The Starchild agreed with her - she had enjoyed his phallus the most of all she had ever had before. She did not know about her own monstrous member, but they definitely saw eye to eye on that topic.

"Th-- Thanks." Muttered Soraka as she frantically tried to figure out what to do, but simply could not. It was almost exactly like her time with Asichegari - she had frozen up, she had allowed herself to be led by him, and she had experienced relief for the first time in months. Now, she did not know how to react, as her body’s inability to respond to the situation in a manner other than simply pumping blood into her phallus was even worse than it had been with him. For a moment she pondered if it was because of Sarah’s radiant beauty, because of her utter perfection, or was it because of the fact the redhead was a woman, yet she could not find an answer.

The voluptuous goddess moved a bit closer to the lilac woman’s body, and the latter’s nose got a better opportunity to inhale the sweet scent of the former. It was unlike anything Soraka had ever smelled - quite unlike Asichegari’s spectacular musk, or Magnus’ stench, Sarah’s aroma was enchanting, as if it was slowly putting a spell on the Starchild, one she did not have the facilities to even consider harmful.

Their shoulders brushed against one another, and her golden eyes got a good glimpse of the redhead’s huge breasts, even if it was only her peripheral vision that was truly picking up that side of her, although Sarah’s chest was so massive it was, probably, simply in her field of view. Their hands were still together, fingers wrapped around each other, although Soraka was just following the stunning woman’s example.

"Say…--" Sarah started, her full lips just centimeters away from the Starchild’s ear. The whisper was draped in desire, and it only kindled the flame of want within Soraka. "--You asked if I wanted to fuck… Well, do you?"

So sensual were her words and so great was the craving within the lilac woman that she could barely nod. It seemed, however, as though that was all Sarah needed, because her left arm, which had been rubbing against Soraka’s right, slid over the Starchild’s back and grabbed a hold of her left shoulder. The redhead’s right upper limb moved, dragging along the lilac hand, onto the throbbing cock, somewhat covered by the front of the unicorn woman’s tabard. As Sarah’s fingers let go of Soraka’s, they wrapped around her width, and the Starchild gave a moan, stifled and subdued.

"It’s a lot thinner than hi--" The redhead seemed to have suddenly remembered something. "--You’re not getting off! Get over here and make yourself ready! I’m fucking you too!" She commanded Asichegari, who had actually stood up and seemed to have been about to leave the house, to maybe go tend the farm, but, upon being ordered by Sarah, he simply turned around and walked towards them.

Instead of sitting down on the bed, he took a hold of it and dragged it, along with the two of them sitting on top of it, to the middle of the room, its wider sides facing the eastern and western walls. He then mounted the bed, sitting down on its northern third. Sarah’s right hand found its way onto his prepuce, and she started kneading his heavy ball-sack while also massaging the slowly emerging tip of his cock. Her left arm moved to the front of Soraka’s body and she grasped her thinner shaft by the base, and started stroking it up and down.

"Come on--" She urged. "--look at me, touch me... I bet you’ve never had a woman like me." Her words were like a potent aphrodisiac, because Soraka’s penis seemed to become even stiffer, and only started pulsing more intensely. The Starchild did follow her directions, for Sarah was completely correct, and she had never seen a person as immaculate as the red haired beauty.

And she looked, and found herself entranced by the sight of those huge breasts jiggling in unison with their owner’s movements, the taut fabric so painfully close to letting them lose Soraka simply could not understand how it had not ripped yet, her erect nipples bulging out from beneath, appearing so inviting and alluring the lilac woman’s mouth watered to the point where she almost drooled.

"Come here!" Commanded Sarah and moved her face towards the Starchild, who obeyed and slid as close to the redhead as she could. Their mouths were immediately locked together, and she felt a burst of emotion and sensation as those luscious lips pressed themselves against her own, as the unearthly wonderful woman’s tongue forced her teeth apart and snaked its way into her oral cavity, assaulting her own organ, which simply took it.

Finally, her arms moved, sheepishly reaching for Sarah’s body. Her fingers, trembling with excitement and qualm, touched her back and her stomach, and she moved her hands over the staggeringly perfect skin of the redhead, trailing over her elegant navel, over the vaguely defined musculature of her back. Her panting and moans were so rapid, so intense, she could tell she was about to ejaculate simply by hearing herself, but she did not even want to do that at this moment, at least not consciously. She wanted to explore the extraordinary physique of the woman who had allowed her to do so.

Asichegari’s cock had grown hard as well, and Sarah had started jacking it off. The discrepancy of her fingers clasping around Soraka’s thin phallus almost perfectly and barely fitting around three fourths of his girth was somewhat arousing. Her hand ran up and down the vascular adjunct, feeling up the relief she had found herself missing dearly after the end of the second week. It was hot, its warmth reminding her of the passionate copulation that had followed after the first time she had played with his penis.

"Lie down, face underneath me!--" Commanded Sarah as she broke away from her kiss with Soraka, whose moan turned into a whine as their lips parted, a thin line of saliva extending for but a moment before breaking off and splattering the Starchild’s chin. She let go of the throbbing cock, and the lilac woman’s fingers trailed down her body as she stood up. Asichegari was quick, rotating himself at a hundred and eighty degrees, while the redhead mounted his face. "--You know what to do." She murmured as the briskness of her motion sent her breasts bouncing wildly, flopping about in a desperate attempt to free themselves from their constraints.

Soraka’s hands brushed against the fabric, and, by some miracle, the rim of Sarah’s top caught on her fingers. The momentum of her huge breasts practically dragged them out of the soaked white and black shirt, finally unleashing her beyond bountiful bosom. A gasp came from the redhead’s lips, but it was not one that was displeased, but rather one of surprise. For the Starchild, the sight of the beautiful, pink nipples, a bit less wide than her pinky finger, poking out into the air, the stunning size of Sarah’s breasts, the sheer fact that the most beautiful woman Soraka had ever seen had the biggest bust she had ever witnessed, and that it was almost the prettiest, coupled with her previous excitement, that was too much.

As the redhead started moaning in pleasure at Asichegari’s ministrations between her legs, the Starchild whined loudly as her hands shot down to her cock, squeezing it in a desperate attempt to stop herself from ejaculating, but that only made the impending explosion approach a second earlier. Her ball-sack tingled, her eyes closed as she let out a drawn out moan while her cumslit was torn through, and her frothy seed rushed into the air. Ropes of thick, bluish white jizz splattered onto the ceiling, the walls, the floor.

"Already? My, are you eager..." Cooed Sarah as her right hand swept up the gushing cock and started jacking it, while Soraka’s own grasp had shifted from being one attempting to prevent the eruption and had become one that simply acted as a stopper to her doubling over in pleasure. The Starchild’s moan increased in volume, as the ropes of cum, which had weakened a tad, suddenly returned to their former power. In total, she fired off ten long, healthy shots of goo, and when she was finally done, her phallus kept twitching while still leaking out her semen.

Soraka was breathing heavily, bent over her drizzling penis. It was still hard, but she was expecting it. There was just no way she would not have been raring to go again, not with the literal incarnation of beauty tugging on her cock. While the Starchild struggled to catch her breath, though, Sarah started playing with the rigid phallus with both her hands, rubbing at it while kneading the balls. The lilac woman observed for a while, moaning constantly, gasping whenever the redhead gave her scrotum a tug or a gentle slap.

She marveled at the wondrous being before her, at how lewd her massive breasts looked as they hung down her chests, slapping against each other and her arms as Sarah jacked Soraka’s dick off. Once again she was entranced by the obviously soft, plump funbags, and her mouth started watering. 

"Can I--"

"Of course--" Interrupted the redhead as she let go of the lilac woman’s phallus, pulling her arms back to where her hands were almost level with her shoulders. "--I could tell you really liked them..." Whispered Sarah as Soraka gulped and changed her seating arrangement on the bed to where she was kneeling, facing the busty woman. Her hands shakily rose, and moved towards the orbs of flesh.

The Starchild’s fingers sank into the soft, barely sagging breasts, each as big as her head. They were so delicate, but somehow firm and heavy. The sensation of Sarah’s silky smooth skin, the warmth of her body, her heartbeat, the unbelievable pliability of the great teats, those not only entranced Soraka further, but made her cock even harder. The redhead’s moans became a tad louder, and that gave the lilac woman some much needed confidence.

She kneaded her massive breasts as if they were dough, she cupped them, her fingers snaked about, wrapped around her nipples and pinched them, tugged on them, even went as far as to gently squeeze and twist them. Almost without realizing it, her face drew closer to Sarah’s chest, and the Starchild was about to bury it in the voluminous chasm formed as she pushed the huge teats against one another, from below.

"The horn, watch the horn!" Warned the redhead as the lilac skinned woman suddenly pulled back, terrified she might have hurt the most wonderful being she had ever beheld. Thankfully, though, there was nothing - Sarah had just informed Soraka to be careful about it.

The lilac skinned woman felt the redhead's hands wrap around her phallus again, and a moan left her lips. Leaning back, the Starchild looked down and noticed her cockhead was almost rubbing against Sarah's stomach. Getting closer would make it slide against her front, past her navel, and up into the soft canyon between her massive breasts. Soraka wanted to reach out and caress the stunning woman before her, to play with her huge teats, to run her fingers over her curvy body, but she worried it might interfere with the redhead's ministrations of the swollen cock between her hands.

"I've got an idea…--" She mused and smirked to the unicorn woman. Sarah slid down over Asichegari's body, uncovering his face, which seemed to be moist, and tugged on Soraka's phallus, urging her to follow. "--Give her some of the same, Asichegari." Instructed the sultry beauty, nodding to the Starchild as she moved onto his face.

Her scrotum dragged against his nose, his sharp, angular features, tingling when the warmth of his breath brushed past them. She was anxious, due to the fact she did not truly know what to expect, but as soon as his tongue lightly prodded at her sopping wet womanhood, she relaxed onto him, moaning in bliss. This was something new to her, and, even though she had been generally aware of what cunnilingus was, she has not expected it to be that nice. His tongue trailed around her slit, adding to her slobbering pussy's lips his saliva, making them even more wet.

She did not have the time to enjoy that by itself, as Sarah ran her fingers up along her shaft's length and rose to stand in the bed. Soraka barely registered that she had taken her shoes off, because her attention was drawn to where the redhead's hands went after leaving the pink cock. The fabric around her cameltoe was visibly darker, as a result of the liquids leaking out of her moist quim and those added on by Asichegari's deft tongue. The leather, digging into Sarah's pussy, was slik, making it look as if her hands slipped over it when she framed her womanhood with them. Her index fingers both ran up, along her lower lips, roughly rubbing at the thick garments, yet translating into stimulation for the gentle organ beneath.

The redhead's hips slowly swayed as her hands climbed a tad higher, and her thumbs dug into the space between the fabric and her skin. Slowly, teasingly, she started moving as if she was taking off her pants. Soraka's eyes were wider than they had ever been, her lips parted. She had forgotten to breathe in her great trepidation. Sarah started pulling down, and, simultaneously with that, she bent over. All the Starchild managed to see before the redhead's breasts covered the view was a small tuft of moist, scarlet public hair.

Her disappointment did not even manage to settle in when Sarah spun around, still bent over, giving Soraka an eyeful of her staggering rear. The crevice between her plump asscheeks was so well defined it seemed as if she had no clothing on. The Starchild found herself drooling as the redhead's pants slowly came down, her swaying behind overpowering any other thoughts in the lilac woman's head. The scintillating amounts of assflesh, bulging out above the rim of her ever descending leather garment, only increased. Immaculately smooth, without a single blemish, with no hints of imperfections, Sarah's mind-boggling ass had completely ensorcelled Soraka.

Even when most of her rump had escaped the constraints of her pants, Sarah had more to show, and the spell remained unbroken. Right at the border between her thick thighs and her rear, the deadhead stopped lowering her leather garment. Its rim appeared to dig into the flesh of her ass, and she tugged on it, pulling up. Instead of moving, her pants seemed to be stuck, sending her huge asscheeks into a spectacle of jiggling and bouncing. 

Just then, Soraka was brought out of her trance by a warning. Her cock throbbed painfully, it, too, bounced. It was so viciously distended, its tip so brutally flared out, she realised her phallus was about to erupt once again, its only goal to release the incredible amount of lust that had started building up within her as soon as she had laid eyes upon Sarah. But she did not want to do it - not in her current position, because it would get all over the voluptuous redhead, and that included her clothing. Soraka knew all too well how hard it was to get rid of cumstains, and her compassion was urging her to not do this to the beautiful lady before her, but she was vastly outmatched - Asichegari's probing tongue, lapping at her quim, piercing it and entering her folds, and the raging storm within her mind at the sight of the unequaled woman before her were pressing down hard.

Sarah's hat fell to the side of the bed, sliding on the floor and out of the Starchild's field of vision. She noticed the pair of black leather boots, with high heels, resting at the foot of their current seat. Her pants joined them, and, as the lilac skinned woman raised her head to regard Sarah again, she saw her beautiful, dripping pussy, right in front of her face. The redhead's legs were long and elegant, delicate yet strong and muscular, and her thick thighs only added to her immeasurable beauty. Soraka stared up at her, feeling as she had imagined people had felt when they had regarded her once, when she was still immortal.

Sarah took her top, functionally useless when not covering her breasts, off, throwing it to the side, which sent her massive funbags jiggling about, and placed a hand on the back of the Starchild's head. Unwilling to oppose the scarlet haired goddess' unspoken command, the lilac skinned woman allowed herself to be guided forward. Her nose sniffed, twitched and inhaled the sweet scent of Sarah's womanhood as it grew closer, and finally, her lips met the gushing folds of her nether regions. She did not need more direction, but weakness overcame her body and she moaned loudly into the redhead's pussy.

Her cock gave out, even though she furiously fought to contain her orgasm. As she felt her testicles converge in on themselves, her ball-sack shriveling up, her womanhood clenching around Asichegari's tongue, she almost blacked out. What prevented this from happening was the nerve-wracking sensation of her cum jetting out of her urethra and into the air, splattering all over Sarah's immaculate lower body, her inner thighs, her massive rump, Soraka's own body, her chin, her breasts, her Tabard, her knees. Even the man digging into her cunt with his tongue was not safe, his chest, his stomach, his own massive cock, his thighs sprayed with her bluish white jizz as her moan grew into a scream, her eyes rolled back into her skull and tears welled up within them.

Her body shook as her phallus wildly flailed in every direction, blasting thick ropes of semen onto bodies, objects, walls and ceilings. Asichegari's strong arms came up and held her hips as her own limbs, propping her up, trembled in unison with her whole frame, giving out and losing their strength. Thanks to his quick action, in combination with Sarah's hand holding her head in place, she did not simply fall back onto the bed.

"Wow…--" Murmured Sarah as she watched in amazement while Soraka kept on shooting out cum. "--How come you didn't eat me out like that?" The redhead teasingly inquired, her question directed at Asichegari, even though she knew he would not be able to answer at this moment, as she allowed the lilac skinned woman to remove her mouth from her womanhood and breathe easy.

The Starchild's orgasm lasted a staggering forty seconds, and Sarah's count had started a bit late, but it was just insane. The amount of jizz Soraka's thin cock had produced was large, although nowhere near enough to rival the tub filling provided by Asichegari. Even if it was not impressive on that scale, what impressed the redhead was that the lilac skinned woman had produced about four times more cum than the first time she had ejaculated, and this time her phallus had barely been stimulated. Maybe she was possessive of a similarly ludicrous libido as Sarah's.

Finally, the Starchild relaxed, and her scream faded into heavy panting and gasping for breath. Her eyes focused on the redhead's pleased and permanently sultry grin, and she felt ashamed. To the question why she was ashamed, she could not truly place an answer, but she figured that ejaculating twice, without being the only one needing that release, was somewhat unfair for those who had yet to reach an orgasm.

"You're still hard!--" Exclaimed Sarah, her voice filled with jubilation and anticipation. "--I can enjoy you for a much longer time, it seems! And you, get out from down there and give me that same treatment!" She added, ordering Asichegari around as if he was her servant. Soraka did not truly know what had happened between the two of them, but she figured they had just made love. Passionate, rough love that would have left them both covered in their own juices and exhausted to the point of being unable to move. How did Sarah treating Asichegari as her servant come out of that was beyond the lilac skinned woman.

He let go of her hips and slid out from between her legs. His hair had gotten soaked by her pussy juice, and his face was wetter than Sarah's womanhood, but he seemed unfazed. When his head found itself beneath the redhead's legs he started standing up.

"No, no, you stay down.--" She instructed and let go of the Starchild. "--Raka, honey, make yourself comfortable on the bed." She cooed, giving the lilac skinned woman an impromptu nickname.

For the first time in her life someone had deemed it worthwhile to give her a pet name. Soraka had been alive for a long time, but she had never been close enough with somebody to have them do such a thing. Yet, there she was, having just met Sarah, and the redhead had given her a nickname, and it was not simply due to the fact they were having sex, because she had copulated with other people before, although none anywhere near as wondrous as her, and none had even considered that.

The Starchild, feeling butterflies in her stomach, followed the suggestion of the redhead and laid back on the bed, holding her torso aloft with her elbows, so she could see Sarah at all times. There was barely enough room on the piece of furniture for her to do that. The redhead laid down on top of Asichegari, situating her womanhood on his mouth, and her breasts on Soraka's pelvis. The huge teats completely obscured the lilac skinned woman's balls, while her bluish-purple shaft was submerged in them. Sarah's own hands found themselves going over the Starchild's thighs, resting on the bed's leather.

"You like that, don't you?" Moaned the redhead, her eyelashes fluttering as she started grinding her massive chest against Soraka's cock, pushing herself up with her arms, moving herself in circular motions while moaning loudly. The lilac skinned woman finally understood why, because she saw Asichegari's arms wrapped around the redhead's thick thighs, no doubt giving her the same experience as he had given the Starchild.

"Y--yes!" Whined Soraka, feeling herself growing weak once again. The sensation of Sarah's soft, pillowy flesh, so enveloping the Starchild's phallus that the latter felt as if her cock was going to be swallowed up, was unreal. She had felt nothing like this, and she could not believe that this could be a real result of her senses. Subconsciously, Soraka started moving her hips, thrusting into the soft, huge breasts, her whole body craving the unreal sensation.

"Oh yeah?--" Managed Sarah in between moans. She moved so that her arms framed her breasts and Soraka's waist. "--The fuck my big fucking tits!" After issuing her command, she spat on the Starchild's cock pressed herself against the lilac skinned woman. The sudden addition of pressure into the mix of heavenly sensations, coupled with the vulgar manner of speech and the order to keep pistoning her hips, and even go at it with more effort, drove Soraka to do just that.

Her hands balled into fists as she started moving faster, bending her pelvis and earnestly fucking Sarah's astonishing, huge breasts. It was incredible. Even though her phallus was largely dry, even though her teats were not too wet, it felt perfect. Her cock slid through the canyon of breasts, her balls swung up and down in unison with her hips, wetly slapping against the redhead's stomach, sending jolts of discomfort, even pain, up Soraka's spine, but she could not even feel that, for the amount of pleasure she was experiencing blinded her to anything else but Sarah's massive breasts.

"Come on, go faster!--" She demanded. "--Fuck my titties harder!" Moaned Sarah as her elbows buckled and she almost entirely retested her weight on Soraka's body. The Starchild, feeling an even greater tightness, hearing the demand, grit her teeth, threw her head back and went as hard as she could, going as fast as her body would allow. The redhead was moaning and gasping, and just then the lilac skinned woman noticed that her body was trembling, and Asichegari's hands were gone from her thighs, which gave her a hint concerning what was happening.

Soraka felt her explosion approaching, the flame eating away at the proverbial dynamite's line, right next to the tip of the explosive weapon. Her cock throbbed, pulsed, swelled up, its tip filling up with blood. She felt her nuts grind against the base of her shaft, the pre-cum leaking down her phallus, smeared all over Sarah's fantastic breasts. Her eyes snapped shut and she half-growled, half-moaned as her body was covered in more of her own jizz.

The ruthless pulsations of her cock, the wild contractions of her kegel muscle, the sensation of the piping hot cum thrashing through her urethra as it flew out at astonishing speeds and splashed all over her, the floor, the ceiling and even over the grass outside, through the door. Sarah moved her arms and snuck them under Soraka's tabard, pressing herself against the lilac skinned woman, her face ending up right upon the semen spewing phallus. The Starchild's legs were strong, and she managed to keep herself above the bed's surface, but her frame started shaking intensely.

Then the redhead's hands reached Soraka's breasts, about two times smaller than those of Sarah, and started fondling them roughly. The lilac skinned woman could not react as she was still going through the throes of her orgasm, although she felt as if her ball-sack immediately started churning out more cum for her penis to blast out. But the unfathomably breathtaking essence of beauty, however, had another trick up her metaphorical sleeve.

Her face, already right up against the hot slab of meat, rubbed up and down its length, the act itself making Soraka's peaking arousal grow. Her tongue slid out from between her luscious lips and gave the stiff member a lick, as if to test it. Whatever Sarah thought of it, she appeared pleased. Her tongue started moving about Soraka's phallus, licking, tracing the veins, flicking at the naturally occurring cockring, slobbering over the Starchild's penis.

The lilac skinned woman tried to beg the redhead for a moment of respite, but she could not utter a single word. Her orgasm, albeit lengthened by the spectacular additions Sarah had made to it, finally came to an end, and her strength failed her utterly. She collapsed under her own weight and that of the redhead, going limp on the bed. Her cock, naturally, remained rock hard, snugly fit in between her bountiful bosom. Desperately gasping for breath, Soraka moaned as she felt the steady stream of cum leaking out of her phallus.

"Oh, you're so wonderful, Raka! Just relax, I'll take care of everything now!--" Announced Sarah as she pushed herself up and turned her head around. "--Asichegari, I want your cock. Fuck me, but go slow!" Commanded the fiery woman as he moved out from beneath her. The Starchild could barely breathe, and felt so drained of energy she simply whined in agreement, letting herself lean into the bed.

Sarah pushed her rump up, resting her body on her knees and hands, still looking back towards Asichegari, who stood up and positioned himself behind her, his massive cock looming forebodingly over her big ass.

"Come on, big boy, fuck me!" She commanded and he obliged, rubbing his flared, ridged cockhead against her leaky pussy. Her moans were audible, and her emerald eyes burned with desire, with impatience, with the purest form of lust to have ever been known to Soraka. His thick phallus slid inside of her, and she whined in ecstasy as she was finally reunited with that perfect penis, which stirred her insides so well she simply could not be satisfied by another. He moved slowly, keeping in line with her demand.

Sarah's facial expression betrayed her bliss, and the Starchild found herself wanting to also feel the immeasurable pleasure that Asichegari's girthy shaft could provide. However, the redhead seemed to have everything under control, as one of her hands wrapped around the thin bluish-purple cock that was throbbing in solitude, between Soraka's legs.

"You know--" The godlike beauty started, but was interrupted by her own moan as Asichegari's phallus went particularly deep inside her. "--I couldn't suck his dick, but, with a bit of practice, I'll be able to." She finished and moved the Starchild's penis towards her mouth. Soraka was still laying on the bed, slowly catching her breath, but that statement made her feel as if she was ready and raring to go. Her stiff pole only hardened, her saggy ball-sack, although partially drained, resumed its churning, preparing more cum to supply the massive cannon.

Sarah's puffy, scarlet lips gave the tip of the lilac skinned woman's cock a gentle, almost bashful kiss. The softness, the sensation, the sentiment, all drove Soraka to be barely able to contain her excitement at what was about to follow. The redhead kissed the tip again, and again, and again, reddening the pink flesh, after which she lolled her tongue out and gave it a lick, forceful in its application of pressure, earning a moan from the Starchild. Sarah started lapping at the smooth, flat equine penis' peak, first giving her attention to the rim, and then focusing on the slightly bulging exit of the urethra.

She circled the cumslit, licking up some of the leaking semen and returning her tongue to her mouth, swallowing and sampling the liquid. It was far more watery than Asichegari's thick, creamy goo, and it left the cringing sensation in her throat, but it was far more manageable than that caused by other men's ejaculate. Another thing that made it stand out was the fact it came from a girl's cock, one that was incredibly virile and endlessly erect, which only made the redhead more pleased with her current situation.

She opened her mouth wide and started the process of taking the flared tip in it. Sarah realised that would be the biggest challenge, as the tip was wider than the rest of the shaft. One thing that could help her get it in her mouth was its smooth rim, quite unlike Asichegari's ridged edge, reminiscent of a crown. The title 'king of cocks' swam up in her mind, and it was fitting. After all, there were no other male members to even compare to his.

Sarah moaned into Soraka's phallus as her lips struggled to fit the whole thing through, but, thankfully, the flared tip was not as stiff as the rest of the shaft, which meant it was a little bendy. Utilizing that to her advantage, the redhead tilted her head a bit, moved, pushed, and the hot shaft had finally started its journey into her oral cavity. She had accurately guessed that it would be easier beyond that point, and so she bobbed her head up and down, swallowing around a fourth of the cock with no great issue. After all, it was not only thinner, but also a tad shorter than Asichegari's massive breeding tool.

Soraka moaned loudly as her cockhead touched the back of Sarah's oral cavity, wanting to get in, feeling as if it would happen any moment now, only to have the red haired beauty's head pull away. The sounds were growing more intense as the divine vision before the Starchild bobbed herself down onto the pink phallus with greater force each time, as if seeking to do just that, shove the tip down her throat. Saliva, pre-cum and proper semen sloshed about as Sarah moved her head, the severity of her motions sending her breasts into a swaying movement that only served to make Soraka more and more aroused.

"Pwah!--" The redhead gasped for breath as she released the entirety of what she had in her mouth, the cock popping out with an audible sound. Sarah's face was still unmatched in beauty, but now her mouth and chin were covered in liquids of various origins. "--Raka, put your hands on my head and help me go down on your cock!" Ordered the bodacious vixen and engulfed the Starchild's tip, as well as a large part of her phallus, with her mouth. She bobbed up and down, sending waves of pleasure into the lilac skinned woman's body.

Soraka figured it would not be that bad an idea, following the directions given by Sarah, and so she reached out and placed her hands on her head. The scarlet hair was so soft and fine, as the Starchild had thought it would be, she almost forgot to do what the unfathomably attractive lady had instructed her to. Soraka waited for Sarah to Bob her head up and down her shaft a few times, getting a feel for when she should push down. The fear of hurting the redhead was ever present, but so were Asichegari's eyes, looking at her as he slowly moved his own phallus in and out of her womanhood.

Gulping nervously, the Starchild sought the moment, and, when it came, she grasped it. All the strength she could muster from her relatively awkward position, and her tired frame, went into that push, as, with almost no pause, Sarah's head went lower and a sudden tightness engulfed Soraka's cock. She let go and moaned loudly, feeling the throat of her lover convulse as the busty woman, without waiting to adapt to the situation at all, started moving up and down.

It was beyond incredible. The lilac skinned woman's phallus increased the rapidity of its pulsations, the strength of its throbs, and, seemingly, the potency of its sensitivity. The redhead was moving her head up and down, almost no difference in the appearance of her neck, swallowing more and more of Soraka's cock, as if it were no great challenge. She was gagging on it, the sounds only pushing the Starchild closer to the edge, which was fast approaching. The convulsions of Sarah's throat sent the stream of pre-cum, leaking out of Soraka's distended shaft, up, spurting out of her nose.

The lilac skinned woman worried that she was, indeed, hurting the beautiful being before her. After all, having things come out of one's nose while being unable to inhale through one's mouth was dangerous, or so she thought. However, Sarah seemed completely unimpressed with the perceived severity of the situation, taking more and more of Soraka's thin cock. Was it even possible, pondered the Starchild, as she considered everything she knew about anatomy. Then, however, her thoughts were completely obliterated as the most luscious, wondrously puffy pair of scarlet lips gave the base of her phallus a kiss.

Soraka, having been in the process of considering things, managed to consider the sheer debaucherous lewdity of the fact that her penis was completely submerged in the throat of another person, let alone the most beautiful being she had ever beheld. She threw her head back,her spine arched, her arms flailed and her hands grabbed onto whatever they could grasp, as a scream of unrivaled bliss tore through her lips and jubilantly filled the farm with its message. Her testicles, once again, squirmed in pain as her violently throbbing shaft's tip flared up and stiffened, lodging itself at the entrance to Sarah's stomach.

As if with a roar, silent yet deafeningly audible for the Starchild, her cum surged through, making her cock feel bloated, thicker and more tightly pressed against the redhead's throat than before. And then the first rope of her jizz splattered against the walls of the deepthroating woman's stomach. Soraka subconsciously thrust her hips, but her shaft could not go deeper, and so she just inconvenienced herself and Sarah. The latter's eyes had rolled up, her eyelashes were intertwined as an expression, no less blissful than that of Soraka, adorned the beautiful face. Cum spluttered out of every orifice, as the Starchild's member did its best to fill her up. Out of her nose and out of her mouth, somehow having gotten between the dick flesh and her lips.

She emptied her nuts inside Sarah, and was left with sore, almost hurting testicles, and her vicious throbbing slowly subsided as her body went limp again, and she could only gasp for breath. The redhead pulled her head off Soraka's cock, releasing it from her mouth with a loud pop. She coughed up cum, but she did not even bother to put her hand up, instead letting it spray onto the pink phallus, still as hard as three orgasms ago. The redhead's eyes had teared up, and the streaming drops of liquid mixed in with the bluish white semen on the rest of her face.

"Amazing!" Gasped Sarah as she, too, struggled to refill her lungs with air. She felt so full, yet, simultaneously, incredibly energised, as if she had just drank three cups of coffee. The redhead regarded Soraka's sorry state, admired her stiff cock for a moment, and turned to look at Asichegari, who was gently moving his own phallus in and out of her, stopping at her cervix, without even pressing himself against it. The sensation was still more than enough to make her reach an orgasm, as it had already done so in conjunction with the lilac skinned woman's load going in her stomach and her throbbing phallus clogging up her throat, but she wanted more.

Fucking doggy style, as they were at this moment, was truly exasperating only when they were both going at it. She had been preoccupied, and he was following her directions, and thus doing it in the current position, although pleasurable, was not giving her everything it could have been.

"Pull out!--" She commanded and he did so. The sudden lack of him inside her made her fight back a whimper. Soon, though, that would be remedied. Sarah got off the bed, her quivering quim leaking pre-cum and her own pussy juice down her inner thighs, while Soraka's semen, mixed with her own saliva, dripped down to her ample bosom. "--You like it, don't you?" She purred, smearing the cum over her chest, her sultry tone giving her own self pangs of arousal.

"Not as much as you do." He calmly stated, which had an effect he could have not predicted. She darted towards him and pressed her body against his, sliding his phallus between her thighs and grinding her womanhood against it. Sarah looked up at him, her eyes filled with need, but also sadness and confusion. Her hands rested on his chest, her breasts pressed against his body.

"See something you'd want?--" She asked, her voice but a whisper. "--I think you do. How about you hold me tight and fuck me right?" Sarah's words were dripping in her lust, and they were heavy in the air as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His hands cupped her large buttocks and supported her thighs with his forearms as he raised her up in the air, only to lay her down on the bed. She was holding her breath as he navigated his thick shaft up to her slobbering womanhood, and pressed the flat tip against her folds. She moaned in unrestrained pleasure as her entrance was stretched out by his girthy cock and his phallus slipped in. Asichegari took hold of her again, and raised her, holding her with his strong arms. She wanted to press her body against his, to feel his pulse, his breathing and his warmth, but first his shaft needed to go deeper yet inside of her.

"Fuck me!" She cooed and he started moving. His first thrust had his cock ramming itself against her cervix. She moaned, squeezing her eyes shut as her body remembered the vascular penis, the relief of his shaft, and it instantly seemed to readjust itself to accommodate the monstrous length that had been so dearly missed. His second thrust had the entrance of her womb giving way, resulting in the burning hot phallus' flared tip to crash against the walls of her hearth. Her moan was louder, her head thrown back as the throes of ecstasy returned.

His third thrust, preceded by a pull backwards that brought with it a feeling, suggesting that it was dragging her womb out of her pussy, was when her stomach, for the second time in her life, bulged out, in the shape of his dick. The temporary deformation pushed her skin, impossibly making it behave like rubber, and she felt the underside of her breasts moving aside as the tip of his phallus poked at them from within her.

"Yes!" She screamed as she felt her orgasm's beginning. Sarah felt his balls, his big, heavy balls slap against her rump, his pelvis crashing against her own, and she pressed herself against him, digging her nails into his back as her face rested next to his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her soles of his feet touching his back, her toes curdling in the eruption of pleasure she was going through. Her pussy squirmed, clenched tightly around his girth, and she squirted all over him.

Soraka watched, and she felt desire. She watched as Sarah came to know heaven on earth, and the Starchild wanted to feel it, too. But the lilac skinned woman had come to feel compassion for the redhead goddess, and she thought she knew the plight of this beautiful woman, so she considered it would be proper to allow her to deal with it. However, the image of this stupefying symbol of arousal, held so firmly by Asichegari, who was in his own right, something akin to a symbol of attraction as well, the sound of his heavy balls slapping against Sarah's asscheeks, the wet slurping of her womanhood as it tried to contain the massive beast of a cock, the sensual moans and the intimate intensity of their position, it all drove the Starchild into a rut.

The red haired woman's whole body was on fire, engulfed by the overwhelming sensations, yet simultaneously drowning in this endless well of pleasure. She held the back of his head with one hand, and grasped at his back, digging her nails in his flesh with the other, her panting, moaning and gasping only interrupted when she laid kisses on his thick neck. His pelvis moved at a great pace, thrusting the gruesome, girthy cock inside her gushing pussy, letting his ball-sack slam against her massive rump, only to then pull back, at most ten to fifteen centimeters, and then ram his length within her.

Soraka watched as the fantastical vision before her became more and more concrete, the air heavy with the intoxicating stench of sex, the debilitatingly arousing sounds of the process of making love, the magical fluctuations that altered reality so that the union before her could be possible, and she found her hands sneaking to her leaky phallus, tugging at it roughly.

Her eyes wide, ablaze with her own lust, focused on Asichegari's strong hands, which appeared to have sunken within Sarah's soft behind. She slowly came to the realisation that, although fucking her so passionately and so intensely, he was spreading her asscheeks. The golden irises trained themselves on her ass, slightly agape from the pressure exercised by his hands, moist from her sweat, and unequivocally inviting.

She almost shot forward from the bed and approached the pair, stroking her phallus. Although her mind was blanketed by the unbearable desire to fuck, and her senses were utterly overwhelmed by what she was perceiving, her merciful nature appeared to halt her. What if it was too much for the redhead, what if all the pleasure she would reap from this simply broke her, pondered Soraka, and, simultaneously with that, she struggled against her own urges.

"Can I--" She tried, moving ever closer. Her flared tip was mere millimeters away from Sarah's enchanting behind. The divine beauty turned her head and regarded the Starchild, the want in her eyes, the concern in her voice, the shy demeanour portrayed by her stance. "--Can I fuck you, too?" Soraka managed to ask, given the bravery to do so by the deep, glimmering green eyes, the friendly expression, although filled with lewd pleasure, as well as the black pits beyond, taking away her fear.

"I never thought you'd ask!" Exclaimed Sarah, managing that between gasping and panting, unshackling her right hand from around Asichegari's back and placing it behind the lilac skinned woman's head, pulling it towards her own. Their lips met, and Soraka felt as if she was melting. The rich texture, the softness, it all came rushing back to the Starchild, yet it felt far better than before. Their tongues locked themselves in a dance, Sarah's more dominant approach resulting in Soraka's shyness serving to bring her to the receiving end.

While they made oral love, she fidgeted with her left arm, finding the redhead's massive behind, pulling her asscheek away, widening her anus further, and, with her right limb, she guided her flared, wet cockhead to the rear entrance of the scarlet haired goddess. The Starchild excitedly humped, but her wide tip did not go in, only sliding between the large glutes.

"Calmly…" Whispered Sarah as she broke their kiss for a moment, hooking her arm around Soraka's neck, her elbow at the Starchild's left shoulder and her hand playfully squeezing the right side of her neck. Their lips met again, and her assault continued. The redhead's right breast, suddenly freed from the pressure of its owner's body, started bouncing in unison with the powerful, rapid thrusts of Asichegari.

The lilac skinned woman followed the instruction, trying to calm herself as much as she could, barely stopping her hips from pistoning wildly while she aligned her bulging cockhead and pushed into Sarah's tight pucker. A loud moan, delivered as one would a scream, vibrated through Soraka's body, turning her mind to mush, in a combined effort with the unbelievable force with which the magnificent ass, within which she had been allowed to shove her cock, was holding her.

The Starchild completely surrendered to her desires and allowed her animalistic instinct to take over, even though she had been struggling for so long to keep it in check. Now that her phallus was inside Sarah's ass, she moved, as far in as she could go, then pulling back until her flare visibly stretched the beautiful anus, after which she once again would go on to attempt and hilt herself within her lover's depths. Her left arm snaked around the redhead's thin waist, while her right hand attempted to wrap around her bouncing breast, but the sheer size of the rear made that an impossible endeavour, so she settled for just kneading it, pinching her nipple and playing with the soft, pillowy flesh.

"Yes!--" Sarah cried out amidst the storm of lust raging within and around her. "--Oh, yes!" She screamed, again and again, whenever Soraka's lips would leave hers to breathe. The lilac skinned woman's thin cock felt so good in her asshole, Asichegari's girthy phallus was perfect for her pussy, and their bodies rubbing against hers was even better. They both held her, they both gave her what she wanted, they were both what she wanted.

Sarah was reaching her orgasm every few seconds, and, even before concluding the previous, her next was right around the corner. The fact that she could feel their penises rubbing against each other, even if through the thin layer of her internal organs, the simple truth that Asichegari's massive phallus was stretching her beyond human capabilities, while Soraka's elegantly lady-like shaft had somehow managed to poke its tip into her stomach, which was entirely impossible, and yet there she was, feeling how the flared tip was rubbing against the lining of her lumen, and instead of hurting or worrying her, it only made her feel more and more pleasure.

The Starchild groaned loudly and shafted herself as deep as her length allowed her to go. Sarah felt the purple balls slap against her as they churned and shriveled up in their arduous task to create the cream filling the pink shaft would fire off inside her. Asichegari's massive scrotum slapped against Soraka's smaller nuts multiple times while the lilac skinned woman howled in ecstasy as her cock throbbed violently, managing to bring the payload up to the very tip. The sensation was incredible, the gut-punch she had felt when Asichegari had filled her up back then was nowhere near as spectacular as this. The rope of cum sloshed against her stomach.

Sarah's gag reflex kicked in almost immediately, while her pussy clenched even tighter than before around Asichegari's girthy shaft and she squirted all over him for the n-th time. Her ass had also clenched, milking every single drop of semen Soraka could give her. As more and more cum gushed inside her stomach, more and more came flooding out of her nose and mouth, splattering over the Starchild's face and chest, over her own face, shoulders, neck and huge breasts, as well as Asichegari's own upper torso. Nothing other than the bluish white ejaculate of Soraka came up, and the sensation was made pleasurable by the knowledge of the conception itself - she was getting fucked so hard that cum was coming out of her mouth.

But the lilac skinned woman did not remain hilted for long. When she was no longer firing off ropes, and was instead just leaking her uniquely colored goop, the unicorn woman resumed her frenzied thrusts. In fact, Sarah needed a longer amount of time to cough up all the cum in her esophagus than Soraka needed to recover from an orgasm like that.

"Asi--" She gasped, interrupting her own self. "--Get on the floor." The command managed to come out, and he stopped thrusting to move himself. Soraka, as Sarah had anticipated, did not register her words. Asichegari noticed that as well, and gently pulled at the redhead's body, lowering her to the ground with himself. Feeling the tight hole around her cock suddenly distance itself, the Starchild followed suit, bending her knees and her back to keep fucking Sarah, who positioned herself on all fours, on top of Asichegari, whose phallus was still inside her, although about foot of its length had slipped out.

The redhead's landing was soft, both because he was holding her from below and Soraka still held her in an embrace from above. The lilac skinned woman wasted no time in adjusting herself, pressing her body as close to Sarah as possible, her front rubbing against the red haired wonder's back, Soraka's arms shooting out and grasping at the massive, hanging teats, pinching, squeezing, pulling, twisting, kneading and pressing them against the toned frame of their owner. Asichegari took on a position almost identical to the one he had been in when he first fucked her brains out, his feet flat against the ground, his knees bent, his hips ready to rock and his upper back and shoulders serving as the other half of the foundation for the pumping machine head about to become.

Sarah was holding herself up with her arms, which were shaking as a result of the ludicrous pace at which Soraka was going. The lilac skinned woman was thrusting so fast her balls did not have enough time to slap against the redhead's rear before they were pulled away by the Starchild's hips. Soraka's head rested, on its chin, up against Sarah's right shoulder, her tongue lolling our as she bounced in unison with her own movements. The previously shy and uncertain unicorn lady now appeared to have no reservations and was simply going at it in a fashion reminiscent to that of rabbits breeding.

Already squirting her brains out, Sarah's orgasm was doubled in power when Asichegari joined in and started pumping. He was going at a more reasonable, intense speed, allowing his large scrotum to slap against the redhead's massive rump. She had been screaming in ecstasy when Soraka's thrusts became more final in their approach, with the Starchild pulling a lot less of her meant out, instead trying to shove herself as deep as possible. The lilac skinned woman screamed as she erupted again, applying a second coat of bluish white paint.

So much more brutal was Soraka's orgasm than the last, with so great a power did her cum jet from her burning with sensation urethra, that it immediately flew up Sarah's esophagus. Had her mouth been closed, it would have splashed against the back of her teeth and filled her oral cavity to its limit, but, due to the fact the redhead was also screaming in the throes of yet another orgasm, she simply felt the sliding of the steaming hot semen through her body as it flew out of her. It splattered over the wall, some sprayed onto the floor. More and more jets of high viscosity and velocity cum brushed through her mouth and splashed onto what was beyond.

The Starchild's jizz filled up Sarah's stomach, it clogged up her esophagus and frothed at her mouth, yet she kept screaming in her orgasm. The lilac skinned woman made to stand up, letting go of the redhead's huge breasts and pulling her still splurting cock out of her ass, which gaped and twitched furiously as the bluish white baby batter slid out of her anus and onto Asichegari's phallus, who had slowed down a bit. Soraka stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the bed, completely drained and monstrously exhausted. Her penis slowly started shrinking into its sheath, all the while leaking cum.

The red haired vixen also lost her balance and collapsed on top of him, panting and gasping for breath as if she had just ran sixty miles in a single day. Her hair was messed up, sticking to her face, her eyes were reddened from tears of joy, or rather pleasure, her mouth was wide open, her chin, nose, cheeks, chin, neck, shoulders and chest were slathered in cum, sweat and saliva. Her heartbeat was intense, her body was trembling, her skin was hot. Even though she appeared unresponsive, her womanhood was still firmly grasping his phallus, contracting around it, as if coaxing it into releasing its wondrous contents.

Asichegari allowed her to remain so, catching her breath, barely conscious, for a while. Slowly, her breathing normalised, but she had yet to move or say anything. He concluded she might have had enough, and was about to remove his member from inside of her, but her walls tightened around his girthy shaft.

"More…" She whispered and turned her head to regard him. Even with cum leaking out of her nose, her visage still retained some semblance of her dignity, and she was channeling it to command him into fucking her more. He sighed, but nodded and figured he would oblige. After all, she did need help, and it was not an unpleasant feeling for him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he stood up, carrying her with him, all the while his cock kept pulsing inside of her. Asichegari carried her onto the bed, laying her on her back, next to Soraka, who was knocked out cold. His eyes rested upon the emeralds, glittering with an emotion he had not seen within them before.

"Please…" Sarah's voice was small, tired, but it was still rich and sultry, a beautiful voice. Asichegari nodded to her again and pushed her legs, until her thighs were aligned with her waist. He climbed onto the bed, squatting over her, letting her legs rest against his shoulders, and he bent over until his face was a centimeter away from hers. His hands held her calves.

She felt as if she was being stretched out far more than she had been stretched out before, even though his cock had yet to completely submerge itself within her. Sarah liked the closeness of their bodies, how intertwined they were in this position, and the fact she felt no discomfort from if also made her more excited to feel him brutally ravage her. He pushed down, his phallus sinking in her pussy until his pelvis was all that was left, and his swollen balls rested against her ass. She moaned blissfully, as the sensation of the bulge of her stomach stretching into the crevice of her huge breasts, and even poking out from between them, as if she was giving him a titfuck while simultaneously getting fucked by him, made her want nothing more than to feel him thrusting.

He started moving, and with his movements her own body moved. Asichegari was fast, and he was going as fast as he had ever gone while copulating with her. He pumped in and out of her, and Sarah realised he was breeding her. There was no way his cum, when it came, would not simply drown out her eggs and fertilize them. That knowledge, this impending event, which was unavoidable for the moment, made her clench her womanhood around his cock as it slid in and out of her pussy. The wet slapping of his balls against her rear only served to arouse her further, as the knowledge that the little swimmers in there were about to be unleashed inside her drove her beyond the previously known peaks of pleasure.

Asichegari bent down and kissed her, unafraid of the liquids on her face, unabashed about getting himself slathered in them. She raised her arms and held his head there, as their tongues entwined in an intense effort, all the while he pounded her hard, the bed creaking as it was moved along the floor by the strength of his thrusts. Were it next to either of the walls, the whole house would have been shaking.

She was on the cusp of reaching her orgasm. She felt herself tighten as her pussy prepared to squirt, how the sensitivity of her body increased tenfold, how the release was right there, a single thrust away. But then he thrusted, and she did not go over. Instead, she felt this preparedness, this readiness to finish, yet she just could not do it. Anticipation, mixed in with the most intense pleasure, flooded her mind and left her gasping for air as he parted their lips, gently pressing his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes.

Sarah felt every little movement of his cock, every single vein, small or big, well defined our more obscured, she could pinpoint his naturally occuring cockring, she could sense the twitching of his urethra, the hardening of his flare, the pulling on his balls as they dragged themselves up along her big ass and pressed, hard, against his flesh and her cunt. The redhead felt the slight swelling of his phallus as his frothy, hyper-potent cum traveled through his penis. She arched her back, her head, her mouth went wide in unfathomable bliss, as she knew she was over the edge of her orgasm, but it still failed to come. The sudden widening of his urethra, followed closely by the entry of his thick, piping hot, creamy semen, was doubtless going to be when she finally came, but it was not. When the first blast of jizz collided with her womb's walls, she knew, with great certainty, that this would be when her orgasm came, but it was not.

Her eyes watered at the immeasurably great pressure awaiting the release. She was so close, the anticipation was killing her. And, finally, when she felt her womb swelling up with his cum, she reached her orgasm. An ear shattering scream tore through the farm as Sarah squirted, with the strength of the stormy ocean's waves, and she experienced Nirvana. Hilted inside of her, Asichegari filled her to the brim, each spurt sending her into looking a month more pregnant than before. She went limp by the seventh month of pregnancy, and his ejaculation continued into the ninth.

Her huge breasts were pushed up by her swollen stomach. She thought she could feel every single sperm cell swarming around within her, as if they were all pop-rocks, their activity, their rush to reach the goal so overbearing she missed a very important detail. Asichegari let go of her and slowly removed his still leaking member from within her. Her body began the struggle to get back to its normal state, as the massive amounts of cum be had deposited within her started leaking out. He knew they were both fine, and would only need to rest for a bit, but, just to be safe, he walked around the bed and looked at them. Their expressions were serene, at peace, filled with relief.

As he made to leave, he heard Sarah speak.

"Thank you. That felt really good."


	5. V - Ahri, The Nine Tailed Fox

###### This chapter contains: huge cock, stomach bulge, inflation, cuckolding, netorare, smegma, deep throat, rough sex, light watersports 

Asichegari had his hands full with cleaning the mess. Not only was there an incredibly large amount of it, but the properties of the thick liquid were very nasty. Sticky, to the point where water alone struggled to get rid of it, and quick to dry onto surfaces, where it persistently remained. Alas, it was a long and arduous undertaking. Things that had suffered, other than the house and the bed, had been Soraka's garments and Sarah's hat. The former had bravely stated that she would deal with it on her own and, after thanking him and the redhead fervently for helping her. The latter had just left her hat, informing him that he would have to clean it himself, and that he had to take great care not to damage the fabric.

The two seemed to have grown relatively close in the short time they had known each other. The Starchild appeared infatuated with the redhead, and she did not seem at all displeased. When they had come back to the realm of consciousness, they had begun a friendly chat about somewhat trivial things, and they had departed to allow him to deal with his cleaning. Asichegari was more than capable to deal with any task that could be given to him, and so he allowed himself to do the bare minimum for the plants in the farm for a day, and instead focused on removing the dried up cum in his dwelling.

On the next day he set off to Irontide, for his produce was fresh and ready to be sold. Miss Sarah Fortune's hat was on the table in his now clean home, and it, too, looked as if it was brand new. Arriving, he spent a few hours doing business as usual, when something relatively unusual happened.

A pair approached him. One bore a cloak, light brown, that covered their whole frame, as well as their head. Only a small fraction, a pointy chin with a pale complexion, was not shadowed by the hood's rim. Along that individual strode a man in blue clothing, with long, dark hair, tied on a tail that resembled a brush. He carried a sword, and his expression was somber easily discernible by his furrowed brows and narrowed eyes, even if the rest of his face was obscured by his tall collar. His clothing was loose at some locations and tight in others, and he had some light armour pieces which appeared to have been selectively situated wherever they fit.

The individual with the cloak was the one leading, and he could tell it was a feminine gait, one that naturally drew the eyes of men and flaunted whatever blessings the lady had. Amber eyes, reminiscent of those possessed by felines, peeked out from beneath the hood, and peered directly at Asichegari. 

"May I offer you some lemons?" He spoke, motioning at the saddlebags at the sides of Magnus, who had been provided with a sack of food, and was completely lacking in interest when it came to anything that happened around him.

"No…" A soft voice, playful and somewhat subdued, sounded as the woman replied, stopping two feet away from him. She even bent over, towards him, rather than the lemons, and he discerned that a sound, identifiable as sniffing, came from her.

"I don't think--" The man in blue made to speak, but he was interrupted when the woman turned around and regarded him for a moment, swatting her arm at him.

"Yasuo, shush.--" She almost whined at him, as if she was disappointed that he had even said anything at all. The cloaked lady turned and looked at Asichegari again. "--Do I know you?" She curiously asked and her lips, flashing from beneath the shadow of her hood, widened in a smile. They were covered in red lipstick and were luscious.

"No, I do not think you do." Stated the scarred lemon peddler. His body was ready, and he could react to an attack at any given time.

"Ahri, he's obvious--" The man tried to speak up again, but he was interrupted in the same manner as before. His voice was gruff and heavy with emotion, but mostly tired.

"But he might be!--" She exclaimed and her eyes glimmered with wonder as she gazed at Asichegari's empty tar pits. "--Are you sure you don't? I can swear there's something familiar about you!" The woman got even closer, almost shoving herself in his chest. She remained a few centimeters away, but this was not normal behaviour.

"I am certain. Could yo--"

"Ah, I could have sworn you smelled of… Nevermind.--" She interrupted him and pulled back a bit, giving him room to breathe. "--Well, you could be of some use. Do you know of a wise teacher around here? She's supposedly got skin like lilac!" She asked, and he suddenly found himself faced with a person who was evidently looking for Soraka.

"I do, but she lives very far from here--"

"Wonderful! Could you tell us where we might find her?" She, once again, interrupted him. The man at her side also seemed to have perked up, listening intently to what the scarred lemon seller was saying.

"No." Asichegari calmly stated. She pouted her lips and crossed her arms before her. The man seemed disappointed, his head bowing on defeat. There was someone else behind them, waiting in line to get to talk to him.

"Really now? You sure you don't?" She tried again, but he had no answer to give her, other than a negative one. He knew that Soraka dwelled within the forests, far to the Northwest of Irontide. He could not simply instruct them to go that way, as their chances of finding her were low. A needle in a stack of hay.

"I do not.--" He confirmed. "--If you do not want to buy any lemons, please, move aside, as there are people who do want to purchase some of my produce." He added, and the stern delivery emphasised that he was not interested in further conversation.

She murmured to herself and beckoned for this Yasuo to follow, and the two of them left. The rest of the day went as Asichegari's days in Irontide usually went, uneventful, safe for the making of deals. He found himself gaining in popularity, as every time he went to the town he had more customers than the previous time, and they made bigger purchases.

By the end of the day, as the Sun loomed over the horizon to the West, he had almost run out of lemons for sale. That meant Magnus' journey back to the farm would be easier, and that Asichegari would have to bear the added weight of more coins in his satchel. As soon as he left Irontide, however, he took note of the fact that someone was following him.

The pair from earlier today, sticking to the sides of the road and trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible, were mirroring his movement to the West. They stuck to the distance, and they did not try to move in closer, but they kept following him. He considered the probabilities of an altercation occurring, but, considering their demeanour, it was quite unlikely. Still, he prepared himself mentally for guests. The Sun set and darkness covered the lands, but, as he had predicted, he was not assaulted.

When he got back to the farm, he led Magnus back into the barn, removed his saddlebags and presented the donkey with a wish for a good night, after which he closed the doors and headed for his dwelling. Yasuo and Ahri were nowhere in sight, and he figured that they might have used him as an unwilling and, to them, unaware guide to a location where they could look for more directions. They would not find much, but they could head out into the forest.

He entered his home, removed his pants, stashed them, along with the heavy satchel, in the chest under the table, closed the door and laid down on his bed.

Ahri sneaked through the lemon trees, darting about as she avoided being in the field of view that could be provided by the windows of the small wooden house. She had given her cloak to Yasuo, that limpdicked samurai boy, and had tasked him with securing the rear. Of course, he would come running as soon as he thought that something had happened to her, or at the minute that put the clock beyond midnight, but she could not care less. She was going to go in, have some fun, drain the stupid farmer's life essence and find out, from his memories, where the lilac woman was.

She had tried doing it the nice way, of course, but he had said no, and then he declined to tell her more. That was enough effort, she had asked plenty of times, and she had even asked others, and she had done it kindly. She had not partaken in the essence of any creature for a few days, and she was wanting, but she was not going to ignore her goals to satisfy herself. How convenient, then, that her goals now coincidentally had the same resolution as her satisfaction would bring about.

The Ninetailed Fox slid to the door and listened intently, her fluffy ears twitching at even the smallest noise. From within she could hear breathing - calm, even, deep breathing, suggestive of someone sleeping. That was perfect.

Her hands pulled open the door, which, surprisingly, moved without creaking at all, and she now had the opportunity to enter, but that would come later. First, she inhaled, allowing the smell to travel into her nostrils and rest there, to be measured and tested. Her eyes widened when she recognised the unmistakable aroma of sex, the scent of the lilac skinned woman and an overwhelming stench that flicked all the inappropriate switches in her head.

Her eyes lost focus for a moment as she felt herself suddenly crave a man's phallus, and she felt her body start releasing her own pheromones. The air around her fizzled as her magic kicked into effect, and her aura changed in color, resembling the cherry blossoms of Ionia.

She moved, walking into the house, and her eyes locked themselves on the man laying on the bed. He looked as if he had been laid in a coffin - so motionless was his body, so still and so straight was his pose that, for a moment, she pondered if the musk had not been the smell of death, but her momentarily occurring doubts were completely removed from her mind when she witnessed the source.

Between his scarred, muscular legs rested a shaft of magnificent proportions. She did not bother with waiting, and darted towards the bed, so she could get a closer look. The farmer had a massive cock, thicker than her arm, and, even though flaccid, as long as her forearm. Its foreskin hung over a bulbous cockhead, discernible even from beneath the prepuce. The thing was a darker shade than his tanned skin, but it was normal - most penises she had seen had such a tendency, being darker than the rest of the body.

Beneath that elephant's trunk laid a pair of balls, each as big as her clenched fist, if not bigger, coated in a loose scrotum that seemed to be longer than it would have needed to be to accommodate his testicles. The smell, even from a meter and then some away, was incredible, urging her brain to start preparing her body for imminent breeding. Ahri found herself in agreement with her animalistic instinct, and slid into the bed.

She could not contain her excitement and awe as her face hovered over the thick shaft of the farmer, and her nostrils opened as wide as they physically could. Ahri inhaled and the pungent odour seemed to slide right down to her nether region and set her pussy on fire. She could taste the sweat, the filth, the unbelievably pent up state of that cock, and she could not think of anything else but having it.

"What are you doing?" Spoke a voice, deep and calm, from ahead of her. It was the farmer, he had woken up. She raised her and gave him the siltriest look she could, her lips pursed from the sides yet slightly ajar in the middle, her eyes half-closed and her lashes fluttering sensually. Her cheeks had reddened by themselves when she had entered the small house, and they made her appear inherently ashamed of her actions. The most irresistible picture she could paint for a man, and it came to her naturally.

"Oh, I just saw your fine tool and was going to give it a little lick…" Ahri licked her lips to emphasise her point and lowered herself. Her chin was but a milimeter away from his smelly penis.

Just as she was about to loll her tongue out and run it over the soft flesh, a strong hand grabbed her by the neck. She gasped for air as his left arm dragged her towards his face, while he, simultaneously with that, repositioned himself into a sitting position. So strong and forceful was his grip and pull and she could not even resist.

"You reek of ill will." He stated as his eyes bore into her amber irises, as if he looked into her very being and started judging her. Ahri realised that she might have ended up in a bad situation.

"I--" She could not say more, he was suffocating her. Her hands weakly tried to unlatch the vice-like grip of his limp, but she only pawed at it.

"Why do you seek the lilac skinned woman, and why have you come to me in an attempt to subdue me through debilitating arousal?" He asked and stood up, raising her into the air. Her vision started swirling about, and she considered that this was actually very bad.

Fortunately for her, he dropped her on the floor. Her landing was anything but gracious, and she felt a jolt of pain as her body thumped against the wood. Panting and gasping for breath, she rubbed her neck and looked up at him, and the first thing she truly looked at was his thick, heavy cock hanging down, its foreskin-clad tip pointing directly at her. His balls hung almost down to his knees, and they seemed to be so heavy, so full of cum, so wonderful, their heavy musk - she felt herself craving it to a point where her thoughts could not focus on anything else.

He walked past her and closed the door. His body moved in an elegant manner, his steps made no sound, and he towered over her. She felt herself growing more and more aroused. Ahri wanted sex. She wanted to have sex with him. With his big, fat cock. Her fluffy ears twitched as she raised her right hand in his direction, her index finger and thumb pressing against each other. Looked upon from a certain angle, it could be identified as the symbol for a heart. Ahri blew out what little air she had managed to accumulate in her lungs, and, from her fingers a pink mist flew towards the farmer.

He saw it as soon as it started moving, but the lack of space to maneuver completely freely in the room meant he could not get out of the way, and the blast slathered his flesh in the fine substance. The pink dust stuck to his skin and started submerging itself within it, leaking into his pores. She giggled as his massive phallus started filling up with blood.

"I told you I wanted this cock you’ve got down there..." She coyly spoke as she made herself comfortable on the ground, or as comfortable as she could. Ahri wound her fluffy tails beneath herself, creating an impromptu pillow, and leaned forward, pressing her arms at the sides of her chest. Her full behind, her lithe frame, her large breasts - she had a body most women would kill for - and she was planning on using it to her advantage in this altercation. At this moment, his body was taking in the aphrodisiac, which was magical in nature and far more potent than the best thing nature could offer. 

He was taking a while to fall down on his hands and knees, becoming a slobbering mess of lust and incessant begging to be allowed to serve her, but bigger fellows normally took longer to get affected. And he was a big fellow, although his frame was more athletic than hulking. Her eyes were trained on the huge piece of meat between his legs, which was bouncing with each single pump of blood, being sent by his body into it, and was growing bigger, simultaneously with which it was slowly perking up.

His heavy breathing, becoming raspy and haggard, indicated he was succumbing to its effects. She raised her gaze, traveling up along his muscular front, passing by his almost indistinguishable navel, as there was quite the crevice between his abs, past his bulging pectoral muscles, which had no nipples adorning them, right up his thick, straining neck and beyond his angular jaw. His averagely handsome face was contorted by a painting of agony, rather than desire or jubilation.

Her eyes widened as she considered, for a moment, that her spell might have gone wrong, but that worry was quickly washed away by the certainty that it had not misfired. Could it be that his body was somewhat allergic to it, she wondered. Maybe magic itself was causing a reaction of an unsightly nature, Ahri considered. No, that would not make sense, for he had traces of magic left all over his upper body, strangely mixed with the scent of the lilac skinned woman. It figured she would be capable of magic, but the fact that he was slathered in it meant he was not allergic to it.

"Poison?--" He suddenly asked, his voice exactly the same as it had been when he had first spoken to her in the town. The farmer then spat something in the palm of his left hand, and presented it to Ahri. It was reminiscent of a ball, composed of coagulated blood, within which she could vividly feel her own magic. "--It was not meant to kill. Answer my questions, and be quick - I am losing my patience." The scarred man commanded and tossed the ball at her.

Instinctively, Ahri caught it with her hands, but she barely realised. He had not been allergic - he had been exerting his body to its absolute limits and had somehow managed to pick off most of her magic, and had forced his blood to congeal in his esophagus so he could cough it up. That did not make sense to her, normally a person’s esophagus was not full of blood.

"Speak." He commanded as he knelt down in front of her, his frame appearing far broader than before. His body took up ninety percent of her field of view, and, in the darkness of the night, with the only light that slowly made its way into the window being the shining of the moon, his shadow loomed over her as a thing of pure malice.

Ahri’s amber eyes fell into the endless depths of his black, irisless glare. She had seen a man with no sight, who had opened his eyelids, and the sight had remained with her, but never had she seen a person like this. A person who had eyes, but his eyes looked as if they were not there. It was like looking into the iris of a human being, when it had swollen up by its exposure to the lack of light, and had widened in an attempt to take in as much light as possible.

She felt her heart thumping, slamming itself against her chest. Ahri’s faintest memories of her time spent among the icefoxes, and those dreadful moments when cruel beasts had crawled into their lair, and with gruesome growls had torn to shreds the tiny frames of the kits. She recalled the stolen lives, and their moments of uncertainty, the battles where they had been outmatched, and opponents had rained down like thunder sometimes fell on the peaks of the mountains.

"Please..." Ahri begged, but her voice came out like a faint squeak, so quiet that even the nine tailed fox could not hear it, and all the color dropped from her face, for she considered that the farmer was now going to do with her as a rabid dog does to a rabbit. Yet he had heard, and as if by magic his body shrank, even though it had not grown at all, and the light of the moon suddenly seemed to be friendlier. 

"You must answer the questions I posed." He plainly stated, as if there was nothing unusual about the situation. His expression, although the exact same as before, seemed more open and even somewhat jovial. The farmer was still squatting in front of her, but Ahri felt as if it was an entirely different person.

"I--" She realised she had been holding her breath and was now short on oxygen. "I’m--looking for--the lilac skinned woman..." Ahri managed to mutter in between gasps for air, before fully dedicating herself to refilling her lungs with it. The nine tailed fox was uncertain of her future. She had not ended up in a tricky situation - she had shoved herself between the mallet, as heavy as a mountain, and the anvil, as unimpressed with anything as the earth itself.

"Why? Even if I knew where she was, I would not simply share. After all, your companion was armed, and you appear to have some abilities that can leave a very nasty effect on people." He spoke and pointed at the sphere of his own congealed blood in her hands. It was not even leaking blood, it was completely hermetically sealed.

"I want to--" Ahri caught herself. Even in a situation like this, she could not simply tell him everything about herself. If she did, she had no warranty that he would spare her life, nor did she have any knowledge of whether or not he would help her find the lilac skinned woman. "--I need to learn from her." She murmured and felt an urge to make herself small, to wrap her arms around her knees and ball up in the fetal position.

"Do you know what she teaches?" The farmer asked. He seemed so nonthreatening now, even though his body was still as well defined as before, even though he resembled a statue crafted by a person who loved muscles, even though he still looked as if he could crush her head with a single hand. Ahri nodded.

"I don’t know.--" Admitted the nine tailed fox. "--She teaches people how to be good." She added. Her knowledge of how the lilac skinned woman could help her extended as far as her words had let on. The only reason she was looking for her was because, through learning how to be good, Ahri believed she could put her need to drain the souls of others behind her. 

"And what of my other question? You are still secreting pheromones at an alarming rate." The farmer inquired. He was either satisfied with her previous answer or he did not care enough to say.

Ahri had completely forgotten about that. She had amplified her body’s smell through her magic, as, in some cases, that, alone, had been enough to excite others enough to bring them to their knees. The nine tailed fox felt an urge to do as a fox would and play dumb, but the fresh memory of his looming presence made her steer clear of that approach.

"I--" She stammered. Then, the fox within her, although denied, yelped at the opportunity. "--I already told you the answer to that one." Ahri cooed and lowered her gaze to his magnificent manhood, which had grown to be almost completely erect. It was still bouncing slightly, every few seconds, and its length spanned more than two and a half feet, while its width appeared to be almost half a foot.

Almost as soon as she said that she thought that, if she could still urge him to copulate with her, she could take his essence. By the looks of things, experiencing even a small fraction of this strange farmer's past was going to be an unequaled delicacy, and she knew she wanted to partake. It would not only bring her pleasure in that sense, but she would also get to worship that massive shaft. She had not had a good cock in so long, that Yasuo was doing nothing for her, and she needed a big piece of meat to fuck her.

"So be it. First, however, you must answer truthfully.--" The farmer agreed, which was somewhat expected. After all, no man, or woman, had ever managed to resist her charms, be they natural or unnatural. The appearance of a new thing to answer worried her, though. "--Why do you seek the knowledge of the lilac skinned woman?" Ahri was caught. She could probably try and come up with some believable lie, or a story about how sad her life so far had been. Maybe she did not even need to come up with it, she could just make use of the memories she had stolen, but something told her those were not good options.

It was a feeling at the back of her head, one she associated with her time spent among the icefoxes. It was similar to what she felt when she got separated from them, when she looked at a path, by herself, and knew it was not right, not because of some knowledge, but, rather, because she had felt it. The paths she was considering right now, one by one, fell over by the wayside as Ahri felt they were the wrong road to take. Her only option left was to tell the truth, even if she wanted to keep it hidden.

"I hope I can learn how to control myself, because people die when I don’t." The nine tailed fox simply stated. Her words came out more fearful than anything else. Ahri did not truly feel remorse for taking the lives of the people whose souls she had devoured. After all, every time she did, she felt her own life force bubble up, as if she, herself, became more alive when someone died by her hands. 

He did not comment, and instead looked at her. Her eyes wanted to avert their gaze from his unblinking, emotionless stare, but that, she had come to know, was what liars did. And she had not lied, so she glared back at him. Any other person’s eyes would have reflected her own visage back to her, but this farmer’s gaze was different. Instead of seeing herself as she was now, albeit mirrored, Ahri had seen, and felt as if she was seeing, something that could be connected to her life, but one that she did not know.

"Is the armed companion of yours there to keep you from harm’s way, or is he there to keep others from being harmed by you?" Asked the farmer, which came as a surprise to the nine tailed fox.

"No, he’s just tagging along. I think he wants to meet the lilac skinned woman too. Other than that... We fuck sometimes, but his dick is no bigger than my pinky finger--" She spoke as if she was gossiping, and she was. Ahri had no respect for the samurai, not as a man, but he was useful to her. Her eyes trailed down as she recalled his puny little penis, and rested on the farmer’s tree trunk. "--Not like your big, juicy cock." She purred and extended her hand to take hold of the thick shaft.

He did not stop her, instead standing up from his squat and leveling the base of his massive phallus with the top of her head. Even though he changed his position, the sheer size of his endowment allowed Ahri to still reach it without altering her motion at all. The small, by comparison, fingers feebly attempted to wrap around the girthy, filthy thing, but she realised she would need hands that were two times longer to properly hold it with just one. The heat, the stench, the pulsations of the bulging veins made her want to raise the tip up to her face and sniff it.

She found out that a cock that big was heavy, as moving her hand on its underside and pulling the thick shaft towards her almost proved to be an unsuccessful attempt at relocating the meat scepter. Ahri brought her other arm up and held it with both her upper limbs, sparing him a glance. He was stoic, his head slightly bent down to regard her, but his eyes made it seem he was both entirely fixated on her and also totally disinterested, as if he was looking at everything but her.

At the moment, the nine tailed fox could not care any less. What she did care about was the bulging phallus in her hands, its strong, musky smell, its beautiful relief and magnificent shape. Her eyes fluttered in excitement and a subconscious attempt to further arouse her soon-to-be mate for the night. Ahri brought it up to her lipstick covered lips and moved in to give it a kiss.

That was when the reeking odour of something else made itself known. For a moment, she felt as if she had just been stricken over the head, coupled with a brief loss of her spatial awareness. She blinked multiple times as she gasped for air with her mouth, trying not to breathe through her nose. She wondered how it had happened that she had not smelled that prior to almost shoving her face in the heavy phallus, and felt disappointed she had not.

Ahri gulped and exhaled for as long as she could, and, before giving in to her need to breathe and inhaling, she pulled up the hanging foreskin, putting her nose as close to it as she could, without smearing her nostrils with the uncovered treasure. But, on second thought, she would not have had anything against doing that.

As the thick, saggy foreskin slid up along the long, girthy cock, a bulbous cockhead, almost purple-pink in color, was revealed. From the urethra leaked a thick liquid, a mixture of piss, old semen and pre-cum, a few beads rolling down the surface of the glans as half of them dropped down onto her cleavage, and the rest went on to collide with the balance of smegma that showed itself from beneath his prepuce. Densely packed, stacked onto itself, dick cheese completely blew her away with its appearance and smell. Yellowy, like a white piece of cloth used to dry up a person's sweat, indicative of the incredibly poor hygiene the farmer must have kept for a long, long time to generate such a tremendous trove. The smell, wafting through the air, forcing it to distort as it would in the hottest of summer days, slowly spread out into the room, making Ahri's eyes tear up as she hungrily inhaled the mind-numbing stench.

The heavy musk made her ears droop and her mouth mirror the movements of a fish on land, as her body struggled against her mind, wanting to save itself from the scintillating aroma of a man's cock. Her mental fortitude was, however, when it came to sex, unmatched in all the world, according to herself, and she only breathed through her nose. The smegma's nauseating stench seemed to have tendrils, and, as they oozed and squirmed up her nose and into her brain, she suddenly realised that her pristine white panties had become heavy with the manifestation of her lust. She felt her whole body shaking with need as her vision became blurred.

Panting rapidly, her pussy leaking, her body screaming at her to satisfy her need, Ahri planted her lips on the very tip, engulfing his cumslit with her mouth. She slid her head over his glans, going cross-eyed as her cheeks hollowed out and she instinctively started sucking on his fat knob. Her nostrils scrunched up as she felt the layers of filth on his cock, the differing textures left by his dried up seminal fluids, by his urine, by his pre-cum. She moaned loudly as her brain released copious amounts of dopamine into her system, making her thin frame quiver in uncontrollable lust.

Her lips reached the nearest dredges of smegma, and she almost recoiled as the chunky substance rubbed against her skin, its uneven surface, both soft and hard, leaving a strong feeling of repulsion, and the intoxicating smell was originating at less than five centimeters away from her nose now. Her pussy clenched tightly and relaxed, her inner walls contracted over and over and, as she moved her tongue over the filthy cockhead and picked off some of the thick, half-solid half-liquid gunk, Ahri came a little. A squirt of girl juice leaked down through her panties and she felt short of breath. The resolution was to inhale more air, and she did, her nostrils flaring up at her body’s behest, and the reeking, overbearing musk of the farmer washed over her like a tidal wave. She gagged, her face was overtaken by a furious flush, her asshole clenched and her sopping wet cunt squirted more.

Ahri pulled her head off his girthy cock and gasped for air, letting go of the heavy meatpole and bending over, retching violently. Her body was desperately trying to stop her from doing what she wanted to, her system totally rejecting the rancid, disgusting smegma, as it would be perceived by anyone in their right mind, and, even though she considered it to be unbelievably repulsive, she also wanted it inexplicably greatly.

"What is it?--" Asked the farmer, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head up to his marvelously dirty, fat cock. With his other hand, which he wrapped around the base of his massive phallus, he swung it towards her face, giving her a wet slap with the monstrously big, unclean and heavy dick. He brought it up to her lips and rubbed its abhorrently enchanting, smegma encrusted tip against them. "--Did you not want to copulate?" He inquired and she frantically nodded her head, ignoring the fact that her mouth was rubbing against his urethra.

He let go of her, but held his penis in her face, the vile stench beguiling Ahri to slather it with affection and worship. Her fragile hands reached up and gently caressed the stiff phallus, while she changed her seating arrangement, situating herself on her knees to give herself a small boost in elevation. The fluffy white tails, now freed from beneath her, started wagging about as an expression of her boundless joy. 

She gave the tip a kiss, smearing some more of her lipstick on it, and lolled out her tongue, hovering it just barely off the thick load of smegma at the base of his glans, so tightly packed and large that it seemed to extend the head of his penis by a pair of centimeters. Pensively at first, Ahri licked the crude mixture of dried and still viscous material, some of the pale yellow stuff sticking to her taste buds, sending her into a state of both incredible euphoria and unconsolable misery. Almost immediately she started lapping up the thick gunk, digging her tongue as deep as it could go, gulping down the fetid substance in a desire driven craze. She moaned loudly as she did it, and she felt incredible pleasure.

\--

Yasuo was growing weary. Ahri had instructed him to guard the perimeter, fending off any potential allies the scarred lemon peddler might have, or to help her corner him if he tried to run. Their agreed upon time, which had been until midnight, had come and gone, and he was completely lacking in information, when it came to the situation. What he knew was that his dame was in the house, in the middle of the small plot of land, and nothing else.

He knew she had gone in there with the intention of obtaining information from the man, in her own ways, but she was taking far too long. It was impossible for anyone to resist her deific charm, and they would be unable to last longer than a few minutes if they were to do unthinkable for him things. The sheer suggestion she had made, and her great bravery, made his heart flutter, but the circumstances around it made it ache.

Yasuo felt incredible guilt over his inability to intimidate the scarred farmer into sharing whatever information he had with them. Greater yet was his guilt over the fact that, even though he satisfied Ahri every day, she never seemed to stop eyeing other men up. His little fox was so endlessly hungry for affection of the most intimate kind that he felt unable to truly sate her hunger, even if he were to spend all day doing so.

The thought of her supple yet elegant breasts being ravaged by this simple, barbaric in appearance man made him cringe, but no matter how hard he tried to distance his thoughts, he could not. After his encounter with Yone, he felt as if there was even more weight to carry on his back. He had been fortunate to have met Ahri, for the beautiful Gatekeeper had given him peace, and he had sworn himself to serve her.

It was only natural, he considered, that a woman as magnificent as her would draw the glances of others. It made sense that a woman, as feminine as her, with a body that screamed of sex, would be inclined to engage in such activities with others. He had told himself that, were it necessary, he would not object to her doing what she considered to be correct. That did not mean he was okay with it.

He gripped the cloak in his hands tightly and felt his fear well up within him again. What if she had been found out and the muscular farmer had stricken her? She was so delicate, her flesh so ornate, like the finest porcelain, that he could not know what would happen to her if she were to be hit by anyone harboring ill will. His eyes narrowed as he told himself that she was agile, more agile than him - she would not get hit.

But then his eyes widened and his eyebrows flew up onto his forehead. What if she had not been stricken, but had fallen prey to some sort of trickery? He was no ordinary man, Yasuo could tell, for no normal being would have eyes as dark as a starless, moonless night! The farmer was, no doubt, a demon in disguise, and his sweet little Ahri had fallen in his trap! Of course the fiend would say he knew of the lilac skinned woman, but no more. To lure them here! But then he grit his teeth and closed his eyes, and told himself that the brilliant fox was far more tricky than any creature, be it demon or otherwise!

The samurai groaned in frustration. He wanted to trust Ahri, for she was the bedazzling queen of all women, but she was so frail and gentle, she needed to be protected! How was he to deal with this? Once he had failed to protect a person he was meant to, and he bore the burden to this day. His eyes opened, filled with conviction. He would not let that happen again. Tucking Ahri’s cloak between his belt and garments, he turned to the hut in the middle and narrowed his eyes.

He dashed through the lemon trees, bent in on his left side, his right hand wrapped around the handle of his sword. Yasuo was flying as fast as the wind itself, his worry only making his footsteps lighter and quicker. In his mind, countless scenarios were unfolding - which one would truly be the one to occur, he evaluated.

A loud moan, filled with nothing but pleasure, tore through the night. The voice was sweet as honey and precious like diamonds, for it belonged to Ahri. Yasuo froze in terror - had something horrible happened, he asked himself. No, it could not be a horrible event, as his lady would never react to any event that was bad in a manner such as this. Could it be that she had managed to seduce him, but the process was simply taking longer due to how large a man he was - the probability of it being difficult to deal with someone like that was great.

He slinked up against the western wall of the house and held his breath. Slowly, so slowly his motions were going to be difficult for any observer to perceive with their peripheral vision, Yasuo slid against the window and allowed himself to peek. The sight that unveiled itself before him was terrible.

Ahri, his sparkling, glimmering jewel of the feminine beauty, resembled a dog, wagging her puffy, fluffy white tails enthusiastically, her hands held over her supple breasts, the palms facing upwards, and sat on her knees. Her amber eyes were crossed in a perverse caricature of ecstasy as her beautiful, crimson lips stretched as wide as was possible, and maybe even impossible, as the farmer, standing naked in front of her, held her soft black hair, his thumbs and index fingers roughly groping her ears as he thrust his hips forward and backward, and a penis as long and thick as a leg slid in and out of his beautiful queen’s mouth.

Yasuo found himself in shock. He pulled back and stifled a cry of pure horror. His eyes widened, his irises were trembling wildly, his whole frame was shaking. The disgraced samurai’s hands clenched tightly around his sword, but he realised there was nothing he could do. Ahri was in the process of extracting his essence, and she had everything under control, even though it seemed as though the craven farmer was the one leading the charge here.

He let go of his sword’s hilt and clasped his fingers around her cloak. How could it be, how was that sight so vulgar and appaling, he contemplated. His thoughts raced in his mind, slamming themselves in the walls of his skull, so frenzied they had passed their destination. The farmer’s phallus - how could it be, he pondered. Surely he had only imagined it, for there was no way a human could have a penis so big!

Yasuo told himself that he was correct, that he was right, that the farmer was just normally endowed, and not hung like a horse, if not moreso, but, even though he told himself such things, even though he felt as if he knew, the curiosity of whether or not it was actually so gnawed at him. At the back of his head, as if someone was dragging their nails over glass, a fulminating shiver crawled up along his spine and embedded itself within his mind. Breathing heavily, his heart beating at a rate more rapid than he had experienced in any battle, the samurai looked again.

Ahri, his wonderful Ahri, was now holding onto the farmer’s muscular hips, and her head was slowly moving along the monstrously thick, vascular shaft of the man’s penis. So girthy it was that some clubs could not compare, and so easily it slid in and out of the nine tailed fox’ mouth that it appeared as if it was made for her, and she - for it. Beneath his legs, Yasuo saw, a scrotum hanging heavy, down to his knees, with testicles nestled within, each the size of his balled fists. It swung softly, like a coin on a thread, used by some elders to alleviate pains in the head, as the massive phallus went in and out of Ahri’s mouth.

Her eyes, bulging out of their sockets, were looking at the colossal penis, as if taking it in themselves. She was admiring it, Yasuo could tell, and she was aroused by this vile act to no end. The puddle at her feet confirmed to him that Ahri was enjoying it. The more the samurai looked at her, the more he could tell that, even though she was struggling greatly to fit even one fifth of the gargantuan phallus in her mouth, she relished in the challenge and the act.

Yasuo hid behind the wall again. He grit his teeth, feeling a sense of helplessness wash over him. That was beyond unreasonable, beyond unbelievable, and utterly impossible, and yet there it was. There he was, that disgusting, simple minded farmer, brandishing his massive penis and shoving it between Ahri’s pretty lips. It was thicker than how wide she could ever dream to open her mouth, and yet it fit in there, snugly and precisely, as if she was made for this - to service the scarred man in this most debasing and vile manner.

A gasp brought him out of his thoughts. It was her - she was panting heavily and catching her breath. His face poked out and his eyes looked, for he felt he could do nothing else. Ahri’s face was covered in saliva and another clear liquid, thicker and stickier than spittle. That same thing was leaking out of the bulging tip of the farmer’s phallus, much like water streamed down into a shishi-odoshi, marked so thoroughly with the red of Yasuo’s dame that it seemed to be crimson in color, rather than purple-pink.

"What a--" She spoke, her voice so filled with excitement and joy that the samurai almost failed to recognize it as her own. She stammered as she gasped for air again. "--What a wonderful cock!" Ahri exclaimed and kissed the leaking urethra.

Suddenly, a cold wave of enmity washed over Yasuo. A bitterness, so foul, it threatened to make him throw up. He thought to himself that, yes, that was a cock. It was big, and seemed strong, even if it was not, and it was heavy and it reeked of manliness. Of course it was a cock. What else could it be, for, after all, words like penis and phallus did not truly fit. That was a cock, a girthy, veiny, smelly cock that was going to bulldoze through Ahri’s delicate little body, and the samurai could do nothing about it.

"I wish I could take it all." Complained the nine tailed fox. Yasuo grit his teeth even harder, as he heard her words in his head over and over again. She wished she could take it all, but she did not need to! And she did not even truly want to! The farmer had done something to her, definitely, some kind of spell. He was a demon, obviously - Ahri would not want to have anything to do with such a disgusting, disfigured penis - she liked smaller ones, she had said so herself, remembered Yasuo as he frantically tried to rationalize to himself why was he hearing those echoes, why was he seeing those visions of a world so unbelievably horrible he would much rather remove himself from it than exist within.

"What makes you think so?" Inquired the scarred man, and his voice sent chills down the samurai's spine. It was so calm, so indicative of how certain of his abilities he was, and how much better he thought he was than Yasuo. The blue clad man heard the words and hoped he had misheard them, because there was only one thing that the horrible sentence, uttered just now, could mean.

"I can?" Coyly asked Ahri, and the samurai trembled. She was relieved at his insinuation, she sounded glad that she was thought wrong by the demon. Yasuo's mind was constantly berated by the screech of that morbid curiosity that clung to the back of his head, urging him to turn, to look and see, and his body followed suit in these suggestions. His eyes did not need to search for them anymore, for he was certain where they were, and he watched them from the moment he could see through the window. 

Ahri's mouth was just spreading open as he peeked. It took in the swollen tip, and her lips dragged along the surface until she reached the thickest part of the glans, at which point it appeared as if she was about to be unable to take no more. Just as the observer thought the performer would quit, her partner gave her a slight nudge, and she was over the obstacle as if it had not been there at all. Her mouth appeared almost grotesquely wide, her lips painting the edge of their advancement red, her cheeks filled out by the meat cockhead. Yet there was no concern in her eyes, no worry in her appearance. Only excitement, only lust, only a wretched craving for more.

The farmer pushed, and she gave way, and his throbbing cock slid deeper inside of her mouth. Yasuo surrendered to the pair on stage that they would be able to reach the back of Ahri's mouth, but there was no way that thing was going down her throat. Absolutely not, he thought, and took solace in the knowledge his dame would not be completely tainted, even though he could not turn away.

And they reached the threshold, and just a fifth of his gruesomely girthy and frighteningly long phallus had been fit within Ahri's petite mouth. She seemed to be struggling, with breathing and with holding it in her mouth. Her cheeks were hollowing out and filling up again, and a slurping sound, so lewd it made Yasuo's stomach turn, carried through the farm. The farmer positioned his hands a bit more differently, and stopped molesting the nine tailed fox' cute fluffy ears. What the samurai failed to notice immediately was that the scarred man's current grip was more suitable for pulling.

And he then did just that. Ahri's hands, resting against his hips, moved to his pelvis as soon as he started pushing her onto his cock, simultaneously with which he was thrusting into her. Her eyes went wide and she gagged, so audibly that even Yasuo could hear it from outside. The sight unveiling itself before him was positively unnerving as he watched how his fine, fragile lady's thin neck bulged out, and he made out the veins of the brutal cock as it slid down into her throat. She started tapping the farmer's pelvis with her hand, a feeble attempt at informing him that she was struggling to breathe, but that did not seem to faze him at all.

All he did was pull back a bit and push deeper in. The bulge in her throat carried on, appearing at the base of her neck and seemingly stopping. Had a limit been reached, pondered the voyeur, but he had little more time to wonder as the cock resumed its stride down Ahri's esophagus. Her chest started bulging, as the massive phallus was visible upon its entrance in the soft chasm between her breasts. For a moment, he did not see it move deeper, nor did he see it appear anywhere else. Then the farmer pulled back, sliding a large portion of his bulbous cock out of her throat, reaching up to her neck. And then he thrust, as if with more force before, because the bulge plunged so swiftly it moved past its previous point and down into Ahri's bosom.

Her clothing ripped open as the gargantuan phallus expanded her dimensions by at least thirty percent. The fine white and red fabric tore with a loud, audible sound, but that did not even register for the ruthless throat ravager as he continued shoving his penis deeper down. When the massive, saggy ball-sack slapped against Ahri's supple, perky breasts, Yasuo realized that the descent was over. Her beautiful face was distorted into a hideous grimace, lust being the only discernible thing upon it, other than pleasure. Her mascara was running down her sides, along with her tears, her eyes had rolled back and she was moaning faintly onto the brutal dick that had just entered her. The farmer's sweaty pelvis was rubbing against her cute little button nose, and her chin was buried in his scrotum. Her tails were as straight as could be.

The sight was repulsive. So vile, so disgusting, so utterly inhuman that Yasuo thought he was going to puke. However, simultaneously with that incredible discontentment, he felt something rubbing against the inside of his pants.

Evidently the farmer was done, as he pulled back from Ahri, his massive schlong coming out of her mouth with a wet, lewd pop. The nine tailed fox almost collapsed, but she caught herself. She retched, coughed and spat, but on her face Yasuo saw a smile. From her mouth leaked out transparent juices, as leaked from the urethra of the scarred man's colossal penis. There was a thick tendril connecting the cockhead and Ahri's lips, which the samurai hotly wanted to see tear in two and disappear, but it persisted.

"You did it." Stated the farmer, with a tone almost congratulatory. He let go of her head and put his hands on his hips. She looked up at him, and her eyes glittered like stars.

"Haah… Ha--I-- I did!--" She excitedly mouthed in between gasps. Ahri rubbed at her neck, and seemed incredibly surprised by something. "--Please, do it again! Fuck my throat to your heart's content!" She mewled and nuzzled her face against his leaky cock. He placed his hands back on her head, and Yasuo saw her ears perk up and her tails wag furiously. Slowly, he came to understand that it was no spell. Ahri was simply craving the massive phallus before her. She was a cock-hungry slut.

The farmer did not object, but neither did he say anything else. He simply held her head, as if waiting for her to remember that she had to put his phallus in her mouth. To Yasuo's amazement, she lapped the cockhead up, without using her own hands, and managed to force herself past the previous challenging area for herself. Her eyes beamed up at the scarred man, who gave her a nod of acknowledgement. The samurai felt a tear run down his face as the farmer started thrusting his cock down into Ahri's throat, hilting his shaft into her mouth, then pulling out until most of his penis was outside of her, and sliding it back in.

A disgusting mixture of tears, saliva, wet lipstick, leaky mascara and pre-cum splattered over Yasuo's wonderful dame with each thrust of the fat slab of meat down her throat. The nine tailed fox slobbered over the massive schlong, her gagging, sputtering and slurping, coupled with the wet slapping of her face against the farmer's pelvis, and the collision between his saggy ball-sack and her chest becoming an agonizing cacophony for the samurai's ears. His bloodshot eyes glared at the performance, as immaculate as children playing in the mud, and he could not understand how she liked this. She should not have liked it, but she seemed to be enjoying it more than all their nights together combined.

Occasionally, every fifteen or so pumps, her tails would suddenly straighten out as well as they could, and her ears would perk up, but after a few more thrusts both would droop down again. After two minutes of this, her hands went limp, sliding down the farmer's toned, muscular legs, but her eyes never stopped staring at him in this type of awe one can only achieve through drinking oneself almost to death, yet she was not drunk, not even a little. Yasuo refused to believe that his innocent Ahri could be drunk on cock.

Alas, that was not the only thing the disgraced samurai could not believe. His own penis was hard, and it was trying to strain against the fabric of his pants, but, due to its lacking length, it had only caused a slight shift in configuration. He was aroused by this, even though he did not want to admit it. The sight of Ahri's beautiful body, her busty frame being ravaged by the horridly thick cock of the farmer was making him stiffer than he had ever felt himself before.

The scarred man suddenly pulled out of her mouth, producing another loud pop, and this time his phallus was accompanied by an impressive amount of liquids. His hands moved from her head to his shaft quickly, and he started stroking himself at an incredible pace. Yasuo watched as the farmer's huge testicles slowly rose in their satchel beneath his legs, his veins became more and more pronounced and his cockhead became smoother than silk, gaining reflective properties due to the layers of clear liquid over it.

"Prepare yourself." Warned the scarred man, and Ahri's limp body suddenly sprang to life, as if revitalised by his foreboding words and the fresh air she had managed to breathe in. The petite woman raised her hands and held them, palms up, beneath her chin, as she fluttered her eyelashes, narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth as wide as she could and poking her tongue out. The farmer bent his knees a bit and had his torso lean over her, as she greedily waited for him to finish. His testicles bounced up to the base of his thick cock, and his urethra widened threateningly.

A rope of cum, thick, creamy and more yellow than white, splurted out, splashing against the back of Ahri's throat. Another came immediately after, slathering her tongue in the steaming liquid which seemed almost solid. The third burst thrashed against the underside of her chin, spraying all over her chest, arms, neck and shoulders. The backed up nut that the farmer was releasing had such a potent, overbearing scent that even outside of the house Yasuo could smell it, and he could see how the air around it vibrated as it did around an open flame. The scarred man's cock was violently twitching as it dispensed his heavy ball-sack's contents, which bounced up with each rope, descending immediately thereafter, only to be pulled back up again for the next.

The scarred individual shot out more than ten splurts, and, by the time he was done, his massive phallus seemed to have softened by a small margin. Ahri's upper body was caked in this old cum, having spent gods-know how long in those massive balls fermenting in wait to be fired off. It seemed forth and fizzy, but that did not deter the nine tailed fox from lapping it up hungrily. Her eyes were, however, still trained on his phallus.

"Do you want to have a wee?--" She asked and Yasuo gagged, pulling himself away from the window. "--Most men want to piss after shooting out their jizz. After spraying me with such a hot load of potent cum, you probably also want to, right?" Ahri reiterated and asked again.

The samurai felt tears streaming down his face. It was not exclusively that confused one from a little ago, which he could have explained with something getting in his eye or having gone too long without blinking. He was crying, stifling back his sobs. How could this be, he wondered desperately, how could his charismatic, wonderful Ahri be such a depraved whore, and he felt himself fall deeper into the pit of suffering he had dug for himself by rushing over in his worry.

"Are you certain?" Tested the farmer, but Yasuo knew the answer to her question. The dumb, scarred oaf with a big cock probably also knew.

"I'm your personal toilet!" She announced happily and remained silent for a while. The now twice disgraced samurai covered his ears and fought back his urge to scream. His mind was yowling in agony as his body shook furiously in his breaking denial of the situation. He desperately wanted to not hear anything, he wanted to not see anything, but his mind, his wretched mind played tricks on him, the most horrible and inhumane tricks it could, and he heard echoes of the accursed dripping sound.

\--

Ahri, now covered in such a varied number of substances that a person, walking in, would be unable to figure out what they were, moaned as he slapped his thick manhood over her face, to get rid of the last few drops of golden goodness. She smiled at him and pushed her breasts, each bigger than either of his massive balls, together in an attempt to urge him to do more things with her.

One thing she had failed to notice during her jubilant servitude to his humongous phallus was the fact that, while changing her position from seated to kneeling, her legs had pinched the small red ball of congealed blood, filled with her most potent aphrodisiac. What had happened was that a small leak had occurred, and over the duration of him fucking her throat, she had absorbed all of her own spell and had entered an elevated state of adoration. She had been charmed, by her own self, in lieu of the farmer.

This experience had been overwhelmingly positive for her, she felt. The nine tailed fox had finally encountered a man who was interested in her, but seemed not to show it, and said man was truly masculine in his demeanour and delivery, in his actions and reactions. Ahri felt as if she was only giving him suggestions, and he was actually doing all the things that needed doing, unlike most of her other experiences, when she had to do everything while her supposed lovers slobbered at the sheer sight of her.

Not to mention how massive his cock was! It was probably as big as all the penises she had ever taken, combined, but better, in her expert opinion. No other man seemed to have the body to support such a massive phallus, nor did any one of those men have the know-how on using it, but that prime male specimen before her, this random farmer she had just met while on her road to the lilac skinned woman, whom she sought in order to help herself become a better person, seemed to be a perfect fit.

If anything, she no longer thought she really needed the elusive purple lady at all. Having this hunk of meat, with his massive, gut-straightening dick was more than enough. She considered how much stamina he had, and, by the looks of things, even after going harder than any mad had ever gone while fucking her throat, he exhuded barely any changes in his breathing, and his fat, slimy cock was almost as hard as it had been while he was ejaculating. He was, doubtless, the most durable male she had encountered so far, and he could, probably, fuck her until she was satisfied. The urge to take his essence, just to experience some of his life, was incredibly strong, but, strangely enough, she did not consider it to be greater than her current want to be bred.

And so she looked at him and waited, patiently, to be allowed a chance to feel the impossibly thick penis in either her pussy or her ass. Ahri would have preferred both, multiple times. While musing on how she would rather be taken first, she was grabbed by his strong hands and pulled up to her feet. To her surprise, she could barely stand, as the floor had become incredibly slippery, due to the combination of the large amounts of liquids she had secreted while reaching her orgasm, from just getting throat-fucked, and his urine. Not only that, but she felt weak.

"I suppose you would want more. Am I correct?" Inquired the scarred stud as he helped her stand, holding her by the shoulder. His sure grip was an exhilarating addition to his scent, making her head swirl about in the clouds as she imagined herself getting held in his arms and used as a fleshlight. That would be something, she thought to herself.

"Yes! Oh yes, you are! Please use me to your heart’s content! Just fuck me until I can’t walk, and then fuck me more!" She squealed happily, urging him to take her in whatever ways he could imagine, and then some he might have not been able to. His hand moved down from her shoulder and wrapped around her waist’s left side.

"So be it." He said, his tone foreboding in a sense, but all Ahri could think of was how nice it was going to be to have his girthy shaft mess up her insides. His other hand grabbed a hold of her waist’s right side and she recognized the image she had in her head before answering his question. Her arms shot out and grasped at his broad shoulders. She felt giggity as he raised her up in the air, situating her leaky cunt upon his throbbing cockhead.

He did not even bother to remove her panties, instead simply ramming his girthy cock inside of her. She screamed in ecstasy as, without any ceremony or previous preparation, let alone any concern for her own well being, he simply plunged his colossal phallus inside of her. The first thing she felt was confusion, for, instead of feeling discomfort at the presence of her panties, which tore after a fourth of his penis had gone into her, or pain at the sudden entry of incredible dimensions, instead she felt elation, and a release so powerful it reminded her of a dam breaking.

His cockhead was much like the tip of a spear as it dug deeper inside of her, blowing past her cervix and plunging as far within her womb as it could go, but the ravishing penis did not stop at the walls of her innermost sanctum. What was left of her clothing was ripped up, and it fell to the ground. Her flesh stretched and deformed itself as his girthy cock forced her stomach to bulge out tremendously, almost reaching the underside of her breasts as he finally bottomed out and she felt a hard slap against her ass as his balls swung from his thrust.

Surprising her pleasantly, the farmer seemed to have somehow read her mind in that moment before she had confirmed that she wanted to have more sex with him, and started sliding his phallus out of her almost as soon as he had slammed his pelvis against her. She had not even gotten the proper amount of time needed to register all the sensations his first thrust had caused, when his second plunge into her body came. Her first scream had not died down, and so she simply kept screaming, although the sound turned into a loud moan shortly thereafter.

Ahri held onto him and felt her whole body shake with each powerful thrust. Her tails were desperately wrapping themselves around the farmer’s limbs in a subconscious, on her part, effort to show her affection. The lithe woman felt her breasts bounce wildly as he hilted himself inside of her and almost struck them with the tip of his penis. She moaned as the wet slapping of his ball-sack against her rear made her strain to hear, and the sound of her pussy feebly slurping at his shaft, trying to keep him inside her, made her squirm and writhe in her orgasm.

The nine tailed fox could not move herself appropriately, she did not know how to react as her body was wracked by this passionate ravaging of her womanhood. Ahri gasped, moaned and panted, she screamed and she wailed, her quim in a quivering mess that could only contract and splash liquids all over the floor, their legs and his magnificent cock.

"Stop!" A voice, masculine and gruff, broke through her trancelike state, induced by the sounds of their passionate breeding. Ahri did not recognize the voice, and turned around as the farmer slowed his thrusts and eventually came to a halt.

Yasuo was standing in front of them, at the doorway, which was missing a door. In his hand he held his sword, and in his eyes was a great wrath. His eyes were puffy, and reddened, from tears, his lip was also swollen as he had, evidently, chewed on that as well. He looked disheveled, at best.

"No, don’t stop!" She whined and made an attempt at making herself move along the unbelievably thick shaft lodged inside her, but her body was clinging to it so tightly she could not do it. Her eyes pleaded to the farmer to resume his thrusting, but he did not.

"You broke down the door to my home. That was uncalled for, considering you could have simply knocked." Blankly stated the scarred man, looking at Yasuo. The samurai was glaring at Ahri’s current partner, and his eyes were filled with hatred.

"Unhand my lady at once!" He barked and pointed his sword at the farmer. The weapon was long, a bit jagged from a multitude of battles, but it was still sharp and kept in an otherwise pristine condition. His grip was sure, his hand was strong, but he was holding onto it so tightly his knuckles had gone white.

"Your lad--"

"I was asked by her to do this.--" Ahri found herself almost perplexed by Yasuo’s words, and was about to object to the way he had referred to her, but was interrupted by the farmer. "--But, if you insist, I will unhand her and she will find it difficult to leave. In addition to that, I would like an explanation as to why you broke down the door to my house." Continued the scarred man. The nine tailed fox felt his cock inside herself, she could see it slightly bulging out of her stomach, but it was only halfway there, resting its tip within her womb, rubbing it up against its wall.

"Then remove her from your-- Your pe-- Your phallus and let her go!--" Commanded the samurai and swung his sword, cutting off one of the table’s legs. A gust of wind ruffled Ahri’s hair, and she felt herself growing worried this interruption might end up removing the opportunity to get bred thoroughly by the magnificent dick inside of her. "--Otherwise I’ll kill you!" He growled, and she realised he was seriously thinking of doing it.

An unexpected, considering her self-afflicted state, clarity engulfed the woman. She cooked up a devilish plan, one that would make sure she got as much pleasure out of this as she wanted, if not more, and the rate of success was undoubtedly one hundred percent. Her head turned and she regarded Yasuo, her eyes filled with her desire. She extended one of her arms and beckoned him over.

"No, don’t. Instead… Come to me..." She purred, and while moving her hand, urging him to approach, she crossed her index finger and thumb, and, from his point of view, it could be described as a depiction of a heart. He did not react in any visible way to the pink mist swirling towards him, nor did he do anything other than open his eyes wide, in confusion and a slight shock.

He dropped his sword on the floor. The farmer and the nine tailed fox watched as his knees started shaking, his fingers became wobbly, his pupils dilated and he collapsed on the wooden planks beneath himself. Panting heavily, veins popped out on his forehead and he started sweating profusely. Ahri looked at him, at his reaction to her spell, at his quivering body, at his pained expression as desire washed over him, at his perceivable weakness, and could not help but compare him to the scarred man whose massive cock was currently stuffed inside of her.

A thought swirled about in her head. Yasuo was pathetic. He had always been pathetic in her eyes - not only because his tiny prick was, naturally, so small, but because of his demeanour, because of his past deeds and his apparent unwillingness to accept his mistakes. He also failed to listen to her, and did things that went against her wishes… Such as this very thing he had done, interrupting her wonderful session with the farmer.

The thought took shape, and it was a sinister thing. In his current state, the samurai would do anything she told him to do, without so much as considering it. He was going to vividly remember everything, as he was not hypnotised, his mental state was simply altered. The fox grinned slyly as she came up with a punishment for him.

"Yasuo… Watch. Watch, but don’t touch - don’t touch anything at all…--" She cooed and turned to the scarred man, who had been observing without saying a word. "--Please show him how hard you can fuck me!" Ahri implored and placed her hand back on his shoulder, looking at him while drooping hear ears, pouting her lip softly and trying to make her eyes glimmer with a credulous innocence, in an attempt to persuade him, for she was still unsure whether he would do it or not.

"You are cruel." He said and pushed her down onto his cock. The sudden reappearance of the sublime sensation sent her into a moaning mess of orgasmic bliss as her tails straightened out once again and her ears perked up. Before she could readjust to the overwhelming pleasure, he started moving his hips, pulling his thick shaft out of her and then shoving it back in, filling her womb up beyond what was physically possible and then emptying it in one simple movement.

The pace was rapidly increasing, and she could not do much, other than hold on as tightly as her delicate hands would allow and lose her mind in a constant orgasm. Her pussy was contracting in a useless attempt at keeping the phallus inside of her, while simultaneously squirting out all the juices she had in her body. His long, low-hanging scrotum was swinging wildly as his big, heavy balls slapped her ass and left the fat of her rear jiggling in the fashion a still lake ripples when a rock is thrown in it.

Even if she wanted to, Ahri could not tell him to stop. She was panting and gasping for breath, unable to do much but simply take his cock and relish in the glorious experience the farmer was giving her. The nine tailed fox could not wait for him to ejaculate inside of her, fill her up with his seed and make her orgasm harder and harder.

Suddenly, though, he pulled out. She could not hold onto his shoulders, and so she let go, confused and hurt by the sudden loss of this unfathomable sensation of the colossal penis stirring up her insides. Ahri’s legs were so weak she could not stand on her own, but he helped her remain upright.

"Turn around." He instructed, and she did, holding onto his arm to steady herself. Her eyes fell upon Yasuo again, who was gritting his teeth and looking at her with a sorrow she had felt in the memories of others, when their hearts had been broken by those whom they had loved. That pain had been one of those she most despised, but, seeing it upon the samurai’s face did not fase her one bit.

The farmer took hold of her, by the waist, and lifted her onto his throbbing phallus. He rubbed her quivering, leaky pussy against the flared cockhead and slid her down onto himself. She gasped, arching her back and moaning as the pleasure from before was replaced. The sensation was different, even though all he had done was rotate his dick. The raven-haired woman reached out with her arms and wrapped them around his neck while he pushed himself into her sopping wet cunt and her onto his raging erection.

He changed his grip when he was halfway inside of her, letting go of her waist. For the short time she simply hung on his cock, Ahri reached her orgasm, as the sheer concept of copulating with a phallus so girthy, so long and so strong, so as to be able to support her weight by itself, insinuated some kind of superiority in comparison with all other pricks she had seen and felt. A preeminence that only made her ovaries tingle in preparation for the moment when his virile seed would flood her womb and make her unequivocally his.

His hands grabbed a hold of the back of her thighs and lifted them up. She found the feeling of stretching herself further to only add to her euphoria, and her girl-cum sprayed all over the floor. The scarred man slid his hands along the underside of her legs, pulling them up, until they were almost parallel to her body. He slid his arms beneath her knees and wrapped them around the back of her head, and she recognized this. Her own hands let go of his neck and grasped at his muscular limbs as he made a few steps forward, bringing her slutty pussy less than thirty centimeters away from Yasuo’s face.

And then, holding her in a full nelson, the farmer thrust, his pulsing, ruthless cock stuffing her completely. The sensation of her breasts moving out of the way, as his massive penis bulged her stomach out to such an extent that it almost reached her lips, was enough to throw her into another orgasm, and her cunt clenched tightly as it sprayed its contents out, right onto the samurai’s face.

She yowled in pleasure as her tails wrapped themselves around the scarred man’s body, caressing him in anticipation of the ravaging her pussy would be subject to once again, and it came. He pumped into her with enough force to break through a wall, and he pulled out at the speed of a lightning bolt. Her eyes rolled back into her skull, her mouth, wide open, sprayed her spittle all over her breasts, her lolling tongue flapping about in unison with the movements of the farmer. The deformation of her stomach appeared and disappeared, further forcing her supple breasts into bouncing wildly, her erect nipples brushing against her thighs every now and then. 

Not only was her pussy squirting her ejaculate out constantly, with each thrust it produced a loud, slurping sound, spraying about other liquids. The vulgarity of the wet slapping of the farmer’s huge balls against her womanhood only added to the elating symphony of sex. She could imagine the large scrotum swinging past Yasuo’s face as it flew up to slam against her, and her cunt clenched even tighter.

"Look! Look at a real man, look at him fuck me as if I’m his property!--" She teased, managing to lower her eyes to the disgraced samurai. There was a wet spot on his pants - a small, little mark, too tiny to be caused by him pissing himself. "--You’re so pathetic! You came with your tiny pipsqueak penis while watching me get bred by a real cock!" Ahri went on, finding it within herself to continue berating him and whipping him with her words.

The penis in question twitched violently, shaking her body to its core. The nine tailed fox felt him ram into her with force greater than before, his balls roughly slamming against her stomach. He groaned as he pushed her down onto his phallus, and she felt his dick widen as his thick, backed-up cum, so monstrously potent and viscous it was probably getting stuck in his urethra, but due to his incredible power he was able to push it further, and finally through his pisshole and into her womb.

"Look!" Ahri yowled, drawing the single word she had managed to vaguely pronounce, as her orgasm turned her mind to mush, out into a long, sensual cry of pleasure. His frothy spunk erupted into her, much like a geyser spewed forth with incredible power, and she felt the blotchy substance spread about within her, seeking out any possible direction and flooding it. The nine tailed fox felt her ovaries get swarmed with his potent seed, she felt the gooey cum enveloping every single thing within her.

More and more splurted inside of her, and her stomach swelled up. It started leaking out of her pussy, it started splattering on the floor, on the farmer’s big balls, on Yasuo’s face. She felt her body completely give out, and her arms went limp, hanging over the farmer’s pronounced biceps. Her orgasm was so incredible she could not process it, and her frame went into shutdown.

He let go of her, and her legs fell forward, as did her body, but his throbbing cock kept her aloft, hanging off of it. She gasped and panted while his cum leaked out of her ravished pussy, her bloated stomach resembling that of a woman six months pregnant, her exhaustion unlike any she had experienced before, but she was still completely conscious. Ahri was thinking to herself that this had been the best fuck she had ever had. So lost was she in the nirvana of this, that her sneaky plan had completely disappeared from her mind. Her body, however, still under the influence of her magic-enhanced aphrodisiac, ached with need. 

Then, the farmer moved. He walked, with her still hanging off his monstrous phallus, and stood in front of the bed. His hands guided her legs until she was kneeling on the fluffy leather, freshly cleaned, and then he grabbed her arms. The scarred man pulled her upper body limbs towards himself.

"No--" Moaned Ahri, realising what he intended on doing. "--No more..." She faintly begged, but he seemed not to hear her. His girthy cock slid almost all the way out of her pussy, with only his engorged glans remaining within. The cum inside her sloshed about as it suddenly found more space available, but that was to be only temporary.

He thrust into her, and once again started fucking her. Ahri gasped, moaned and pleaded with him to stop, but her prayers fell on deaf ears. The farmer ravaged her body, utterly ruining her cunt for anyone but himself and only the largest of animals. She loved it, but she did not want it anymore. The nine tailed fox needed a break, but he would not let her have it.

And so, Yasuo knelt at the doorway into the small wooden hut and, with tears streaming down his face, watched as his lovely Ahri got used as a cumdump all night long.


	6. VI - The Kindred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains: Huge cock, Canine cock, Huge ass, Anal, Vaginal, Cumflation, Mindbreak, Snuff**
> 
> **Author’s Note: To all the readers, I apologize for the long wait and the short chapter. I started writing this with a very concrete idea in mind, and, by the time I was halfway through, I realized I really despise that kind of thing. Snuff really isn’t the thing for me, but I took that as a learning experience and saw if I could write something I couldn’t find appealing.  
> **  
> Please give me your honest critique, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, or at least find its contents interesting.

On the following morning, shortly after the activities for the night had concluded, Asichegari took the liberty of cleaning up Ahri's clothing and sewing it back into a usable state. Yasuo had fainted, and was laying on the floor. The scarred man had found it necessary to move his sleeping body closer to the door frame, so he would not end up painted white. Ahri, on the other hand, was covered and caked in his ejaculate, but was resting peacefully on his bed.

He concluded they would sleep at least till noon, or even further into the day, and thus he set off for the forests to the North. As vast as they were, he had traveled through them many times, so many that he had come to remember where things were, and where he had found tracks left by hooves he had once assumed had belonged to goats or deer. Having seen Soraka's own hooves, however, he could differentiate, and he constructed an imaginary map with highlights of the spots where he was certain the prints had belonged to her. While wandering the forests, he heard the sound of a string becoming taut, and the sniffing of a nose, but nothing seemed to come of them. Taking that into account, he first visited the place where their initial meeting had taken place.

She was not there, but there were many signs to suggest she had been present recently. Making his conclusions, Asichegari returned to the farm and, noting that last night's visitors were both still asleep, opted to get to work. He had a new batch of seeds he had obtained yesterday, and he was under the impression that planting them would only benefit his small business. Thus, the scarred man got to work, marking out a new set of rows for them, cleaning them up and starting off with his planting processes.

By noon, he had progressed nicely, when he heard a sound from the house. Ahri was stirring, and when he presented her with her mended clothes, she mumbled a pair of words to express her gratitude and made to put them on, over her still covered in cum exterior. Asichegari told her he would take her to the lilac skinned woman, but she needed to make herself presentable and act with respect, and directed the nine tailed fox to where she could clean herself off.

While she was at it, he got to work on removing some of the ejaculate stains, and Yasuo also woke up. Asichegari told him he would take him to the lilac skinned woman, although he would need to be proper and behave respectfully, and he simply nodded. His eyes were mostly empty of any emotion other than sorrow and disappointment.

When Ahri returned, the scarred man led them into the woods. They did not speak to each other, and there was a certain tension in the air between the pair, but that did not concern Asichegari. The nine tailed fox was not going to attempt to seduce Soraka, nor was she going to seek gratification in the manners she had so far utilized, as long as he had done what he sought to do right. And he felt as if he had done it correctly.

He took them to the clearing where he had initially met Soraka, and there she was, legs crossed and eyes closed, in a meditative state. Asichegari left Yasuo and Ahri there and went back to the farm, to continue cleaning and working on his small botanical projects. When the night fell, the pair did not return. Whatever it was that the lilac skinned woman had decided to do with them, it was out of his hands.

Over the next few days, he nurtured the plants he had allowed to sprout in the farm, and considered that they would make a nice addition to his inventory. Selling something other than lemons would probably make it so more people visited him and sought his services, and, even though profit was not the goal, it seemed as if people were more interested in obtaining goods from him due to the low prices he put on his fruits.

Four days passed, and Sarah Fortune had not returned to claim her hat, and Asichegari figured that she would find it on the table easily enough, by herself, so he filled Magnus’ saddle bags up and went off to Irontide.

The day was relatively uneventful, with faces he had seen before coming and buying off of him, the same worn, torn and stitched clothes, rough, tanned expressions and simple speech patterns. That was changed when four individuals approached him.

At the vanguard was a blonde woman, with an elegant, deep purple summer dress that appeared to be straining in its effort to contain her plump, elderly form. She had a fine purple hat, with a white, feathery plume, matching her garments nicely. A pair of glasses, which had a function of correcting issues with her vision, as indicated by the fact her eyes looked smaller than her face’s proportions would indicate. Her getup indicated that she was a gaudy individual.

One thing that popped out, not only about her, but about the whole small group, was that they did not appear to fit in. That, and the fact the two men at the rear were armored and carried large bags, filled with all kinds of items, in both their hands.

“You sell fruits, right?” She asked, her sleek voice reminiscent of oil and grease. Her eyes were looking at him as if he was beneath her, yet there was no hatred or dismissal in them. She simply considered him lesser than her, but that was not a bad thing in her perception, or so he thought.

“I only sell lemons, mi--”

“Oh, but lemons are fruits, aren’t they?” She interrupted and chuckled as she regarded the saddlebags in front of him.

“They are, yes. Would you like to buy some?” Confirmed Asichegari.

“Maybe. Do you not have samples? I’d like to try them before making any definite decisions!” She exclaimed and looked at the lemons again. He crouched and took one of the lemons, at random, after which he stood back up again and presented the fruit to the woman.

“Here. You may try the product, if you say that it is needed for your judgement.” He stated, and she swiped the bulbous lemon off his hand. The gaudy lady observed it, rand her fingers over its crust, and narrowed her eyebrows, as if uncertain of what she was to decide.

“Hmm, it does not look too bad, does it now, Sona?” She spoke, turning to regard her entourage.

At her side, if a little bit behind her, was another woman who looked nothing like her companion. A face, as if sculpted out of a fine white marble, with soft features that gradually culminated in a pointy chin, glimmered between a frame of skyblue bangs, from beneath which a pair of intelligent, azure eyes gazed at the lemon that was presented. A button nose rested above a pair of luscious red lips, the edges of which had slightly turned up in a refined smile. She was no older than a quarter of a century.

Instead of saying anything, she raised her arms before her overwhelmingly bountiful bosom and made a couple of signs. Thin, svelte fingers, topped with immaculate manicure, weaved through the movements required to compose each gesture with unfettered grace that reminded Asichegari of something he had not expected to recall, not today, not ever again.

For an infinitesimally small moment all the world seemed to vanish, and all the black, empty eyes of the scarred lemon peddler could see was that person before him. Her hair was styled in two tails, each held firm by an ornament with a film of gold over it, bearing an intricate pattern upon its surface. Her voluminous strands reached down beyond her hips, and the color became lighter and lighter the closer to the edge they were, a gradient going from blue, to green, and finally culminating in a yellow, much like that of the very lemon that was being discussed.

Before her floated a large object. It was about a meter and a half long, and, at its tallest point, around a quarter of a meter tall. Its front was covered in intricate linework that featured some signs Asichegari could recognize as being musical keys. In its middle, where it was tallest, it had a divider that held two trios of strings attached, each three ending at the opposite ends of the instrument. It bore an elegance that seemed to fit in with that of her outfit, which made him consider the likelihood that either one of them was made to fit the other.

She had a thin neck, and at its base was clasped a golden choker giving her already refined appearance an even more dignified air. The surface of her shoulders was bare, leaving a large amount of her pearly skin to be observed by those so inclined. Her dress, bearing a cerulean blue color, finely draped over her body, with thin highlights of gold accentuating her voluptuous form. Asichegari considered her to be about a fifth of a meter shy of reaching his own height, and yet she appeared larger than life and somewhat divine.

The moment of his observation left him deep in thought, as memories flooded his mind. Naturally, the world was vast, and the universe even vaster, let alone the infinite possibilities of all dimensions. It was reasonable to believe that it could have happened, and there was no reason to believe otherwise. He returned his focus onto the other individual, the one handling the lemon. The plumper woman nodded to the blue haired beauty, Sona, and turned back to look at him.

“Your… Product, as you put it, seems quite exquisite. Out of all the lemons I’ve eaten, and I’ve eaten many, this one appears exactly as what I visualize when I think to myself of a lemon. And those there--” She pointed to the fruits in the saddlebags. “--Those appear quite similar as well. What proof do I have that they are not fake? Made to look like lemons, but not actually such? Filled with wooden shavings or who knows what?” Inquired the plump woman and raised her eyebrow from beneath the hat’s brim.

Hearing that, Asichegari found himself sceptical of her scepticism. It was obviously overblown, as there was no reason for a person to do that and sell lemons at the price of lemons. It would mean less income than that received via the growing and selling of actual lemons. Interestingly enough, the fine dame at the side of the sceptic placed a hand on the plump shoulder, her expression a mixture of confusion and concern. The vanguard turned and looked to Sona, who graciously, and quickly as well, presented a set of hand signs. The older woman nodded.

“I’ll take a bite, to make sure they’re as tasty as they’re pretty.” She informed him and proceeded to do just that. With an unbridled passion she shoved the lemon in her mouth and bit off a large chunk, after which she chewed it while her face scrunched up. Her eyes, already made to look smaller by her glasses, seemed to shrink to the size of toenails, while wrinkles appeared over her face, making her appear at least fifty years older than she already did.

Her fingers dug into the crust of the lemon, now torn by her teeth, and she squeezed tightly as she appeared to cringe with a great intensity, while her body shuddered violently, making her excess fat frame jiggle. The bite she had taken off of the fruit was quite large, as great a bite as any person of her stature could take out of anything else. Asichegari had not seen anyone consume lemons in that manner, but it appeared to be something that woman did often. Often enough to be comfortable doing it in front of others. She gulped down and gasped, her face flushed and her eyes tearing up.

The blue haired lady and the two men behind them, averted their eyes and seemed more embarrassed about the situation than the one going through it. The obese woman had doubled over as she had fought the taste of the lemon, and was now rising up. She looked pleased, as indicated by her face, which ominously bore a resemblance to that of a woman who had just been frozen in pleasure.

"I'll… I'll take all your stock!" She declared and, as if dizzy, fished behind her back for something. A small handbag, hanging by thin threads identical in color to the dress, was procured, and her grasping paws shoved themselves within. The woman pulled out a satchel and tossed it to Asichegari, who caught it quite deftly. There were coins in that leather baggie, and there were far more coins than all his lemons together cost.

"That is more than what you owe me." He informed as he observed the woman who seemed to be recovering from an orgasm, rather than a lapse in judgement. However, he could not be too certain, for, after all, there were many people, with many cultures, and, even if bitterness was associated with bad things, even in this place, there could have been other sentiments.

"I know. The rest is to pay you to bring those with us, to our ship. As you can see, my bodyguards can't really carry much more than that.--" She explained, motioning over to the men. Asichegari would have asked why would she not carry some herself, along with the other lady, Sona, but the demeanor of the obese woman suggested that she would consider that kind of activity beneath her. Thus, he nodded in agreement and beckoned Magnus over, while he, himself, squatted and took a hold of the saddle bags. "--And seeing as we will most definitely pass by to get some more on our way back, I figure we should introduce each other, to start off our good businesses relationship. Lestara Buvelle." She added and nodded to him, turning around.

"Asichegari." He blankly stated and placed the saddlebags on Magnus' back, and the donkey gave a snort of disappointment. He had not rested up as long as he normally did, and it was only natural that he would be grumpy.

Lestara Buvelle informed her bodyguards that they were going back to the ship, and so the small group headed off in the direction of the docks. Asichegari moved last, followed by his donkey. The obese woman had given a snort, almost identical to that of Magnus from a few moments prior, and had sped past the blue haired beauty, as if disgusted by the sheer presence of the donkey. The pair of bodyguards was at the front.

Asichegari noticed that Sona was throwing occasional glances in his direction, but her eyes never lingered on him for too long. Her refined upbringing, or the necessity instilled by her good nature, made her look away and almost shrink in embarrassment at having stared at him in such a manner. It was evident that she wanted to follow etiquette, but that it also stopped her from satiating her curiosity. He nodded to her when she again allowed her eyes to wander, and she nodded back, although her cheeks, in that very instant, gained a rosy blush.

The group made it to the docks. Asichegari had a feeling he was being followed, but he did not worry himself with that at the moment. Then, the five of them, together with Magnus, made it to a vessel with an appearance that stood out among the rest of the ships. It was sleeker, thinner and less crude in appearance. It had one mast and, upon it, a sail that was not square, but rather triangular.

"The donkey stays at the dock. I don't want any filth on the ship." Informed Lestara Buvelle and walked onto the vessel, followed by Sona and then the two bodyguards, who nodded to Asichegari as a sign to follow them. He removed the saddlebags from Magnus' back and slung then over his shoulder, after which he walked onto the ship and after the armoured men.

The obese woman completely disregarded him as he passed by, while the blue haired beauty have him another nod, which he returned. She had not spoken a word, and she had used hand signs, which led him to believe she was unable to speak. A shame, as he knew her voice would have been wonderful.

When he went below deck with the bodyguards, they pointed him in the direction and told him to put the lemons in the barrels with fruits. Then the pair waltzed off in the opposite direction, each of them murmuring things about the incredible capacity of women to buy things that seemed pointless.

He reached the room towards which he had been directed and got to business, unloading the product he had already sold into the appropriate containers. It was certainly a ship that was prone to make a long voyage, or had already been on such a trip. There were all kinds of things, some he had never seen before, others he had laid his eyes on previously. Even though he was relatively focused on the menial task at hand, he became more and more convinced that whoever had been trailing him, or the group as a whole, was currently watching.

The Kindred found themselves seen. The scarred man was trying to appear as if he had not noticed them, continuing the act of moving lemons from the leather bags into the wooden barrels, but they knew he was aware of them. The two halves faced one another, and a silent discussion took place among them.

They considered whether or not to bring the scarred man’s fate immediately, or let him finish his order of business. Then, after reaching an agreement, Wolf appeared anxious. His jaws were agape, and he was slobbering at the mouth. He saw a great hunt, and Lamb could tell it was bound to be such, as well.

The pair saw that he was done, for he stood up and the leather bags were empty. Lamb slowly moved, her feet barely touching the wooden floorboards as she hopped past, appearing like a vision. Her strong legs carried her as she flashed before his eyes again, and disappeared. Like a small white cloud, she was distant and unreachable. Wolf, for his part, growled frighteningly, a deep and guttural sound carrying through the hold of the ship.

“You have been marked…” She whispered, and her voice echoed. He had, indeed, been marked by the Kindred, and his death was upon him. They both knew he was meant to be dead. As soon as they had felt the disturbance in the balance, they had taken the time to look and see. And they had seen one who should have been dead long ago, yet was not hiding on the Shadow Isles. The Kindred had marked him, and he was to be dead.

“Marked! To be hunted!” Growled Wolf, excited beyond any other hunt’s previous prey. His saliva was dripping onto the floor and disappearing into the aether. The Kindred were careful. Her bow was trained on the scarred man, even though he was beyond a wall, and even though she was moving. Wolf’s eyes, nose and ears were alert.

The scarred man simply stood there, and he did not move. He was not looking at them, yet they knew they were being observed. The only sound that could be heard was a combination of the ship’s creaking, the sea sloshing about beneath, and the dripping of Wolf’s drool. In this silence, the walls seemed to grow taller, yet simultaneously with that move closer to them.

“You are to be allowed a choice…” Started Lamb, her quiet words calming and gentle. 

“Yes! Choose your death!” Barked Wolf, finishing with a slam of his jaws shut, the sound carrying through the silence.

“Choose my death?” Spoke the scarred man, asking a question while he turned around. As his legs moved, carrying his tall body, the creaking of the ship grew eerily pronounced. His face was completely still, frozen in a neutral expression that bore no emotion. He looked at them both, without looking at them directly, for his eyes seemed to encompass anything before him.

“Your death! It’s your time!” Barked Wolf.

“You can choose the arrows…” Started Lamb, pulling the string of her bow. A flickering, silver arrow appeared nocked, ready to be let loose, pointed directly at the scarred man.

“Or the fangs!” Finished Wolf, biting at the air a few times, the clasping of his jaws like heavy strikes against the carcass of a pig.

The pair looked at the scarred man in anticipation. What would he choose, pondered Lamb, while Wolf hoped he would subject himself to the fangs. The Kindred found themselves being stared at, as if their own gazes were reflected. The black, empty eyes of the scarred man seemed to swallow everything they saw, like a ravenously hungry beast that knew nothing but starvation.

He made a step forward, and the Kindred bounced back, each moving in their own manner. The scarred man’s feet heavily thumped against the lacquered wooden planks beneath, and the pair sensed a shift in the currents of the wind. The slight breeze that had been coming in through the hatch, which served as the entrance into the ship’s hold, was now fleeing.

“It is my time?--” Asked the sightless onlooker, as he moved, slowly, appearing to be shouldering some kind of incredible weight. His words were soaked in an invisible liquid that dripped off his tongue, splattering like blotches on the floor beneath him. Thick and viscous, almost solid, the sound of his voice was as dead as his face appeared to be, lacking any emotion that could be imagined by the Kindred. “--Who are you to decide?” The question was taken by the light breeze, and, as if buckling beneath the weight of the accusation, the wind barely carried it through the hold.

The pair looked. Their eyes glew, the ghastly light a confirmation of their nature, the masks upon their brows a sign of their alienation, their forms the last concrete thing beheld by those who fell dead at their hands. The Kindred were not ones who needed to explain their selves, nor did they need to answer the questions of those whose lives were to be taken by the two hunters.

The lack of knowledge displayed by the scarred man only proved them right, and their suspicion turned out to have been founded in a concrete reality. A thing, it was, not a man, that stood before them. Its eyes, like the entrances to bottomless caves, held no light, and, least of all, the light of life. The thing was wise, to have taken the form of a man, and wiser yet, to have spoken and integrated itself into the society of mankind. But it could not trick the Eternal Hunters.

“You have chosen neither…” Started the Lamb, her bowstring taut as far back as it would go, the glimmer in her eyes threatening and her voice stern. A thing like that before them was not in the natural order of things, not meant to be. They, two hunters, knew their task was cut out for them.

“So you shall have both!” Threateningly ended the Wolf, his snarl reminiscent of the crashing of a waterfall, the fall of a mighty oak, and the cracking of skulls. The Kindred made to end the creature, to give it a true death, and be done with it. The natural order of things was to be restored, thought the two of them, as Lamb let loose her arrow and Wolf’s fangs closed around the arm of the creature.

But it was not so.

The Educated Lamb of Light saw the thing for the first time, even though she had seen it prior. It stood, still, looming over them both, and its gaze was empty. Dull, black eyes, slathered in puss and rot, glared at her from above. These orbs, so reminiscent of the eyes of the dead, were clean and pristine, as if washed with the cleanest spring water, and glimmered with a light all their own.

Like the stars, themselves, they seemed to be self sufficient, and their existence was confirmed and made possible by themselves. They were both unsightly and pretty, dead and alive, missing and yet present.

The arrow flew past the frame of the creature, dissolving as it met the wooden boards of the hull.

The Great Black Wolf felt a change, as if, for the first time, he was truly inhaling the scent of his prey. As if, for the first time, he felt something other than exhilaration at the chance to hunt. It smelled of something quite unlike anything he had ever smelled before - no stench had been so foul. Yet, together with that, it was quite literally exactly like all others his nose had registered, an aroma so fine it made him crave to sniff again.

He bit down, hard, but realised there was nothing between his jaws. The Wolf had been sure in his assault, he knew well the form of an arm, and he knew how it felt when pierced by his teeth. But he also knew the feeling of air, in between his fangs, gently caressing his tongue and insides of his mouth. There was no such thing there now. There was nothing. A lack of things.

Lamb felt it, rather than saw. A loud sound tore through the silence of the ship’s hold, made by the cracking of Wolf’s mask. An even louder sound drowned out the rest, like meat being slapped roughly. The right arm of the thing laid, palm against the boards, on the wall. Beneath it a dark mess of gore, blood and pale white shards.

The wet splotches, the dull thuds of the flesh falling to the floor, the quiet clacking of the shards striking the wood, they echoed in the Lamb’s ears. The creature loomed above her, and around it she saw darkness, a wretched, wicked absence of light. It was so tall, so great that it appeared to have bent so it could fit in the small hold of the ship, and it was looking down at her.

She was small, tiny, even, and yet the thing was glaring at her as if she were as big as it. A haze, a mist of death, a miasma of sickness leaked out of the creature’s body, and she shuddered as she felt it reach her. So thick, so viscous, so truly unclean and disturbing that she felt her stomach turn, and her body reeling, yet she remained in her place.

The darkness was clouding her vision, the smoke was filling her nose, going through her mouth and into her lungs, making her eyes tear up and her throat convulse in gagging. She did not have a nose, nor a mouth or a throat, but she felt these things as if they were her own. It was so dark, yet she could see the creature clearly.

It radiated light. Its own light, as if it was the Sun itself, it glew a soft, gentle gold, piercing through the darkness and bathing her in its warmth. The Lamb felt her coughing cease, her gagging end and her tears dry up. She looked and saw that the thing was bright and kind, and the light was true and sincere.

But it was not there. There stood a thing, a single thing, that looked like a man, with two legs, two arms and a head, and it lowered its right arm. Gore and shards fell to the floor, slapping and clacking, what was left of Ani, of Wolyo, of Wolf, disappearing into something else entirely, into nothingness.

“You believe that you have some kind of right to dictate whose life ends when, as if you are greater than any other.--” Spoke the creature, with an empty voice that rang hollow. The Lamb shuddered under the dreadful words, the claim that seemed to take what she was, what THEY were, and aimed to make it less. “--Unjustly you have come to bring death. Do you have yourselves for gods?” Inquired the thing, making a step towards her.

She shuddered again. She, who was Ina, Farya, Lamb, the Grey Man, Death, was fearful now. The harmony of nature had been disrupted. The natural order had been thrown into entropy. The wheel had been broken. The Lamb looked at the creature and saw it was a simple one, that it had nothing special to it, but that it was also something wrong, something else entirely.

Wolf was not there anymore. He was gone. What had been the Yin to her Yang was now gone. What made her who she was was no longer present. What was she now, she wondered as realization settled in. She was not brave, for that was not in her nature. She was not strong, for that was alien to her. What was she, she asked herself again, and kept looking up at the creature before her. It did not care for her, Lamb realised. It was so much greater than she was, so much stronger and wiser, it appeared, that she was nothing to it. Something within her was unleashed, like a wine bottle’s cork, only that the wine was her, and the age was tens of thousands of years.

“You have no answer? Or is your silence your admission?--” It spoke, having waited long enough. It, she pondered, was a thing, but how could it be a thing when it was not such? Lamb was listening, to its words and to its voice, and she heard what it said, but she could not know if she was truly hearing something, for what was it? “--That matters not, however. You have shown your true colors. You truly considered all others to be beneath you, did you not?” It added, and she found herself barely nodding her head.

Lamb looked at it again, and she could not help but ask herself the same question. What was it, what was that thing that could end Wolf in an instant, that was something she did not know? The aged wine’s smell started flooding the hold. A stranger, perhaps? Lamb did not know strangers, and a stranger was, naturally, someone not known to another. But that was not the answer, a stranger could not end the existence of the Kindred.

The eerie glow of her eyes was faint and uncertain. She pondered as her mind slowly slipped away. It spoke to her as if trying to teach her something. It asked her things one would ask of those beneath them. Lamb looked at it again, and her eyes caught something. Simultaneously, as she beheld that thing, between the upper thighs and pelvis of the one before her, she reached the conclusion that it was a master.

“I will humor you. You are allowed a choice.--” He informed her, and Lamb knew what was going to happen, but only faintly. It was as if there was a haze before her, as if she could not think straight. She had not realized she had fallen down to her knees. “--Choose your death.” The master spoke.

A moment passed. It was a very short moment, but it lasted quite a while for the last semblance of sense within her mind. A tiny fraction of her appreciated the irony of this situation, but the larger part was focused on looking at that thing between his legs. He, himself, was no longer a thing. He was her master.

“Fuck u-- me! Fuck me! Please!” She stammered, holding her hands together in prayer. Her body was shaking, the light in her eyes flickering with uncertainty, while her nether regions leaked lubricating liquid all over her legs and the floor. The stopper was gone. Lamb looked up at him and she felt her body quivering.

“So be it. You have chosen the face of your death.” He said and made another step towards her. There was less than a meter worth of distance between them, and she reached out towards her master. He simply stood before her while she quivered, her thin frame wracked by this strange new need, by this sensation, by this feeling she had never experienced before.

Even though her newfound master was simply standing before her, he seemed to be moving in just the right manner. The bulge in his pants appeared to grow bigger and bigger, or was Lamb simply leaning closer towards it? She raised her thin arms towards the brim of his pants and found her palms hovering just above them. The pale fur over her entire body was as straight as it could be, as chills ran up her spine repeatedly. She looked up at him, as if to ask for permission.

He nodded, and Lamb excitedly placed the tips of her fingers on his skin, while her thumbs rested against the rough fabric of his pants. Her trepidation only grew as she tucked her digits and pulled down. To her immense surprise and displeasure, the piece of clothing did not move down his legs as easily as she had hoped it would. In fact, the exact opposite happened, and it got stuck to his massive bulge.

She hurriedly grasped at the thread that held it tied to his waist and, with trembling fingers, struggled with this relatively simple task. Lamb managed to undo the rudimentary knot and rushed to pull down the pants. The fabric slowly peeled off, revealing his pelvis, his muscular legs and the enchanting tool resting between them.

It flopped out and thwacked Lamb across the mask, sending a jolt of what she could only describe as elation through her body. She managed to pull back a bit and laid her eyes of a thick slab of meat she had not even dreamed of prior to this moment.

It was absolutely massive, longer than half her leg, thicker than her arm and far more rough in appearance than any part of her. It was red, bright red, like a rose, and it had a shape like a pepper - a bulbous pepper that was nestled on a large, throbbing knot, no smaller than a coconut, which, in turn, protruded from a thinner shaft, as wide in diameter as three of her fingers, beneath which a heavy scrotum sagged down, halfway to his knees. Each of his testicles was as large as an apple.

She could not imagine how it smelled, but as her hands drew closer to it, she felt heat radiating off of it that could not be mistaken for anything but raw sexual power, and Lamb felt her pussy clench in a stifled expression of her great lust. Her fingers reached the colossal, bulging cock and she wrapped them around the thick shaft, trying, and failing, to contain her moans, due to which they sounded like gasps.

Lamb held the gruesome phallus in her hands gently, and slowly moved her palms along it. The feeling of her smooth, soft fur, rubbing against this stiff thing, translated to her skin in such a way that she felt tingles in her stomach. The clenching of her womanhood only got more intense as she started imagining the feeling of that gargantuan member entering her.

“Stand up. I cannot grant you the death you asked for if you remain seated the way you are.” He commanded and she obeyed immediately, rising up. As she did that, she moved herself closer to him, her body almost touching his. The huge canine cock was responsible for that not happening, as it was rubbing against her stomach and humble chest, its throbbing sending pulsations through her entire body.

Its pointy tip was mere centimeters away from her face, and she could see its thin cumslit, waiting to ram itself against her womb and then unload the content of his large balls into her. The fur on Lamb’s legs was wet, but she could barely feel it. It was as if her entire being was focused on experiencing the massive phallus pressed against her body.

His arms moved, quickly, almost suddenly, and her grabbed her by the hips. She gasped, the sensation of the rough flesh of his hands, the strong grip, sending small jolts of pain into her, made her squirt a little. Lamb reached out with her arms and placed them on his shoulders as he pulled her up, dragging her front against his cock. The same engorged shaft that was soon going to be inside of her.

There was no ceremony. No foreplay. Nothing. Her master simply raised her up, until her slobbering quim was being prodded at by the sharp tip of his gruesome phallus, and thrust his hips. The initial penetration was smooth and easy, bringing her only great pleasure, as the tip, and the subsequent decimeter or so, were thin, relative to the rest of the girthy cock slowly making its way inside of her. She moaned loudly, any and all inhibitors that might have been present before, gone.

“Yes, yes, yes... Fuck me!” She wailed as his phallus burrowed deeper into her. Lamb felt her pussy’s lips widening to accomodate more and more of the huge canine penis, she felt her inner walls clasping onto the thin cockhead, and she rejoiced. He stopped moving.

Just as she was about to start begging him to resume, her master gave her a sudden shake, that caused her to let go of his shoulders and fall back. For a moment, she worried she would land on the floorboards and hurt herself, but that did not happen. Instead, as she started falling back, he pulled her onto his cock, while thrusting against her. His entire length, excluding the bulging knot, tore into her, and she screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Lamb’s descent to the floor was halted as she was nailed onto the throbbing shaft, and she found herself hanging off of it. Her eyes flickered faintly, as if their light was struggling to remain present. She saw and felt the pulsations of the red pecker stuffed inside of her, as her normally flat, toned stomach was now bulging out in a morbid fashion, her flesh distended by the vicious member within.

Her scream came to a close, but she gasped and panted, as her body struggled with the pain caused by this. She had never felt something like this - it was frightening, her insides squirming in a desperate attempt to find a way to avoid being crushed into bloody pulp by the gruesome cock, but also not to sever themselves from her system. Even though she had no need of them, even though she did not eat, nor breathe, nor perform any biological functions, it hurt, and she felt herself teetering on the brink of death.

Lamb grabbed onto the bulge in her abdomen, wanting to feel it even more vividly. It was so unsettling, yet so arousing, so incredibly potent as a source of pleasure that she could not formulate proper thoughts in her head. She could almost feel the texture of the massive phallus inside her, through her own skin, its veins, so furiously pumping blood into the girthy cock that they seemed to be making their own bumps in her stomach’s flesh.

Her master changed his grip, now holding onto her waist rather than her hips, and pulled most of his shaft out of her. The pain was suddenly almost gone, along with the great pleasure and the hot pecker that had ravaged her so greatly with just a single thrust, but she knew another would follow.

And it did. He thrust into her again, and she gasped in a mixed expression of the great discomfort and the stupefying bliss that motion brought her. She felt her hands being pushed, along with her stomach’s flesh, as the brutal pump into her made her abdomen bulge out again. However, before she could enjoy the feeling of his cock deep inside her, stabbing into her womb and distenting it thoroughly, he pulled out again.

Her master started fucking her, and she could only gasp and wail in pleasure, as her flesh was stretched out, her organs were messed up and her pussy was thoroughly ravaged. Lamb felt, on a subconscious level, that she was being used only to please him, and, on a conscious level, she was pleased to be doing so. His heavy balls slapped against her large ass, but the sound was not a wet and lewd one, but a dry and quiet thwap.

Lamb’s fur was softening the blow, but she still felt her considerable amounts of assflesh jiggle, and she still felt the impact. She was being used by him, and she did not mind, not one bit - in fact, she loved it. It was as if that had been her true calling in life, all along. To serve those stronger than her, to serve her master. Wolf had given her false confidence and bravery, Wolf had meddled in her nature!

She was a lamb, a tiny little sheep, stupid and weak, defenseless and worthless. Could she defy her nature and be brave, be strong and powerful, be above anybody, she pondered, and the pleasure she derived from the merciless fucking she was currently the subject of told her that she could not. 

Lamb moaned sensually with each thrust of his cock, she shuddered in pleasure, while her body was wracked by pain. He was thrusting harder and harder, faster and faster, and his pelvis slamming against hers was, with the incredible strength he was utilizing to do so, was becoming uncomfortable, and, beneath the fluffy, white fur, bruises were starting to form.

He stopped thrusting and lowered himself to the floor. Her master pulled her off his shaft, strands of her juices, sticking to his monstrous phallus, snapping in two with the movement, while she gasped and moaned faintly. He laid her down to the side, raised her left leg and placed it between his right shoulder and his neck. She felt his prick’s sharp tip prodding at her gaping entrance, and when a few centimeters of it were inside, he grabbed a hold of her leg and resumed his assault on her womb.

It was even more wild and frenzied than before. He violated her completely, going in and out of her at a speed that would have left a normal woman unconscious or dead, but Lamb, albeit a lowly sheep, was a magical being, and she felt the stinging of her pain as some kind of addition to the great pleasure she was experiencing.

Lamb did not know whether or not she had experienced an orgasm. She felt good, so good it was only natural that she would have reached a peak of that pleasure, but, strangely enough, she had not felt herself suddenly tense up and excrete more liquid. To her, what she was currently experiencing was the greatest bliss imaginable, and she wanted nothing else.

He sped up. Her master started thrusting far more rapidly, far more viciously than before, doing every effort to shove his cock as deep as possible. Lamb found herself wailing every time it felt as if the bulbous knot was stretching her tiny pussy out, as if in an attempt to get shoved in, but each time she felt as if it was about to go in, he pulled back for another thrust.

His last three pumps were the most explosive. He pulled his penis out of her almost entirely, with only the very tip remaining within her loosened, gaping cunt, and then slammed it as deep as she could take it. It throbbed harder, it pulsed violently, and she felt as if it would be twitching with such force it would be flailing wildly, were it not for her body to keep it relatively immobile.

He buried his length inside of her and a low growl emanated from his mouth, and Lamb felt herself lose it. His large balls slammed themselves against her rear and squirmed as his cock started unloading an overwhelming amount of cum. It sprayed out of his urethra in a manner reminiscent of how a geyser discharged boiling hot water, but, instead of that life-giving liquid, it was another, creamier and thicker one.

As her womb was filled up to the brim by this highly pressurised release, she felt her flesh bulge out even more, and, with each following burst of cum her master let loose within her, the greater did the swelling in her stomach become. She came to the realization that she had not reached an orgasm purely because she did not deserve to orgasm before her master. However, as soon as his frothy spunk was clogging up her pussy, she immediately started screaming in an euphoric eruption of her own as she squirted all over his legs, pelvis and stomach.

He kept filling her up, and she wailed and moaned, until her abdomen was so bloated that her flesh had started ripping. Small crevices had split open along her belly, and, although not bleeding, they hurt, but that pain was interpreted as more pleasure by her mind, and Lamb squirted again and again. 

Her master removed his massive cock from her limp body and stood over her. She was moaning quietly, her frame slightly shaking in her ecstasy, blinded to the injuries her organs had sustained. He looked down at her, and she felt the tingle in her pussy reappear, but it was overwhelmed by the copious amounts of cum leaking out of her cunt.

“You are not dead yet.--” He observed, and, even though she wanted to nod, she found herself lacking the strength to do so. Her whole body was quivering with what she thought was desire, but, in reality, were death throes, as her organs were failing. “--As much is to be expected of one with the confidence to claim godhood.” He added and stepped on her stomach. That sent a whole waterfall of cum to blast out of her pussy and onto the floorboards. She groaned in discomfort, but the action, strangely, made her feel good.

Her master bent over, took hold of her and raised her up. The skin on her stomach felt flabby, and it appeared loose and stretched, much like her pussy. She could not stand on her own two legs anymore. That did not seem to faze neither her nor him, as he simply turned her over with his strong hands and held her.

Lamb’s front was ruined, she knew, and so she was glad her master was going to look at her better assets while satisfying himself. Her rear end was always her strong suit, and the size of her rump, combined with its plumpness, the thinness of her waist and the thickness of her thighs made for a wonderful thing to feast one’s eyes upon. Her puffy tail made for a cherry on top, she knew, and while he held her, no doubt preparing his huge cock, she thought of how she could have used it to bring greater arousal to him.

Her master raised her up and probed at her tight little anus with the tip of his monstrous phallus. Lamb found herself blissfully moaning as he started sliding his shaft inside of her ass. The pressure was immense, but, due to the fact that his penis was still mostly wet and lubed up from her pussy, and his own cum, it was not at all painful or difficult to shove it in. At least, up to a certain point.

When her ass could take no more, he pulled back and thrust hard. Lamb felt her rectum widening, her intestines stretching beyond their limit, and found herself squirting as her orgasm sent her into a moaning, wailing mess of pain and pleasure. Her gaping cunt feebly twitched and attempted to contract, but the muscles had been ripped apart, and so she just felt the effort, but no result came after it… Other than her feminine juices mixing with his goopy cum.

His strong arms held onto her hips, the base of his palms resting against the soft surface of her massive rear, and he pulled her towards himself, whilst thrusting into her. She felt his cock tear through her insides, she felt it ravage her guts and rip them apart, but the agony this caused did travel up along her nervous system, yet it reached her mind as something other than the anguish of death.

With each thrust he made progress as his massive phallus brutally ravaged her ass, stretching her asshole and digging deeper into her body. Her abdomen was once again moving in unison with his penis, as it struggled to find room to fit within, and yet the sensation was different. It felt as if it was bigger, even though it had not become any greater in neither length nor width, and that made her experience the ruthless plowing she was being given as far more pleasurable than before.

She was, by this point, not moving any part of her body. Not voluntarily, at least. Her arms, swaying by the sides of her chest, her head, bobbing in unison with his thrusts, her gaping, loose quim shaking with each impact of his massive ball-sack made her consider herself in a different manner. Lamb was not just his property, she was his fuck-meat.

The gigantic, bulging knot was slamming against her anus, rocking her entire body, as if it was desperately trying to get itself shoved inside. Lamb could feel her muscles weakening by the minute, and her rectum was slowly giving way. She gasped, moaned, whined and wailed in pleasure as with each thrust she found herself reaching yet another peak, and she was stuck in a perpetual orgasm.

He moved his arms. One wrapped around her neck, while the other ran down her stomach, grasping at her leaky cunt. Lamb gasped and felt him quicken his pace, his monstrous cock sliding in and out of her, dragging along with it her intestines, but that did not matter to her. She loved every moment of it.

He gripped her pussy tightly, four fingers shoved inside and squeezing tightly, crushing her clit between her skin and his palm. The arm pressing down on her neck was making breathing difficult, but her master seemed to not care about that. His thrusts were wild and brutal, absolutely lacking in any consideration for her wellbeing. She mimicked his stance on that, not caring about herself at all.

He groaned. She could feel him grit his teeth. Her vision was blurry and black spots were starting to appear. He squeezed her neck tighter and rammed his cock deeper than it had ever gone before. Her asshole felt as if it had split in two as the knot found its way inside her, and the gruesome canine penis started unloading once again. Lamb orgasmed again and again while her guts were filled with cum, her stomach was flooded.

And then a crack echoed through the hold of the ship.

Asichegari let go of the body immediately. Limp, lifeless, the furry woman fell to the floor, sliding off his penis, which was still discharging ropes of thick cum, and hitting the wooden boards with a thud, mixed in with splashes, as there was a large amount of semen on them. He staggered back.

The light of her eyes had faded, and she was dead. The scarred man felt great exhaustion wash over him, and so he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. An effort had been made, but it was just. His massive shaft, still throbbing and leaking cum, slowly started shrinking as the blood returned to the rest of his body. He sat down.

There was no more denying it. Asichegari had made himself known to those above, if there were any.


	7. Chapter VII - Cassiopeia, The Serpent's Embrace

** This chapter contains: Huge Cock, Horse Cock, Cock Worship, Snake Woman, Snake Pussy, Stomach Bulge, Cumflation, Urethral Penetration **

**small author's note: Please, please, PLEASE put up a review or a comment or something telling me what you thought. I know these calls to actions are probably really annoying, but I really need to know if you folks are liking what I'm doing, or if you aren't liking it. If you add why you do like it or dislike it, that'd help immensely. Thank you in advance and I hope you enjoy!**

Asichegari woke up an indeterminate amount of time later and found himself laying against the wall of the hold’s storage room wall. There was no sign of the pair of creatures that had assailed him and had, subsequently, been slain… Although, the lack of bodies meant that they were probably not dead. Interestingly enough, all of his ejaculate was also gone.

As it was, he could not tell how long he had spent down in the ship’s bowels, but it had been a while. Long enough to have the ship set off, in fact, as no matter how hard he strained, he could not hear the cries, shouts and ringing of the harbor, nor did the sound of the water splashing against the hull sound the same as it had when it was still at the docks. He stood up and walked back into the storage room.

It was in the same state he had last seen it, which indicated the time that had passed was less than half a day, as dinner had not been prepared. There was a fault in his observation, and that was the possibility that the crew of the ship kept a small amount of food on the upper deck, for ease of access, and only came down when that batch ran out. Asichegari found himself confused by the fact that the bodyguards had not come to seek him out, after he had not shown up.

Leaving port with an involuntary stowaway was an interesting course of action, but he could imagine Lestara Buvelle raising hell when the slightest hitch or delay occurred, so it was not entirely implausible. He took hold of the saddlebags and pondered what he would do next. Naturally, he had to get off the ship, so he could get back to the farm. Though, having utterly broken his own rule, the journey could take him somewhere interesting, to a place where he could find more of those who believed themselves above the rest.

Asichegari reconsidered that course of action, as it was a reckless one. He had already acted recklessly. If he was going to enter the world in earnest, and get around to dealing with its issues, he would need knowledge, and to approach the situation with care. He knew some people, and they might have considered themselves either indebted to him or in a relationship, of sorts, with him, which meant he could approach them and ask to be enlightened.

While walking through the hold of the ship, towards the hatch that would lead him onto the deck, he strapped the saddlebags to his own back, and tightened them as much as possible. If the journey had lasted a few hours only, that meant he was going to be able to cover that distance in less than twice that amount of time. Exhaustion still lingered, but it would not be that challenging to deal with it. After all, he could just find a favorable current.

He could see the sky now, as he was close to the hatch, and it was wide open. The night had rolled in not too long ago, and the stars glimmered in the palisade of the world. The moon glared ominously at the small ship braving the seas, and Asichegari came to know his guess might have been correct. Just as he was about to start climbing up the stairs, a song began.

The scarred man froze as the sounds gracefully flew through the air, gently prodding at his skin and gliding into his ears softly. It was a melody he had not heard before, but that was to be expected, as the instrument, itself, was not one he knew. All he could tell was that it utilized strings, but it was a very, very large assortment of strings. Asichegari pressed himself against the wall and lingered for a moment, uncertain as to whether or not the music signified anything.

It was a calm melody, filled with emotion and a great sense of relaxation. To him, this was strange, as he could not feel magic coursing along with the vibrations of the air, and yet he could physically feel his body’s tiredness begin to fade away.

“Oh, Sona, thank you so very much, my dear…” Muttered a voice, half asleep, from somewhere above. It was that of Lestara Buvelle, and she was talking to the blue-haired beauty. Asichegari did see how it could be that the elegant lady was playing an instrument, as she had carried with her that large tool, but it only had six strings. The melody currently filling the vicinity required at least twice as many to be properly performed, the scarred man reckoned.

Another thing he knew about Sona, was that she did not speak, which gave him an opportunity. He could wait for Lestara to fall asleep, as it sounded she was about to do that, and then leave, without being seen by someone who could raise the alarm. Of course, there was a tiny problem with that plan, as he would not know where the vessel was headed, and there was no celestial body in the sky he could use to orient himself. Maybe he could ask.

The song was slow and measured. It was just quiet enough to not intrude in one’s thoughts, and yet it was clear and seemed to dissuade the listener from thinking about anything in particular, other than resting. Asichegari found himself realizing what the magic here was. It was not the sound itself, but rather the song, and yet it was a gentle sort, one that was neither hypnotizing nor commanding. It was more akin to a suggestion, one that urged him, on a subconscious level, to consider resting.

The longer the scarred man spent listening to the melody, the more intricate it seemed to become, and the amount of tunes that swirled about one another grew exponentially, taking the number of strings necessary to more than twenty. Yet that did not stop the performer from plucking them with a lightness that carried over to the song, as if she barely needed to worry about keeping the pace or the tempo.

It was a display of unmatched skill, he figured, a performance that had been held so many times she could play the instrument she was using with her eyes closed. Simultaneously with that calmness, that easy-going nature of the melody, there was another feeling. Sona was giving it her all, as if that was her last chance to ever perform, and she wanted to make it as good as it could be, as if it was the most important moment of her life, and she sought to make it perfect.

The sound was gentle and delicate, and every single note was just as it should have been, lasting just as little or as long as it needed to, creating a symphony so wonderful it could not be described with words. Asichegari found himself thinking back to a distant past, and the memory of a certain person resurfaced in the boundless ocean that was his mind. Sona was simply reminiscent, albeit so vastly different it was simply incredible how he could have looked at her blue eyes and pale face and remembered.

Even though he had kept his wits about himself, and had opted not to take the suggested thoughts of rest, Asichegari noticed he had lingered for so long that the song was nearing its end, growing quieter and fainter. He had heard no other sound while the melody had played, so he was certain that there were no other people on deck that would spot him.

The breeze was blowing at her hair gently, making it flow in a manner most ephemeral, and she seemed so engrossed by the act of playing that her eyes were, truly, almost closed. He walked onto the deck and looked at her. She, who seemed so at peace that it almost pained him to think of interrupting her, moved her svelte hands slowly and gracefully, as if they were dancing over the strings, and slowly did she bring the song to an end that was so perfectly fitting.

Sona looked up from her instrument and saw him, standing beneath, as if he was her audience, and she was on the quarterdeck, above him. On the stage. Before he opened his lips, he saw the spark of recognition in her deep blue eyes, and, instead of gasping in shock, or having fear distort her beautiful features, she smiled at him, a timid, lady-like smile.

Then she took hold of her dress and slightly raised it, performing a curtsy. As she rose from that act of reverence before the audience she had performed for, her smile remained on her face. Asichegari bowed his head slightly, in return, a sign of his own reverence for her incredible skill. In return, she pointed in a direction. Again, he bowed in thanks, this time performing the courtesy as it should be, walked to the starboard of the ship and jumped into the water.

The direction he had been given by the blue-haired beauty had been true, and after many hours of swimming, and the Dawn at his side, he reached Irontide. He left quite a few people befuddled as he climbed out of the water, saddlebags on his back, appearing completely unfazed by the arduous journey he had just concluded. That was because he had more distance to cover, only that it would be on foot.

First, however, he had to find a certain someone. Magnus was, naturally, not at the docks. The donkey had been taken somewhere, by somebody, and now Asichegari had to find the animal. Thankfully, he had very keen senses, and memory sharper than a razer. He knew the scent of his companion quite well, and could pick it out with relative ease, as there were surprisingly few other donkeys in Irontide.

Setting off, he walked through the town for a while, entering a section he had not visited before. The buildings, although still relatively unremarkable and of a humble make, all looked like they were blessed with upkeep of an enviable quality. They still retained their colors, the streets, themselves, were a tad cleaner, and there were many signposts pointing in different directions, to all kinds of places.

The donkey, belonging to Asichegari, was somewhere in this square, and, by the looks of things, very close to a relatively large building that was adorned with a sign, upon which was depicted a large, glimmering coin. The construction stood out as one of high quality, and made of stone, rather than wood. His initial thought was that it was some kind of treasury, or a bank, but then why would Magnus, a farm animal, be anywhere near the bank?

At the sides of this supposed treasury were two other buildings. One of them also had stone foundations, but was mainly built out of wood, while the other was entirely lumber-based. The higher-quality construction also had a sign adorning its exterior, and on it was depicted a hammer. The other building had no such distinguishing feature, and was also lacking a donkey standing in front of it, so Asichegari was a tad uncertain of how to proceed.

He came up with a plan of action. First, he went around the three buildings as if they were a single entity. Then, after not finding Magnus, he figured he would go around the treasury, and that way he would also be able to say he had gone around the two other structures. While walking between the bank and the wooden building, he noticed something up on the roof of the latter.

It was a familiar figure, and, even though she was hiding expertly, his eyes could make out her form. It was Katarina, and she appeared to be in the process of stalking. She wore the same clothing as she had worn when he first met her, and, from what Asichegari knew, she was in Irontide with the goal of killing Miss Fortune, who was one of those individuals who were somewhat indebted to him, somewhat in a relationship, of an interesting description, with him. That meant that it was likely, incredibly likely, that the assassin was currently trying to end Sarah Fortune’s life, so as to cash in on the bounty, or appease that Swain fellow.

Asichegari walked out from the narrow walkway between the two buildings and looked at the structure before himself. There were three entrances, one of which was a single door, the other was a type of proticulus, but made of wood, and the third was a double door with a heavy handle that could be used as a means to knock. That was the main entrance, and so he knocked on the door with his knuckles. It was more akin to a banging.

The building was three storeys tall, and Katarina had been on the roof, which indicated that there was either a way to get to one of the lower floors quickly, or that Sarah Fortune was on the third floor. The door was opened by an unassuming, chubby man.

“Yes? How may I--”

“I am looking for Miss Sarah Fortune. Is she here?” He asked, interrupting the nasal speech of the obese fellow. The latter was quite short, clad in a fancy suit. The doorman narrowed his eyes, displeased by the interruption and disrespect he was being shown, and took a while to think, holding his hand to his chin.

“She might be… Who’s asking?” Retorted the man, slyly smiling at the scarred farmer.

“Tell me if she is here. It’s important.” Ordered Asichegari. Time was of the essence, and, even if he was not being incredibly quick, he did want to get this done with as fast as possible. Being obstructed in that manner meant that she was here, but had instructed the doorman to play coy.

“I mus--” Asichegari had concluded that the stalling was enough, and he walked past the man, shoving the chubby fellow to the side. Beyond the doors was a well decorated corridor, with a carpet on the floor and decent in quality paintings hanging off the walls. There were small nightstands with vases upon them, and the place looked quite bougie.

At the bottom of the corridor, a flight of round stairs ascended to the next floor. Without ceremony, Asichegari sped towards them. He was trying to pick up the scent of Sarah Fortune, if it was here, or the sound of her voice, or anything else that would indicate she was here, or that a scuffle was taking place. The scarred man climbed up to the third floor, almost ignoring the second, and walked down the corridor.

He finally heard a voice. It was that of a woman, although not Sarah Fortune. She spoke in hushed tones, and her words carried with them some kind of warning. Something concerning movements of jagged hooks and reavers. Then, the voice of Miss Fortune sounded, full of certainty and her characteristic sultry flair.

“That’s good to know… Here. Bring this to Rafen.--” She said, and something exchanged hands. “--That’s all.” Ended Sarah, and footsteps started moving towards the door. That was when he knocked on it. Being discovered standing in front of the door, when the other woman left, would have made her, and maybe even Miss Fortune, suspicious of him.

The footsteps stopped, but, shortly thereafter, resumed, and the door was opened. A tanned woman, lithe and short, appeared before Asichegari, with an expression that failed to hide her concern.

“Uhm… What--”

“Asichegari! What are you doing here?--” Interrupted Sarah as she recognized him from over the shorter woman’s head. “--Oh, relax, he’s a friend. You can be off!” She said to her companion and beckoned the scarred man to come in. The short woman gave them both a confused look, mostly him, due to the fact there were still some drops of saltwater on his body, but nodded and left.

“I was looking for you and Magnus. You were the first to be found.” He answered and took a look at the room. It was quite fancy, the floor covered in a soft, dark-red carpet, a large wardrobe resting against one of the walls, a queen-sized bed directly in front of a massive window looking out over Irontide, a desk and a wooden screen dividing the space between the wardrobe and the door, presumably so she could dress in peace.

The redhead was wearing a different outfit from what she had worn in previous encounters with him. Her boots and pants appeared to be the same, though her sash was more legant, with a massive, bronze buckle, and a large portion of it hung off over her right leg. Her waist was tightly hugged by a black leather vest that accentuated her fine waistline and pushed her bountiful bosom up. A very generous portion of cleavage was left for the observer to appreciate, and, underneath the vest, she wore a long-sleeved white shirt that left her shoulders uncovered.

“Oh, looking for me? Why might that be?--” She asked and approached him. “--Could it be you’ve come to… Have some fun?” Sarah inquired and her hands trailed along her toned waist, reaching up to her large breasts and squeezing them slightly, exaggerating their size. Insinuating what she considered would be fun by doing that, the fiery red head appeared to have relaxed utterly. Asichegari could not help but admit that she had the biggest bosom out of all females he had seen, second only to Sona.

“No.--” He denied her advances and closed the door behind himself, after which he approached the window. “--I was looking for you because I think our relationship is strange enough to warrant my trust in you.” The scarred man spoke as he stood in front of the large window, which was just a massive pane of glass, instead of a wall. It could be that Katarina was looking to do something with the window - break through it or use it to keep an eye on Miss Fortune.

“That’s… Actually, yeah. Our relationship is weird.--” She agreed and stood next to him. For a moment, he thought she was going to look out of the window as well, but the feeling of her emerald eyes trailing over his body was more than enough indication that she was more interested in another view. “--But I like it.”

“I want you to know that there is an assassin looking to kill you. I also need to ask you for a favor.” Informed Asichegari, which served as a bucket of water being splashed over Sarah, cooling her down a bit. She smelled of lust, and as soon as he had appeared, it had only started increasing in intensity. To her credit, her stance remained largely the same, and her expression changed only slightly.

“An assassin? But there’s no bounty on my head in Bilgewater, I… He couldn’t have. How?” Miss Fortune had been fortunate, indeed, that he had shown himself when he did. Asichegari looked out of the window, and he glared directly at Katarina. The assassin’s green eyes widened and she pulled away, as if singed by his stare, disappearing beyond the field of view provided by the window.

“As far as I am aware, it is not monetarily motivated, so it is not owed up to a bounty. Another thing I know is that you are most vulnerable to attacks in Irontide.” Explained the scarred man and turned to regard her. Sarah Fortune was physically strong, yet her mental fortitude was far greater than her body’s raw power. He had recognized that the first time he had met her, and the following engagements had only confirmed it. Knowing how ravenous her libido was, it was a miracle she could do anything more than simply chase after sexual gratification.

But now, as he looked at her, he saw a layer that had not shown itself before. In those emeralds that served as apertures to her soul, he discerned exhaustion. Not physical, and not entirely mental. It seemed as though she was tired of something outside of her control, and that weighed down heavily on her shoulders. That was a very familiar thing.

“I’ve got business here, I can’t just get up and leave. Plus, I…--” Sarah stopped, looking away. Her hands balled up into fists. Resolve. Defiance. A willingness to stand against whatever it was that challenged her. “--You can’t be certain the assassin won’t follow me to Bilgewater! I must finish what I’ve started, and every moment I spend just moseying around is a moment used by my enemies. I’ll be more careful, but I can’t risk this!”

“The assassin is named Katarina DuCouteau, if that means anything.” Added Asichegari, and the color drained from Sarah Fortune’s face.

“DuCouteau? That’s…--” She pulled the chair by the desk and sat down in it. “--Noxus wants me out of the picture?” Her question was one he could not answer, so he remained silent.

She sat in the chair, her hair bowed forward. Lost in thought, Miss Fortune was probably weighing her options, trying to figure out what to do next. Noxus was a name Asichegari had not heard before, and her reaction hinted at a great deal of power that was apparently exerted by that. It was some kind of organisation, as far as he could tell, and a prominent one at that. She sighed dejectedly.

“Well, if she’s the one after me, I guess I can just stick around.--” Sarah stood up out of her chair and approached the bed. There were two pistols laying on the covers, and she took a hold of them. “--I know why they’re after me. At least, I think I do, but that doesn’t matter. If even half the stories about Katarina DuCouteau are true, she can follow me to Bilgewater as if it was no big deal, and gut me in front of my crew without getting caught.--” She took hold of both weapons, and Asichegari took note of how wide the barrels were. The projectiles fired by those firearms were massive. “--I’ll just have to be careful.”

She proceeded to load the weapons with ammunition - each bullet as big as her clenched fist - and strapped them to her belt. The guns were of exquisite quality, with the predominant color being black, suggesting they could have been made of zirconium, which would mean they were an incredibly pricey pair of objects. Being inlaid with elegant lines of gold further strengthened the argument that those were weapons made with the goal to be sold to a very wealthy individual.

“Thank you for warning me. Now, I’d have loved to spend some time enjoying you, but I’ve got things to do. You wanted to ask a favor, and you’ve done me plenty of favors already, so I’ll do my best to repay this.” She walked back to the desk and crossed her arms under her chest, pushing her bountiful bosom further up. Asichegari considered whether or not he should ask her to tell him more about the world.

“Thank you. I was looking for my donkey, Magnus. Have you seen him recently?” He inquired, opting to leave her to do what she sought to. The fiery woman shook her head.

“No, not recently. You could ask around town. Lost animals might leave an impression, and the folks here are honest enough not to claim them for their own.” She answered.

The two parted ways, Asichegari heading off to find the donkey, while Miss Fortune got to work. She seemed to have wanted to say something else, but she had not uttered whatever words were gnawing at her. He could imagine it was an attempt to make herself appear strong, or it was because of uncertainty, or something else that was not coming to mind at the moment. Hopefully, it was nothing serious.

The short, chubby fellow made sure to give him a piece of his mind when Asichegari found himself on the first floor. It turned out the doorman would have called for assistance by the guards, but, thankfully, the tanned woman who had left Miss Fortune’s room had informed him that it was alright, and that the scarred man was a friend of the lady. Asichegari used that opportunity to ask the stubby fellow if he had seen Magnus, but the answer was negative.

He did get pointed in the direction of the building with a hammer adorning its exterior, which turned out to be the guard house, where the keepers of the peace of Irontide, conducted their meetings, slept, and kept prisoners or confiscated goods. Magnus had been chalked up as being one of those confiscated goods, as he had been lost and with no owner. Some of the guards recognized Asichegari, and he got his donkey back without much hassle.

A week passed. No news concerning the gun wielding lady had reached the scarred farmer, but, then again, he was not really keeping an ear out. He had opted to remain at the farm for a while, tending to the lemon trees and their newfound cousins, the pomelo plants. The saplings had grown under his care to be small little trees, almost as tall as him, and they were starting to consider the option of bearing fruits.

He knew they were pomelo plants, as he had seen both seeds, saplings, sprouts and proper trees of the variety. Of course, it appeared as if it was a tad different from what he knew, but it was a plant reminiscent of the lemon, and so it was not challenging for him to nourish. When the fruits of the pomelo plants started growing, he would sample one and consider how people would react to their introduction to the market in Irontide.

While pondering such questions, he found himself noticing someone moving along the road. It was a person wrapped in a massive cloak, hiding most of their body, and the velocity of their movement was quite low. In addition to that, he could hear a sound reminiscent to that of a large, fleshy object being dragged. He had started casually wearing the pair of pants, and so he was ready to speak to that individual, if they were interested in doing so.

Coincidentally, it appeared as if they were. The person approached the farm and Asichegari moved to meet them. The fabric of the cloak looked as if it was of a relatively mediocre quality, although for a person moving as slowly as the one before him, whom he could assume was either ill, old, or both, something like that could have been very expensive and precious.

“Hail. How may I help you?” He greeted as he moved towards the newcomer. The latter was moving at the same slow pace, with the sound of dragging having become ever present.

“Ah, hello, I was told that a farmer lived along this road, one who sold fruits so fine it was as though they were magical.--” The woman dragged the ‘S’ sound of each word she spoke, as though she were hissing. Her voice was smooth and authoritative, somewhat unfitting of an individual so well hidden as her. “--Are you that person?” Inquired the female, finally coming to a halt, just a meter away from him. The sound of dragging ceased.

“I am a farmer, and I do sell lemons. Though I do not think they are neither magical nor far too fine.” Asichegari answered. He had been told, once, that his lemons could have been made artificially, or that they could have been enchanted, but not once had he been complimented so greatly on his work. In addition to that, the appearance of this stranger before him was suspect at best. He could not take everything that was said as absolute truth.

“You could be belittling your achievement, then…--” She snarkily replied. “--I’ve come to have a most important discussion with you, concerning some of your… Activities. If you are available, of course…” That was far more suspicious than her appearance. His activities were relatively secret, at least those that involved things one would want to discuss. He had his doubts about her being connected to most of the women who had interacted with him, but there were two who could have led up to this. 

“Some of my activities? That would be a short and unimpressive conversation, miss…” He tried to belittle himself in a manner that would hint at his existence being mundane and simple, while also shifting the conversation in a direction that would have her talk about herself. There were two options, and both seemed likely. It could be a consequence of his scuffle with the spirit-like creature, or it could be owed up to him meddling in the assassin’s job.

“Lady Cassiopeia.--” She said. The fact she went by ‘lady’ implied some kind of seniority. Her name, however, helped him very little in establishing which side might have sent her. Her name was reminiscent of a constellation’s, but it was a tad different, and said constellation was not observable in the skies above his farm. “--And I truly doubt it would be as bad as you say it would.” Cassiopeia swatted his hand, metaphorically, away from the reigns of the conversation. She did it with a great bit of skill, as if it was a natural progression to her introduction. 

“Lady Cassiopeia. I am Asichegari. If you insist on having a discussion, would you like to take a seat?” He offered, motioning towards the house. Asichegari had made it more presentable, since the last time he had uninvited guests, but now that he had guests who were being invited, he had to be courteous. That was proper, as far as he was concerned.

“I would love to, thank you. The trip from Irontide has just ruined my poor legs.--” Cassiopeia whined. Her voice sounded tortured, as if she truly was tired and hurting from the journey here. That would also explain her slow pace. “--But I do notice some plants that aren’t lemons. Why would you lie about that kind of thing?” She quipped as she moved towards the house, following him.

“I did not lie, lady Cassiopeia. I grow those plants for personal consumption. I sell only lemons.--” He defended himself from the accusation. It was not one that was all too serious, but it could be used as a kind of leverage against him later on in their conversation. She was quite the sly individual. “--What, exactly, brings you here, lady Cassiopeia, other than this conversation you would like to have with me?” Probed Asichegari as he opened the door and waltzed into the room, pulling out the chair so she could sit down as soon as she entered.

“Ah, only work, I’m afraid…--” Cassiopeia stood at the doorway. The dragging stopped again. “--Now, you’ll have to answer some questions.” She hissed, her demeanor changing completely. The woman rose in height, reaching the ceiling of the small building. That act led to the uncovering of her lower half, and Asichegari saw the body of a snake, with scales green, and darker green, almost black, around the sides and the back, while the front was adorned with another type, wide yellow and plate-like in appearance.

She threw the cloak to the side, uncovering herself completely. Cassiopeia was half human, half snake, with her slithering fraction being at least three meters long. At the junction between her two fractions, a belt, of sorts, rested. It was made of solid gold, and appeared to be embedded into her flesh, much like a piercing would be, although this one seemed to lack a perceivable way to be removed.

From the point of division up, she appeared to be a painfully voluptuous woman, with her waist thinning out until one could run a line through it and cross her navel, after which point it rose again. An hourglass was similar in shape, but far too crude and rough, compared to the smoothness of her form. There were no hints of muscle along her flesh, nor were there any indications of excess fat. Not only that, but her bones were not visible through her skin, as if she had achieved a perfect balance in her diet.

Her chest was adorned by a large bust, barely contained by a brasserie that was there solely for the purpose of allowing her to pretend she appeared decent, as there was very little left to the imagination. Each of her mammaries was bigger than a thirty-six pounder cannon’s projectile, with a diameter of at least sixteen centimeters. Her olive colored flesh bulged out of the brasserie, threatening to burst at any point. It was so obviously inadequate that the breasts were spilling over the edges of the garment.

Narrow shoulders, almost obscured by the magnanimous visage of her bosom, framed a neck that appeared caught between the flaps of a green and gold nemes that made it look even more slender than it was. Her cheeks and forehead were obscured by the head ornament, making it seem as it was part of her.

Full lips, with a pair of dents where it appeared as though she had bit herself many times in the past, glimmered threateningly in the shadow of the nemes. The upper was covered in black lipstick, while the lower bore its natural shade. A sharp, flat nose, pointing down, made her truly seem reminiscent of a snake. That resemblance was made all the more uncanny by her eyes.

Dark shadows framed her ocular organs, and a very specific type of segmented, green makeup that made her tear ducts appear elongated and sharp, more vicious and menacing than normal. Dull, dark sclera were almost slathered in an unnatural, bright lime that seemed to glow, but was only an optical illusion. Her eyes were black slits, right in the center of this merger of green and yellow, and they glared with intent that could only be classified as murderous.

“Why do you interfere with Noxian affairs?” She asked as her hands, each wearing a golden glove that only covered the fingers, leaving them sharp and gruesome like the claws of a predator, glowed with an eerie green light.

Asichegari found himself before an enemy he had not expected. He had anticipated a possible altercation, but not one that would involve the obvious use of magic, as well as the struggle against an individual of a partially inhuman heritage. He could answer her questions for the moment, and maybe things would deescalate.

“I knew not whose affairs they were, nor does it matter. They intercept my own interests in an unfavorable manner.” Stated the scarred man, looking at her intently. Cassiopeia slithered closer, the tip of her tail moving towards him, threatening to invade his personal space and assail him. Keeping calm was the best course of action, as it always was.

“And what are your interests? Who do you represent?” She hissed, the razor-sharp edges of her armored fingers glinting ominously in the glow of her magic, which was spreading through the room at a slow pace. Asichegari kept that in mind.

“My interests are purely fictitious and I represent nobo--”

“Fictitious? Don’t try to play with me!” The snake woman threatened and the haze in the chamber grew denser and thicker. It was not leaking out of the window, meaning she had a decent measure of control over it. Asichegari could feel its acidic sting against his flesh. A foul poison, fitting her appearance.

“They coincide with your own and have your good at their heart.” He clarified. She looked befuddled, but her fingers twitched, which seemed to correlate with the intensity of the burn increasing.

“You lie, and your attempts to weave a web have failed from the very moment I laid my eyes on you! What are your interests?” Her hiss was venom. Within an instant, a flash of glimmering, yellow light tore through his shoulder, severing bone and ripping tendons, as if a great claw had grasped at his body and had carved through. But there was no such thing, and his shoulder was healthy, perfectly intact. Cassiopeia’s eyes widened, for a split second, but she hid it well. Only Asichegari, or another as well versed as her, would have noticed.

“I would recommend you refrain from attacking me. You still have a chance to avoid a painfu--”

“Answer!” She screamed and her eyes widened. Suddenly, his arms were heavy. His legs were firmer. His neck was not responsive, and a great pressure clamped down on his chest. Quickly enough, his eyes caught the change, and his body felt the sensation - the rapid degradation of matter, the exchange of electrons, protons and neutrons, coupled with molecular rearrangement informed him of how dire his situation truly was. That called for a different approach.

“I do not want Miss Sarah Fortune to die.” Answered the man as his body slowly turned to stone. Cassiopeia smirked. She was going to keep him alive, of course, until he told her more, so that she knew who it was that challenged Noxus and the Black Rose, but he had to start talking. Fortunately for both of them, he did do just that.

That was an interest that seemed reasonable. From what Katarina had told her, the strange farmer in front of her was very close to her sister’s target. And, on top of that, he seemed to be an incredibly hard nut to crack - he had withstood a miasma of poisons and acid, as well as an application of her fangs. Suddenly, the story told by her older sister did not appear at all far-fetched.

“Why?” Asked the youngest DuCouteau family member, lowering herself to be level with him. He could no longer do anything to harm her, so she held no fear. Even then, Cassiopeia had to struggle with his gaze, with this air of dread that lingered about him. It made her more enthusiastic about having taken him down.

“I have a complicated relationship with her.” Said Asichegari. His dead seriousness, his cold, emotionless voice, the stillness of his face, those agitated her. Even in a situation as perilous as the one he was currently in, he was absolutely calm. She could respect that, as well as imagine just how grueling his training must have been. But why did he keep the act up? If he represented nobody, there was little reason to not start sharing.

“And that is why you waltzed into a building used for wetwork, killed one of the trained assassins within, were captured and, harshly-worded as it may be, tortured, after which you simply left one of Noxus’ most prestigious assets on the floor in a most miserable state? Don’t lie again.” Cassiopeia listed some of his known exploits, skipping out on some details that would be embarrassing for her family’s name.

She still could not believe what Katarina had done, but she could not avoid admitting that she found herself curious. Had the circumstances been different, she might have wanted to take a look at what he was packing. Cassiopenia’s eyes sneaked a peek at his crotch, currently turned to stone, and the massive bulge left her a tad saddened by the prospective loss of something very pleasant.

“It was no lie. I stumbled into that building by accident. An old woman told me I needed a permit to trade in the town and directed me towards that location.” Answered the petrified man. He was being difficult, even though he was talking.

“And that’s why you snooped and obtained top secret intel?” Inquired Cassiopeia, raising an eyebrow. 

“The door to the room was open. I met no resistance, and I did not attempt to obscure my presence. I was let into the building. There were no indications that would mean I was not meant to be there.” He explained. She was astounded by the fact that everything he said indicated that what he had done was not something wrong.

An open door indicates a room can be entered. Not sneaking in makes it just a simple act of wandering. Not having signs would mean he could not know he was not meant to be there. Being allowed into the building in the first place, without being told where he could and could not be was also a defining factor. It was as if he was defending himself in court, and he needed to convince somebody he was not guilty. She was almost inclined to believe him.

“I’ve heard that you appear everywhere at just the right time to foil plans. How did you know? Or will you tout it as another accident?” Cassiopeia probed. She was growing annoyed at how simple and rational his answers had been. He just did not want her to die, nothing grander than that. He had just walked in, nothing more sinister than that. The sheer mundanity of it all was really making her find it difficult to believe it, when those words were coming from a man who had shown the prowess he had.

“I was looking for my donkey and saw the assassin on the roof.” Plainly stated Asichegari.

In all of Cassiopeia’s years doing things that involved lying, speaking half truths, engaging with backstabbing cretins who had wealth, and other backstabbing miscreants who had nothing, she had learned how to tell who was being truthful and who was not. Not only that, but her tutelage under her own mother, an agent of the Black Rose who had managed to evade detection while being the wife of one of the most prestigious Noxian Generals, had left her as one of the most proficient diplomats on the two continents.

And she was currently convinced the man in front of her was not playing games with her. In fact, he was so serious and blunt, it was unsettling. After all, that was an incredible strike on her elder sister’s abilities as an assassin, because the situation he spoke of was the one Cassiopeia had alluded to, namely Katarina’s second failure to take out her target. The youngest member of the DuCouteau family knew he had a donkey, which lugged his merchandise around, and she knew it had been lost, as she had checked in with the guards.

“Is that so…--” She mused as her tail slowly slithered behind his legs. “--It turns out you just killed one of Noxus’ servants and humiliated one of its most prized assets… That, alone, makes it more than imperative to dispose of you. But… Maybe you could offer something to the Empire?” She raised her eyebrow inquisitively as her face drew nearer to his. He looked plain and ordinary, his visage absolutely average, and yet those eyes of his stuck out. They glared at her with an intense set of emotions that resembled all of them at once and none of them at the same time, they carved holes in her skull and simultaneously healed all her ailments and made her feel oh so very human.His physique, damaged beyond imagining but somehow perfect in its upkeep, made her feel as if he was somehow similar to her. Lacking some of his humanity, yet wondrous in his own right. Asichegari would be useful, if he were to work for Noxus. He would serve the Black Rose’s goals perfectly.

“I would need to know more about this empire you speak of, and, even then, I would continue following my personal interests.” Answered the man. His words were, again, blunt, to the point, and honest. She fought back the urge to sigh, as her hopes were slowly falling apart. At least, she could do one other thing. Her tail slowly started wrapping around his legs as she brought herself ever closer to his face. If she flicked her tongue out, it would reach his nose.

“I’ve heard that you’re more reasonable when a thing precious to you is at stake, but I wouldn’t go so far as to threaten things like that. In fact, I’d offer to make the situation far more agreeable…--” She started as her snake half had completely enveloped her lower body. Smirking coyly, she gently tapped his angular chin with her index finger. Normally, that would serve to make a little hole in the flesh of the victim, but his skin did not get ripped, though that was not her intention. “--And I hear you have quite the precious thing…”

As she said that, she began a process of undoing the petrification, but only on his lower body. His legs and that massive bulge she could now feel rubbing against her soft scales. Surprisingly, the process, which usually took a very long time, as she had to rearrange everything in the way it had been previously, only lasted a couple of seconds. That was more than enough reason to have her have her concerns grow, but as soon as she felt the warmth of his flesh, it suddenly seemed like a very minute detail.

“I do not think I will be persuaded, even if you do that.” He warned, but she was already more than interested in doing exactly what he thought she was about to do. After all, gossiping about something like that with her elder sister, and being as untrustworthy as she was, she had to make sure. Otherwise, missing out on the opportunity to bed a man who was hung like a horse, especially after having been unable to find a partner ever since she was befallen by her horrible fate, would have made her very, very disappointed.

“Are you sure about that?...--” She murmured as her tail squeezed slightly, moving in such a way that the parts that rubbed against his massive bulge were going back and forth, stimulating the warm, soft thing beneath his pants. It was, strangely, very short, or so it felt against her scales, but then it slowly started growing longer. “--...I think you aren’t so certain…” She hissed into his ear and adjusted her tail so it did not cover his crotch.

She took a peek down there, and, to her pleasant surprise, something was stirring. Through the rough fabric of the pants, she could see the outlines of a slowly growing beast, the likes of which she had laid eyes on only in one previous moment of her life. He was not simply hung as a horse - his phallus was that of a horse! How her sister had managed to avoid mentioning that fact was beyond Cassiopeia, but it was obviously identical to that of a stallion… With the exception that it could have been bigger.

The outline was strongly defined, as if the crude garments were somehow made just so they could hug the thick log tightly and present its many ridges as adequately as it could. It was as if the finest silk had been draped over the rugged thing, and then pulled until it could not be pulled any more. The veins she could make out, and they seemed reminiscent of the mountain ranges of the continent, when seen from far above.

“It seems as though you are… Eager to show me how agreeable you are!” She teased, which did not get any facial reaction out of him, but down there the blood kept pumping, and she could feel a slight craving to play with the scarred man in her clutches.

“If I were to show you how agreeable I am, would you reconsider your approach and speak in a manner more respectful of our shared humanity?” Asked the man, and she found herself skipping the beat. Unintentionally, or perhaps very intentionally, he had stricken her right where it hurt, as if he had known.

She pulled back and regarded him from a distance. Cold, yet warm to the touch. Dead and lifeless, yet possessive of a power to exist so great he could withstand her most lethal tools. Asichegari was one who bore the resemblance she, too, possessed, when compared to a human, yet he appeared very distant from such a being, as did she. And yet, as fate would have it, he was able to find a relationship with a woman, touted as very beautiful, when he was a nobody.

Was it that inherent humanity that lingered within him, that approach he spoke of - speak in a manner respectful of one’s shared humanity with the other participant in the conversation? It was as if a realization that Cassiopeia had not known could occur suddenly found itself presented before her. Her shock lasted but a second, yet, in that second, she found herself thinking about things. Maybe she would do what he asked of her. But first, he needed to show her how agreeable he was.

“Perhaps…” She whispered and lowered herself to the point where her face was level with the bulge in his pants. Throbbing, pulsing heavily, as blood flowed into it and made it grow bigger and bigger. Her lips were graced by the presence of her thin, long tongue, its forked tip flicking over the soft flesh and retreating into her mouth. Cassiopeia could smell it, and even taste it. Even if it was faint, even if it was obscured, hidden by the pants, it was present, and it was intense.

Her hand reached for the brim of the garment. She did not even bother glancing up at him - she knew he would have no reaction to it. The tip of her armored finger slid through the fabric, like a knife through butter, and cut along the surface. The bulging, throbbing member no doubt felt the point of the razor, but it appeared perfectly unharmed when she was done. A heavy pair of balls flopped down as she pulled her hand away, while the thick shaft had gone into the right pant leg. It was pulsating so violently she could only imagine how scintillating that would feel, rubbing against her palm.

Cassiopeia regarded the saggy nutsack, almost black in complexion, and felt a shiver run up her spine as the thick musk collided with her. Sweat, mixed with a stench she had never felt before, topped off with an odour that could only be described as his personal smell, merged together into an almost perceptibly bubbling broth of overwhelming sensation that crawled up her nostrils. As soon as it made its way to her brain, it would make her mind weak and cause her to fall into a deep state of enthrallment.

Her tongue once again flicked in and out of her mouth, as if it were threading thin ice, and that action spelled the cracking of the film above the boiling ocean of lust and desire. Even though it was thin and elegant, it had emulated the scoop of a spoon, and what it had procured was a vastly more refined taste of the thick, mind numbing musk. Salty, sticky, clinging to her throat as she swallowed, she felt herself tremble in a mixture of cringeworthy, natural disgust and otherworldly, unnatural desire.

The heavy scrotum hung loosely, kept from falling by a thin, stretched out bit of flesh that appeared to be barely holding onto Asichegari’s crotch. So voluminous were his testicles that they had formed a crevice between themselves, underneath, and she reached out as her craving to touch him became unbearable. They were, each, as big, if not bigger, than the lemons he nourished in his garden, but, in her mind, they were far more juicy, far more tasty than any fruit could ever be.

She dragged her index finger’s upper side against the underside of his scrotum, and the weight of those magnificent testicles was made apparent to her. His phallus twitched, the motion so violent in made his balls dangle, and the swaying of the gonads reminded her of those Shuriman monks, swinging their coins on their strings, trying to induce hypnosis, and, while they had failed every single time, the massive scrotum’s uncoordinated fluctuation managed to do it.

Even though Cassiopeia was not truly entranced by the enchanting display, she could not resist the allure of the large genitalia before her. Their warmth was so pleasant, their texture so strangely appealing, their scent so intoxicating, the sensation of the weight on her face so arousing, she barely realised she had moved herself against his swollen nutsack and had tried to bury herself in it. The only reason she had failed was her nemes, which pressed against his member and bounced off, forcing her along with it.

“Let’s get rid of this…” She hissed and quickly undid the clasps at the side of her neck, after which the fancy headdress was gone, leaving her hair, lighter than that of her older sister, to spill out like a flame engulfing her upper back and chest. Cassiopeia threw the nemes to the side, utterly callous to where it would end up, and brought her face, now completely uncovered, to meet his scrotum a second time.

Becoming half a snake had left her with an understandably different body. She could be called cold-blooded without a second thought, as it would apply to her with as much accuracy as it would to a proper reptile. The warmth radiating off his glorious nutsack was simply sublime for her, and she nuzzled against the massive balls, finding herself flicking her tongue along the underside of the swollen gonads and letting out stifled gasps.

The incredible taste of the slightly sweaty, unwashed sack of flesh, containing two spheres of raw sexual purpose, left her feeling as if she had found something she had been looking for all along. The thought that, had she found Asichegari first, she would have never bothered with venturing into that accursed tomb in Shurima, crossed her mind, and what astounder her more was that she found herself agreeing with that deep part of her that was currently craving only one thing.

Lips gently giving the soft, warm skin of the wonderful ball-sack kisses, tongue lapping up the overbearing scent of the massive gonads, nose buried as deep as it would go, inhaling sharply and with great pleasure, Cassiopeia was enjoying her current activity so much she was oblivious to most of what was happening around herself. That, however, did not concern her at all. Her tail had wrapped around Asichegari’s legs tightly, while the tip was gently rubbing against the thick shaft of his phallus. Her hands had found themselves resting in her lap, while her breasts were smushing against her scales.

This was something amazing. She had spent so many months lacking this - a man’s scent. The wonders a male’s sheer presence could do for a woman, Cassiopeia figured, were plentiful, but only applicable every now and then. At this very moment, she could not deny that it was a ‘now’, and it was quite proper. The youngest member of the DuCouteau household pulled herself away from the sagging gonads, giving them one last lick, and found herself gasping for air.

“What a… Specimen you are!--” She managed to utter as her eyes shifted slightly to her left. The engorged, throbbing member, barely contained within the pant leg, looked as if it was about to explode out of the garment. “--Let’s get on to the main course…” Cassiopeia teased and her claw gently slid open the fabric.

There was an explosion, almost, as the girthy slab of meat flung out of his pant leg and slapped her across the face. She did not budge, but the sheer vulgarity of the event made her experience a jump in her arousal. Her insides tingled, and the slit beneath her abdomen found itself becoming slick with moisture. For a few seconds, she remained motionless, while the massive peins swayed and twitched, rubbing against the left side of her face.

It was unique. The one time she had seen an ungelded stallion, who was in the mood to tangle with mares, the member had been soft, somewhat moist and mottled, with a color she would not have been able to describe as fitting. It was more reminiscent of an elephant’s trunk, rather than a proper phallus. She had acknowledged its size, as that was something very noticeable, but she had written it off as just an animal, and an animalistic feature. Following her misfortune, she had grown even less fond of that, which resembled the uncouth, vile, in her eyes, nature of beasts.

Yet there it was, a penis that was exactly like that of the stallion from so long ago, only that it was a dark grey color, lacking any of this uncertain mottling that she had disliked, and it felt stiff as it slapped against her face every now and then, unlike that soft, floppy thing the horse had been endowed with. It was also bigger, by at least half, and it was not even completely erect yet.

Her eyes lingered on the magnificent breeding tool before her, and she fought back the urge to reach up and grab a hold of it with her hands. She told herself to inspect it first, and tried to focus on it as she pulled herself away from the slowly expanding member. The most prominent thing that she could observe carefully, was the tip of the penis. Unlike the human counterpart, the equine phallus had a flat head. In the case of Asichegari, it was almost as flat as a board, with the only exception to that being the urethra, poking out slightly.

Already, a clear, viscous liquid was making its way down the cumslit of the penis, and the smell of the member itself was so strong she could imagine what, exactly, it was that brought about the intoxicating scent. Dried up semen, no doubt. The raunchy nature of that speculation only served to make her more aroused. No doubt it was left over from previous entanglements with all sorts of ladies, and they had been unable to withstand the torrents of cum blasting from the urethra. After all, those balls of his seemed so full that every time the massive scrotum moved, she imagined the sloshing of jizz.

The girthy penis was so thick her wrist looked thin in comparison. If she were to equate it to a part of her body, her bicep would be the closest in diameter, although still a bit smaller than the actual equine phallus in front of her. Cassiopeia’s eyes trailed along the bulging veins and came to a halt at the ring. A naturally occurring cockring - it looked exactly like the implement for the purposes of restricting the flow of cum. It almost resembled some kind of mark, which, upon being reached, measured one worthy to take the rest.

She could not wait any more. The humongous sausage hanging in front of her face, waiting to be sampled, was beckoning. Its scent was directly urging Cassiopeia to lick, to kiss, to slobber all over it and to shove it in between her lips. Her magic wreathed itself around her hands, and the claws dissipated, leaving delicate fingers and sharp, black nails. With great trepidation she raised her limbs up to the thick shaft and finally took hold of it, one hand on the front segment, the other on the rear, using the ring in the middle as the differentiator.

It was heavy. Not only that, but it was incredibly meaty. Her fingers felt as if they were sinking into the flesh, but, simultaneously with that, she could feel how stiff it was. The heat of the massive member was overwhelming, and, without thinking it through, she pushed it up, moved herself closer to Asichegari and then lowered his thick penis onto her face. Her mouth opened and closed, silent gasps of pleasure escaping from between her lips as her tongue darted all over the surface of the glorious phallus now resting against her.

It was degrading, in a sense, but incredibly gratifying, in another. After all, in what situation would she have the complete calmness of knowing that, even though she was so exposed, in a sense, she still would not suffer any kind of consequences. Any other woman would find herself worried that she would be considered a slut or a common whore, ranked among the most adulterous wenches there were, and yet there she was, exercising her power and enjoying herself while doing so.

The taste was phenomenal. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted, and that made sense, being one of the few things connected to Asichegari that did. It was salty, but it was also tangy, and, as the scent itself had stuck to her throat, so did this. It was reminiscent of a type of poison that did not kill, nor did it hurt, but it introduced a toxin into the bloodstream of the consumer, that would change their perception of the world. Those were hallucinogens, and yet she was nowhere near starting to hallucinate, which meant it was not that kind of substance.

Then, considering where it was lapped up from, and kept getting brought into her mouth as her tongue tried to cover as much area as it could, so as to sample the sensational taste better, it was reasonable to assume it was a type of aphrodisiac. Cassiopeia did not need to be made any hornier than she already was, but the throbbing penis on her face did not care about that.

Her breathing grew heavier, her gasps more and more audible, and she fearlessly let her voice out more and more. She inhaled deeply and felt as one did after getting a whiff of gas - it was a smell that, strangely, was very pleasant to take in. Her hands started moving, slowly, as if uncertainly, rubbing the flesh of his phallus, stroking it, stimulating the engorged thing so that it would grow bigger and harder.

For a moment she considered talking to him in an unfitting manner, teasing him more, but that thought was thrown out as soon as it made itself known, as she figured she had come to know him well enough. Stoic, emotionless - there was no way that dirty talk would work to make him more excited. Thus, she just opted to enjoy herself. After all, was she not looking to do just that from the moment of her arrival?

It was very stiff now. It pulsed in her hands, which barely wrapped around half of its incredible girth, and she could feel how the flesh was far less malleable now. It was almost as if her fingers were being forced to move away. The warmth radiating from the virile penis was so pleasant, it made her feel good by simply keeping it close to her skin.

Cassiopeia moved her head back and looked at it. The flared tip was wider than before, and its rim had small protrusions that made it reminiscent of a crown. The bulging urethra was oozing pre-cum at a fascinating rate, and she could not help herself. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and lapped up the salty, translucent liquid. It had a pleasant taste.

Her lips parted, and her jaw was unlatched as her mouth widened, and she brought the massive shaft into her oral cavity. She held it in the for a moment, enjoying the warmth spreading through her head.Cassiopeia ran her tongue over the flat tip, circled the urethra, reached over the phallus’ rim and enjoyed the strong taste, the feeling of the hot, pulsing meat in her mouth.

Her eyes narrowed, almost to a close, as she enjoyed the sensation. The forked tip of her tongue lingered closer to the leaky cumslit, lapping up the liquid that came out. She moaned into his phallus, looking up at his face, and then back to the girthy penis. It was so beautiful, in its own savage manner. She pressed her tongue against the urethra, and it slid in. The suddenly enveloped organ felt a pressure she had not felt before, and pulled it out, a bit startled.

Though, upon further inspection, that only seemed to increase the flow of pre-cum, and so she did it again. The action itself was very dirty, very vulgar, but that same vulgarity, that knowledge of how incredibly vile the deed might have seemed to others, made it feel far better than it would have otherwise felt. She slid her tongue deeper into his urethra, and swirled it around in there. The inside of his penis felt so hot, it was so different and strange in comparison to how the outside of it was that she could not quite comprehend it, and yet she liked it all the same.

Cassiopeia pulled her tongue out of his urethra and decided she would suck on his thick, fat phallus. She kept both her hands on it, so as to better guide the massive penis and provide even more stimulation until she completely shoved it down her throat. After all, not only could she detach her jaw, her whole body was far bendier, and could accommodate things two times thicker than her own self, with no issue. At least, that was what snakes could do, and she had gained many features of snakes. No involuntary gagging was one of those.

With a wet, slurping sound she started bobbing her along the thick shaft, breathing through her nose and finding it more arousing. Every single centimeter of the flared, bulging meat slab, that made its way into her mouth, left her feeling warmer and warmer. The first roadblock was when the flat tip ended up bumping against the back of her oral cavity. Right at the entrance of her throat.

She inhaled deeply, getting yet another whiff of the masculine scent, and relaxed herself. Cassiopeia proceeded to swallow most of his gruesomely thick penis, feeling her neck bulge out as it struggled to fit the girthy member. It was so big it felt as if it was stretching out her throat to the point where it would not be able to go back to its normal state. That, however, was a small thing in comparison to the great pleasure she was feeling.

Heat, almost comparable to that of the Sun beaming down on her in the middle of a Shuriman Summer day, emanated from Asichegari’s penis and spread out through her whole body, while the taste of his member made her eyes water in delight, and the knowledge of what she was doing subconsciously made her feel incredibly aroused. That was, of course, coupled with the large amount of aphrodisiac that appeared to get secreted by the equine penis currently halfway down her throat, and it was making her crave to do more and more unbelievably debaucherous things.

Cassiopeia lapped at the underside of the thick phallus as she shoved it deeper and deeper inside herself. The flat tip’s crown-like rim was stirring her insides up, making her feel the wetness beneath her abdomen grow more and more pronounced. The rock-hard penis sliding into her body distended her chest’s flesh, reaching down into the valley between her breasts. It was so long that just now was she feeling the prepuce’s thick flesh rubbing against her lips.

She pulled her head back, and the flared tip of Asichegari’s massive phallus felt as if it was trying to keep the shaft inside her, as if it had latched onto the walls of her throat and did not want to let go. That would, no doubt, feel wonderful if it were her womanhood. The sensation of something being stuck in her throat, however, made her subconsciously try to get rid of it.

The youngest member of the DuCouteau household gagged. The sounds filled the room, along with the wet slurping and the slick, sliding noise created by the soft flesh in her mouth being pressed against her jaw by the thick shaft. Cassiopeia felt herself start struggling to breathe, and so she placed her hands on his pelvis and pushed.

With a loud pop, his gruesome cock made its way out of her mouth and flopped up and down. She gasped for breath, coughing up spittle and pre-cum. The slit beneath her abdomen was leaking at full force now.

“You’ve had enough of that…--” She whispered, rising up. Even though she had become taller, by merit of having to coil her tail beneath herself, her upper body had remained as it had been before, average in height, and that left her looking up at him, even though her womanhood was aligned with the throbbing tip of his penis. “--Now it’s my turn…” Cassiopeia finished and lowered her hand to the slit.

Her fingers reached inward and then spread out in two different directions. The leaky pussy was ready and willing to take the girthy cock it was about to receive. She held her breath and moved herself towards him, pressing her lower half against his shaft. The flared tip was like a square peg trying to go into a round hole - far too wide to fit, but she was not going to be dissuaded so easily. Cassiopeia’s other hand grabbed the upper half of his phallus and held it in place while she forced herself against it.

It went in. Her mouth opened wide, and so great was the shock to her body, that she gasped for air a few moments thereafter. Her inhalation was followed by a loud, piercing moan as her hands grabbed onto his petrified shoulders. Incredible could not accurately describe it. Cassiopeia had not felt a penis in a long, long time, but she distinctly remembered the feeling was different.

It was entirely likely that her change had left her reproductive organ completely altered as well, but the manner in which she perceived the throbbing of his cock, the scorching heat emanating from it and the unbelievable stiffness that made her feel as if it was forcing her womanhood to bend and shift, so it would better fit it inside, were completely foreign. She felt it differently to what she had felt back when she had been wholly human.

But it did not feel worse. Far from it.

“What a cock!” She exclaimed as her hips started moving in circular motions. Even if only the tip was in, the youngest member of the DuCouteau household was beyond elated. It was so wide and girthy, it was stretching her out in such a way that made her feel whole, as if an emptiness inside her had been filled up. A gem had been placed in the socket, and she was now complete.

Cassiopeia could not help herself but look at him. Asichegari’s eyes were so still, so calm, they would have taken a person out of their lust induced stupor. But they did not, for that stillness was like that of a lake - it reflected what was beyond it. And she could see within those eyes a flame of unbridled desire, of a wanting so great it looked like a great flame that threatened to consume everything. Her own lust, she realized.

“You’ll fuck me, won’t you?--” She moaned as she gyrated her hips, moaning loudly and gasping sensually as the edges of his cockhead stimulated her womanhood. “--You’ll thrust with your hips and fuck me, right?” Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth as she became bolder. The rotations changed their axis, moving it closer to the naturally occurring cockring on his phallus.

She was taking half of it easily, feeling the thick shaft stretch her out, open her up and leave her pussy a gaping mess of pre-cum and womanly juices. It made her shiver in pleasure, each time it seemed to be shoved in such a manner that it would brush past an especially sensitive spot, and she would find herself arching her back and stopping her movement for a moment, so as to withstand the waves of pleasure.

Cassiopeia was loving it. It was something incredibly nice, incredibly pleasant, wonderfully intense and completely unsanctioned by any form of authority, other than herself. Unbelievably, that freedom that she felt now, this feeling of doing something that she had not been told to do, or that no one needed her to do, other than herself, drove her enjoyment to greater heights. Being one’s own master, even if for only a small moment, was a great relief.

But she did not have time to think about such things, not at the moment. What mattered most was the throbbing cock inside her pussy, and how it warmed her up like nothing else had ever increased her body heat, it filled her up so perfectly, it was as if it was made for her, and it gave her such an incredible amount of pleasure that she could not understand how great it felt, even though she was currently experiencing it.

“I will expect to have a conversation with you after this.” He said. Cassiopeia was about to reply, but her words were lost in the shock of seeing him simply move his arms and grab a hold of her hips. A layer of thin stone cracked and slid off, leaving his limbs completely mobile and almost unharmed, if a bit thinner than before, due to having lost a layer of flesh. 

She barely had time to prepare herself mentally before he thrust his hips against hers, pushing her onto his cock. Her moans tore through the air as a wet slapping erupted within the house. His pelvis was thumping against her, his heavy, saggy ball-sack was flailing in unison with his movements, slamming against her tail and leaving her confused as to whether it was uncomfortable or very arousing. The coarse, rough texture of his hands was so strange when compared to the smooth, soft surface of her own skin. He was silent, while she was so loud in the expression of her pleasure, and yet it was the intensity of his movements that drove her to moan, gasp and pant like a common whore.

“Yes!” She howled as he picked up the pace, ramming his swollen cock inside of her, reaching deeper than anything had ever gone. She could feel her organs shifting away from his penis’ path, and it felt so good she felt her eyes watering.

Cassiopeia reached her orgasm, screaming in ecstasy. Her body was shaking, bouncing up and down, driven on by his ruthless assault on her pussy. Her bountiful bosom had slipped out of her brasserie, and now her breasts were flailing about wildly, her glistening with sweat, erect nipples glinting in the sunlight. This was truly wonderful. She loved every moment of it, and the tightening of her walls, around the engorged cock reaping through her depths, made her experience the sensations at a far greater rate, with a fidelity so spectacular she could almost visualise it.

He grunted. The first sound he had made in correlation with the activity they were performing, and it was a single grunt. As if he was trying to keep something in. For the first moment since the beginning of their copulation, Cassiopeia considered how he might be feeling. Stifling whatever it was that he wanted to stifle, or was trying to, indicated that there was a high likelihood he was really enjoying the act, and her pussy felt so good he could not keep this unbreakable composure, which had remained even when his body was turned to stone.

She felt a sense of fulfilment she had not really considered before. That lasted just a second, as all her thoughts were either redirected towards the massive shaft inside of her growing thicker and swelling up even more, and the brutal thrust Asichegari performed sent her into another orgasm. His flared, engorged tip buried itself within her, and his balls clenched.

His cum was even hotter than his cock, and it splattered all over her insides, again and again, thick, goopy ropes of it flying out of his shaft and immediately falling apart upon the walls of her womanhood. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he blasted more and more jizz inside of her. There was so much her stomach swelled up. The sensation was overwhelming - her hands grew weak, her tail, too, went soft, and she almost found herself falling, but his strong arms held her.

Cassiopeia moaned quietly, and, when he finally stopped slathering her pussy with his seed, she pulled herself closer to him, her arms wrapped around his back, her breasts pushing against his chest. She rested her head against hist, panting heavily.

“I’ll… I’ll speak to you… Like a human--” She was interrupted by her own moan as his cock slid out of her pussy, unleashing a waterfall of cum. It leaked down her tail and his legs, but neither of them seemed to mind. “--Like a human… to another.” Cassiopeia managed to finish her words, and the sheer utterance left her smiling. She had experienced something wonderful.


	8. VIII - Miss Fortune's Fortune

**This chapter contains: Huge Breasts, Stomach Bulge, Huge Cock, Horsecock, Vaginal Sex, Deepthroat (attempted), Love Sex(no durex), Voyeurism, Small Penis Humiliation**

**Another small Author’s note: Folks, apologies for bringing this out that late (compared to previous chapter uploads), but I’m working, as some of you might know, on an Among Us story/Fanfiction, as well as some REAL LIFE stuff that I can’t really put up in here, so, again, sorry for the delay!  
As usual, please do tell me what might have gone wrong - personally, I think I rushed the middle section of this, but that’s due to the fact that I felt as if making it longer would remove the proportional adequacy of horny VS non-horny, and I want to provide a lot of horny, for you folks. Anything that comes to mind, do let me know, and I hope you enjoy!**

Asichegari spoke with Cassiopeia, and Cassiopeia spoke with Asichegari. They spoke to one another as equals did, and, even though, at first, the snake-woman had struggled to truly talk to him as one ought to talk to another human, she did grasp the concept quickly.

He told her that he knew little of the world, so little, in fact, that it was as if he dwelled in a realm that was not his own. Sharing with her that much, he also informed her that he did not want to interfere with anyone’s affairs, or, at least, he had not wanted to do that, but the way things had started spiraling out of their reasonable path left him with no choice.

In turn, she told him about herself, she shared her painful story with this total stranger, who spoke to her as if they had known each other for years, and he seemed not to hide anything, he seemed to tell her things only the bestest of friends would share amongst one another, and that made her feel as if it was reasonable for her to do the same.

She told him of Noxus, of the great Empire that had started spreading over the continent, with an ideology that led it further and further. But something had gone awry, or so it seemed. A man, Swain, had done something - he had staged a coup, and he had deposed the previous ruler of the Empire.

Cassiopeia spoke of Swain with unbridled disgust and hatred, as if he was a great evil and did not mean any good. She informed him that the Black Rose, an organization which had existed for centuries, and had served to keep something buried, was currently trying to remove Swain from power and reinstate a proper ruler.

The danger Swain posed was that he would stop at nothing to see Noxus prosper. Even if it would bring about the return of an ancient evil that, even to this day, brought fear into the hearts of the most hardened men. The Black Rose sought to prevent that - as had been its goal for as long as it had existed.

“Tell me, again, what is this ancient evil?” Inquired Asichegari, squeezing a lemon’s juice out of its crust and into a wooden cup. He was making lemonade.

“He is known as The Revenant. Mordekaiser. A being of death, that could not be bested in battle. It was only through the efforts of the Black Rose that he was bested, and sealed away. Not even I know where it is that his remnants are hidden, or where his being remains, but he exists to this day. And, what I do know, is that Swain teeters on the brink of catastrophe.” Informed Cassiopeia.

“A being of death? What role did it play in death?” Asked the scarred man as he served a cup of lemonade to the woman, who took it and bowed her head in thanks.

“He controlled it, in some way. Any whom he slew could not be raised by necromantic magic, maybe because of his own use of it. From what I’ve learned, he was not whole - there was no man. He was some kind of soul, bound to, or simply using, a suit of colossal armor as his vessel.” She told him.

“So this Mordekaiser… King of the Dead, king of Death… What is it that he fought for? Dominion over the living, or to destroy all life? Do his minions retain a semblance of sentience?” Probed Asichegari. The name of this Revenant had meaning, but it was one he did not consider fitting for what had, so far, been painted by Cassiopeia’s tale.

“I don’t know. I think he brought Death. Massacres and destruction. And I would assume that his minions were as mindless as those raised by necromancers in modern times. Simply shells that follow orders. Why do you want to know this, Asi…” Cassiopeia did not pronounce his whole name - maybe because she had forgotten it, or because it was difficult for her to do, but he did not care. She was talking to him, and that was what mattered.

“It is a way to gauge the weight. Imagine, if you will, a scale, one that I am currently placing objects on, to compare them. The risk of what this Swain is doing seems incredibly great. What, however, are his goals? What does Swain want? Why does he fight?” Asked the scarred man. Perspective needed to be given to the situation.

“There is a thing in Noxus - a new thing, one that did not exist before, nor does it exist anywhere else - the Trifarix. Swain is the creator of the Trifarix, and he is one of three members. The two must be able to oppose the third, so that no one may rule unopposed and bring ruin to Noxus. But that is where the issue lies. Swain - he was a cripple. His knee was shattered, and he had no left arm. But now he has both of those things. It is because he wields power that should not be wielded by any man. You see, before even the Revenant, there existed creatures - other things, like Gods--”

“Existed. Do they exist still?” Interrupted Asichegari. Cassiopeia, a bit startled in appearance, took a moment to reply.

“Well, I… I don’t know. But that is the issue. These things, the Darkin, they bring about horrible fates to humanity, and they existed even before Mordekaiser. The Black Rose, which could challenge the Revenant, and, to this day, still can, is not aware of the threat these beings pose. And a very reliable source has informed me that the power Swain wields comes from these Darkin.” Cassiopeia explained.

“But has he not created this Trifarix so that he can be killed, or stopped, if he were to step out of line? Who are the other members?” Pondered Asichegari.

“One of them is a man called Darius. He’s… Well, he’s one of the finest Noxian generals, and he was pronounced Hand of Noxus by the late Emperor. I’ve no reason to doubt his combat abilities, and his intellect, for that matter, but he is a simple, quite ordinary man. He would be unable to deal with the magical power wielded by Swain.” Speaking like that, saying what she was saying, indicated that, perhaps, Cassiopeia was not very trusting of this Darius, nor did she consider him anything more than a soldier. 

“That may appear to be so, to you, but you might not have seen what his true power is, if there is any. Who is the other, third member?” Asked the scarred man. Slowly, the picture was becoming clearer.

“It is the matron of our order, the Black Rose. I’ve no doubts that she would be able to challenge Swain, in his current state, but if he were to let loose that thing, its power might be too great for her to handle.” Mused Cassiopeia. Interestingly enough, she did not disclose the actual identity of the person being discussed, but it appeared as if she did respect this matron, as was natural. Able to challenge Swain in his current state.

“Could you challenge Swain? Would you come out on top if you were to do so?” Inquired the host, trying to gage how powerful Swain was. By knowing that, he would be able to better weigh the options. In addition to that, the weight could be more manageable, if he were to hear the song’s end.

“I wouldn’t know, though I’ll say he is far stronger than me, just to be safe. If anything, he’s three times older than me, or at least two times, so he would have a lot of experience.” Admitted the snake-woman, shrugging her shoulders. She was not giving him a great deal of information, but, if he were to put Swain as far stronger than Cassiopeia, then the scale might be getting evened out.

“So the Black Rose would rather Swain not continue his activities, due to the fact the risk of either the Revenant returning, or the Darkin appearing, being too great?” Asichegari sought confirmation. If that was why the Black Rose was interested in stopping Swain, then he would consider it reasonable.

“Not only that, but he has done a great many things that have damaged the organization, and he has gone against its interests multiple times.” Added Cassiopeia. That was the piece of the puzzle he had been missing.

“I see… On behalf of whom were you doing business here?” Inquired Asichegari. The picture had painted itself. Now, all he had to do was consider whether or not it needed any interference.

“I was doing work on behalf of the Black Rose, on behalf of the Trifarix.” Replied Cassiopeia, and he nodded in thanks. That was as much as it would be needed to make a decision. Currently, the snake-woman was serving Noxus, without being in opposition to Swain’s interests, which was confirmed by the fact that he had heard Katarina talking to Swain, himself, back in that wetworking den.

That meant there was something Noxus had to gain from Miss Sarah Fortune’s death. It was most likely something to do with securing allies. Technically, if those allies were disposed of, Noxus would no longer want to kill the fiery redhead.

“Let me propose a deal. I would like to have you personally inform Swain, that those, looking for another’s death, have found their own. Suggest a reevaluation of the plan to attain allies.” Said Asichegari.

“What? Are you hearing yourself? That would be a threat directed towards one of the three leaders of Noxus. I couldn’t say that to Swain!” Exclaimed Cassiopeia, her expression conveying the confusion he had brought her with his request.

“How long did it take you to come to Irontide, from the seat of Noxian power?” Inquired the scarred man. What was happening at the moment was purely for his own interests. He was being exceedingly selfish, but he knew that, soon enough, he would hear it again, and that selfishness would disappear.

“About a week, but why do you ask?”

“In the week it will take you to get there, and say what I asked you to say to Swain, it would be true, when it concerns those who seek Miss Fortune’s death.” Instructed Asichegari, to which she shook her head.

“Even if I were to do that, and I don’t think I will, what would the deal bring me?” Asked Cassiopeia, raising an eyebrow. He pointed at her.

“That.”

Cassiopeia departed shortly thereafter. She informed him that she would see what could be done about the situation at hand. What the snake-woman had understood from his answer was up to interpretation, but he was certain it was the meaning that she had needed to find within it. He spent the rest of the day working at the farm. Tomorrow, he would have to leave early, and he would come back late.

\--

Gangplank stood among the men who had chosen to follow him, even after all he had been through. For their loyalty to him, each would be rewarded accordingly. Having lost everything, he was reaching for scraps, and many of those scraps had been taken from him, too. But he was still more than capable to grasp what was his and claim it. And that was vengeance.

The ship was moving across the waters, course set for Irontide. The destination was not what he sought, but he knew that his target would be headed for Bilgewater, moving straight towards it. He had done everything in his power to have rumors of his movements spread around. Some said he was to the North, others, that he was to the South. No one should have been certain of his whereabouts, or even the general location. That was how he would get her.

Sarah Fortune. That red haired slut had been a thorn in his side for as long as she had been known to him, and it had all been because of a pair of pistols. She had come, like some kind of ruthless siren, and had befallen Bilgewater like a plague. All whose names could be found on the bounty boards, she went after, killed, and collected. And, unlike most bounty hunters, she had a goal - him.

Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge, king of the reavers, ruler of Bilgewater. No longer did he bear either of those titles, even though he knew he deserved them. No one else had taken them, either. That bitch had instilled some government that did everything in its power to impose regulations and follow some kind of law. Order was now fabled to rule over his city, and he was not having it.

The ship was filled to the brim with scum - men who were so ruthless, they could be considered worthy to step on his smallest of toes. The cannons had been removed. He and his men would board the wench’s ship, kill all her men, and then he would reclaim his victory. He would make his way with her whorish body, and then he was going to throw her to his crew. The first bit of their reward would be the slut, and everything else would come later.

He held onto his cutlass tightly, anger washing over him as he remembered. First, it would be Fortune. Then, Fate and Graves. Those two would pay dearly, as well. Gangplank grit his teeth and looked out over the starboard. Any time now.

The clouds were clashing against one another up above them. Fitting, he thought. His ship, too, would ram into Fortune’s vessel, and he would not let go until she was his, and he had gotten his revenge. Everything he had accomplished, he would have to do again. But, first, she would burn, as his empire had caught flame and had been turned to ashes and dust.

There it was. The Syren. A fine ship, if a tad too gaudy, and wholly incomparable to the mighty Dreadway. He growled in anger. Recovering his true vessel would have to wait. That one was taken by Noxus. First, he would burn what he saw before him.

He gave the command, and the flag was raised. The Jagged Hooks sailed once more, and their first target was in sight. The men roared, and so did he. The speed at which they moved made it all happen as if within a flash. The waves were torn as the ship swathed through, like a knife cutting a man’s neck. They readied their hooks, and, as soon as they were within throwing distance, they did just that.

The ropes allowed them to tie the ships together, and then they boarded the Syren. The cannons stopped firing as those manning them came to the deck to fight off the boarding party. However, he could still hear the banging of guns. Hand-cannons, the finest of their kind, made by Abigail Fortune before her death, fired lead balls, as big as his fist, killing his men instantly.

He grabbed a hold of a rope and swung himself onto the Syren, eyes bloodshot with wrath. Gangplank could see the casualties on both sides were heavy. Proportionally, his losses were greater, but he had more men. One of Fortune’s crewmates swung at him, but he deflected the blow, and shot him in the chest. The dethroned reaver king felt the exhilaration. It was intoxicating.

There she was, he saw her. Red hair, eyes, green like emeralds. She wore that same gaudy suit she had worn when she had taken everything from him, with the exception of her hat. That, however, did not matter.

“Surrender!” Roared Gangplank, and the fighting stopped. His men swarmed the remaining crew of the Syren, each outnumbered. His pistol was trained at Fortune, and he felt the exhilaration of victory was over him.

She was back up against the wall, standing on the deck, right in front of the quarter deck. Her eyes burned with defiance, but he knew he had won, for she dropped her weapons. Those two pistols fell to the wooden floor with a quiet thump, and he found himself grinning. The whore had finally been caught, and she was his.

Out of all the women whom he had raped, he would enjoy her the most. Out of all the women he had seen, she was the finest. He would have considered it irony, but it mattered not. Sluts were plentiful in Bilgewater, and they threw themselves around his neck willy nilly - he did not need her to satiate himself. But he would show her his victory, his absolute power.

“You’re gonna pay now, Fortune…” He growled and approached her. The skies cracked, and rain started pouring down. He could not care any less about that. Her coat did little to hide her huge tits, and it only made her ass look bigger. Gangplank’s grin grew more sinister as he found himself close enough to shove his pistol’s barrel right in her face.

She looked at him, her own hatred almost matching his in intensity, but that only made him feel more powerful. After all, it was his victory that made her so spiteful. He sheathed his cutlass and cackled as his mechanical arm reached toward her.

“Might I inquire what is going on here?” Spoke a man, breaking through the voiceless symphony of the waves and the rain. Gangplank, instinctively, turned around, to look in the direction of the source of the sound.

A two meter tall man, lithe of body and covered in scars so plentiful it seemed as though he should have keeled over and died long, long ago, wearing nothing but a pair of burlap pants, was standing on the deck of his own ship. In his left hand he held a hat - Miss Fortune’s hat.

One of Gangplank’s men raised his weapon and swung at the scarred individual. The blade did not reach the flesh of this half naked, soaked in sea water, strange man. The pirate stopped himself dead in his tracks, and seemed to shrivel up, become small, tiny and insignificant in comparison to the tall intruder in front of them. That same assailant fell over, thumping against the boards of the deck like a sack of potatoes.

“Am I to interpret this as a pirate raid? If so, I will lend my aid to those being attacked.” Spoke the scarred individual, and Gangplank realized his own mistake too late.

Fortune used the opportunity. Her left hand swatted at his wrist, hitting it with such great force he could feel the bones shattering, while the fingers of her right arm squeezed his prosthetic and ripped it off, cleanly. Gangplank’s victory slid out of his grasp as his crew failed to hold itself together. Of those close to the scarred man, some fell to the deck, as if dead, while others ran in a panic, jumping off the ships. The Syren’s crew, bolstered by this sudden shift in the battle, overwhelmed their stunned attackers. He had lost, again.

\--

Sarah was elated at the escalation of events, although it could have been avoided. The sudden attack had been totally unexpected. The information she had managed to obtain about the movements of the Jagged Hooks and the reaver kings had been totally inaccurate. Many of her crew members had lost their lives, including her first mate, Rafen, but, in exchange, she had Gangplank in custody, and the last of his damned following completely subdued.

Asichegari was seated on the bed, looking at her. Across from him, tied up to a chair, was Gangplank, gagged. The scarred man was looking directly at her, and she felt the same way she had felt back when she had first met him, only this time, there seemed to be so many more things thrown into this cocktail of emotions.

“How?” She simply asked. That question was more than enough, she figured. He had somehow come right on time, and he had given her the opportunity to win. It was beyond her, but she knew she should have expected it. After all, he was… Well, she could not quite put her finger on it, but he was who he was. It seemed only natural for him to do this.

“Your hat was starting to gather dust, so I went looking for you. That fellow, at the door, told me you had left for Bilgewater. I asked for directions, at the docks, and swam that way.” Explained Asichegari. It was an answer that she figured was right along the lines of one he would give. Sarah sighed, and took off her coat.

“You just swam over? Because you wanted to give me my hat?” Miss Fortune inquired, sitting down next to him. Gangplank was staring at them, his tiny, ugly, evil eyes bulging in confusion.

“I was also looking for you, because I was interested in finding out who might have wanted you dead.” Answered Asichegari. Sarah smiled at that.

Ever since she had first met him, her life had started rolling down a hill, but not in a bad way. Initially, she had fallen in love with his sexual prowess, with how good he could make her feel, with how exotic he was. After all, a cock that big, yet that perfectly fitting for her womanhood, was not likely to be found. The hill seemed to be leading her down towards his lap, where that wondrous phallus rested, behind its thick shaft the saggy ball-sack that had gifted her with the tastiest cum she had ever sampled.

But then she had found her lust was conquered, and the everpresent fire in her loins became nothing but a pleasant warmth, for a time. Free of that, she was no longer as drawn towards him - after all, what use was a massive penis when she had no true want for it? Though that had changed as time passed.

The first time she visited him was out of sheer curiosity. Who was it that had what he had, and why was he the way he was? Sarah had not found the answers to the questions, but, instead, she found a reason as to why she had pondered in the first place. He seemed innocent. Pure, completely detached from the world’s troubles, and its evil.

Compared to Bilgewater, to Noxus, to any of those places she had gone to before, he was so strangely refreshing to behold. There was no hidden motive for his actions - he just had a farm and was raising plants, so he could have something to eat. He had no great machinations, no ulterior goal - that was what made her so infatuated with him.

The second time she visited him, it was purely to do business. To have sex, to satiate her desires. Instead, she met him and Soraka. And her feelings became conflicted, for, suddenly, there was another, and she seemed to have the same problems and reasons for seeking him out as she did.

Then he had told them he was sorry, and that he had been wrong. It turned out that he wanted to help them deal with their lust, this debilitating nymphomania that seemed to get in the way. She had managed to find such incredible clarity of mind, and everything came so much easier to her after the first copulation with him, when she had lost that craving to be bred by another.

She had made love to Soraka and Asichegari that night, and she had found herself satiated for far longer. At that point, the hill she had been rolling down had seemed to be surrounded by an ocean of his semen, one that she would gladly delve in, but it was not so.

He sought her out. He warned her of a great threat to her. For a moment, she felt as though he was worried about her. In his eyes, she had seen something new, something that had appeared to be totally foreign to those black, empty pits. But Sarah knew emotion, and she had seen an emotion.

Now, after his arrival in her gravest hour of need, she looked at him and knew that what she had waiting for her, at the base of the hill, were his eyes. There was nothing more alluring than the prospect of learning of the unknown, and, strangely enough, those ponds of pure darkness, that served as the focal points of his average face, were just that. They seemed to be a mystery that she could unravel, if she took the time, and she felt as if the reward for doing so would be incredible, beyond her wildest dreams.

Those thoughts ran through her head in but a few seconds, and her eyes stung a bit, as though she was about to cry.

“Well…--” Sarah pointed at Gangplank, without even looking at him. “--He’s right here. This… This is the man who… Who killed my mother, father, and me.” She spoke, turning to look at his broken body. His wrist was shattered, his left arm was once again missing, and him being bound was almost as good a look as him being dead. Giddy was how she felt, giddy with excitement that she was going to have total victory.

“Is there anyone else who wants you dead, other than him?” Inquired Asichegari, keeping his eyes on her. She knew he had taken a good look at Gangplank, even while looking at her, but that did not truly concern her. Sarah was intrigued.

“I wouldn’t know. There are a lot of outlaws in Bilgewater, and I’d say all of them want me out of the picture. But, frankly, once he is out of the picture for good--” She pointed at Gangplank. “--no one will have the gall to so much as raise a finger against me. Though why are you so interested in my well being?” She asked. The speculations going on inside her head were more than enough to make her womanhood slick with girl juice. Could it be that he had fallen in love with her?

“I do not think your death would truly benefit anybody, nor would I want you to die.” He stated. His voice was void of anything, as it always was, and his expression was neutral, expressive of nothing, but Sarah felt as if that had been a very kind gesture, in its own right. Her smile widened, as she thought about it. As weird as Asichegari was, as unusual as his mannerisms were, he was a pleasant person.

“That’s an awfully nice thing to say…” Sarah muttered. She was hot, and the coolness of the air could do nothing to calm her down. Even the presence of her greatest enemy did little to lessen her excitement. If anything, it only strengthened her uncanny desire.

It had not been a confession, nor had it been a confirmation, but it had, definitely, been some sort of admission that he valued her life. Taking her whole existence, up to this point, into account, she was quite touched, as he was the first individual to have ever told her that. She felt as if she was high - the elation of victory, the pleasure of being considered valuable for somebody, the joy of knowing things would only get better from here on out, the lust she felt for him - all those things merged into a mixture that left her lightheaded.

She stood up and stretched, making sure to stick her rear and chest out. Her eyes shimmered with mischief as she turned to look down at Gangplank.

“My, what a sorry picture you are. If it didn’t bring me such joy to look at your broken body, I would have stashed you in the wardrobe!--” She exclaimed and chuckled. Sarah swiveled on her heel and regarded Asichegari. “--You are a much more wonderful sight to behold!” She murmured and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, though, I admit, you appear to be craving something. Could I help you with that?” He commented and she felt her cheeks grow flushed. So brazenly he offered, and yet she could not refuse - she had been hoping he would do exactly what he did.

“Wonderful… But first, let me check something out!” Sarah exclaimed and returned her attention to Gangplank. She had been sticking out her bottom ever since she stood up from the bed, and she was certain he had been looking at it. Those nasty, little eyes were probably incapable of perceiving any woman as a human.

The fiery redhead walked over to the wardrobe, opened its doors up, and she rummaged about. Procuring a pair of gloves, she put them on, closed the wardrobe and approached Gangplank. He was filthy, even though the rain had done its best to wash his nasty body. She did not want to touch him, not when she was planning on touching Asichegari afterwards.

“The reaver king, I wager, has something to show. Though, I can’t help but wonder - why would anyone be as evil and hell bent on ruining the lives of others as you? Could it be that you’re compensating for something?” She mused aloud and bent over, undoing his belt. He was so well bound to the chair, he could not move any part of his body, even if he tried, so she was not, at all, worried.

The buckle came off, and Sarah pulled his pants down to his knees, uncovering whatever it was that he hid down there. Upon witnessing it, she could not contain her laughter and erupted in a fit of cackling. He had a micro-dick. Pulling back, she doubled over as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Gangplank-- The Saltwater Scourge-- has a baby dick!” She managed between fits of laughter. His prick was erect - if that could even be considered erect. It was tiny, incredibly tiny - thinner and shorter than her pinky finger. He also had the most miserable nutsack she had ever seen - each of his testicles was about as big as a cherry’s pit. It looked so wrong, but it was so right, she could not stop laughing.

Sarah managed to remove the gloves and let them fall to the floor, in turn stumbling onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Asichegari, to hold herself from just falling down on the sheets and rolling about in her elated state. She leaned against his shoulder and tried to calm herself down, but it was so funny, she simply could not stop herself.

“You’re pathetic!--” She managed, finally getting herself back into a more manageable state. “--You’ve been doing all of this, because your dick’s so small, weren’t you?--” Sarah shook her head. “--Disgusting. You should’ve shriveled up and died, like your tiny penis!” She growled.

Holding onto Asichegari made her feel good. Or was it the ability to speak to Gangplank in that matter, without having to worry about anything? Perhaps it was both of those things, together. However, Sarah had never been one to settle for second best. She looked up at the scarred man, who was gazing at her, almost inquisitively, and the idea came about.

“Why don’t we show him what a real penis looks like?” Sarah proposed and reached for Asichegari’s pants. The bulge was already present, and she felt herself sweating in anticipation as her hands grabbed at the rim of the garment. Miss Fortune pulled the pants off, and his massive cock flopped out, only half erect, and already utterly outclassing Gangplank’s tiny toothpick, as if it were a tiny fishing boat in comparison to a galleon!

It looked as if it was hot, because as soon as it was uncovered, she could see faint clouds of steam roiling up from its flesh. Not even hard, it was thicker than her forearm, and as long as it. When it was hard, it was going to be bigger and girthier. Her mouth was watering, she realized, as she looked at the flat tip, with the gaping, leaky urethra, pre-cum already dribbling out of it, at the bulging veins, some of them thicker than Gangplank’s entire, miserable pecker, the natural cockring, the prepuce.

“That’s a real cock, Gangplank!--” She exclaimed and reached between Asichegari’s legs, grasping at his massive phallus. It felt good as her hand held the thick shaft, her fingers misleadingly preparing themselves to find it soft, but, instead, it was stiff, blood coursing through it so quickly she could visibly trace the speed at which it grew to full size. Her drool threatened to leak down her chin, but she stopped herself. “--That’s a cock! Not like that quill’s tip of yours!” Sarah jeered and was about to get down on the floor, but was stopped by Asichegari’s palm lightly tapping her shoulder.

She let go of his meat pole and watched as he stood up, completely removing his pants and throwing them to the side. His magnificent phallus extended almost a meter ahead of his pelvis, dribbles of pre-cum leaking from the flared tip, its crown appearing far more regal now that she had another person’s penis to compare it to. His massive ball-sack hung heavily, each gonad as big as an orange, sagging so low they almost reached down to his knees.

He stood next to the bed, but his height left his cock level with her face, and she found herself completely entranced by it, by the droplets of sweat that seemed to evaporate as they found their way onto the base of the thick shaft. She could tell that it was sweat, because there was no way he had remained wet - he was so hot she could not even imagine any liquid remaining on his body for longer than a few seconds.

Sarah audibly gulped, having completely forgotten Gangplank was even on the ship. She could smell the intoxicating scent of that lasciviously alluring member, twitching with enough force to send the whole shaft flying, and the testicles bouncing, right in front of her eyes, less than an arm’s length away.

“Stand-- Stand in front of me.” She demanded, but she found herself speaking in a tone more adequate for someone begging for something. However, how she had spoken it did not matter - her words were so heavily laced with her need, she could feel her womanhood twitching, her vagina’s folds contracting, as if wrapping themselves around a penis that was not even there.

Asichegari did that, moving only a step. His girthy fuckmeat pressing itself, almost as if in a gentle manner, against her cheek, smudging some pre-cum on her flushed flesh. Sarah reached up and her hands held it, delicately. She had not managed to suck it last time, nor the first time, but she had gotten some unexpected practice.

She gave his cock’s tip a kiss, but even before she had smushed her luscious lips against it properly, her tongue slipped through her mouth and lapped up the pre-cum leaking from his urethra. Sarah held onto the thick shaft, while slowly liking the flat, flared tip. She could feel herself jittering with excitement, wanting nothing more than to try and suck his phallus, but her want to do things properly was stronger than her lust, for the moment.

Her right hand started stroking his engorged penis, feeling the bulging veins and the unique relief they created, remembering the incredible thickness of that virile member, and she pressed her knees against one another, feebly trying to stimulate her sopping wet pussy. She extended her left arm as far as she could, reaching for his heavy balls. Sarah moaned quietly as that movement inadvertently had her pressing her face against his tip, even harder than before, and the strong musk radiating off of it seemed to have nowhere to go, other than up her nostrils.

It felt so moist as her fingers ran over its textured surface. His balls, too, were somewhat wet to the touch as she succeeded in cupping one of them with her hand, pushing it up, feeling its weight, the thickness of it, how they seemed to vibrate, as if already engaged in the process of producing that delicious cream she felt an insatiable craving for.

“I’ll suck your cock…--” She half moaned as she pulled her head back a bit. Her breathing was rapid, she felt as if her breath was condensing into steam as it left her mouth. “--I want… I want you to face-fuck me!” Sarah proclaimed and was about to begin her attempt, but caught herself right on time.

The girth of his penis would, without a shadow of a doubt, surely make her neck and chest bulge out, even more so than Soraka’s penis had. She remembered the sensation, and she had loved it, but she was certain that her clothes would not enjoy it, as they would be busy getting ripped to shreds or constraining her breathing to such an extent she would faint.

Sarah leaned back a bit, making sure her ample bosom was on full display for Asichegari, and reached behind her back. As fast as she could, which was still relatively slow, considering the complexity of a corset, she undid the bindings and gradually, some of the tightness in her chest dissipated. Her breasts spilled out over her toned stomach, her nipples already stiff, puffy and incredibly sensitive.

A sigh of relief left her lips as she rose to once again take hold of his twitching manhood. Sarah figured she was ready, or as ready as she could be. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and stuffed the flared tip in between her lips. The maneuver was similar to her previous attempt, as she first lapped up one half of the cockhead, then forced the other half in. It filled her cheeks out, it left barely any room for her tongue, and she could feel herself doing her best not to close her mouth even a little bit, as her teeth would dig into the hot cockflesh.

But it went in, and as soon as it did, she moaned in pleasure. The vulgarity of the activity, the total release from anything even remotely connected to the world outside of this room, the scent of his body, the warmth of his monstrously thick cock - all those things added up, melding into a very good reason for her to feel good.

Sarah bobbed her head up and down along the shaft, barely taking a decent portion of it in her mouth, but she had to start. The pulsing manhood slid up to her throat and back with relative ease, leaving only the lewd slurping sounds of her futile attempts to keep her saliva and his pre-cum from spilling past her lips and onto her chest. The voluptuous redhead would not have complained if that were to happen, but, for the moment, she was more interested in having more liquid acting as a lubricant.

Inadvertently, she slobbered all over his cock as she performed fellatio, finding it a tad easier to move her head with each instance of the flat tip kissing her throat, as if the girthy phallus was stretching her oral cavity, making her mouth take on a shape more accommodating for the huge penis. She liked the sensation.

“I will begin now. Take a deep breath.” Said Asichegari as his strong hands rose, caressing the sides of her face for a moment before pushing her hair back and taking hold of her head. As if for the first time she truly appreciated how big his hands were. His grip was gentle, but she knew that he could be rough. Sarah started breathing in, following his direction.

But he pushed his fat cock into her, pulling her head against his shaft. Due to the fact she had relaxed herself completely, while inhaling, the flat tip slid down her throat as if there was barely any resistance. Sarah instinctively placed her hands on the sides of his member’s base, and pushed herself away. For a moment, she felt an incredible resistance, which shocked her, but he let her pull back.

His shaft came out of her mouth with a lewd pop, while Sarah coughed violently, pre-cum and spittle flying everywhere. Asichegari’s massive penis had reached her neck and she had felt it almost double her nape’s width. It had been absolutely incredible, but she just could not handle it. It was too thick, it suffocated her, it made her worried it would get stuck in her throat. Even though that fear should not have been present, considering how sex with him went, she still held it somewhere within.

Sarah reached for her neck and rubbed it with her hand, as a more instinct based reaction, rather than a conscious choice. There was no paint. It had just been that weird, wonderful sensation of being stretched out. A measure of sorrow threatened to ruin her mood, but she remembered Gangplank was watching.

“It’s such a big cock it doesn’t even fit down my throat!” Exclaimed the redhead, standing up from the bed and wrapping her arms around Asichegari’s neck. She pressed herself against his body, rubbing her breasts against his stomach and hoping he would catch on to what she wanted. His hands laid upon her bare back and he leaned his head down, as if having heard her unspoken plea.

They kissed. To Sarah, this appeared to be entirely different when compared to previous times, and, even though it went along the same way, her tongue reaching into his mouth and dancing with his own, even though there was nothing physically different, there was something making it better. She pondered if it was the fact that her greatest enemy was looking at her as she did this, or that she felt as though there was something special about Asichegari, something that made him special for her, but she could not tell which one it was.

Sarah loved the feeling of his cock rubbing against the side of her thigh, the sensation of her nipples brushing over his scarred, muscular front, the strength emanating from his arms as they had wrapped themselves around her, and she loved the fact she could have him, and it was as if he would do his best to fulfill her wishes.

“Sorry…” She whispered as they broke their kiss. A measure of guilt lingered, a feeling of sudden unfulfillment. Sarah did like being the center of attention, being the one who was receiving, but, in this situation, when he had given her so much, she felt as though she should have presented him with something in return. Though, she had failed in that.

“Don’t be.--” He spoke, in a similarly hushed tone, and his voice, although empty and cold, was soft, calming, even. Asichegari let go of her and sat down on the edge of the bed, his legs spread out. “--Come, it is all for you.” Urged the scarred man, and his cock twitched violently. It was covered in her saliva and his pre-cum, and it glinted almost enchantingly.

Sarah smiled and proceeded to take her pants off, making sure to move in an enticing way while doing so, swaying her hips from side to side and thrusting her pelvis towards him slightly. Her leaky pussy, when exposed to the cool wind, sent pangs of pleasure into her, and she gasped as she stood, naked, in front of him, to be ogled by the spiteful eyes of her enemy, as a sign of her own victory.

“You wish you could have that, don’t you? Well, cucks with tiny cocks don’t deserve me!--” She gloated, sneering in Gangplank’s direction, as she moved towards Asichegari, strutting seductively. “--Watch how a real man pleasures a woman!” Sarah commanded and swiveled on her heel, turning her entire body towards the captive pirate.

She was standing between Asichegari’s legs, his cock twitching at a centimeter away from her round ass, its heat making her sopping wet womanhood drip more and more lady juice. Miss Fortune reached behind herself and wrapped her left hand around the thick shaft, while, with her right, she started playing with her breasts, looking down at them. She aligned his throbbing penis with her wet snatch and pushed herself against it. Slowly, her body slid down, her pussy gobbling the meaty pole as if it were a splendid treat. The wet, fleshy sound was barely audible, but it was so slick, so lewd and so incredibly indicative of the unfathomable pleasure she was experiencing, that it was, for a moment, all she could hear.

Her lips parted and she moaned loudly as his girthy cock slid into her womanhood and stretched it out in that perfect, complete manner that only his magnificent phallus could. But she did not want to take it too slow, so she kept pushing herself down, as his arms reached out and wrapped themselves around her, and he helped by pulling her, slowly, gently. Her cervix was anticipating this moment, and so it did not even try to halt the advance of the ridged cockhead. It was forced open by the incredible manhood, and her moan grew louder and louder.

She grasped at his arm with her left hand, to hold onto something, and did the same with her right limb. Sarah squeezed hard, as the pleasure was so overwhelming she could not react to it appropriately. Had it been any other person, their bones would have snapped like twigs between her fingers, but it was him, it was Asichegari, and he did not even make a sound.

Sarah felt his urethra, slightly jutting out of his cock’s flat tip, pressing against the rear wall of her uterus, as his massive member filled her womb up completely, as if it was meant to be the one phallus penetrating her. She relaxed herself, allowing her legs to give out, and gravity started pulling her down.

“This cock!” She barely muttered as her abdomen started shifting, the bulge starting to form, taking on the strangely beautiful shape of his penis, and she leaned back into his chest. Her hands let go of his arms and moved, reaching for the back of his neck. Sarah could feel his member’s pulsations, she could feel the weak spurts of pre-cum, she could feel his calm heartbeat, she inhaled his smell, and she felt him holding her.

Gangplank was glaring at her, his tiny prick twitching as if he was about to ejaculate from just watching. She would have made a comment about that, but, as things were, currently, she could do little more than just moan. Asichegari buried his face in her neck and gave her sweaty skin a kiss, which sent a pang of inexplicably great pleasure through her body.

Sarah felt the bump against the underside of her breasts, and realized he was now balls deep inside of her. The bulge was so big, so pronounced, it boggled the mind, but, seeing as it was her third time, and she had not died the previous two, she opted to do as before, and simply enjoy it. She leaned her head back, laying it down on his right shoulder, and gasped for breath.

He did not move, he simply held her, kissing her neck softly, waiting for her to get acclimated to the incredible sensation. Sarah had reached her orgasm, and she had squirted her love juices all over his cock, all over his massive nutsack, yet she had not even noticed. She wondered if the pleasure she experienced from copulating with Asichegari was so great that every single moment was the equivalent of this peak that her body could reach, and, in a sense, she considered it to be a possibility. After all, the laws of nature seemed to be not quite there, when it came to interactions with him.

“It feels so good!--” She moaned and looked down at herself. Her breasts looked a bit perkier, because of the bulge propping them up slightly, but were leaning to her sides. She could see his cock, so well defined, as if her skin was just thin and far malleable than it should have been. His urethra coincided with where her navel was, and it appeared very erotic to her. “--Your tiny little dick could never make anybody feel anything at all, Gangplank!” Sarah gloated and felt Asichegari’s hands move.

He shifted her legs, aligning them with his own, and repositioned himself to be sitting right on the edge of the bed. His arms wrapped around her again, and he started moving. Slowly, he pulled some of his shaft out of her, only to then thrust it back in. She moaned, her gaze fixed to the sinking and rising of the bulge, the movement that caused in her breasts, the intense sensation of being violated, even though this was, perhaps, the gentlest copulation she had ever had with anybody.

“Fuck me harde--” Sarah moaned, but her words were cut short when Asichegari sped up, almost immediately, and she felt as though she had been been punched in the gut, but in reverse, although there was still less space and air in her as a result of it.

He moved his arms, while pistoning into her with his engorged cock, now fast enough to result in an audible clapping as her large ass slapped against him, and crossed them over her chest. His hands lightly grasped her breasts, her nipples ending up between his index and middle fingers.

“Yes-- Yes!--” She managed in between gasps. “--Play with my titties! Ah-- You like my big fucking titties, don’t you?” The redhead told her partner as he kneaded her breasts while ramming his shaft inside of her, the wet slicking sound arousing her even more than she already was, while her dirty talk was more effective on herself, rather than him. That, however, did not matter, as she had taken his words to heart. It was all for her.

Sarah turned her head towards him and he responded, kissing her passionately. His fingers closed in on her nipples, pinching them gently, his cock reamed her pussy, as if it needed any more of that, and his tongue assailed her own, rather than emulating her motions. She moaned into his mouth, she dug her nails into his neck, she moved her hips, trying to nail herself deeper on his massive member.

She threw a glance at Gangplank. He was fuming, he was so angry she would have probably been unable to visualize how twisted his already wretched face would have been by his wrath and jealousy. His features were incredibly distorted by that combination of envy and rage, and he barely looked like a person anymore. Her mind, overwhelmed with pleasure, recognized that this ought to have been his true form - some kind of disgusting monster, with no merit whatsoever.

Her eyes trailed downwards, and she noticed that his tiny toothpick of a penis was flaccid. There was a trail - on the rim of his pants, as well as a small dribble of an almost clear, white fluid, right on his dick. As realization hit her, she found herself laughing again. Asichegari slowed down and broke their kiss as she started cackling.

“You came-- You came from just watching!--” She wheezed in between gasps and laughter. “--You’re so pathetic! You probably couldn’t even last a minute!--” Sarah stated and her laughter died down. “--Fuck me hard, fuck me so hard this miserable wretch gets hard and cums again!” She said to Asichegari.

To her surprise, instead of beginning an impossible to withstand assault against her, he lowered his hands a bit, wrapping them around her waist, and pulled her off his shaft, which came out with a loud pop, swinging wildly as a result of that. She moaned as all of his girthy meat pole was removed from her womanhood, which remained agape, leaking his pre-cum and her own love juices.

Before she could ask anything, he stood up, still holding her, turned around and laid her down on the bed. When he started pushing her legs up, she recognized what was about to happen, and found her excitement growing to incredible heights. She put her arms under her knees and held the pose. She smiled, waiting for him to shove his cock inside of her and plow her with everything he had.

Asichegari stepped onto the bed, his feet planted at the sides of her ass, and squatted down, aligning his massive manhood with her squirming, eager pussy. Sarah gasped in anticipation as the flat tip prodded at her entrance, and her lips spread as wide as they could, almost as if they were trying to allow that gruesomely vulgar penis to slide inside with no inhibitions or resistance.

He finally did that, thrusting once, and his cock went in. She howled in pleasure, as his massive member slammed against her womb’s walls and stretched out her stomach, colliding with the underside of her breasts. Asichegari leaned against her, some of his weight on the backside of her thick thighs, most on his forearms, flat against the bed, his hands holding her head. His heavy ball-sack slapped against her ass, and that wet, lewd sound signaled the beginning of her ravishing. 

Sarah wailed, gasped, moaned, going cross eyed as he moved at a speed so great it left her feeling as though she was being assailed by a woodpecker, who had mistaken her for a tree. Before his balls could even slap against her rear, they were yoinked away by his pistoning hips, and yet she did hear the wet sound, and she felt herself reaching her orgasm over and over again, and her love-juices streamed down her stomach, only to then be thrown off by the suddenly appearing bulge, splattering all over her breasts, thighs, and his front.

“Yes!--” She screamed as he fucked her, letting quiet, subdued grunts escape his pursed lips. Sarah was loving this passionate act, the great power she was displaying by doing that before her greatest enemy, the incredible freedom she wielded to enjoy herself in this unbelievably raunchy manner. “--More-- Fuck me!” She wailed, feeling her mind go numb, and yet it was functioning perfectly fine.

He was going so deep inside of her, she felt every single part of his cock, she felt her womanhood’s muscles clenching feebly, trying to ensnare that wonderful, thick shaft, and keep it within her, as if to make sure it would spray her womb thoroughly with its potent seed. The thoughts going through her head were becoming less and less coherent, but she could recognize a theme.

Sarah wanted to be bred by him. She found herself wanting to have his semen thoroughly impregnate her, to have him put a baby in her, to have him drown her cunt with his spunk so utterly, that even her fallopian tubes would get flooded with his thick, creamy jizz, and there would be no way she would not end up bearing the fruit of their intense lovemaking.

These thoughts, even though they were frantic and barely coherent, left her feeling an even greater pleasure when he grunted one last time and slammed himself inside of her, his massive ball-sack slapping against her ass loudly. She felt his cock swell up, his urethra open wide, and the blast of cum was so powerful, so plentiful, so hot, thick and frothy, it distended her stomach even more.

Sarah screamed in ecstasy, reaching her own orgasm along with him, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, her eyes rolling back into her skull. She arched her back as best she could, her head twisting and rubbing against the sheets of the bed. A second rope, and a third, and a fourth, Asichegari pumped her full of cum, and she loved every moment of it, the sensation of his heavy gonads clenching, shriveling up and squirming vilotently, pressed against her plump ass, was incredible.

Her stomach, unlike previous times, did not swell up until she looked as though she was pregnant, and expecting. When he pulled his thick member out of her, the wet plop marking the end of the session, for the moment, she found herself, albeit leaking cum, to only feel bloated. Sarah pushed herself up, looking him in the eye as she tried to catch her breath.

“That’s… That’s how--” She groaned and laid back down. “--That’s how you fuck a woman.” She finished and tried to calm down. Her heart was beating incredibly fast, she was sweating and she was hot.

“What will we do with him?--” Asked Asichegari, reminding her that Gangplank was still in the room, with them. “--I think you have had your fun with him.” Added the scarred man.

Sarah pushed herself up to a seated position. Her breasts were glistening with moisture, as well was the rest of her body. Gangplank was going to die. That was his fate. He was not wanted alive, he was wanted dead. A thought snuck into her mind, one that had nothing to do with being bred.

She stood up, and, although a little shaky at first, made a few steps towards the Saltwater Scourge. She bent over and looked at his tiny pecker. If he had actually jizzed a second time, only from watching her get fucked by her partner, she just had to make fun of him. It looked as though he had, actually, gotten hard again, and had produced a drop or two of watery, impotent semen.

“You came again, didn’t you?--” She asked, although the answer was clear. “--You filthy, nasty, limp-dicked son-of-a-whore, your tiny, baby dick got hard from watching a man, far superior than you, fucking me, and you came, twice? Saltwater Scum, is what you are. King of losers, because he loses the most.”

She leaned towards him, narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brows. He looked back at her, but there was something other than envy and rage in his small, piggish orbs. Recognition. She smirked as she found peace, knowing that he was in agreement with her, that he had accepted his status as the weakest of the weakest.

Sarah slammed her fist in his neck, crushing his thyroid, snapping his hyoid bone, severing the vertebrae and killing him instantly. That gave her a rush of adrenaline, and she turned towards Asichegari, her eyes glancing down at his crotch. His cock was still ready to go.

“Take the corpse outside, then come back and fuck me!”


	9. IX - Bilgewater and a Marai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small request: Folks, this one feels as if it might be a bit too plot-heavy. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, though, so tell me if there's something that seems off to you. Thank you in advance and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

Asichegari noticed that Miss Fortune had woken up, but was pretending to still be asleep. Her soft body was snuggled up against him, her hands holding onto his right arm. She was the very image of serenity. It had been a long night, for her, but he could not blame her. Many things had happened to her, and it was natural for her to need rest.

“You’re still here.” She muttered, drowsiness still present in her voice, but, even then, it was still rich with her unique playfulness. Those emeralds were uncovered, as she opened her eyes, and looked at him. It was as though she was very happy, and truly at peace.

“Where would I go?” He asked. Sarah smiled.

“Off to look for your donkey, or run some errands…--” She replied, in a snarky manner that was exclusively meant as a joke, but her voice trailed off. “--I was worried it might have all been… You know… A dream.” Mumbled the red haired woman, shuffling closer to him. Her breasts pressed against his side, her body rubbed against his.

“I am running errands, but the direction of this ship matches my own.” He answered. Even though she had bravely said that Gangplank had been the only person who wanted her dead, he was certain that could not be so. After all, what she was doing in Bilgewater, from what she had told him, was something no pirate or lawbreaker would want to be done.

“You are… What--” Sarah scrunched up her nose and furrowed her eyebrows. She was a smart woman. “--Don’t go looking for people that want me dead. You’d find that… About half of everyone in there wants me gone.” The red haired beauty dejectedly informed him and nuzzled her face against his arm.

Asichegari sighed. A rare occurrence, but it was something that was necessary. Always, humanity would be troubled by its lack of wisdom, by its lack of knowledge, and by its lack of guidance. It would seem that no guides were present, or, those who were, had other issues. The words of Soraka went through his head. A teacher. One who provided guidance. He had tried helping her, and he had sent her students, but no fruits had been harvested yet.

“My errands are many. That might have once been one of them, but I have opted to do as you have asked me to. I will see Bilgewater, run some of my errands, and I will then be off to Irontide again.” He explained to her, without forgetting to mention anything. The plans he had were changing, slowly, moving towards ones he would have rather avoided making. But his hearing was sharp, and he could hear it.

“I’m glad…--” She spoke, as if she was musing over something, and pushed herself up. Sarah moved her face closer to his, looking down at him. “--What if I give you a tour?” She offered, a little glint illuminating her eyes. That was a tantalizing proposition, one Asichegari had no reason not to accept.

“If you are not occupied with any other activity, I would gladly accept.” He answered.

“It’s settled then!” The red head exclaimed, dove in and gave him a short kiss on the lips, after which she got out of the bed and started dressing herself.

The ship made it to Butcher’s Bridge within the day, an impressive, stone overpass, built into the cliffs of the Blue Flame isles. Each stone formation was densely packed with buildings, wooden platforms and staircases or ladders, leading up, down, to the sides and inwards. It was reminiscent of an archway, a gateway into the city, which was unlike what Asichegari had imagined.

As the vessel moved into Bilgewater Bay, passing through straits, by towering cliffs and jutting rocks, the scarred man came to recognize that this was no safe haven for normal people, but an entirely unique location. Steel, wood, stone - all were carved up and roughly assembled into whatever seemed to work for the situation, so as to create a semblance of space on which to stand. Repurposed masonry and even the hulls of ships littered the peaks, used as anything else.

Beyond the Butcher’s Bridge, he could make out the tallest cliff in sight, and, upon it, an old, truly ancient stone structure, with an intricate dome that seemed quite unlike the raggedy constructions all over. That was the Buhru temple, which Sarah Fortune assured him they would visit.

Incredulously, waterfalls spewed forth from the peaks of many of those cliffs, at their sides sprouting trees that grew perpendicular to the almost vertical stone peaks jutting out of the water. Greenery could be seen on the larger formations of rock, that were not covered in wooden constructions.

They anchored and Sarah left the ship in the care of the second mate. After exchanging a few words, she led Asichegari through the town. The closer they were to the water’s surface, the more rickety were the buildings. The walkways were solid, but the presence of ropes, flyers, crates and barrels, filled with who-knows-what, made them a tad challenging to navigate calmly.

Bilgewater was more vertical than horizontal, and, rather than being strewn about, it was built on top of itself, over and over again. They ascended ladders, climbed staircases, took lifts, waltzed over wonky rope bridges, and Asichegari saw that this place was beyond the laws of physics. Even though it was in the middle of the ocean, there were levels to the water’s surface.

Water fell down the cliff sides, and, like a multitude of terraces, there were many elevations. The meandering canals between the stone formations were filled with eerily calm liquid, and yet just meters away it was frothing as the waterfalls roared. The tiny inlets, the wobbly homes, stack on top of one another, were so close to the surface that it was utterly impossible that there was no magic involved in keeping this place functional.

The bustling piers gave way to slums, but, as they climbed higher up, the establishments and scenery around them changed to a more ‘refined’ type, and yet they retained their incredible uniqueness from one-another. If Irontide had been a shop that brought in foreign goods, this was the country where those goods were produced. No two buildings were alike, and he barely saw any that shared architecturally similar designs.

Some seemed to have been built as places of worship, but had been repurposed to be pubs, taverns, homes or stores, with scaffolding linking them together into an unmanageable labyrinth of human ingenuity. Bilgewater was something else entirely.

Sarah seemed to be enjoying herself while she almost dragged him from place to place. She took him to the Slaughter Docks, where she told him about the lucrative business that was hunting Sea Monsters. He saw many gigantic carcasses of beasts he had never seen before, and the smell of blood was so thickly drenched in the floorboards beneath their feet, as well as the air itself, it was heavy. The viscous mucus had painted the waters red, and the fins of sharks dotted the surface.

Various contraptions of sizes far greater than the beasts that were meant to be hung off of them dotted the Slaughter Docks, and these titanic sea-creatures were in the process of being picked clean by the deft hands of the men and women working there. It was a sight to behold, and the scarred man could only wonder what kind of use could there be for the many things one could procure from the corpse of a sea monster.

During their walk, the pair got glances thrown their way quite often, and Asichegari found himself trying to gage what the public’s perception of Miss Sarah Fortune was. He had a general idea of what her goal was - to bring about a semblance of order to Bilgewater. Doing that, however, was not going to be an easy task, not when the place was a literal pirate safe haven. The scarred man knew what it was, from the way it looked, from the location it had, from the manner in which the buildings were constructed - this place had been built on lawlessness.

To his surprise, however, many of the looks were not ones of animosity, but rather recognition and delight, as if they were pleased to see her, or held a measure of indifference. There were, of course, glares and unkind stares directed at them, but the amount was considerably low. Asichegari took note of who seemed to be looking at them in what manner, and he noticed a pattern.

People who obviously belonged to a crew, or a group of sorts, symbolized by sigils or signs, seemed to be more likely to harbor ill will towards the two, while it was far more probable for ordinary citizens, unmarked by specific adornments, to have a more pleasant glimmer in their eyes. The sun slowly made its advance towards the horizon, and the bright, red light of its setting form illuminated the waters.

Asichegari’s respect for Sarah Fortune only grew as the tour of Bilgewater went on. Having picked a task as magnanimous as that, it was clear to him that she was incredibly capable. If what she had told him was true, of her overwhelming lust, of her insatiable libido, it was a wonder that she had managed to get as far as she had. Though, that was now a vibrant achievement she could proudly display.

In most cities, towns and even small villages, when one was leaving a neighbourhood and entering another, there were often signs - a gradual shift, be it in architecture, in population, in outline, street composition. That gradual shift was not expected out of Bilgewater, and yet still, the sudden transmission into a far more stone-oriented, homogenous architectural style was jarring.

The Buhru temple, and the small neighbourhood around it, was so different from everything else in the pirate hovel so far, it was as if it had been cut off from another city and placed in the middle of this one. The wooden platforms, although still somewhat present, were almost entirely replaced by stone walkways. Those stone walkways bore intricate mosaic designs, portraying vibrant blue tentacles, adorned with orange and green.

Plantlife seemed to flourish here, and the people were visibly distinct. Wearing pale blue robes, some adorned with red scarves, others with bare chests, it was clear that this place was culturally very distinct from Bilgewater itself. The expressions on those people’s faces were neither unfriendly, nor were they overly jovial. What they were, however, was stern. On occasion, courteous nods were directed at the pair.

“This is the Temple of Nagakabouros. You can walk around and ask whoever you want about it, and they’ll tell you more than I’d be willing to listen to.--” Sarah spoke as she stood still, looking at the stairways leading up towards the grand domed building up on the cliff. “--I’ve got to pay my respects for those who died in Gangplank’s raid, and I’d rather do it as the rest of the crew says their farewells, so I’ll leave you for a bit.” She informed him, and he granted her a nod of understanding.

“Should I come down here in a certain amount of time, or will it be you who finds me when you are ready to continue this tour?” He inquired, and she smiled at him.

“The priestesses will inform you when it’s time to ‘move on’, as they like to say. I’ll be waiting by the stairs.--” Sarah informed him and pushed herself against his body. “--There’s little else to see, but I know of a nice, secluded place… I’ll show it to you.” She whispered and pulled herself away, giving him a wave and strutting off in the direction of a small construction at the base of the cliff.

He observed as the red haired woman walked away, becoming smaller in the distance, until she finally rounded a corner and disappeared from view. Miss Sarah Fortune had become attached to him. That was not entirely good, but, for the moment, it did not spell out a possibility of bringing jeopardy to his machinations. On top of that, he still had an excuse to bring before himself.

Asichegari turned and regarded the stairs leading up to the temple of Nagakabouros. His eyes rested upon the dome on the peak, upon the intricate design, the skilled craftsmanship, the delicate design, making it appear as if the building was held up by tentacles. It was far up on the cliff, and there would be a decent walk up those stairs, so he started the trip.

Entering that temple would be a very poignant gesture. It had the potential to prompt a change in his plans that would lead to action, as well as involvement in the matters of the world. That predominantly lemon farm could end up being abandoned. Though, those things all depended on something other than himself. Even if he were to choose not to enter the temple, those things, upon which the responsibility, of deciding what future activities he would be performing, rested, would still do what they were planning on doing.

These thoughts swirled through his head as he climbed up the stairs, looking at the temple. However, he would not reach it today.

“Is it your desire that brings you here?” Asked a woman, tall and muscular, with broad shoulders and a harsh voice. Green and red colors in her clothing, worn black tattoos on her biceps, dark skin and a pair of eyes that glowed with a flare that seemed unnatural. Under her foot, a spherical object rested, reminiscent of a beast’s head. She stood further up the stairs, and looked down at him, a curious, yet smug, expression plastered on her wide face.

“I am brought by things known to me. Who are you to inquire about such things?” Retorted Asichegari, ceasing his ascension up the cliff. That woman could see things most people could not, and he could tell because of that glow in her eyes. Her stance, her presence, her demeanour - they all suggested an approach to the situation which would indicate her feeling of superiority. Those were the most difficult people.

“A question is not an answer!--” Exclaimed the woman. “--But I will answer, see if you do the same next time! I am Illaoi, Truth Bearer of Nagakabouros, and I ask you, did your desire bring you here?” Her voice was loud, and her chest was puffed out, as if in a display of her pride at her title.

Truth Bearer of Nagakabouros. So it would seem that the deity that this Illaoi served was someone who knew a truth, and the beefy woman in front of Asichegari was there to spread that divine being’s message. In addition to that, it appeared as though her status as a Truth Bearer made her somewhat superior to others. Her knowledge, and her ability to see, gave her an edge over most, which led her to believe she was greater, he concluded.

“I was brought by Miss Fortune.” He said plainly. To that, she seemed to tense up, if only for a second. As if that name meant something bad. The thought that Illaoi could have been one of those looking to kill the red haired woman lingered in his mind, but he could not be sure.

“Ahh… But I don’t see the lady captain with you. How would she have brought you here, if she is not here to bring you further?” Asked Illaoi and made a step forward, while bending over and taking hold of the spherical object. It was some kind of idol, but it seemed to be out of place. There were no traces of tentacles on it, nor did it appear reminiscent of anything illustrated on the mosaics. She hoisted it on her shoulder and looked at him. It was almost a glare.

“You have been given an answer. That answer is truthful.” Retorted Asichegari and climbed a step. Illaoi had a presence. She stood, and it was as if her stance was held together by more than just her body. As if her will had manifested itself and served as an exo-skeleton that made her sturdier and more assured of herself.

“Not entirely.” Stated Illaoi and made a step down. Her eyebrows had narrowed, and her stern gaze was piercing his eyes, as if trying to understand something about him. She was tense, but there was a combination of things that had gone into that tension. Excitement, concern, curiosity.

“Then you ought to ask better questions. Let me make an example…--” He made a step up the stairs. They were less than two meters apart now. “--As the Truth Bearer of your god, you can share some of the insights you have uncovered. What are the main tenets of your faith?” She grinned as he spoke the last word.

“So you were here to find out more about Nagakabouros’ teachings? You should have said so!--” Illaoi exclaimed and threw her free arm out in some kind of gesture, as if she were offering it to him, though she pulled her limb back far too quickly. “--Listen closely, then! Every spirit was born to serve the universe. Desire was built into every living being by the universe. The universe only moves toward its destiny when living creatures chase their desires!”

Asichegari was silent for a moment. Illaoi’s booming voice seemed to be carried through the air, as if made louder and clearer by some unseen thing. It drowned out all other noises, all other sounds, and remained, echoing, through the crevices of the cliffs. And when that echo was finally lost in the distance, every other sound was gone. As if a vacuum had appeared, and it had made every audible sensation disappear.

Every spirit was born to serve the universe. An indication. A judgement. A purpose. A meaning for existence, coupled with a dreadful condemnation. Servitude to the universe, a thing so unfathomably large it was impossible for normal people to measure. Servitude to an uncaring master.

The silence remained, and it grew deafening. Illaoi was looking at him, but her smirk had dissipated, and now there was a tentative frown.

Desire was built into every living being by the universe. A justification for any action, for any deed, no matter how reprehensible, no matter how lacking in reasoning. A demonstration of the lack of care that the universe had for anything, yet, simultaneously with that, a contradiction - the universe cared so greatly that it made each and every living being different, giving it its own desires, desires which were made so that they would come into conflict with one another.

It was as if the air was shaking, quivering. Much like how, when a fire burned, around it, like a saintly aura, everything vibrated, and lost its form. Illaoi was staring at him, and he was staring at her, but he was looking not at her, but rather the other thing. The glimmer in her eyes, the thing that had wrapped itself around her body and made her feel strong, the shapeless tendrils that seeped out of the idol, and the multitude of limbs reaching from all around them.

The universe only moves towards its destiny when all living creatures chase their desires. Stagnation was hinted at. A fault - an error, blamed on someone else. Blamed on those who lived, those who were made to be such. The universe, a hypocrite, creating all in a manner that was unfitting of their nature, and expecting of them to follow. To serve.

Green. Pale, sickly green, and bearing a form. Like the tentacles of an octopus. These appendages swirled, they swayed, bobbed and weaved around. It was present. Asichegari’s eyes saw it, and he knew it was there. Squirming, writhing in its own existence.

“And how splendid is life as such?” Droned the scarred man. The suction cups of the tentacles leaked. A disgusting, morbid puss, frothing as it seeped out of the holes. Illaoi’s furrowed brow and narrowed eyes were framed by these appendages. Her body was wreathed in these limbs, and she wore them with pride.

“Quite splendid.”

He made a step forward, and the silence was broken. His foot landed on the stone, and, as if he weighed a ton, echoed through the area. The tentacles recoiled, as if in pain, and a sound came to be heard. Whispers, incoherent, yet .

“You show great promise, so you shall be tested. Let me see your spirit!” Exclaimed the Truth Bearer, and moved the idol, positioning it between herself and him. As if it was looking at him, like an eye. A sightless, mindless organ, that stared with a deathly lack of sentience. From the fanged mouth of the idol, a tentacle reached out, and attempted to wrap itself around him.

“See my spirit?” He spoke, and the appendage made contact with his flesh. Yet, rather than continuing its movement, it froze, and shook violently. The sickly green color was washed over by a dirty, filthy grey, and it started falling apart, as if it were rotting. Illaoi’s eyes widened.

Asichegari’s hearing was sharp, and it was only a matter of time before he heard it. He stood now, in the presence of a person so enthralled by a creature that had dubbed itself a god, in front of a human being so delusional to believe that it had been chosen by an indifferent wretch that dwelled beyond the sight of mankind, beyond their perception, yet sought for the faith of these people.

“You need not reach out.” Asichegari said, and she saw. Whatever test she was inclined on performing, she forgot it soon after that. He stood before her, and he was what he was. There was nothing hidden, as there had never been. She could see more than most, and so she saw. Illaoi’s eyes widened, and her features were torn by fear. Her hands shook, her body trembled. The tentacles wrapped around her tightened their grasp, as if to keep her standing, but they, themselves, started falling apart.

She was witnessing something not many had beheld. A truth, one of an unfathomable quantity of truths, all of which humanity hid from itself as it sought to preserve its being. A testament to the sentient and sapient potential of any person. Her fear was washed away. She truly had seen, as now the emotion on her face was awe.

The crumbling tentacles suddenly found themselves whole again. Her trembling form stopped moving, and she relaxed herself.

“Who… What ar--”

“I am a human, Truth Bearer. A living being, quite like yourself.” He interrupted her, and blinked. The tentacles were gone, as were the whispers. There stood Illaoi, holding the idol, eyes wide, and astonishment written over her visage.

“Why are you here? What is the meaning of this?” She asked, putting the metal object on the ground and approaching him.

“It means whatever you make of it, as I am here to see who it is that dwells in this temple. However, let me give you one bit of advice…--” He explained and placed a hand on her shoulder. “--Take every single word with a grain of salt, even if it is spoken by one whom you trust completely.” He advised the woman, and let go of her shoulder.

Asichegari walked to the railing and leaned against it, as the sudden exhaustion started making him struggle. That thing, Nagakabouros, was partially responsible for these troubles that Miss Sarah Fortune was encountering. Bilgewater was ruled by that principle. Following one’s desires made the world tick, and so everyone followed their desires, regardless of what that would mean for everyone else. A selfishness, so sharply pronounced, he had seen it bleeding into Irontide as well.

The blood of conscience, seeping out of a grievous wound.

“A human, an ordinary man, you claim to be, but that I find hard to believe.” She said, but her voice was not as filled with certainty as before. It was not as loud or as clear, nor was it echoing through the cliffs.

“You need not believe.--” He countered her statement. That had been draining. A very short moment, and yet it had left him tired beyond reason. That was the consequence of willful and selfish activity. If she were to attempt the same maneuver again, he was not certain he would be able to withstand it. “--Tell me more of your god. What do you give to Nagakabouros? What do you do in the name of the deity you serve?” A gamble. It was not likely that she was about to repeat her aggressive approach, but there were no certainties at the moment. If she were to speak of her god, however, like most religious zealots, she would find herself entranced by her own ramblings. Hopefully.

“You wish to hear more?--” She exclaimed, as if surprised. “--Well, you should know you’ve passed the Test of Spirit. At least, I think you did.”

“What is the Test of Spirit? And why do you think I passed it?” Asked Asichegari, turning to regard her. She was tall, and that height of hers made her imposing. She was a heavy-set woman, and that made her look frightening. But she was also a human, following some code. A code that had not been shared with him.

“You are curious, for a paylangi. The Test of Spirit is a test. A confirmation of whether or not you are still in motion. One who fails the Test dies, and his spirit becomes a new living being. Past lives mix with the current one, during the Test, but I saw no such thing. Nagakabouros did not reach out, as usual… I don’t know if you passed the Test, but you are not dead. That makes me think you have passed it, and, after all, you are, indeed, in motion.” Explained the Truth Bearer and also leaned against the railing.

“What is a paylangi?” Inquired the scarred man, while, in his head, he was starting to create an image of this creature, Nagakabouros, and what it was, as well as how it used the people who worshipped it. A god was rarely one who truly served his servants, and, so far, it appeared as though the one in question was of the common sort.

“A paylangi is a mainlander. A foreigner, one not of the Buhru people. You say you were brought by Miss Fortune, but where did she bring you from? Are you new to Bilgewater?” Illaoi was getting back in her groove, it sounded. Her voice was once again clear, and there were no traces of the uncertainty left by her vision of him.

“This is my first visit. Are there boons that Nagakabouros presents to the people who follow the tenets?” Asichegari repeated his question, although he rephrased it a bit. He needed to know whether that god was a selfish one.

“Boons? Look around you. The wonders of Bilgewater - the ocean’s form itself - that is Nagakabouros’ gift. When following the tenets, one has purpose, one strives to achieve more and more - is that not a boon in and of itself?--” Bombastic, rapturous words filled her exclamation, but she quieted down. She looked out at the town. “--The Mother Serpent protects us from the undead.”

“Protects you from the undead?” That was something entirely new. While magic was obviously something that existed, and he had seen proof of it, he had no knowledge of the undead, not in the present, at least. There had been a mention of necromancers, from Cassiopeia, but there had been nothing to suggest the undead were a faction of their own. After all, why would someone need protection from the undead, if those undead were simply created to serve members of society?

“Yes, the undead. Haven’t you heard of the Shadow Isles?--” She reacted as if he was asking a question that was very unreasonable. He considered she might have focused on the wrong part of his enquiry. “--To the South-East, shrouded by fog?” Illaoi tried, but was not even spared a glance.

“I was asking you how Nagakabouros protects you from the undead.” Clarified Asichegari, but he was pleased that she had given him an answer with her question. The Shadow Isles were the source of undead whom people feared and needed to be protected from. There was a possibility that the origin of those undead beings was another god - one who was the enemy of Nagakabouros. That was a common sighting in theology - one good deity, one bad, both of whom are locked in a struggle for the hearts of mortals.

“The motion of life staves off undeath. The ocean’s creatures, the Sea Serpents, consume the fog and keep the Serpent Isles safe. And the places where Sea Serpents do not go… Well, that’s where I step in. As Truth Bearer, that is one of my duties.” Illaoi explained, and she spoke those words with pride. Other people would have said that as if it were some kind of great burden, as if it was truly a duty. For her it seemed to be a privilege.

“And in exchange?” He asked. She had mentioned something concerning that, but he would rather be completely certain of what had been said. Making assumptions regarding those things was a very, very dangerous endeavor. Illaoi looked at him as if he had said something very stupid.

“In exchange, we remain in motion…--” She answered, as if it was a very simple, very understandable thing, as if he was supposed to have guessed it. “--Why do you ask such questions? Why do you want to know these things?” Inquired Illaoi. He turned to regard her.

“I would like to know more about Bilgewater. Knowing about the people and beliefs therein is how I learn about the city itself.--” Asichegari answered her query honestly. He had no reason to hide the truth. “--How do you get rid of undeath, and how do you recognize its presence? Does Nagakabouros somehow inform you of the presence of undead beings, or do you have to seek them out yourself?” He probed. More information was necessary. Were the undead appearances random events, or was there a pattern? Was there something else to the situation?

“That’s… Well, there’s an event, the Harrowing. It occurs when the mists of the Shadow Isles reach other lands - that’s when the undead come and attempt to claim the souls of all the living. The battle is always harsh and grueling, but, so far, never have I lost. Other than that, though, I don’t think there’s any cases of undeath that I must worry about…--” For a moment she seemed lost in thought. “--Though there’s one interesting rumor that’s been going about, but it’s just a tale. Does that explain it?” Illaoi shrugged her shoulders at that and stood in wait for an answer.

“It does.--” He replied. Bilgewater had started catching on fire, in its own fantastical way. All the tiny little buildings, stacked on top of each other, were now glowing, through their windows the yellow light of lanterns peeked and made the otherwise rickety, unsightly city gain a new appearance, one that hinted at a cozyness unlike what other places could provide. “--Thank you, have a good night.” Asichegari bid her farewell and started walking down the stairs.

She did not say anything, nor did she try to stop him. This new knowledge would be useful to him, when it came to determining how to approach the future. So far, the presence of Nagakabouros was not an entirely negative one, and, even if the teachings of the Buhru deity did not have room for morals in them, there were positives.

One of those was that it appeared as though only in the Serpent Isles, and in Bilgewater, did the people pay any attention to, or even knew of, that self-proclaimed god. Their influence was not overwhelmingly great, and did not appear to have the power to cause great changes in the world. The fact that Nagakabouros allowed the pirate hovel to even exist in the first place, displacing the ocean’s waters and bending the laws of physics was enough to confirm that it was not an entirely selfish being.

Its dealings with the undead, however, were a different topic. Asichegari had made a small assumption which he considered was a possibility at the moment. It seemed, to him, that Nagakabouros utilized the motion of living beings, and the chase they gave to their desires, much like humans would utilize a river with a water wheel, to create kinetic energy. It was very likely that the reason that deity did not require to be worshipped was because it had found that type of energy more useful… Or because someone else was already making use of that energy.

Even if that was beyond the point of the undead, it played a part. From what he had found out about the undead in this world, they lacked sentience, and sapience. They had no spirit. As such, they had no desires to chase, and so they could not contribute to Nagakabouros in that manner. It was exactly as probable as it was improbable. Still, getting rid of the undead, even if for selfish reasons, still benefited humanity.

At the base of the stairway, he took note of the fact that Sarah had yet to arrive, but he did not mind. After all, he had left before even entering the temple, and the priestesses had not told him it was time to move on, so there was no reason to be wondering why she was not here. Asichegari spent the time by observing the people walking around, going about their business and simply going through whatever motions there were at the end of the day.

“You’re done early. I thought I’d be the one waiting for you.” Said Sarah as she appeared from behind the corner to the left of the stairs. Her expression was somewhat somber, but there was a very pronounced glint of joy in her eyes.

“I encountered someone on the way, and they filled me in on all the details I was interested in knowing.--” He answered nonchalantly as she slunk next to him. “--Was there not one more place you wanted to show me?” Asichegari inquired, and a smile found its way onto her face.

“Of course… It’s a very quaint spot, but I’d like to show it to you. Come!” Excitedly, the redhead urged and headed off in a direction. He followed her, and they walked through Bilgewater once again.

The town had grown quieter, as the night had come, yet that fact seemed to not be of any importance for the people living here. Almost as many as during the day, the citizens of the pirate hovel were going their ways, silent and determined to reach their destinations, yet simultaneously with that lively and cheerful in their own, specific manners.

Drunkards, gamblers, prostitutes and even more unsightly individuals proweld the platforms, and, while they walked, Sarah Fortune shared with him her vision of what she wanted Bilgewater to become. As they passed over filth caked planks, spotted people laying on the floor in puddles of their own vomit, she told him that she wanted to make sure there was law and order in this place, of how there was a lot to do, but she knew of the potential this pirate hovel had to be the greatest port town in the world, even without the rampant crime syndicates and lawless code of conduct.

She led him towards the destination, and he followed her. They descended to the lowest level of the scaffolding, a point which had the waters, calm enough to see through, occasionally splashing against the platforms and spraying the passers by. The darkness of the night was broken by a waning gibbous moon, as well as the cheekily peeking stars and glow of lanterns on the higher elevations above the pair.

“You know, all that talk of Bilgewater is exhausting.--” She informed him and slowed down to match his pace. “--I’d rather talk about… Anything else, really.” Sarah was looking at him more than the path ahead. Her eyes burned with emotion, and he could guess what it was that she wanted at this moment.

“That is fine.--” Asichegari said and offered her his right hand. She grasped it firmly and entwined her fingers with his. “--Tell me whatever you want to.” He proposed, and she smiled in response. They were walking on a platform that had a clear view of the ocean in the distance, with nothing but water all the way to the horizon. 

“I don’t want to do all the talking! Why don’t you tell me something instead?” Sarah urged, squeezing his hand. The air was thick, and the moisture in it was high. Her cheeks had been painted red by a slight blush, and she was walking at a slower rate than before. It appeared as though she wanted to savour this moment between them.

“There are many things I could tell you. So many, in fact, I would not know where to begin.--” He mused jokingly, though his face almost remained completely emotionless. Almost, safe for a tiny, nigh-invisible upward curve of his lips. “--Ask me something.” Asichegari suggested to her, and she chuckled.

“Okay then… Where are you from? I’ve been telling you all about my home - you could share a bit about yours.” Sarah asked, leaning against his arm. The platforms they tread upon could be considered the back alleys of Bilgewater, he surmised, as there were no people other than them walking past, and there were almost no doors facing that path.

“To that…--” He started, but quieted down, lost in thought. That was a very distant memory. “--A place very far away. One that, even if I were to revisit, I would not find my home. There would only be a ruined village.” Asichegari’s memory was never hazy, yet he had his doubts on whether or not he should have shared that tidbit of information about himself. It was true, and it, by itself, could not serve to be used against him, but it could bring about questions he would rather avoid answering.

“Oh… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Sarah reacted in a manner that suggested she was worried it might have brought up a sour memory. It was something people did out of empathy - they did not like making others feel downtrodden, especially when those others were valuable, in some way. Asichegari knew she considered him valuable, but he wanted to believe she had said what she did, because she was a good person.

“It is al--” He stopped in the middle of his sentence. The moisture in the air had become far too great, and it seemed to be thicker than before. There was absolutely no one else with them, but suddenly he felt something. Asichegari stopped moving and turned his head around, scanning their surroundings.

“What’s wrong?” Sarah asked, letting go of him and reaching for one of her pistols, looking about as well. He could not see anybody. No one was there, and yet he could feel it. A presence. And it was not due to any spectacularly powerful aura, nor was it due to a magnificence that carried itself through the area, no, it was because of an emotion. Hatred.

He raised his hand to his face, and put his index finger against his lips, in a signal to remain silent. There was someone close to them, someone who radiated hatred. As if their entire being was just that - spite, directed at somebody, and he could not exactly pinpoint if it was him or his companion. Sarah did not say another word, instead procuring her pistol and loading a round into its barrel.

Asichegari listened intently. His heartbeat… He abstracted himself from it. The waves, Sarah’s heartbeat, her breathing. They were ignored, and, for a moment, there was silence. His eyes looked, intently. The droplets of water forming in the air from the incredible moisture, the lack of dust particles, the floating pieces of salt, the glazed, pale light.

Right at the spot he was observing, a form appeared. Everything coalesced - the mist, the particles, the water - all of it became one. A large man, dark skinned, with a bald head and a red bandana over his mouth, embroidered teeth in the fabric, glared at Sarah Fortune with a pair of eyes that glew in an unearthly manner. He wore green clothes, and his torso was adorned with the jaws of large beasts. In his right hand a hilt, with a hook on one end, and a gaping maw on the other, sculpted to look like a beast’s visage. From that phiz extended a glint, as if there was steel, but there was actually nothing.

“Captain… Captain Fortune…” The deep, heavy voice of the suddenly visible man carried nothing but a threat. He was tall, about as tall as Asichegari, if a bit boosted by the soles of his boots, and he was broad, made even bigger by the jaws on his shoulders. Sarah’s gun was aimed at him almost as soon as he had uttered his first word.

“That I am.--” She answered, furrowing her brows. “--Who are you?” Sarah asked, her right arm sliding to her side, wrapping around the handle of her other pistol.

“You gave the order.” He accused, raising his left hand. In it was a long parchment, containing a multitude of names, written in black ink, almost all of them crossed out with red. At the very bottom, there was the name. Sarah Fortune. Asichegari moved in between the stranger and his companion.

“I did what?” She was confused. Her voice betrayed that, even if it remained resolute and unshaking. The beady, dead eyes of the man in front of Asichegari narrowed. The parchment was gone, in a splash of salty water, and he held his weapon, ready to attack.

“They cut the ropes.” Growled the man and he darted forward.

His movements were peculiar. It was as if he fell apart, becoming water, which was then propelled at a great speed towards his target. But Asichegari had seen that already. His scarred hand shot out and grabbed at the limb, holding the weapon, as soon as it had gained its form. The drops of water had not even reached the floorboards, and he was already squeezing the forearm harshly.

The attacker turned and looked at Asichegari. The scarred man felt the lack of blood, the lack of body heat, the lack of completeness or wholeness. It was not alive, that thing in front of him, nor was it a human, even if it looked like one. It had no concrete shape, even if it showed one, even if it carried a weapon and moved as if it was truly concrete. He held onto it and he forced it to remain whole, otherwise it would have become a mist again.

“You…--” Hissed the masked man, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. One was full of light, that pale, ghastly glow, while the other was dull and set, as if it had deflated somewhat. “--I remember you…” The bald being said, and the eye that seemed to radiate light glittered with recognition. A false recognition - Asichegari had never been to Bilgewater before, nor had he met any individual matching the appearance of that thing before him. A fantasy, of sorts. A delusion perhaps.

“What’re yo--”

“You cut the ropes. I remember you.” The voice of the thing was deep - deeper than any sound that could be made by a human’s throat was. It sounded like a rumble - a deafening roar, so loud it could crush anything beneath itself, and yet so distant it was only a small, nagging fear at the back of people’s minds, ever-present yet somewhat hidden, concealed. Asichegari recognized that fear, that feeling being shoved towards him, trying to force him into a panic. The fear of a specific type of unknown - the fear of the deep ocean.

“Stop talking nonsense! Stop resisting!” Shouted Sarah, pulling back the hammers of her pistols, preparing them for firing. From what little Asichegari had seen from those weapons, they did not need to manually be prepared like that, as their mechanisms were tied with the triggers. The reason she was doing it, however, seemed to be an attempt to intimidate the individual in front of them.

“You cut the ropes, yet you hold so tightly?--” The thing spoke to Asichegari, ignoring Sarah’s commands. “--Funny.”

Then something unexpected happened. Not that the appearance of this human-like thing was not unexpected, but what occurred next was far more sudden and exasperating. A sea monster, similar in appearance to one of the creatures Asichegari had seen on the Slaughter Docks, burst through the waves beneath the platform upon which he was standing. Naturally, a creature that big would have no issue with breaking through the floorboards, and so it did, simultaneously with its ascent from the water.

“I will be alright.” Asichegari said, looking directly at Sarah, whose eyes widened in shock as she realized what was happening. His words were uttered almost instantaneously, within a single moment, so quickly the jaws of the sea beast had not yet snapped shut around him, and yet she had heard them clearly, and she knew that they were not an empty consolation. He had embedded the truth that he would not die, and she had understood it.

The loud crash of the planks and the splash of the water was quickly drowned out by the muffled roar of the ocean. A striking change in surrounding matter and temperature, an impressive display of dominance over the creatures of the sea, and yet Asichegari still clung onto the attacker’s forearm. The pale eye glared at him, wrathful, hateful, and he took note of the fact that the body floating alongside him was slowly becoming nothing.

At least, so it seemed - in truth, it was becoming water, merging with the substance around him, losing its cohesion and concreteness. But the bald man would be unable to truly disappear into the ocean - Asichegari held onto him, and he was forcing him to remain whole, to an extent. The thing’s limbs might be able to dissipate, but its torso and head would be present, as long as he held onto its forearm.

He breathed in water, and breathed out water, but with less oxygen in it. This was not going to be a war of attrition, as it was evident the opponent was part of the ocean, but Asichegari had no problems with breathing in difficult conditions. However, it could well turn into a question of who would last longer. His current deed was a selfish one, and he had not wholly recovered from the ordeal with the apparitions in the ship, nor the engagement with Cassiopeia.

There was a high likelihood that he would grow too tired to continue. That, however, only meant he would need to finish this quickly. A question whirled in his mind, and the answer to it started taking form. A creature that was capable of becoming one with the ocean, but was evidently still its own being, a thing that could merge with this vastly grander object but could not make itself appear truly gone.

The fish was not there anymore. In fact, he had seen that it had never been there in the first place. It had just been water, a torrent of liquid, a set of particles so finely assembled they resembled a fish, they reflected the light to appear as a fish. But his eyes saw, and he had seen that it, much like the bald man, was not alive.

“You’ll drown.” Croaked the enemy, and, again, suddenly, almost impossibly quickly, something else happened. But this time Asichegari saw it clearly, even if he could not react in time. His eyes saw the stream, the rapid increase in speed of the water, he saw the intense quickness of the motion of the particles. His right arm was cut off, right at the middle of his humerus.

That had been the moment needed by the pale eyed creature. It dissipated, immediately, but it did not flee. Instead, it started circling him, like a shark. It moved through the water, but its speed was far lesser than that of the torrent which had stricken Asichegari. The weapon - it was gone when his arm was cut off. The limb in question started sinking, but that was secondary for him, at the moment.

The weapon was gone, but he had been cut. That cut had been incredibly potent. This could be why its sheen seemed so unusual, when that pale eyed thing stood in the moonlight - the weapon, itself, was also water. And yet it was not water like the rest of the enemy - it was highly pressurised water that could slash through almost anything.

Asichegari was sinking along with his removed limb, as he was calmly taking in water through both his nose and mouth, filling his lungs and making himself heavier. The orbiting opponent was at a distance of around five meters, but he could cover that in less than a second, so the scarred man had to be careful. Bilgewater’s cliffs were ominously steep, and, even under the surface, there was no widening. The water was very deep.

The enemy lunged at him. As soon as the trajectory of that one’s movement twitched, indicating that he was planning on attacking, Asichegari grabbed his amputated arm, with his left hand, and swung it towards the opponent. The motion forced his blood out in greater quantities, and that blood mixed with the water, through which the enemy passed. But the enemy did not pass through the water - the enemy became the water, as he felt that his blood was now under different circumstances.

The opponent recoiled, as if singed by fire. Momentarily, his form was revealed again - a tall, dark-skinned man. That hinted at the possibility that the humanoid shape taken by the enemy was truly his preferred, maybe even natural, state.

“The hell’s with you - why haven’t you drowned?” Asked the pale eyed man, and his form was present again. He glared at Asichegari, hatred, scathing rage, but a curiosity as well. The scarred man took this moment to take his arm, holding right at the medial head of his triceps, and lay it over the stump. When one cuts with water, the slice is smooth and fine. Easiest to deal with.

“I have work to do.--” Stated Asichegari, and his voice was gargled, difficult to understand, as he was, still, underwater. Talking underwater was far harder than breathing underwater. “--You are not alive, are you?” Inquired the scarred man as he let go of his previously forcibly amputated limb, which now seemed to have been attached. He barely felt anything with it, other than pain, and it was unresponsive, but it was back. Growing a limb was far more of a hassle than reattaching one.

“Let’s see you get mouthy with a harpoon in your neck!”

As those words were uttered, a harpoon did get propelled towards Asichegari’s neck. At first, it had not been there. But he saw the accumulation of particles around the left side of the enemy’s visible body. He recognized the acceleration of the water, and, lastly, he saw the flying blade of a harpoon, bearing a tether of sorts, thrusting towards him.

But he had been caught off guard by that twice already. The third time was the charm, for him, and he avoided the attack, rotating at three hundred and sixty degrees. His feet hollowed out, the muscles in them rearranged themselves and through vicious contractions they took in and blasted out water fast enough to make that spin possible. When his back was facing the opponent, his left hand grasped the tether.

He held onto it while finishing the rest of his rotation, and noted that he was dragging the enemy by the harpoon’s line. Utilizing the momentum granted to him by that movement, he propelled his left leg forward and cleaved through the space where the opponent should have been, but all that accomplished was to make him exert his energy.

The opponent had abandoned his weapon. In fact, he had not only done that, but he had also started fleeing. Even though it was dark, Asichegari could see the movement. The pale eyed thing was running. That was something unexpected, yet, simultaneously, reasonable. The enemy had used all of their tricks to attempt and get rid of him, but, failing to do so, they were now retreating - that was the reason in that action. The unexpected part was mainly owed up to the fact that it had appeared as though the bald harpooner was so certain of his own abilities, it seemed as though he knew not of caution.

Asichegari would have, normally, considered whether or not to allow a fleeing opponent to escape. However, the current situation was one that did not allow for such consideration. Not only had that thing approached them with the intent of killing Sarah Fortune, which made it one of those he was here to kill, but that same creature was not alive, and appeared to be undead - which meant that it could yield a great deal of information on that set of entities. Information Asichegari had not managed to obtain from Illaoi, which would help him in making his choices and developing his plans for the future.

He swam after the fleeing enemy, who seemed to be going deeper as they went. The thing was moving quickly, far faster than any human could through water, and even sprint over land. Asichegari’s feet grew longer, wider and more bendy, like large fins, his body thinned out, becoming more aerodynamic, his arms hollowed out and the muscles within them started contracting, taking in water and blasting it out at great speed, propelling him further along.

The light of the moon and stars up above faded, and an inky blackness enveloped him. Even if there was an absence of light, he could still see, and he saw his target was still managing to keep itself away from him. Asichegari could see the sea floor underneath him, the seaweed, the corals, the remnants of crashed ships. He brushed past algae and probably startled many fishes in the vicinity, but that did not concern him.

The dead thing dove deeper and disappeared from view for a moment, but then came back into his field of perception. There was a drop, and, beyond it, nothing. The enemy was moving further and further into that darkness. These unknown depths could be quite dangerous, considering the threat the opponent had posed for Asichegari, but he opted to take the risk.

He swam, and when he went over the edge, the water became colder. The sudden lack of anything beneath him, and his headlong descent into that nothingness were bound to leave a bad feeling in anybody’s stomach. Conveniently, he had repurposed his own, so as to avoid just that. The water was not still, as anticipated, and it was moving. Like tender hands, it brushed against his body and delicately caressed his flesh, but the chill of the ocean made itself known almost immediately.

The harpooner was moving along, but he was slowing his pace, it seemed. Asichegari felt the pressure of the depths closing in on him, trying to crush his body, to compress it into a small sphere and have it sink deeper still. A possible reason as to why the one ahead of him was not swimming as fast as before was that the strain of the sea was growing too harsh even for one who was water.

Asichegari felt a pair of eyes looking at him, but could not pinpoint where exactly they were. The terror of the deep ocean was sneaking its way into his conscience and trying its best to exert its influence, no doubt in favor of the thing fleeing from him. He was not susceptible, however, and so it was just an observation - someone was watching, and it was not the harpooner.

The thing running away took form. It was facing him and, in its hand, was the harpoon. Jagged, cruel, vicious, it seemed to froth with a foul viscosity that was not privy to water. The opponent wound his hand up and threw the weapon at Asichegari, who, having been so directly attacked, avoided it effortlessly.

The scarred man rushed at his enemy, and the pale eyed thing attempted to meet his charge. However, it failed to do so, and was grabbed by both arms by Asichegari. The opponent started writhing, moving about and trying to get free, but the grasp of the scarred man was far too strong.

“Let go of me!” Commanded the creature, its wrath growing more and more intense. It was whole - its form was concrete, for the moment. This was an undead being that was very different from anything Asichegari had beheld, as well as anything he had heard of. It had to share its secrets.

“What are you?” He asked. His body returned to its previous state, but it was more frightful. Jagged, rough and crude. His limbs appeared thin, due to a lack of flesh, his face appeared still, deathly so, as if it was not truly the visage of a human being, but an ugly mask.

“As if I’d tell you-- Let me go!” Growled the thing, powerlessly writhing in Asichegari’s grasp. It was still wholly concrete. Had it exhausted itself to such an extent where it was no longer able to merge with the water around itself? Or was the sea rejecting it?

“Answer my question.” Suggested the scarred man. He knew the thing before him could see, perfectly well. The light of the pale eyes was an indication of that. And he knew that this bald harpooner was trying not to look.

He had not done this in a long, long time. But, seeing as there was no will to cooperate from the undead thing’s side, it would be the solution. His cheeks ripped open, but not with a sound one would associate with the tearing of a fabric or flesh, but as if a ceramic plate had broken into a multitude of pieces on the floor.

The harpooner’s eyes widened. Asichegari looked at the man that had once been alive before himself, and he beheld a shade. A ripple in the ocean, a remnant, one thing that had remained as a memory of this long lost entity.

“What are you--” A sickening crack sounded, muffled by the waters around, and the harpooner was dead. Even in undeath, it could still be slain. That act that Asichegari had committed was a simple one, one that many committed often, without knowing the severity of its performance.

He let go of the headless corpse and swallowed. The multitude of spike-like teeth receded into his gums, taking on the form of ordinary ivories. There was no blood, but the grey matter was more than enough. Asichegari’s cheeks stuck back together, as if they had not been ripped at all. As the substance that had been responsible for confirming the harpooner’s existence slid deeper into the scarred man’s body, it slowly became part of him. Absorbed, but not only as energy, but as information.

Pyke. That was who he had been. Native to Bilgewater, working on the Slaughter Docks. 

Jaul hunter. Dangerous field of work. But he was good. The best of the best. The Jauls were these beasts - he had seen one, and then another had dragged him into the water after Pyke had attacked them. They had valuable things in their gut. Good money.

New captain. Inexperienced. Fearful. Went on a hunt, big catch. Had to remove the valuables while the Jaul was alive, so Pyke went in.

Ropes were cut. Pyke was swallowed and brought down. Darkness, much like what surrounded Asichegari at this very moment. Then, a pale blue light. The eyes, yes. That was a sign of undeath, then, he figured.

But the information was not clear. It was not concise, it was not complete. Chunks were missing. Large, massive chunks. And others were clearly fabricated. Pyke had known Asichegari, or he had thought he did. He had recognized him, as one of those who had cut the ropes. But that was false. A madness, perhaps, or some kind of side effect of being dead.

He thought. The undead were mindless - Cassiopeia and Illaoi had said that. But this Pyke had been sapient and sentient, to an extent. He was bound by… A list - he had to kill everyone on the list. It only grew, and was never filled out. Not wholly free, a spectre, perhaps.

Asichegari traced the movements of that ship - where had it gone? From Bilgewater, to the West. The Sun’s position hinted. To the South-West. And when Pyke had been taken - what direction did the Jaul pick? Had it continued to the South-West?

He could not tell. Pyke had been dead during that period of time. And everything was so muddled, so lacking coherency. Like visions, short moments of reason, spliced between vast stretches of a foggy, misty nothingness.

The corpse was still there, and it was still concrete. The lower jaw hung loosely by the strands of flesh that had remained, and a foul, congealed blood seeped into the water. He had gleaned almost no new knowledge from doing this, but, in the process, he had completely destroyed the being that had been Pyke. That man was no longer anything. After all, one with no face is nobody. And one, who is nobody, and dies… They had never truly existed.

But the eyes were still looking at him. From below, from above, from the sides. They were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He was done here, for the moment, so it would be appropriate for him to return to Bilgewater, but there was one thing he needed to check first. Asichegari swam up to the surface, at a slower, far more reasonable pace than before. Exhaustion was setting in.

When his head broke through the water and appeared in between the waves, he looked up, and he sought the stars, and he looked around himself, and he sought for signs of anything. He had followed Pyke South-West. That was more than enough to confirm that the harpooner had been influenced by what laid in that direction, and it confirmed that he had been that rumor Illaoi mentioned.

He set off, swimming back towards Bilgewater. His speed was far lower than it had been during the chase, and so it would take him an hour, maybe two. He moved under the surface, as there the waves were not an issue to deal with. That was not the only reason. His pants had come off, and he was hopeful he would spot them on the way back.

Nami was going to a place called Ionia. She had gone to Ixaocan, in search of the Aspect of the Moon, but they had been less than helpful. At least they told her she could look for the person who could save her people in this Ionia place, so that was a relief. What was not a relief was that it was on the other side of the ocean. It was very far, and she felt it would take a long time to get there.

At least it was the ocean, and she could enjoy her home turf for a while. That had been what she thought she could do, but, as it turns out, she was not going to be enjoying it, and not because it had not been great to get back in the sea, but because her loins had been perpetually urging her to find something to stimulate herself with.

It would not have been that bad, of course, if the something she needed was not an actual phallus, because, for no good reason, she just could not stick the staff in herself and get off on it. No, she needed a living partner. That had been tormenting her ever since leaving the desert, that dreadful place, and it had only grown more and more pronounced.

Nami had never really been a naughty girl, but she did have some flirtatious experiences with guys from the village. It had never been too difficult to find herself a partner and let off some steam, but after becoming the Tidecaller, things were different. She was in a perpetual hurry, and she could not allow herself to slow down and hit on somebody, to then maybe get the opportunity to have some fun. On top of that, everyone who had seen her gave her weird looks, because she was a vastaya.

Well, not because she was a vastaya, but rather because she looked a bit like a fish. And that was very rude. She was quite beautiful according to almost everyone in the village, and, those who thought she was not quite beautiful, had thought she was pretty. Her thin waist, her scales and their vibrant color, the absolutely amazing belly, smooth, soft and wonderful in complexion, her translucent fins, her tail, and how incredibly muscular it was, the sheer fact that she was the best warrior among the Marai - those all made her attractive beyond reason.

In fact, she had, oftentimes, considered whether she would do herself, and the answer had always been yes. Her eyes were a bit frightening - others had complained that they were too intense, but that was not her fault - after all, having a burning hot spirit was one of the main prerequisites of being a warrior, and a Tidecaller, as well.

Her sense of style was also impeccable. The sapphires in between her swim bladders? The headdress perfectly framing her face? Amazing, if it was up to her to decide. And the flagella on her head were also absolutely sublime, because she kept them nice, plump and soft. Why, then, were folks on the surface so apprehensive about even talking to her?

She did not really like that. Sure, they had never seen a Marai before, but she looked kinda like them. There were some folks who did not even have faces like those of humans, but they were hooking up with guys and gals left and right, she had seen it. What was up with that?

While musing about those things, and feeling vastly unappreciated and very lonely, so much so that her womanhood was dripping, although, thankfully, it was almost imperceptible in the waters of the ocean, Nami kept swimming in the direction provided by the folks at the shore, which was North-West.

Then, she noticed something. In the distance, swimming completely calmly and underwater, was a man. A naked man, covered from head to toe in scars, burn marks and frostbite, who appeared to be quite muscular, yet somewhat lean at the same time. He was visible because he was swimming close to the surface, and the Moon, coupled with the Stars, were illuminating his frame.

What was exceptionally interesting about him was the fact that, other than his incredible amount of scars, he appeared to be an ordinary human, at first glance, yet he was swimming underwater, completely unfazed by the fact he should have been drowning. She kept moving, her red eyes locked on his body, and a realization struck her.

The exceptionally interesting thing about him were his genitals. Between his long, well defined legs, floated a large pair of testicles, bigger than the sapphire on her headdress, which was, in and of itself, a handful. Said testicles were wrapped in a loose scrotum that appeared quite saggy, dragging after him as if each of the two balls was heavy. Then, there was his phallus. A long, wrinkled, girthy penis, completely flaccid, yet about half her forearm in length, draped in a loose foreskin that trembled with each of his movements.

Nami found herself feeling the heat. In fact, so great was it, that she concluded she just could not wait. Spinning her staff, she cast a spell that made the currents around her shift, and they propelled her toward that scarred man. He took note of her and slowed down, until he stopped moving at all.

“Hey, I know this is a bit out of nowhere, but… Uh…--” Nami found herself suddenly becoming embarrassed. He was looking at her with the plainest expression she could imagine, and his eyes were very, very unsettling. But, she had already gotten this far, and she was determined to get herself laid. “--Can we have sex?”

She was very direct, but it was the simplest way of getting what she wanted at this moment. Her eyes drifted to the thick shaft between his legs, and she figured maybe that was the deal with legs. His expression did not change, but he pointed up towards the surface and swam up. Nami, a little confused, followed him up. Then, she realized he would not have been able to properly answer her under the water.

When their heads popped up above the waves, she took note of the fact he had black hair, but the rest of his face was hairless, like that of a Marai. And then the fact that he seemed to have no issue with swimming underwater, and breathed the water itself, that made her consider the possibility that he was half vastaya.

“Why?” He asked, simply. His voice was monotonous, deep and somewhat pleasant to listen to.

“Well, uh, I’ve been-- Well, it’s been a while, since, you know, the last time I had sex, and-- And you seem like you’d be fun to…” Nami’s words trailed off and she looked down towards his member. His balls were so heavy they hung like weights, and so did his thick phallus. He probably noticed that, and a sigh escaped his lips.

“Alright. How--”

“Oh, thank you!--” She interrupted him, grabbing him in a hug. His body was fleshy and warm, and it felt so unlike the way her previous Marai partners had felt. “--Thank you, thank you! Come, let’s go!” She urged and pulled him down with herself, excitedly looking for an appropriate place on the seafloor. There had to be plenty of kelp, but also fine sand. Then again, she found herself feeling so needy she could just present herself to him right where they were, and do it in the open.

He did not struggle against her, and allowed himself to be dragged down into the ocean by her. Nami appreciated that, and it also brought her a great deal of joy. She really had missed intimacy, and the prospect that she would get some of it now made her heart tremble with anticipation.

The palms of her hands traced over his back, feeling the strange texture of his smooth skin, the unusual relief created by the scars, some of which were reminiscent of dents, others similar to small bumps, the varying softness of each bit of flesh she touched, and his warmth, those things made her so curious about him.

His arms were resting neutrally by his sides, wrapped in her own embrace, but that did not concern her. He had, probably, decided to let her take the lead, and then, when everything was ready, he would stuff her with his tool. His firm body, rubbing against her chest, was an incredibly unknown sensation. She had never felt anything quite like that, but the softness of his skin was pleasant, as it made contact with her swim bladders and tummy.

Usually, hugging others was a double edged sword, in a sense, as depending on their build, their scales would scratch at her soft bits, and her own scales would scratch at the soft bits of others, but, with this man, it seemed as if that was not an issue. His skin was soft, but it was also firm and hard, in some unique, for Nami, manner.

Her tail’s base was rubbing against his thick shaft, and the incredible warmth it radiated was quite intoxicating for her. The fact that she had been ready to go even before laying eyes on him only made it harder to contain herself. The scales over her swim bladders peeled back, extending the yellow frills around her soft bits, uncovering her perky, greenish nipples.

“Oh, I want it so bad--” She whined and let go of him, deciding she could not wait until they got to the bottom, which was not that far away. Nami swam around him, lowering herself until her face was even with his penis. “--I’ll-- I’ll play with it a bit, okay?” She informed, rather than asked, and took hold of the girthy phallus.

It was far softer than the rest of his body, but she could feel it slowly stiffening. It was very much unlike a Marai’s penis - namely, it was only one, and it did not thin out from the base to the tip, rather remained girthy over all of its length. In fact, it looked like a club, more than anything, and the harder it got, the bigger it became. The saggy foreskin over its tip was easy to peel off, and it uncovered a pink-violet cockhead, which had a thin slit in its center.

Nami’s mouth was agape in awe, as it grew to be longer than her forearm, and also thicker than it. It was so vulgar, it throbbed, it was hot, it was veiny and rough in appearance, but her hand felt so good as it held onto it, she just could not stop herself from moving her palm over the surface.

That was not the first penis she had seen, far from it, but it was definitely the biggest, and the strangest looking one. Then again, legs looked strange to her, but they were absolutely normal for humans, so, probably, it was not totally unusual, though, compared to the double shafts of the Marai males, which ended in thin tips, this was quite unique.

Even though the water getty caressing their bodies was cool, at best, his phallus was hot. She could not imagine how virile that man was, to be able to keep the heat of his member so high, even though he appeared to have been swimming for a very long time.

“You’ve got a nice cock.--” She commented and kept jerking it off with her left hand, while, with her right limb, she moved to attend to her own needs. Her slit was producing an overwhelming amount of liquid, which was neither needed nor noticeable for an outside observer, as the transparent fluid technically merged with the water as soon as it made its way out of her. “--You wanna fuck too, don’t you?” Nami muttered and spread her lower lips with her fingers, uncovering the pale flesh within.

He could not respond by using words, as underwater, she could speak due to both her origin and her connection to the Tides themselves. She would be able to understand him if he tried saying something, but that was not important. Nami did not want an answer from him. She was simply teasing him a little bit, though, by the looks of things, he did not need any teasing.

His massive cock was throbbing in her hand, almost as if it was excited to be held by her, to be so close to the, frankly, exotic honeypot that was her pussy. Nami smirked, feeling herself grow hotter and hotter as well. Her red eyes locked with his own, black pits of nothingness, and she felt a sense of familiarity. If she tried hard enough, she could have her irises be hidden by her eyelids, and she would appear as though her ocular organs were like his. It had been weird, seeing all the white in people’s eyes.

Nami banished those thoughts from her mind and aligned his flared tip with her slit. It was so big she had a moment of considering whether it would actually manage to slip through, but her overwhelming lust overwrote her instinct of self preservation and the Marai moved her tail slightly, pushing her whole body forward, sliding the girthy cock into her womanhood.

It was astonishing. She felt the urge to start wriggling, to moan loudly, to throw her head rearward and arch her back. The sudden burst of pleasure was almost enough to make her reach an instantaneous orgasm. Compared to the cold, motionless exterior of her staff, or her insufficiently long and wide fingers, this hot, thick shaft, which she could feel so vividly, it was incredible.

She had only managed to get the tip in, the so-called head, and the glans was providing a very peculiar sensation as it rubbed against the back of her pussy, just by merit of the ocean’s motions. Nami felt herself having difficulties breathing regularly, she could feel her eyelids threatening to snap shut and send her screaming in ecstasy.

Her hand was digging into the thick shaft, holding onto it as if for dear life, while her other limb was resting against her stomach, just above her slit. Nami found herself in a situation where she could not decide whether she wanted to cum right then and there, or if she wanted to slow things down a bit. However, seeing as it appeared that her companion for this activity was rearing to go, as indicated by the state of his genitals, exclusively, due to the fact his face appeared to be that of an indifferent and very tired individual, who would not have been as erect as he currently was if he truly was feeling that under the weather, Nami decided to just go at it and enjoy herself thoroughly.

She let go of his girthy cock and moved her hand over to his waist, and then did so with her other limb as well, keeping herself only lightly skewered on the tip of his massive shaft, until she was ready to slide it all the way in, in one go, no less. Nami pulled his body towards her, while she whipped with her tail, propelling herself towards him.

Her mouth opened wide in a scream of pleasure, her back arched as she threw her head abaft, her eyes rolled into her skull as she orgasmed from just having his member end up inside of her. The sensation, as overwhelming and incredible as it was, left her feeling as if her entire cunt had been filled up to the brim, and then some, even if his cock was not, actually, balls deep inside of her, only as deep as she had been able to take it.

Nami’s inner walls contracted wildly, tightening around the vascular slab of meat and trying to squeeze out all the seminal fluid that would be provided by it, even if that was a futile venture, for the moment, at least. She gasped and moaned, the water drowning those vibrations before they could reach him, and yet that did not concern her one bit. After all, she wanted to get off, not to get another person off.

“Ah… That felt really, really good!--” Exclaimed Nami and gave him a very pleased smile. “--How about we do more of that, huh?” She questioned, without waiting for an answer, and started moving her tail, pushing herself towards him, then pulling herself away. She felt his cock sliding into her, and then out, and the sensation of the flared glans stirring her up, as if it was trying to drag her insides out of her.

Nami moaned and panted as the exertion coupled with the great pleasure made her feel a greater want for him, rather than just for his member. Her hands slid lower along his back and grabbed a hold of his firm ass, and, with that grip on him, she started moving faster. His big balls were floating forwards and backwards, on occasion lightly bumping up against her tail’s base, making her consider the absurdity of her situation.

However, she did not think of it in terms of how acceptable or reasonable it was to be doing what she was doing, rather, how incredibly lewd it was, how indicative of her great need it was that she would just open her pussy up for the first cock she saw. Then again, it was a huge, gruellingly obscene penis that was unlike anything else she had beheld prior to encountering this man.

Suddenly, he moved his legs, wrapping them around her tail’s base, which would have been the equivalent of a human woman’s thighs, and pulled her towards himself with his muscular limbs. That made his cock to slide all the way into her, so deep, in fact, that she felt it slipping past her inner gates and breaking into her womb, as if it were a battering ram. The rough kiss that the urethra left the innermost walls of her womanhood was the cherry on top of the brutal drag his flared glans was applying to her pussy, and, as a result of that, she came again.

Nami held on tightly, wailing in pleasure as her cunt clamped down hard, trying to wring out as much bliss out of that meaty pole as possible, doing its best to hold the thick phallus stationary for long enough to at least acclimate to its ridiculous size. Her eyes were wide with elation. She felt his arms wrap around her frame, and when he pulled her towards himself, her own limbs grasped at his own back.

On a subconscious level, her mind issued commands to her body, instructing her muscles to flex and relax in a certain manner. Sex, underwater, was a quick activity, most of the time, because there was no certainty that the current would be tolerant. It was also a difficulty activity, in the sense that it became monotonous if the sensations were not pleasant throughout. There were not many positions that could be taken, and, even if it was a tad weird, doing it with someone who had legs, the basis of it was almost identical to what she had done with other Marai.

Her tail started moving, in a rhythm that, in normal circumstances, would be picked up by her partner and followed by his own tail. In the current condition, she was not doing it consciously, but the intense pleasure she was feeling drove her to start moving, so as to increase the ecstasy that was ravaging her mind. The motion served to pull her lower body away from the man, and then push herself towards him, to slide off and then on to his shaft. It worked wonderfully well.

The sensation of his girthy, rigid member dragging through her folds had her feeling faint, as if she was struggling to breathe. The situation she had found herself in, the sheer lunacy of her deed, just to decide to make advances on the first person she had met, a total stranger, and then him agreeing, made this so much more incredible that she simply could not fully wrap her head around it.

She whined, moaned and wailed, all the while moving as if to the tune of a metronome that only she could hear. His glans tore through her cervix, only to then retreat a few inches, to then ram itself inside again. Nami threw her head back and climaxed, stopping her repeated motions and trying to move in such a way so as to shove his cock as deep inside as she could.

Her tongue lolled out as she felt her spine crackling with electricity, the unreal waves of pleasure crashing against her with such force that she could barely hold on to her consciousness. But then the girthy shaft slid back out, only to ram itself into her again.

Immediately, she went through another orgasm, before even being able to get done with her current eruption. Nami lost the ability to speak, for a brief moment, which was enough to allow her partner to start thrusting at a pace far more visceral and rapid than what she had kept. He was pulling her towards himself, with his legs, while pistoning his thick slab of meat into her with his pelvis, and each thrust felt like a punch to the gut, sending shivers of an uncanny sort throughout her body.

“Waihh--” Her eyes glazed over as she reached a third orgasm, digging her nails into his flesh, gritting her teeth and screaming as loud as she could. Nami felt his cock twitching, even though it was so ruthlessly hammering away at her snatch that it should have been borderline impossible to discern that, but she could tell that it was throbbing so violently it would unleash the contents of those big balls any second now.

She had not looked at his face, she had not looked at anything in particular ever since his shaft had slid inside of her, but, as he lodged his penis in the deepest parts of her pussy, her eyes focused on the moon, peeking at them from behind a cloud. Its form was somewhat blurred, by the motions of the water. Instead of finding inspiration in that, Nami perceived it as a blotch of thick, goopy cum.

Coincidentally, movement in his groin - more specifically his balls clenching painfully hard, lunging up to the base of his cock - alerted her that she was about to have her inner folds be painted white. His shaft thrashed around violently, for an incredibly long second, and then, out of his gaping urethra, shot forth a beam of spunk, so thick, undoubtedly potent and virile, that she visualized her eggs being fertilized.

He shot out rope after rope of cum, each seeming to be as voluminous as the previous, and Nami found herself thinking, as if she wanted to say it out loud, but simply lacked the strength to do so, of how amazing it would be if he impregnated her at this very moment. Fortunately for both of them, or unfortunately for either, she had no eggs in preparation for that at the moment, and so there was nothing for his swimmers to attack.

His ball-draining orgasm continued for half a minute, and, by the end of it, there was a ludicrous amount of cum floating through the water, leaking out of her pussy and latched onto their bodies. Nami had lost count of the orgasms she had experienced in this short copulation, but she knew for certain that those had been the most amazing minutes of her sexual life. He let go of her and his cock slipped out of her, giving her a last pang of great pleasure as the distended tip, momentarily, got stuck right at her exit.

They floated for a minute, maybe more. Nami was trying to collect her thoughts, while he was neither saying anything nor doing anything, which led her to believe that he, too, was recovering from the wild fucking he had just given her. Only after she was sufficiently back down to the earth, she realized that he seemed to have gone far too limp, bodily, as well as phallically.

“Hey, you alright?” She asked, swimming closer to him. His eyes were open, and he appeared to be looking at her, but the rest of him was not moving of its own. Nami got worried that she might have fucked him to death, but then he blinked.

“Could you help me get to Bilgewater?”


End file.
